Where Goes My Frozen Heart
by cgsmithmo
Summary: Several expeditions have headed North, only to end in disaster. When Queen Elsa sends her own, She finds more than she had bargained for. Come along for a tale of adventure and healing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Welcome to my next story. Here, we will explore our intrepid couples relationship from a different angle. They don't fall...They won't exactly...Well, you'll see…**

 **This story, unlike my last, is not written out. I have an outline, some notes, and something-that-almost-kinda-represents an end point. I will try to keep updates coming, but at what rate, I can't exactly say. But rest assured, I've started it, my aim is to finish it!**

 **I have started another story, -unpublished- as of yet, for the HTTYD series. Another idea for one more...And have run across yet another for that fandom as well. On top of another that may-yet-be-published at Fiction Press. I may be a little busy…**

 **-And Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Original stories/Characters Property of DreamWorks/Disney…**

 **Chapter 1**

The ship plowed through the night. The seas were calm, the moon almost set. At least what few glances he could get through the clouds. A cold breeze wafted over the rail. It had been getting colder. It was to be expected, but this was farther north than anybody with any sense had traveled. The fact that they had just been down south may have helped that along too.

He took a sip of his tea. It had been just a routine patrol. Scouting and checking on the southern routes. Ahhh, he would've liked to have made it to the Niederlandic coast, or maybe even Beglium...They made a fine liquor there, and a few beermaids that had caught his fancy…

He shook his head. They had been hailed by a sister ship to return to port. When they got there, it was another disturbing report. Yet another ship had sailed north, this time from a neighboring country. They had not been heard from for months. There had been several from other kingdoms in the region in the past two years. They sailed north, only to return battered, or worse. There had been two reports of the crew returning with no ship, spinning tales of a demon Lord, or Chieftain. Strange noises heard outside their cells. A dark message to stay out…

He huffed to himself. He himself didn't believe in fairy tales. More'n likely, they had ran afoul of some unseen shoal, or drifting ice. -And a Demon Lord? _HA!_ But, -while the reports he'd read seemed a bit strange, there was more than likely a simple explanation. Maybe they had angered some lord on one of the smaller islands he'd heard of.

-And thus, her Majesty Queen Elsa had asked for a volunteer to sail north to investigate, and chart the waters therein. They were to avoid any conflict if possible, and report on what they'd found. He had never shied away from a mission. And this one had the Queens' commission on top of that. He didn't harbor any notion of fame and fortune. The adventure of sailing in new waters had always appealed to him first. But having the Queens' seal had never hurt anyones career as far as he knew.

A soft flapping noise brought him out of his musings. He took a few steps to his right, then crouched a bit. As he did, he thought he saw...He blinked, then it was gone. Probably a wisp of could that had blotted out the stars for a moment. He noted the offender right away…

"Brace up the foremast yard, Mister Tibbit!" The young officer saluted and made his way briskly forward, calling orders to the watch. The _Valiant_ had been his for about six years now. He knew her like he knew his own house. Board and block, he knew her. She was not large, -a sloop by most standards. But she had three masts, and was wider at the beam. She was lightly armed too. Two swivel guns, and four six-pounders. She was built for speed, and explorations. Probably why they had been selected. The council had thought sending a full ship of the line would possibly threaten or anger anyone they might come across.

He normally wouldn't be up this late, but some of the lookouts had reported strange sightings of late. He himself had noted strange birds or some such that appeared to be following them. -And this strange feeling...He shook his head. Ah, but he was a fool! Just that familiar feeling when sailing strange and new waters, -nothing more. Hopefully, they would make port somewhere soon, and get this mess all straightened out…

-But they had not seen a spot of land now for almost five days. He had thought to turn back, but their provisions were holding well. The, -animals that followed them, what ever they were, meant land was somewhere nearby. They had also spotted trash in the water. A few barrels, a discarded yard, and a bit of rope had been seen this day. Which meant they weren't entirely alone out here. They just had to find...something. He figured to stay out another two weeks before seriously considering turning back.

Another noise...soft, -flapping...Like an untrimmed sail...But it was coming...from, -behind? He spun around, looking up, -and there! -But...No, -just another wisp of cloud? He stared intently, sharpening his peripheral...The moon was nearly set, but the edges of the clouds could still be seen. The stars behind gave them away too...but nothing…

"Lights! Lights off to port!" The call came from the topmast watch.

"Where and away?" He shouted. He craned his neck looking up. After a short pause…

"About, -three, three and a half off the port bow sir!" The boy handed him his glass, and he made his way swiftly forward with the other officers of the watch. Reaching the rail, he put the glass to his eye. It may yet be a few moments before he could see. But there! Yes, he could see it. Lights, -strangely arrayed...But yes, it was definitely another ship. He studied for a few long moments. They were headed north as they were, but decidedly more westerly. He turned to his officers.

"Change course Mister Spaengler! I want to close the gap, -but not too close! Let's just follow them a bit, yes?" The young man saluted and nodded.

"Aye Sir!" He turned to the other.

"Mister Tibbit? Call up the next watch! Add more canvas to the main! We'll need a bit more speed to stay in sight!" He nodded.

"Aye Sir!" He watched him go as he softly called out. No need to wake everyone just yet. There may be a few long days ahead of them still. He turned back. Raising his glass., he studied their target for a few more long moments. The lights were indeed arranged differently, but he was sure about their course. At the conferences he had been to, there had been an agreement as to the arrangement of lights, so as to avoid collisions at night...The only exception being…Those ships of the various navies...Ah well, no need to worry about that just yet...They were only guidelines anyway. -The coming dawn would provide more answers…He made his way back aft, taking his place beside the helmsman.

"Trailing pursuit, Mister Spaengler!" He ordered.

"Trailing pursuit Captain!" He answered. Tobbs dutifully spun the wheel left, and the ship responded. The next watch had made its way groggily onto the deck. They immediately started at their tasks. By the Gods, he was proud of them! Some he knew, had but just a few hours' sleep, -and here they were...Speaking of which, he himself should get a bit of sleep too. He was about to open his mouth when…

 _That sound again!_ _Coming from behind_...He turned and looked, -and there! Just there! A small..Disturbance...He heard another sound, -the soft click of….Of...A bowstring! He had barely caught a small glint of light coming toward him, -the sound of an arrow in flight...Instinct took over, he dove to the side crashing into the hard deck. Then he heard the thunk as the arrow found its' mark. The the sound of footsteps on the deck as men rushed to his side and back towards the rail…

He rose up on his arms. Twisting his head one way, the arrow had stuck into the rail that ran the width of the wheel deck. It still vibrated viciously. He turned the other way. The men were all at the rail, scanning the sea behind them...But that arrow...It, -it had come from...Above them! How, -how was that possible? -And from out of nowhere!? He caught snippets of conversation.

"Do ye see an'thing?" "-No! Not a thing!" "-Naught ta starboard neither!" "What was that!?" The Captain! The Captain is injured!" That was his cue. He picked himself up. By the Gods, his hip hurt! He shrugged it off, turning to Mister Stibbs, who had a genuine look of worry…

"Captain? Are ye..." He cut him off.

"Fine! I'm fine now! -Anything?" The man shook his head.

"Nay Cap'n! -Seems ta 've come from nowhere!" _Hmmm, -nowhere indeed,_ he thought, -but how? He shook himself. He turned and took a few steps. He pulled the arrow out and examined it. The tip was...Crude, but obviously had done its' job. The shaft straight, made of wood. The fletching...Was like none he'd ever seen...And attached to the shaft with a bit of rough twine, was a piece of parchment. -Again, crude, and roughly made. He untied the knot and unrolled the scroll…

He took a few steps toward a lantern. The writing was a bit crude, but precise. It appeared to be the Old Norse...He could read it...but...It still puzzled him…

 _You are now sailing the waters of the Barbaric Archipelago unbidden, and without permission! You will turn back now! And return from whence you came. Do not, and by order of High Chief Haddock, you, your crew, and your ship will be forfeit! This will be your ONLY warning!_

 _Barbaric Archipelago? -Without permission?_ But how...How were they to get…He looked forward. Their target...Did this message come from…No, that was impossible! But was their target...Did it belong...Had they received the same message? A chill ran up his spine. He shook it off, and then shook his head slightly. He had already made his decision…He rolled up the scroll, and along with the arrow, placed his hands behind his back…

"Trailing pursuit, Mister Spaengler!" He ordered. The man nodded.

"Trailing pursuit, -Captain..." He returned. He waited for the men to leave them. He leaned slightly, lowering his voice.

"Thomas? Keep them well in sight! -Match them course for course if possible!" He nodded again.

"Aye Captain!" He looked forward. If their target, was somehow connected, he would catch them and hail them. Try to figure out how and where they were to get this permission...And if not, -well at least they would share the same fate...And it would be better if they were close by? He looked out. He doubted anyone would last very long in these frigid waters. But he was not about to turn back…

oooo0000oooo

-Astrid?! - _ASTRID!_

She shook her head and blinked. _Dammit! She'd done it again!_ Lost in her thoughts while trying to complete...She looked up sheepishly. Glum eyed her with a bit of a glare.

"What will it be dear?" Oh yes...That…

"Just, -just the stew, - and a quarter loaf please!" She set her tray down. The older woman frowned a bit, but turned. She ladled the stew, then took a few steps to the side, and cut the bread. She turned back and placed both on her tray. Astrid took the cloth that was draped over her arm, and covered the meal. She was about to pick it up when the womans' heavy sigh brought her attention to her face. Her stomach dropped. She knew that look. Nearly everyone, including her own mother had been giving it for some time now. She waited for the inevitable question…

"Why, Astrid? Why do ye keep at this? Ye know he...He..." The ball in her stomach fully solidified and dropped to her feet. Another ball simultaneously formed in her throat. She knew...By the Gods...She _knew_...But, -but...She still, -cared. -Very much, -and...And she hoped...Beyond all hoping...Something she had prayed for desperately...That something... _Something_ would change...That these battles would end...And maybe after…She sighed to herself. And started thinking back to where it all started... _or ended_...It wasn't one specific thing perhaps. Maybe just everything, all piled together…

They had enjoyed, -well they'd _had_ , a number of weeks after Drago's attack...They had gotten the funerals done, and had started to rebuild. Chipping away at the ice, and moving on. Things had looked so bright...For a while, -until a number of Dragos' ships appeared on their doorstep. Hiccup had tried to reason with them, but they would have none of it. He and Toothless were injured in that first exchange, and then all the riders had gone out, and destroyed nearly all of the attacking force.

-That had been the first crack, she decided. The second came shortly after. Their losses had been relatively small, but every dragon killed or injured seemed to light a fire in Valkas' heart. She started speaking out against using the dragons for any purpose...She could see her point. After caring for them and living with them for so long...After she herself had seen some of the cruelty their enemy had shown towards the dragons, she could understand.

But as soon as he was healed, Hiccup set out to find the rest of the fleet before it could do any more damage. Using the dragons to scout far and wide, and destroying any they found. All the while, he had been trying to spread his message of cooperating with the dragons and having them as companions. Across the whole archipelago, with mixed results...But he was determined to bring his dream to life. Many in the islands still clung to the old ways, even though the war with the dragons had been over for some time now…

Maybe...It was the thought of loosing Toothless again, -or maybe it wasn't happening fast enough for him. Something...Changed in him. He began to grow more distant, more focused on his goals...And maybe it was the heated arguments that had broken out between Mother and Son...It had spilled out into the streets, and into their own relationship eventually…

" _-Why Mom? -Why can't you see this? Why do you refuse to understand? With the dragons helping us, we can bring this to a quick and decisive end!"_

" _I'll not have it Hiccup! I'll not have you using the dragons for your own needs! They are acting against their own nature doing this!"_

" _Mom! It's, -It's not like we're forcing them...I think they understand what it is we're trying to do!"_

" _NO! Hiccup! They don't understand! By doing this, you're showing that you're no different from the ones you're trying to defeat! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE REST OF THEM!"_

-That was definitely the last crack. The hurt shown on Hiccups' face was plain as the sun on a clear day…

" _Really? Well, -at least I'm not breeding them for sport, or, -or carving them up for their hides, or just their teeth! If I'm such a horrible person, then LEAVE! GO! -GO LIVE WITH THE DRAGONS YOU LOVE MORE THAN YOUR OWN BLOOD!"_

-She blinked, something had brought her out of her thoughts again. She focused on Glums' face...Did she miss the eye roll? That was becoming part of the routine as well. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, and offered what she hoped looked like a genuine smile.

"Because someone has to look after him..." It was good enough for her. -If it wasn't for them well, -to Hel with them! Even if, -she swallowed, -even if she decided to move on, she would look after him. He seemed to still care...She was the only one he would listen to, even through the noncommittal shrugs and, -sometimes rather curt dismissals, she could tell...He hadn't completely banished her from his heart...She thought back again...

Yes, that was it. She had been torn between them. She had been helping Valka getting back to the tribe, -around humans again. But it seemed she wasn't fully up to it. And Hiccup, -she had tried to console him, but he pushed her away. Even after they both had time to cool off. Valka left with Cloudjumper and a number of dragons, and started another nest far to the south near the breeding grounds. She still came to Berk occasionally for supplies. She would even provide reports on anything she saw.

-But Hiccup, -Hiccup had grown even more distant, and more focused. And between scouting parties, and the battles, and spreading the message...There was precious little time, -if any, for the two of them. The exchanges between Mother and Son now were terse, stilted...Cold. -And their own, -hers and Hiccups'…

" _I'm...Sorry Astrid, but I, -I..."_

" _Hiccup, she does still care, for you and the dragons, and so do I...As soon as this is over, when we've sent everyone packing...Things will change..."_

" _I'm sorry, -but I, -I just can't see...I appreciate what you're doing...Really! But I, -I can't see us going forward..."_

It was like he...Somebody...Ripped her chest open and tore out her heart. She didn't cry, -not then and there...She knew...She _hoped_ it was just, -circumstance that had made him say such things. After all they had said, all they had done together...And now it was like...Like, -when they were children again. Trying so desperately hard to help, with his efforts ending in disaster. He tended at the time to avoid people, to stay out of the way…

-Only, -he was chief now. Staying away avoiding people was no longer an option. So she supposed, maybe this was how he dealt with this. -The big muttonhead! She was convinced the way through problems was to talk them out, with family, -or friends...She cringed a little. He had neither...Well, their friends were still around at least...And she, -she would make it clear that she was willing to listen, if he ever wanted to talk...For as long as it took…

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she made her way across the square. A ringing caught her ear. She couldn't help but look. Down at the bottom of the rise, the lights of the forge still flickered. And from the sound, Hiccup was still down there banging away on one project or the other. And also, -from the sound of it, he would be down there later than he should be. Which is why…

The sound of footsteps caught her ear. She turned to find Eret approaching. He smiled as he reached her.

"Astrid! Good evening!" She gave him a smile. He had helped her after...The Talk. He had been there to listen...His face fell a little as his eyes dropped to the plate she was carrying.

"Ah! I see! Taking his meal to him again?" Being a little cheeky, and teasing. It was not entirely unwelcome.

"Uh, -well, you know, If you don't sit on him and hold his mouth open, that man would never eat!" He chuckled.

"Well, I guess being Chief isn't all it's cracked up to be -hey?" She smiled again. After a not-uncomfortable silence, he shifted his weight, and his gaze.

"Say, Astrid? I was wondering, -if you're not busy...If maybe, -you'd like to go on a flight with me?" He shifted his weight again a bit nervously. A blush threatened to climb up his neck. It was cute she thought. He was handsome, even with the tattoos. And his body...Well, enough said. Many of the younger girls, and some of the older ones too, had been after him as soon as he'd shown up. Ruffnutt had pursued him mercilessly for a while. But it was clear that she was the one he'd set his heart on.

But things had been, -and still were, -complicated. He understood at first that she was the Chiefs' girl. But now...While she wished she could move on, -she just couldn't let go...For now at least. Eret had been kind. A shoulder to lean on when things got rough between her and Hiccup. He had never expected anything from her. And he had respected her wishes. Only now...While there hadn't been anything official, -either way...She and Hiccup hardly spent any time together. He never sought her out anymore, and the few times she did, Hiccup never seemed to listen anymore. She would see his eyes or face light up the way they used to, only to turn away, -or worse...Turn dark and cold...Eret backtracked a bit…

"Ahm, -I mean...You, -and Stormfly...And me And ah, -Skullcrusher, -that is!" Oh! Ooooh! A part of her wanted to leap at the chance…And there was the crux of the matter...While she wished to keep some options open... _Not really_...She couldn't...leave him too. She had chosen this for herself. She would look after Hiccup, until he told her not to. -Both dreading, and looking...Well, not _forward_ to that...It made her chest tighten every time she'd thought about it...But still…

"Um, Well -Eret...I, -I have to teach at the academy all day tomorrow..." She really, _really_ didn't want to turn him down. It would be a welcome, and admittedly _-handsome_ distraction to what was going on in her head, -and her heart.

"But I, -I would really like to...Soon!" He brightened at that, his smile lit up his face.

"OK! -Well let me know and...Well, we'll do that!" She smiled and nodded.

"-And um, -Astrid?" She had turned to leave but this had stopped her. She turned back to him. The look on his face was troubled.

"I hope..." His eyes flitted from hers to the plate in her hand.

"I hope things...work out, -for you and Hiccup..." She could tell right away he really didn't mean that. It was sweet though. He was giving her time, and space. She placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Thank you, Eret! That means a lot!" She flashed him a wide smile which he returned. She then turned and made her way across the rest of the square.

She pushed the door open, and as usual, it was cold and dark. It made her sad. Hiccup had Stoick when he was younger, then Valka...But now...She shook her head. She made her way over and set the plate down on the table. She went to the firepit and stoked it. There were still a few glowing embers. She threw a couple of pieces of wood on. Not to get it blazing, but enough to warm the hall up. She then took the plate and set it next to the fire to keep his food warm.

She then made a circuit of the hall. Picking up pieces of discarded clothing, and piling it up. Then into the kitchen area, placing used cups and bowls in the basin. Partly to clean, and partly to make sure he was indeed eating. Which he was, thankfully. She stopped at the door and turned around. Her eyes scanned the main room for anything out of place, then her eyes seemed to wander all on their own…

This, this could have been hers...Well, hers and Hiccups'. This could've been their lives together. Her looking after him, being his second while he ran the village. Her eyes stopped at his bedroom door. They, could've had that too...Sharing each other, embracing each other...And possibly, raising their children together...If, -if…

She spun around pushing the door open. As she stepped out the cool air struck her. She breathed deep, willing her eyes to stop watering, her throat to loosen. Yes, if things had been different...But they weren't. She had right now, and for right now, -she would continue to look after him. She would do her best to show him she was there for him. To show him he was not alone…

A thought struck her, but as soon as it did, it vanished. Her eyes were drawn down to the forge. The lights seemed a bit dimmer. She hoped...Yes! It seemed he had put the fires out for the night, and would be heading home soon. She started walking down the slope toward her familys' hall. She needed to get to bed herself. There was a long day at the academy waiting. -And she wanted to, but, she was waiting for him...If he wanted to, he could just call.

She continued down the slope until she heard footfalls...VERY heavy footfalls...She turned just in time to see Toothless bounding up to her, tongue hanging out. He let out a series of yips and happy barks as he came up. He wound himself around her and her heart leapt. She had seen too little of this one too. But unlike his rider, he would always come to her for attention any time she was close. She scratched him fondly on the head.

"Hello Toothless! Are you taking good care of him?" He huffed and barked. _Of course he was...Silly human!_ She laughed for no reason and crouched down. She nuzzled him and threw her arms around his head. She hugged him tightly, then released him, scratching him as she did. His tongue darted out. He gave her a small lick on the chin. She nuzzled him again.

"Thank you, Toothless" She stood and looked. Hiccup was standing at his door. He was looking her way, but she couldn't read his expression. His head hung a little, and his shoulders sagged. He was obviously tired. She looked down.

"Run along now! I have to get some sleep too!" He hopped and barked softly. He wound himself around her a few more times before he ran off. Hiccup put his hand on his head and looked at him as he reached him. Hiccup looked her way once more, then turned and went inside.

ooo000ooo

She sat at the table spooning her porridge. She was still sleepy. She didn't sleep well, and she had trained extra hard this morning, trying to remove the images from her mind.

She was walking through a white wasteland, blinding snow, swirling all about. As she walked, she came across a figure. As she got closer, -the snow...Seemed to swirl about it. It's arms twisting and rising up and down. A long braid of silver hair hung down its' back. Getting closer still, the figure seemed to be a, -a...And just as the figure turned to face her, she woke up. It was weird, and strange...But, did it mean anything?

Her thoughts dissipated when she noticed a hand on the table next to her. Long, slender fingers, gold embroidery on the cuff of a sleeve...A long sleeved green tunic. Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat to go soaring, even before she looked up! When she did, she could see the light there. It was only for a moment, but it was there. He was looking at her like he wanted to tell her something important. She found herself hoping and dreading his next words.

"Astrid? I..." He looked away slightly. Then he turned his gaze across the room. He sighed heavily. Then looked at her again.

"Thank you, Astrid...For, -the meal..." Her hand came up automatically and went to his arm. She felt him tense the tiniest bit, but he relaxed.

"Hiccup! You, -you're welcome! It, it was nothing, -really!" He nodded. His lips drew into a thin line. It was the most they had talked in a bit. It was like the sun had burst forth on the cloudiest of days.

"Astrid? I...You..." He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. He finally straightened out of his slouch. He looked across the room.

"I, -I'm gathering a raiding party. -Two ships were spotted last night near the Bog Islands...I, -I want you to come with me..." Again it was like the sun had come out. It could have been the way he worded it, or maybe that he came to her directly. She really didn't care. She nodded vigorously.

"Yes! -Hiccup! -Of course!" It had been a while since she had been on one of these too. It would help her vent some of her frustration...Bashing heads instead of trees. He looked at her again with his 'Chief face' -but she didn't mind…

"Can, -can you and Stormfly meet me in the square in about an hour? I got Fishlegs to cover for you at the academy..." She nodded.

"Sure Hiccup! We'll see you there!" He nodded once, then walked away rather stiffly. _Why had that been so hard for him?_ Still, it put her in a better mood than she had been in a while. It was an opportunity. So maybe...She swallowed, -NO! She had done enough worrying over maybes for long enough! She gulped down the rest of her porridge, and practically ran for the door…

 **A/N: please read and /or review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke. His eyes fluttered and blinked. He couldn't see out of his right eye. He tried to raise his right hand to his head. His shoulder protested wildly. He grunted at the pain. He couldn't move it very far either. He shut his eyes. Nothing seemed wrong with them...He opened them again, -and still. He brought his other hand up. Aside from the burning on his forehead, there seemed to be something in his ears...His hand felt cloth, not his hair. He blinked once more.

The ceiling above him was stone, -no, rock. He seemed to be in a cave. As consciousness crept in slowly...The thing in his ears was someone shouting. He couldn't understand the language...They didn't sound happy. He turned his head slightly. His head rested on a pillow. It was a bit rough. But he couldn't, he didn't know...What had happened?

He went to push himself up, but his shoulder...His arm seemed bound across his middle. He rested for a moment. Letting himself wake a little more. He rolled on his left side and...Ahhh! His ribs! They hurt! They didn't seem broken though. He used his right hand to steady himself. He got his left arm under him and pushed. His ribs protested the movement, but he managed to prop himself up on his arm. As soon as he got himself upright the nausea set in. His head spun. He nearly vomited...He ducked his head and swallowed hard.

He brought his head back up and looked. There was a door. It was made of heavy metal straps, and even heavier looking bars for the frame. So, he was someones' prisoner...But who? And yet...His eyes slowly scanned the room. The walls were solid rock. -But there, next to the door was a chest. It, -looked like his, but...And next to the bed, a small table with a basin, and a pitcher next to it. The voice started shouting again. His head snapped to the door. Just through the holes in it, he could partially see another mans' face. It seemed to be in another cell across from him. He could just see his dark eyes, and barely made out...He guessed him to have dark, lightly braided whiskers. His eyes were wild and full of hate.

" _Kah! Mi kratha domini zu patha! Mi zuthu no mah Kreito! Sammha do ni nu Karpathka!"_ He didn't recognize the language, but he knew curses when he heard them. Just then, a huge mans' body blocked his view.

"QUIET YOU!" There was a sound of metal ringing. And the faint snap of a twig. The man howled in pain.

" _Mi khathpi! Mon tratha khathpi! Ess too nu zo tatta!"_ -Another ringing of metal, another shout.

"QUIET! There's more where that came from!" The other just whimpered and sobbed. After a moment the man turned and stepped up to his door. His large frame took up the whole doorway! He ducked his head and peered at him. He spoke just a moment later.

"You! You're awake now?" He nodded. And then came the pain. It felt like someone was inside his skull, trying to pound his way out with a great hammer...His left hand came up to cradle it. He fought down the nausea again. His head was covered in a bandage. Part of it was obscuring his right eye. He looked again at the door. The man there nodded and walked away.

He took stock of his surroundings. He was on a bed. Not unusual, from what he'd heard. It was rough, probably filled with straw. But it was clean, as were the sheets upon it. There was no stink or mustiness to it. Well, he was an officer. Among most places he'd heard of, officers received different treatment than the regular sailor or soldier. There was a woolen blanket across his knees. And there, across from the end of the bed, was a small writing desk with a small stool. The floor was clean -for a cave he thought. He spied a chamber pot near the corner of his cell.

So...He was a prisoner, and from his accommodations, he assumed he was being treated well. He wanted to shake his head, but he feared he might fall over. He willed the fog out of his mind...That, -that's it, -fog! They had lost that ship in the night, and had sailed into a fog bank...Although, it seemed like fog...It may have been smoke...But, -they were no where near any land. -At least as far as he could…

His thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling sound of keys. A heavy clank at his door...It swung open. His jailer had to duck and scrunch himself to fit through it. He stood there and eyed him menacingly. He pointed a bludgeon at him. A cold chill ran up his spine.

"Behave yourself!" He threatened. He nodded. There wasn't much else he could do. The man was easily thrice his size. A few moments later, a young girl walked into the cell carrying a covered tray. There was a cloth bag slung over her shoulder. She looked around a bit, then set the tray on the chest. She held out a steaming mug.

"It may not smell nor taste very good, but it will help your pain!" His eyes flitted from the cup to her face. She looked to be in her early teens, if he had to guess. She tilted her head sideways a little, a curious look on her face. She then smiled, and took a sip, then handed it to him. He knew better, but he also knew he shouldn't refuse this show of good faith.

He twisted on the bed, but ach! His ribs! His hip! And his ankle! He hissed against the pain. A worried look came over the girls' face. She reached down and pulled the blanket off him, and helped him turn so he was sitting. He brought the cup up and _gods!_ It did smell...But thankfully, didn't taste any worse. He couldn't help but scrunch his face a little. The girl giggled, then reached around his head. She gently pulled the bandage off and inspected it.

Gentle hands probed a spot on his forehead. It burned slightly. She then ran them over the back of it. She then stepped away. He switched hands and ran his good one over his head. There appeared to be stitches on the top of his forehead, and an inkpot-sized knot on the back of his skull. That would explain much. But how...What…

The fog...They lost that ship, and all of a sudden, it had appeared off to their side. He had tried hailing them, but...They spoke...The same language as them man across from him! Of course! They had managed a small exchange then...Then...The cracking noises...Then those...Curiously shaped...What were those anyway? The had been about three meters long, and seemed to be some type of chain, with hooks at the ends. They had managed to fire the cannons, but the balls had just bounced off the hull. Their projectiles spun and went high, shredding the topsails, and splintered the top of the masts too! He remembered looking up just as a mass of wood, rope and canvas descended on him…

-And that was the limit of his memories, -for now anyway. His cut stung as the girl was cleaning it. He waited for her to finish, then took another gulp of tea. She then took hold of his shoulder, gently kneading his muscles and moving it slightly. It hurt! He was surprised at the obvious knowledge this young one possessed. He took another gulp of the bitter tea.

When he lowered the cup, he saw an old woman standing in the doorway. She looked ancient. But her eyes...They were clear and sharp. She held a staff in one hand, topped with he assumed charms and gourds. There was a bag slung over her shoulder as well. She regarded him with a neutral expression. The jailer, -and the young maid too, gave respectful nods as she stepped in. She had warm smiles for both. She set the staff aside, and placed her bag on the bed beside him.

She grabbed his head, and looked deeply into his eyes. She held his gaze for longer than he was comfortable with. She then tilted his head down, and ran her fingers over his cut and around his head. She also examined his shoulder, and poked at his ribs. She finished by twisting his foot a little. It hurt, but it didn't seem like anything was out of place. The old woman produced a small jar of some foul smelling paste and dabbed it on his cut.

She then turned to the girl and they seemed to stare at each other for a few long breaths. The girl then nodded, then grabbed some fresh bandages. As she started wrapping his head, the old one turned and faced him. Her hand came up and patted his knee. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, tipping his head respectfully.

"Thank you!" He said. 'You're welcome' was what she said in the crinkling of her eyes and the wide, warm smile she gave him. She had not spoken a word. She also patted the young girl on the arm before she turned and left. The younger finished off his bandage, tying it in the back. She stepped away, standing in front of him.

"The Gothi says your ribs are not broken, -merely bruised. Your shoulder and ankle will be sore for a while, but you will be fine!" _Huh_ , -interesting...She then turned around, taking the tray and uncovering it. She set it on the bed beside him. There was a bowl of heavy broth with chunks of what seemed like fish, and a bit of bread. She took the cup and poured water. He tipped his head.

"Thank you, young lady!" Her hands came up to her mouth and she giggled. She dipped respectfully.

"Ráðný, sir! That's my name!" She smiled. He nodded.

"Well met, -Lady Ráðný! -But please...My ship! My crew! What, -where are they now?" Her face fell a little.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. -After you've rested, you'll be taken before the Chief..." He nodded. Ráðný gathered her things and left with a respectful dip at the doorway.

"I'll be back in a day or two to check on you!" He nodded again and smiled.

"Thank you again, Lady Ráðný!" The jailer gave him a slight scowl before he turned towards the door. He had to know…

"-And you? Can, -can you tell me what happened to my crew?" He stopped and turned. After an uncomfortable silence he shook his head.

"-Borgarr -sir, -and no. All I know is that there are several other prisoners on another part of the island. Whether they're yours, -or his, I cannot say." He hooked his thumb behind him. So, it was indeed some one from the other ship they'd encountered. Borgarr was only his jailer, and from the way he had been treated so far, he could safely assume he was telling the truth. So there were some that had survived. He was relieved at the news. -And grateful. To lose his ship, _and_ his crew would be a terrible blow. Borgarr tilted his chin up.

"You'd better eat that...Before I do!" The corner of his mouth cracked a little. He nodded.

"Of, -of course!" He just realized he was very hungry. The stew was thankfully still warm, and the bread was somewhat fresh. When he had finished, he set the tray on the table beside him and gingerly laid down. Despite the turmoil in his head, sleep came quickly.

o00o

He awoke sometime later to the sound of keys. The clank of the lock on the door. He bolted upright, but hissed against the pain. When he lifted his gaze, Borgarr was standing near the door. And in the doorway was a large dark-haired man. He wore an iron helmet with curled horns on either side. He took two steps into the room and folded his arms over his chest. Another stepped in behind him. A taller, thinner man than the first. He had long blond hair twisted in plaits. His helmet was horned as well. The first one eyed him with contempt before he spoke.

"So...Can you walk?" He shook his head.

"I, -I don't know..." He twisted slowly and planted his feet on the floor. Using his left arm, he pushed himself off the bed. The pain was, -bearable...Though, if he had to walk far...He was a bit shaky on his feet. The man sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine! -Borgarr? Help him walk! Tuffnutt?" The blonde was looking absently around the cell. He produced a cloth sack from behind his back.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Now hold still...They said it was for your safety and ours...But, -I mean, -if you can't see where you're going...That doesn't seem safe at all! You could walk off a cliff, - Or step into a big pile of..."

"Tuffnutt! We're not supposed to even talk to him, -not before Hiccup does..." _H, Hiccup?_ It registered immediately. He held up a hand.

"Wait! WAIT! Where are you taking me?" His stomach dropped out. He had been treated well so far, but that didn't mean...The man had a surly look on his face as he spoke.

"We're taking you before the council, -and the Chief. The bag is so you don't see anything!" He could understand, though it did seem a bit odd...He nodded. The sack was put over his head, and someone took him by his good arm. They'd made a few steps when he heard another voice.

"Hai! Karuupta! Nee seme nuu var tahkka! Nor seme ta vee notundha!" Someone, he guessed banged on the door.

"Quiet!" He was jostled as two persons pushed past them. He heard a cell door open…

" _Nah! NAAHH! Mee to nu zo patha!"_ He screamed as the first blows landed. He whimpered as a few more blows fell, -then there was silence. He shuddered. Borgarrs' grip tightened a little. And lowered his voice…

"He is a sworn enemy, -but as long as you behave yourself..." He shook his arm. -He nodded, and gulped dryly.

He was led over alternating ways of grass and stone, if he had to guess. He heard a curious mix of noises. The sounds of people going about their business...Insects, and the occasional bird. -At least, that's what it sounded like. It was very curious-sounding, -not like any he'd heard before...But he was in a strange land...Some sounded like growls of some tiny animal.

Before long, he was led up a long flight of stairs. He heard the popping and creaking of large doors. They walked a ways further, then stopped. Something was scooted across the floor behind him. A hand on his shoulder forced him down. A voice was in his ear…

"Now remember! Behave yourself!" He nodded, and the sack was pulled off his head. He was in a great chamber or hall. It seemed to have been carved out of rock. A great fire pit was somewhere behind him. Great tapestries hung on the walls depicting bearded warriors, swords spears and axes. And creatures he'd never seen before. It started to register slowly. The horned helmets, axes and spears...The old legends... _Vikings?_ It seemed improbable...But there on the dais before him...A table had been set. Several men were gathered around...And two, -no, three... _Women_!

One he recognized as the one they called Gothi. The other two were much younger. Both had blonde hair. One had a great axe strapped to her back, -the other a pair of sharp swords. An animated discussion had been going on with hushed voices. When the sack was pulled off his head, they all turned to consider him for a moment, then turned back to the table. As he focused a little more, there was a chest on the dais near one end of the table. That one was his, or rather...Was one of the chests that had been brought aboard. It bore all the official papers, and maps and such.

A man then strode up from behind the dais. As he reached the top of the stairs, he turned around, and held up a hand...It was then he noticed...A green set of...Eyes? They bounced away, but the from a dark corner, they seemed to lock onto him. He could see them faintly under the table. He heard what he thought was a growl, and a huff...A shiver ran up his spine…

A large, blonde-headed man was going through the chest, pulling out papers and examining them closely. He pulled out another two. He broke the seals. His eye caught the fluttering of ribbons, the flash of bright metal. Those, -those were his warrants! And letters from the Queen herself! He thought to rise in protest, but he couldn't. And after thinking on it, he probably shouldn't. The large man looked at the papers intently for a moment, then scurried off to the man that had just arrived…

Man? -Well, he had two arms and two legs like a man...And he was of a smaller build than the rest. -Something seemed, -wrong with his left foot. His face...His face wasn't that of a mans'...but still...The large man handed him the papers. He looked at them closely for a long minute. His eyes rose to his and locked. A cold shiver ran down his spine once more. He nodded at the large one, then sat. It seemed to cue the others, as they made their way around. The woman with the two swords stayed in front, eyeing him menacingly. The other...man gestured with his hand. The dark-haired one from before stepped in front of him…

"So! Who are you?" That surly look was on his face as he leaned in with his hands in his waist. His eyes flitted from the man in front of him to the chest. He thought about it, but it would be no use. There was no _real_ reason to lie anyway…

"Hansthrope, - Captain Karlief Hansthrope!" He answered.

"-And where are you from?" This man was starting to get on his nerves. It couldn't be helped he supposed…

"Ar, -Arendelle. It's, a rich kingdom, -far to the south from here." The blonde with the swords spoke next.

"And what were you doing here, -so far north?" She stepped off the dais, and drew one of her swords. She started swinging and twirling it, rolling her shoulders as she did. She was headed in his direction…

"I was commissioned by my sovereign, -Her Majesty Queen Elsa, to explore the waters here, and to...To...Investigate the disappearances..." She seemed to stop at the mention of the Queen. -But only for a moment.

"Disappearances?" The large man on the dais questioned. He nodded.

"Aye, -several such expeditions from our region, a few of them our allies, have sailed north. -Never to return. -Or the crew was sent back, telling strange tales." The large man and the other shared a look. The Others' eyes were cast upon him for a breath, then turned back to his paper. The blonde with the sword spoke.

"You received the warning? -Did you not? Why did you keep going? Why didn't you turn back?" _How?_ -How could she _know_ this? It made him intensely curious.

"Please! We, -we were, -it was, -a peaceful mission...I, -I was never, -I have never been one to turn away from a mission!" She glared at him, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see a nod or two. The...Person who had arrived last spoke.

"Captain? What were you doing in the company of a Zarpathian ship?" How... _How could they know that too?_ He was positive...They were miles from the nearest land. No other ships had been spotted that day. He grew even more curious.

"Zar...Zarpathian sir? I've never heard of such..." The man in front of him growled, and drew his hand back.

"LIAR! What were you _doing_ out there?" He shouted. He saw the mans' hand began to move. He braced himself for the impact.

"SNOTLOUT!" Both the man and the other blonde hollered at the same time. His hand was stayed. The two on the dais shared a look. Almost as if...

"PLEASE, -My Lord! We, -we came upon that ship at night...I meant to catch her, and ask to whether we might sail to obtain leave to be here!" It was the truth. It seemed to shock them for a moment, until nearly all of them burst into laughter. The man in front of him wiped at his eyes a half-minute later. He shook his head.

"Oh, Man! You guys are a bunch of boneheads, aren't you?" His ire was raised. How dare he! How were they supposed to know? Surely they could understand?

"Snotlout!" The man growled. He flinched at the use of his name. He looked cowed. He looked up at the dais, as did the woman next to him. The man on the dais considered him for a long moment.

"P, -please My Lord! My ship, -m, my crew...What has happened to them?" The man considered him for a few moments. He glanced at the woman beside him and stood. He turned and held up a hand behind him. He looked down underneath the table...Those eyes...They seemed to look up at the man, then focus back on him. They narrowed. He detected a low rumbling growl. It made his hackles rise.

The man stood, and came around the table. He stopped and faced him. He looked for a long, uncomfortable half-minute. His hands came up, and he pulled...His...Helmet? Off? -Of course! He couldn't exactly tell with the lighting here...He turned and placed the helmet on the table behind him. He stood straight, holding his chin up. He spoke in a commanding voice..

"I, -am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! High Chieftain of the Barbaric Archipelago! King of the Wilderwest! And sovereign of these Northern waters!" He then stepped off the dais...The two in front of him backed off about four paces. The woman turned the point of her sword to the ground and rested her hands on the pommel.

The man strode up to him...Well he barely looked like a man, -a quick glance...He would have guessed him, -well...Younger. He was a rather handsome fellow. He ran a hand through a mop of dark brown hair. He wore a simple green tunic with gold embroidery on the sleeves and neck. Brown leather pants. His left leg stopped just below then knee, ending into a curious metal contraption. He stopped about six feet in front of him. And and after still a few more long moments, he...Bowed slightly at the waist!

"First of all, I, -apologize for the loss of your ship! You, -merely got caught in the crossfire..." _Ap...Apologize?_ -For that? He was stunned! -And he couldn't help it, but he immediately respected the man...Young man...He started pacing slowly.

"Many of your crew have survived...We, -are still trying to tell who is who...I would ask your help in that regard...And your wounded are being treated..." Thank the Gods! But...What? Asking...For his help? What...

"You see, Karl..." He cast him a sidelong glance. Using his first name? This man was their leader….Using first names? This was unusual, -to say the least...He continued.

"-We are at war!" He stopped in front of him. The fire in his eyes...A cold certitude...And although he was rather slight...But no, there was lithe muscle there. A steady assurance...He _was_ intimidated…

"Several years ago, A man with an army showed up here, -claiming he wanted to liberate us...But there was an issue...We were already free!" A light rumbling laughter spread around the room. He saw many eyes light up. He'd seen it before...Just before a battle. The Chief continued.

"So as you can probably guess, a -disagreement arose, -so...We killed him, and...Defeated his army!" He saw nearly all of them nodding. -Murmuring spread around the room. The woman in front of him had a wicked grin on her face.

"-However, word did not reach his fleet in time, so they showed up here as well...After some -failed negotiations...We destroyed them...Still many remained, and ever since, they have been harassing us. -Attacking outposts and innocent fishing villages. Taking, -slaves...Trying to take...Something that doesn't belong to them!" His ire was raised on his behalf. Aye! It was cowardly! But...The chief...his wording...Was he…

"-And word has reached us...They have been trying to recruit...To gain favor -with some of the Southern Kingdoms...To win support for their cause. -And while we do not fear...It does put us in a bit of a, -predicament..." He nodded slightly. He could see it, -understand...But still…

"I am compelled to put to the torch, any ship that might look suspicious. -And ask questions later." Again, -he could understand...But the Chief...His words...Was he, -searching...Was he...Evading? -Something? Chief Haddock paused. He took what he saw as his opportunity…

"Please My Lord! Perhaps we, -perhaps Arendelle -could be of some assistance to you! While we do not have a grand fleet, our ships are sturdy, -strong! We could help you rout these invaders!" The chief cast him a sidelong glance. Maybe he considered it, but he shook his head.

"No! There is nothing...There's nothing here but ice, rock, and water. -And more ice, rock, and water on top of that! And the weather is absolutely horrible! No...There is nothing to be gained..." He seemed to look above his head...Maybe outside the walls they were in...Far into the distance…

"My Lord? -Nothing? Surely there is something...Something we can provide. -Something that cannot be obtained otherwise? Arendelle carries a great deal of influence, -in our part of the world. -Influence, I daresay, that would reach even this far north, should an alliance be made?" He thought at first that maybe he hadn't heard him. The chief then frowned and looked...It sent a shiver up his spine. The eyes under the table narrowed once more.

"NO! Look-" He sighed heavily. That -cold certitude was back on his face. His brow knotted.

"I will reunite you with your crew. -And as soon as you are well enough, you will be taken to Mefjordværr, on the mainland. From there, you should be able to find passage back to your homes. You will carry letters to this -Queen of yours, and to your allies. Tell them to stay out! This is our fight! We don't need any southerners mucking about! Any ships I see that are none of my own, I'll destroy! And from this point on, I will not be...As gracious as I have been.." A smirk crossed the chiefs' face. -Which reminded him...He pushed himself out of his chair and stood shakily. He bowed deeply.

"My Lord! Thank you for your hospitality, and the fair treatment of my men! When the Queen hears of your benevolence, -I'm sure she will me most grateful!" The chief gave him a single, curt nod. He clapped him on his good shoulder, -thankfully.

"Go rest! You will have yourself a long journey before long." He bowed deeply.

oooo0000oooo

She walked briskly down the hall. _Queens do not run!_ That's what her Mama had told her. Especially when she was younger. _A Queen is always where she should be, -at precisely the right time..._ But she was worried. She had been woken early, before her breakfast...Even before her coffee! -And not only that, they were gathering in the planning room. That rarely, if ever boded well…

But what was it? Fire? Brigands? Or maybe...No! Surely...That oaf of a Croaklander...He surely wouldn't have threatened them again...After all, it was only the, -the... _Let's see...one, two...three..._ Yes, this would make it the third time she had turned him down...She sighed. But such was her life. If these men weren't trying to charm her, or woo her...They would threaten. Yes, _threaten to hide their own fear!_ _-Or shore up their wounded pride!_ Her Papa had told her that. In many cases, she had merely sent them away. But this one, he was getting on her nerves! The Chamberlain came out from a side corridor, matching her step for step.

"What is it Kai?" The usually unflappable man was in a bit of a fluster. It _was_ early, and the events unexpected…

"I don't know your Highness...I was told a courier had arrived at the Admiralty early this morning. He claims to have come from the far north, trough Tromsok." That far? But they hadn't had any dealings...For quite a while...She vaguely remembered...Then the thought was gone…

"Kai? Have tea and coffee brought to..." He gently cut her off.

"It has been done Ma'am, although, the bakers have only just arrived." She nodded.

"I guess breakfast will be a little late..." He smiled wanly.

"So it would seem, your Highness..." She thanked him, and with a tip of his head, stopped to attend to another task. She was met at the next hallway...Well, met was relative in this case. Anna nearly bowled her over as their paths met in the same space, heading in the same direction.

"Elsa? Wh, what's going on?" Anna grasped her hand in both of hers, twining their fingers. She was wondering why she was up at this hour. But it seemed that lately, she had been with her on one important event or another...Either to get a better grasp on the goings on of the kingdom, -or merely just to spend more time together.

"A courier arrived from the north. -That's all I've been told." Anna started nervously twiddling their fingers. She probably didn't even realize…

"Trouble in Finnemarc? Maybe the Kirklanders? How about those snooty Francs? I wouldn't mind going there and teaching them...Or maybe, -it's nothing. Things have been pretty quiet lately...Although, I haven't known to ever come out of the planning room with a good feeling...What about the Erish? They could use a lesson too, -and...Woah! Elsa! Your hands are _freezing_!" She glanced down, then quickly behind her. It seems she was trailing a bit of frost. She took a calming breath. After a short pause…

"I'm sorry Elsa..." She quickly cut her off.

"No Anna! That's not your fault...It's mine...And, -you're probably right...It's nothing." _Nothing pressing_ -she hoped. She had hoped to shield her sister from this. But apparently, more often than not...They needed each other. It was another point of worry. For if, -no... _when_ Kristoff would propose, and they were married...What would that mean for them? She closed her eyes, shaking the thoughts away. That was for another time. Up another hallway, and across from her office. Five guards stood at the doorway. They snapped to attention as they were let in. A slightly raucous discussion quieted as she entered. She made her way around them. A chair was pushed into place beside her for Anna. General Burghaum stepped up and bowed deeply.

"Your Highness! We apologize for rousing you so early, but we felt you would want to know as soon as possible." She nodded to him. Apology accepted. He handed her a small sheaf of papers, bowing again she dreaded what they might contain…

 _To: The Royal Admiralty of Arendelle_

 _From: Captain Karlief Hansthrope, Commander H.M.S. Valiant_

 _Subject: Initial report and request for assistance_

 _Sirs,_

 _I regret to inform you that the Valiant has been lost. We were engaged by a ship from what we understand belonged to a nation called Zarpathos. The initial exchange severely damaged the ship, but the men fought bravely. Sadly, fourteen died in the engagement. The list of the deceased are attached. I myself was incapacitated in the first exchange. However, my officers report that there was not much that could be done. The opposing vessel was extremely tough, and their weapons indefensible._

 _We were taken prisoner by High Chief Hiccup Haddock, of the Barbaric Archipelago. After sorting us out, we were well treated. Their healers tended our wounded, and we were given at least two meals per day. Accommodations not withstanding, we were treated like guests. But we were not allowed to roam freely. The Chief was most gracious, and granted most of my requests._

 _The Chief ha_ _s_ _sent with me letters to be delivered by my own hand to Her Majesty. Ther_ _e_ _are also letters to our allies with a request that we sail no further than_ _seventy-three_ _degrees north, and west of_ _three_ _degrees east. These he claims for himself and his allies. He was most adamant, and claims to be at war with these people that had taken us,_ _and who yet may be trying to expand the conflict, or gather allies._ _Chief Haddock warns that any ship not his own will be destroyed. I myself have no doubt of his resolve._

 _I respectfully request a sum of gold, and letters of credit from the Ministry. That I may return myself and my crew to our homes. A list of specific requests is also attached. I shall file a full report upon my return,_ _as to the circumstances of the engagement and our incarceration_ _._

 _I apologize, and accept full responsibility for the loss of my ship and crew members. I offer my sincerest condolences to the families of the dead. I have failed miserably at my mission and the orders I was given. I will fully accept your judgment for my actions and my choices._

 _Humbly,_

 _Captain Karlief Hansthrope, HMRN_

She read the letter once more, reading between the lines, making sure she understood. She then handed it to Anna. She looked at Admiral Kreig. He bowed.

"It is his signature and his seal.." She nodded.

"-And the man?" She asked.

"Captain Hansthrope is a good sailor and a good officer..." The General cut in.

"-Who was given specific orders to avoid any conflicts!" The Admirals head snapped sideways. He bristled. The general turned slightly to face him. He tilted his head slightly, and with a small bow, continued.

"-But, until we read his report, and talk to the crew...We cannot say. There are those on my staff who speak very highly of him." She nodded in agreement.

"What of this, -Barbaric Archipelago the Captain mentions?" The Admirals' face twisted. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. He then walked around the table to the map on the wall. After a bit of study, he grabbed a long pointer.

"As you remember, we sent this expedition to find out what was beyond the borders of our maps. Given his report of his last port call, and going by the average distance for a ship that size, it would have placed the engagement approximately...Here!" He indicated a spot on the edge of the map. Far enough away...But until the Captain filed his report…

"-And what of these, -Zarpathians the Captain mentions?" Anna asked. This took them all by surprise..Even her. The Admiral frowned again.

"As far as we know...It is a country far, far to the east. It is said that a large fleet sailed the long way around, and headed north. Lead by one of their own. This happened about three years ago. As to what their purpose and intentions were, -only speculation." The General nodded and stepped up next to the Admiral.

"Yes, a country of traders and fishermen for the most part. They are rumored to be fierce, inhospitable warriors." Both men seemed lost in their thoughts for a moment.

"Could, -could they be a threat? Either these Zarpathians...Or this Chief Haddock?" Anna asked again. It seemed their time together was paying off! She was so very, very proud! Both men frowned again. If the situation wasn't potentially serious...The General spoke.

"Not...Likely, Your Highness..." The General turned, The Admiral nodded vigorously.

"Agreed! After all, they sailed the long way past us...Although...If they mean to gather support, we should be wary. If they are as inhospitable as the General suggests, they would not hesitate to attack anyone, regardless of the consequence...Merely to draw others in. -As far as this Chief Haddock..." He paused. His hand came up, grabbing his chin. His index finger slowly rubbed his mustache. After a moment...

"-I would not entirely count him as a threat. It is...Safe to assume, if he is indeed at war, he may be too busy fighting off invaders to concern himself with other matters..." The general nodded. The Admiral tilted at the waist. It was obvious the respect these two had for each other. Even though, it seemed -they got on each others' nerves.

"The Captains request?" She asked.

"Granted, My Queen! A courier was sent a few hours ago. One of your Majesties Agents, along with a full team of officers and guard will be sent before noon!" She nodded. _Thank goodness!_

"Very well! Inform the captains, and the merchants as well. They are to report any suspicious ship or activities to the Admiralty immediately! -Thank you gentlemen!" The Admiral bowed deeply.

"-Again, -Apologies your majesty!" She waved him off.

"Apology accepted! I want to know as soon as Captain Hansthrope arrives! I wish to speak to him myself..." Both men bowed deeply.

"Of course, your Majesty!" The Admiral assured. She rose from her seat, as did Anna. They bowed to the gentlemen and left. They walked back up the hallway. Anna took her hand, a lot less nervous than before.

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" She said. She nodded absently. No it wasn't. But the loss of a ship, -and the crewmen...Arrangements had to be made. She would summon Kai at her first opportunity. -And while there was no direct threat...The possibility existed. -And until the Captain arrived…

"Oh! I know! Let's have our lunch on the balcony today!" Anna said. Actually…

"-Or we could have it in the garden!" Anna brightened even more at this prospect. She smiled a bit cheekily.

"Wow Sis! You think of _everything!_ " She couldn't help but giggle. And that was Anna, making her smile once more. It helped push back the tide of foreboding thoughts creeping up…

oooo0000oooo

She sat in her chair, her jaw propped by her right hand. Contemplating the words from this man in front of her. It seemed a bit strange, and bazaar! But still, there was something else she needed to know. She dropped out of her thoughts in time to realize she'd been staring. _What was she thinking?_ He had a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry Captain...I just..." By the Gods! She _really_ shouldn't do that. Thankfully he shrugged it off.

"No need your highness. -It all seems...a bit, -off to me as well. I can't seem to put my finger on one thing..." He had arrived a few days ago. She thought it best to let him rest a bit before summoning him. When he walked through her door, she felt bad. His shoulder was still in a sling, and it seemed he still had trouble walking. She immediately made him a cane of ice. Anna had run to the door to help him walk. Admiral Taag had escorted him, and made to sit down, but - _dammit_! Alone meant _alone_! His report, and his story...there was something wrong...Still…

"So, what sort of man is this Chief Haddock?" He screwed his face a bit then spoke.

"Well, -your Highness, I didn't speak to him more than three times, but he seemed...Complicated..."

"Oh? How so?" She asked.

"Well, at times, -he was very congenial...And others, cold and a bit distant. His people thought very highly of him. Very few of them feared him. He seemed a good leader, and very fair. He was willing to grant me any reasonable request." Hmmm, That did sound a bit complicated.

"What did he look like?" She was about to chide Anna, but she was curious too. -Not that it had any real bearing on the current situation…

"Well, -as I said -he was young...For a leader. I'd say in his early twenties. -He was tall, and slightly thin, but not gangling. His left leg ended just below the knee. I was not told how it got like that, and it would have been rude to ask." Fair enough, but how…

"Is he married?" Now she had crossed the line…

"Anna!" She simply shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I'm, -not sure...There seemed to be a younger woman...Two, -no, three -actually, who always seemed to be around him...But no mention was ever made, nor did we ever meet anyone claiming to be the Chiefs' wife..." Hmm, that was somewhat interesting...She refused to look at Anna. She knew what she would see…

"Thank you Captain! I appreciate your service to the kingdom. And as always your honesty in this matter." He stood and bowed.

"Your Majesty! I apologize for my ineptitude, and loosing one of the finest ships in the fleet!" She waved him off.

"Nonsense Captain! I read your report, there was nothing to be done. Your officers performed well under extreme circumstances...Officers _you_ trained! I will not forget that!" He bowed deeper.

"You have my leave to rest! Return to your post as soon as you are well enough. I plan to add at least two more ships to the fleet this year. One of them will need a Captain!" He bowed deeper still. She feared the poor man may topple over.

"Your Majesty is _most_ gracious! Thank you!" He turned and walked away. Anna walked around her desk to help him. The Admiral Kreig and General Burghaum came in after. They bowed in unison in front of her desk. She motioned for them to sit. After a few moments…

"Well? What do you think?" The two men looked at each other, then down. They were both lost in thought. Admiral Kreig spoke first.

"Well, -your Highness It's all very unusual..." That was an understatement. She picked up the report and scanned it again.

"We, -we do not doubt the mans' word but..." They both nodded at her, then each other. Maybe more time was needed to sort it all out.

"The part that troubles me is that, -to a man...They described it as...Fire, and -acid raining down from the sky..." The General nodded.

"Yes, that part is most troubling." He reached up and started rubbing his chin.

'So, -a weapon?" Anna forwarded. They both looked at each other again then nodded.

"So it would seem, Your Highness." The Admiral spoke.

"It, -would explain much...The secrecy...The sheer size and magnitude, -to bring down such a large ship...And this fog they described...After talking with some of the older seamen...The conditions were not quite right for such a thing to manifest itself..." Hmm, that was interesting in itself. They were all lost in thought again. She wanted their opinions.

"So what shall we do about this?" After a short contemplation, the General spoke.

"As a military man, we should find out what this weapon is, so we may take measures, -if any, to counter it." She nodded. The Admiral chimed in.

"Diplomacy would be best...But we cannot risk a full mission. The risk to your agents, the emissaries, -even the crew...Is too great!" She had another, actually two…

"What about, -spies?" The two officers looked upon one another. They had a look on their faces as if they had swallowed some bitter tea.

"That is...Always an option...Your Highness." The general said. She herself found it distasteful. But lacking anything else…

"Diplomacy then? Perhaps I should send a letter to Chief Haddock? We really should thank him for the return of our people and their treatment while in his care. While I cannot exactly abide the sinking of our ship and the deaths of our men. We should perhaps give him the benefit of doubt?" The Admiral nodded.

"Yes, I too. I can't exactly blame him. If I'd spotted two strange ships colluding in our waters...My initial reaction would be to shoot first, and ask questions later. And yet...a stray cannonball, -or flying debris _can_ be excused." She nodded.

"Very well! I shall write a letter. Contact our agents in the far north, and see to the possibility of getting a letter through. We will see if we can entice Chief Haddock to come to us, and at least explain himself. Meet him in person and determine if he is a threat or not!" The General tilted his head.

"Your Highness, -if he is indeed at war...He may not agree to come down." She nodded.

"Agreed! But, it is something we can try, at least..." They rose and bowed. She dismissed them. _Now to write a letter_...She felt herself, -for inexplicable reasons, -get a bit excited at the prospect. Maybe it was just Anna rubbing off on her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a heated discussion, an arm wrestling contest, and a nearly-drunken brawl...And they hadn't even started the meeting yet! He watched them from behind the curtain in what they had started calling the "ready room". Totally unnecessary, in his opinion. He wanted to be out there...he _really_ did...But according to Eret, Heather, and...well, Gobber of all people...now that he was a king, certain proprieties had to be observed. As if vikings really cared about all that. But things were, changing here in the archipelago, and not all for the good.

Still, it was good to see them all getting along. As soon as he started introducing the dragons, a calm started flowing through the islands. Not at first...But when they no longer had to fight the dragons for survival, things changed. Sure, there were still some ancient feuds. Some hatchets that needed buried. But with the help of his father, and a few like-minded Chieftains, those hatchets weren't buried in each others' skulls. With the dragons, it was easier to travel...to gather and talk. Some new treaties were signed, and writs of agreement. Peace reigned in the islands like never before.

Their run-ins with the Grimborn brothers had been the first sign. It was through them that attention was brought from outside the archipelago. From the merely curious to the all-out glory seekers. After their defeat of them, things seemed to calm once again. There was the occasional poaching here and there, but they were swiftly and harshly dealt with. Word must have gotten out, for after they had dealt with a few of them, poachings were few and far between.

And then, Drago had shown up. They had never dealt with someone so fierce and cruel. His father lost his life, he nearly lost Toothless, and all the other dragons with him. The village had been nearly destroyed. But they won the day in the end. The rest of the fleet had shown up later. They'd had some advance warning, and word was sent out to the other Chieftains. He and Astrid, Fishlegs, and the Jorgensons had all rode out to talk to them. With Drago dead, it didn't make sense for them to carry on.

They didn't quite see it that way though. They opened fire as soon as they were in range. Toothless had tried hard, but they were grazed by two nets fired at them at the same time. The weights from one had broken his arm and a couple of ribs. He and Toothless nearly drowned. They set three ships ablaze before withdrawing.

Camicazi, and Heather of course, sent all of their riders in support. And being neighbors, Thuggory had sent a group of fifteen riders from the Meathead Islands. That was all. But it had been enough to at least get them to turn away. The Bashem Oiks, the Lava Louts, and the Visithugs all chose to stay out of it. He couldn't exactly blame them, No one really wanted war. And if it had been a power play...To let Dragos' fleet take care of him and the others…Well, who was to say? Anyway, it had not been a week later when they had shown up off the coast of the Outcast Islands. Alvin begged him for support. He gave it, along with some others from the Bog Burglars, and Berserk. The others again stayed out of it, until…

About a week later, they were on the doorstep of the Bashems and Lava Lout Island. He wanted to refuse...But he just couldn't let it pass. What they had been doing to the dragons they captured...And the people...He had to act! They had all united against this common foe. They sunk about twenty ships that day, and captured a few more…

It wasn't long after when the rumors had started. About uniting the whole of the archipelago under one ruler. It had been a long while since there was an actual King. The last one had died after the battle with the Red Death. And who better to lead them than the Hero who had ended the dragon war? He wasn't too keen on the idea. He had a village to run after all. But they had been insistent, and Gobber and the rest of the council assured him that things would be handled.

And it really wasn't that bad. He got to travel, see the islands for no reason at all. And what he said goes as far as nearly everything. Even with the dragons! But it often seemed as if he was only settling some minor squabbles, or some pittance of some misjudged affront. Things that really shouldn't require a Kings' attention. And he was still...Uncomfortable with all the attention. Let alone the fact that now he was responsible for _all_ of them...Not just Berk.

But still, he doled out some of the responsibilities...Spread them around. It helped take some of the pressure off. Berk maintained its position as the lead for dragon training. With a secondary at the Bog Islands, and Outcast Island, to train riders how to fight. Beserk would build their ships, and outfit them for whatever task needed done. The Peaceable country along with the Island of the Quiet life would grow their flocks and food. Lava Lout island would make the steel for their weapons and tack for the dragons.

It was quite the setup...And here on Berk, Fishlegs worked as his secretary. Handling his messages, and other small tasks that didn't require his direct attention. Snotlout took care of the Chiefing duties when he couldn't. He and Spitelout also took care of Berks' defenses too. The twins, -surprisingly, were in charge of intelligence. Apparently sneaking around and playing pranks on each other left them well suited to finding things out. Whether together, or by themselves, they always seemed to know whatever was going on in the Islands...Even the things he really didn't want or need to know about.

Alvin, Dagur, Cami, Toejam of the Bashems, and to a somewhat lesser extent, Astrid and Heather served as his war council. They all worked well together, and were able to pick apart their enemies' plans and counter them. Whether it was out-bashing them, or out-sneaking them, there wasn't much that got past this group. They had been successful, not counting his failed attempt at negotiating. They had even been able to sniff out a trap or two in the process.

He peeked out of the curtain again. Alvin and Thuggory were talking in in the corner. Drinks in hand. Cami walked up and must have said something...She was met with uproarious laughter. Dogsbreath and Toejam were discussing something important it seemed. They were focused and serious. Bertha, Camis' mother, had even shown up. She had retired last spring, and was enjoying herself. She was talking with Spitelout and Gobber. Brunhilde, Astrids' mother walked up and joined in. She had been giving him looks lately. He wasn't exactly sure…

He leaned a little to his left, and saw Astrid, walking with Eret. She was smiling, obviously enjoying herself. All of a sudden, she bent over, laughing hard. She turned and faced Eret, and punched him in the chest. He took it like a man, smiling. She raised her cup to her mouth, but nearly spilled it as she started laughing again. She placed her hand on his arm. He did feel a small pang. But who was he to say? Astrid did what Astrid wanted. And it wasn't like they were bound or betrothed. His duties as Chief and King took up most. -Well, nearly _all_ of his time. Things hadn't been going very well, especially at first. But then...

His mother had been there to help at first...He, really couldn't pinpoint the exact time it went wrong. Perhaps it was from the outset. She had been sad over the loss of Stoic, his father. And she was terribly upset when he and Toothless nearly drowned, but he couldn't help but think that it had been building from when she first returned. She at least seemed to assimilate well into village life at first. But maybe it hadn't been going as swimmingly as he'd thought. She had never spoke to him about it. And when dragons had come back injured from their encounters, that must have been it. She started speaking against him.

And it wasn't like he _wanted_ to use the dragons against their foe. It just seemed the logical choice to bring this to a quick and decisive end. They weren't tools after all. They were friends and allies. It seemed to him they understood what they were trying to do. At least, it didn't take a lot of convincing on his part. Toothless helped in that too. But...but, they've been at it for a little over two years now. It was incredibly frustrating! Surely by now they were almost out of ships...Or they should have found their base, or where ever it was they launched these attacks from…

And now, things were getting worse, or at least had the potential. The twins had reported seeing some of their ships in port on the mainland. Of secret meetings...Deals being struck. It wasn't long after that more of these other foreign ships being spotted in the archipelago. Only a few here and there at first. But the sightings were on the rise. It wouldn't be long before something really bad happened. There had already been a few small incidents, which was why they were having this meeting. His view was blocked suddenly by a large figure. Gobber shouted at them all.

"Awright! Take yer seats! Let's get this started! Anyone not supposed ta be here, off wi' ye!" The crowd quieted a little. He heard the shuffling of footsteps. A few benches being scooted across the floor. As Gobber stepped off to the side, he caught a glimpse of Astrid. This time talking with Heather. She put her hand on Astrids' shoulder. She turned and looked at him. He wasn't sure if she actually saw him or not. And there was this look in her eye…

Things hadn't been going all that well for them either. Especially after his...Valka left. He had been really happy to have his mother back. And she really helped him cope with the loss of his father. Only now...He really didn't have anyone. He wanted to...with Astrid. But any more, the thought of, just committing himself to someone...he really should just...He, he wasn't sure now...He just...He really wanted her to be happy. But he really couldn't...Didn't, exactly want to let go of her either. He wasn't sure if he was the one who could, you know, make her happy anymore. He still, -cared for her, very much! He just...just...He shook his head a little in frustration. It wasn't fair! Not for her, nor him...But…

"And now announcing! His Highness! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! High Chieftain of the Barbaric Archipelago! King of the WilderWest! Dragon Master! Slayer of the Red Death! Come forward, all ye who have need to be heard!" The room fell silent as he walked up the stairs to the dais. They were all standing and bowing in respect. It was still a little weird to him. Most...OK, all of them were larger than he, and here he was, leading them! He was still trying to come to grips with it all.

He strode across the platform, and wouldn't you know it, one of the pivots in his left foot began to squeak. He kept his steps even, willing the noise out of his brain, Trying not to trip over the cape...Robe...Whatever. It was a wolf skin, trimmed in fox. It drug the ground, and if he wasn't careful...He'd ask his mother to trim it, but...well. He made it to the chair, ah, -Throne...That's what Kings sit on...It was just higher-backed, and more ornately carved that the others. Wolfclaw had promised him an even more finely carved chair...throne...Than this piece of...His words...It was all the same to him really…

He flared the cloak and sat. He was getting better at it. He took a moment to look over his people. He found it odd, but there they all were, bent at the waist. Bowing in respect to this hiccup of hiccups. Who managed to shoot down one of the rarest of dragons, befriend it...Kill an impossibly large dragon. Mostly by himself...Bring about change and peace. A whole new way of life for an entire people. Defeat a madman, with an even larger dragon. He still expected to wake up one day to it all being a dream. Or nightmare...It was all a matter of perspective...Oh, Yes! He quietly cleared his throat…

"Th-Thank you, everyone!" Sweet baby Thor! He was a King! Could he just once sound like one? They didn't seem to notice though. A great cheer went up. He supposed they were happy because they were all in the same room, not trying to kill each other. The night was still young...And it had been a while...He let them at it for a minute, then raised a hand. They all quieted and sat...Weird…

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know it's a little busy right now..." The raids were more frequent than they had been. And they may have found a way station. Quiet murmurs wafted around the room. Nods in agreement.

"But, you should have heard by now of the letter I received. For those of you who don't know...About two months ago, during the raid where we captured Borthos..." A few jeers and hisses went up. He paused only briefly…

"A ship from a kingdom called Arendelle was caught up. We saved who we could, and sent the crew back. Now, the leader of this kingdom has invited me there to talk. Either to thank us for not harming them, or...I honestly don't know. Now, I have pretty much made up my mind, but there are those who feel it should be put up for discussion. I am willing to hear what you all have to say..." He wasn't really. It had "bad idea" written all over it. While it could be an opportunity...They all started talking over each other. It was about fifty-fifty to his ears. He held up a hand. Toejam of the Lava Louts stepped forward.

"Nay! Says I. Why should we even consider this? What have they ever done wi' us? It seems they never even knew about us, that we even existed! Nor did they want to give us due consideration or respect! I say we turn them down! There's no need to even think...Why should we offer more than they've given us?" Many of Hiccups' own thoughts there. Eivindr of the Peaceable Country spoke.

"I disagree! We should talk to them! Send a favorable reply at least! Even if it's to turn them down. We cannot risk insulting them! But I think we should go!" Dogsbreath scoffed.

"Oh? Why should we even care? Who cares if we upset a southern ruler? We'll just send them packing! Like we've done wi' all the others!" Pali, of the Quiet Life spoke next.

"OH? Why you ask? We are already at war! Would you risk another? Who knows what or whom they might send against us? Maybe they'll even team up with Edain! I've heard he's even worse than Borthos! -If that can be believed! No! I as well think we should go and speak with them. Explain ourselves and our situation! Maybe even deter some from making the voyage north!" Another good point. But doing so meant, he really didn't want to finish processing that thought. He held up a hand then stood.

"Good points yes! But doing this means we have to expose ourselves, -the dragons too! That is something I cannot allow! Need I remind you, it hasn't been all that long ago we pushed the dragon trappers out. There are still trappings happening now! I can't help but think they will get even worse if we let on about what's going on here. Even, even if it means insulting someone!" Heather stepped forward. Her voice rang out clear.

"I agree! We cannot risk exposing the dragons even more! -However, I also agree with Pali. You should go. And explain what's going on. It will at least let others know what's going on and therefore reduce the risk of one of them blundering up here and getting themselves killed!" That was somewhat, unexpected from her. But she was one of the smartest people he knew, and he respected her opinions. Wait, -did she just say 'you'? He wasn't even thinking of going himself. Even if he had considered it. What was going on here? Wolfclaw rose from his seat.

"I say, we give them an answer! -An answer they'll not soon forget! I say we go down there, pick a small village on the outskirts. After we 'ave ourselves a nice little raid, make them wet themselves. We chase all the people out, and burn th' whole thing ta the ground! Aye! 'Twill be a long time afore they set foot here again!" He liked the idea, in principle...But no...Camicazi and Boarjaw Seemed to really like his idea. Humph! She had always been the one to clobber first and ask questions later...Big-Boobied Bertha came forward. Her voice boomed over the din.

"Are ye daft, Ye wee twit? Doin' some'hat like that would bring them all down on us! An'don't ye even think about usin' th' dragons ta do this either!" Wolfclaw growled and reached for his belt. They had left their weapons outside for now. Bertha turned away to look at him.

"A message needs sent, Aye! But no' like this! Th' dragons 'ave it tough as it is..." She turned to the rest of them.

"Do ye know? There's few, if any, dragons left down south! Aye! They've killed them all, or run them off! If we let them buggers know they're here, they're all doomed!" She paused, letting it sink in. The room surprisingly quieted a bit. It was a few more moments before she turned back to address him. Her voice was softer, quieter...Weird…

"I think ye should go, Hiccup! Go down there, and explain...I, I canna' say whether ye should speak of the dragons or no...But, go meet with this queen. See if she is someone who'll listen, who might understand..." He scoffed to himself. How would any of them…Wait...How, how did she know? How did she know there was a queen involved? He made sure to leave _that_ word out of the conversations...and...There was that word again…'You' -Something else clicked in his brain. The others, the ones of his fathers' generation especially…

Ever since the letter arrived, and he started spreading it around the council...They had started urging him...Nearly pleading... _He_ should go...He had immediately decided...It was a horrible, _horrible_ idea. Right from the start. This was not going to happen! While he could see the point of talking, he couldn't help but think it would bring people up here in droves. Both the good and the bad. He leaned more toward the bad himself.

Another thought crossed his mind. What if, the reason they really wanted him to go was...was...NO! _That_ was not happening either! While he agreed he was neglecting, _that...particular_ part of his duties as Chief and King...He would do _that_ when he was ready. And not a moment sooner! It made him angry. To think they were trying to herd him into a decision, a situation he wasn't ready to...Really? With someone he never met? It angered him for reasons he couldn't exactly pinpoint…

~o00o~

He leaned up against a post at the edge of the room. He was angry! -Fuming, actually. He didn't want to be here. But he had to stay and make a show of it. He took a sip of his watered mead. He really wanted to get drunk, but that would only make it worse. The tables and benches had been cleared, and everyone else was dancing or mingling. He really didn't feel like either. He wanted to be anywhere but here!

They'd held a vote. He was going. Well, fine! He would do his best, but...He still couldn't understand. Why, why couldn't they see? This was all kinds of bad! Not only were they still fighting, they would now have to keep an eye on, just, everyone and anyone coming to the archipelago. They were strained enough. Not to mention the fact that the chance for an accident increased tenfold! He growled to himself, just in time for him to feel a presence at his side.

"Cheer up, Hiccup! It's not the end of the world you know!"

"No, but it's coming a lot sooner than we want it too!" He couldn't help the snark or the sarcasm in his tone. And he would not apologize! Cami snorted. It grated on his nerves.

"C'mon Hiccup! Let's get out there and talk! You know, communicate with your people? It won't do with you sitting here on the fringe, frowning." He couldn't help it. He wasn't…

"I'm not exactly in the mood, besides, all the talking has been done. All that's left is the doing." He heard her draw a deep breath and let it out.

"Hiccup..." She paused briefly. "Maybe, it won't be so bad...Maybe, it'll be good for you even! Maybe this queen..." He would _not_ let her finish that thought! He nearly rounded on her.

"Oh yeah? Maybe it won't! Maybe it could be worse! Maybe she just wants a juicy piece of man-meat to dangle off her arm! Or maybe, just maybe, she just wants us to come down there to clap us in irons, and throw us in a dungeon! Hold us for ransom! Guarantee our good behavior with a threat of death! And don't get me started on what may come after this little get-together!" She took a half-step back. He couldn't really read her face at this point. She took another slow breath.

"Hiccup? Really...You should..." He was done.

"Oh? So now we're giving life advice? Fine! Maybe I'll tell Dogsbreath to stop just looking and get on with it! It's about time you started producing little Bogs on your own there!" There was a trace of hurt, just for a moment. She then scowled furiously. Her mouth opened, and she stiffened. She looked about to really give it to him. But her jaw snapped shut. He could see her muscles clench. Her whole frame shook for a moment. Her face was blood-red. He was ready, by the Gods!

But, she didn't. The tongue-lashing didn't come. She stood there and took a few more deep, deep breaths. She took slow purposeful steps into his personal space. She looked up at him, and rose slightly. Her tone was just barely on this side of respectful, and dangerously low.

"You've changed! By the Gods Hiccup! If you weren't my King, I'd split you in two!" She said through clenched teeth. "Producing? Fine thing for you to say!" She lowered herself back down. She turned to go, but then turned halfway back. Her mouth curled slightly.

"Maybe, if you'd quit treating Astrid like a dog, I'd get my friend back!" That did it! Who was she to say? She didn't know...Arrrgh! With his already simmering mood, and the small amount of alcohol, he nearly, nearly followed her as she walked away. But he couldn't. He wouldn't get into a shouting match with her. Maybe she didn't deserve that, but he still wasn't going to apologize!

He turned a bit to watch Camicazi stomp away. Out of his peripheral, he noticed Gobber. He really didn't take notice. He turned again and planted his back against the post. He took a sip. Why? Why didn't they want to listen? It was almost as if he were fourteen again. Nobody listened, or even cared for that matter. Until things changed…

And if he was indeed a King, couldn't he just tell them all to piss off? Tell them he wasn't going. Giving his final word on the matter. Sure, he thought. He could indeed. But, he would risk losing his grip on this still fragile alliance. The Gods only knew how it was staying together as it was. Some may start to feel resentment at not being heard. He surely could relate to that. And that could lead to a whole bunch of other things he didn't want to think about.

Something made him look up. Either the music stopped or...He realized he was looking off into the crowd, not really seeing. Astrids' eyes caught his. She seemed shocked for a moment. Then a pained expression took over her face, just before she was whisked off by Eret. He didn't follow her gaze. He raised his cup, just in time for a large beefy hand to drop on his shoulder.

"Hiccup!" He spluttered. The action jarred his whole arm, making some of his mead go up his nose. He coughed and sneezed. He composed himself, and glared over his shoulder. Gobber was unfazed. His cheeks red from his obvious mead consumption. He was smiling widely.

"Hiccup! Come join th' party! Gods know, we don't get ta do this sort of thing very often!" They didn't. He had resolved to change that, but circumstances got in the way, -as they usually did. Now it was only the direst of situations that called them together. Besides…

Thank you, but no. I, I'm not in a very _festive_ mood right now!" He still couldn't help the small bite of his words. Gobber had always been supportive his whole life in his own peculiar way. His expression changed slightly. His grip on his shoulder a bit firmer. He leaned forward slightly.

"Hiccup? Yer father'd be proud! Look at them all! Why, in yer fathers' day, this would've been a bloodbath! Now look! They're all dancing and drinkin' tagether! This is all you Hiccup! All. You!" He glanced around. Yes he was amazed still. -And grateful to the Gods, but still…

"I'm sure he would, but Gobber? How, how would he handle this? How do you think he would've seen this?" His eyes glazed for a moment, a stern expression covered his face.

"I'm not sure, but Hiccup, yer father'd always said, 'A Chief protects his own.' I think yer father'd be more concerned about what would happen if we ignored them. Let alone what might happen if we refuse." He could see that, but still…

"I can't see how I can protect anyone if I'm hundreds of miles away in some foreign country we know nothing about! And we're still at war! _Here_ is where I need to be!" He scowled a bit. His lips drew into a thin line.

"Oh?" He paused only slightly, then sighed. "Hiccup, Ye don't think we can handle ye bein' gone for a few weeks? Ye go down there, talk, and then come back! Simple!" His expression brightened. It irritated him!

"Excuse me, but I think this will be anything but simple! And besides, we all know where my talking has gotten us into before!" He had made his peace, but it still haunted the back of his mind at times. No! He wouldn't entertain those thoughts tonight, there was still so much...Gobber frowned, then relented. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Hiccup? Just...Do yer best...That's all ye can do!" He turned, shaking his head. Yeah that was good, but what if his best wasn't good enough? What if...He shook his own head slightly. It wouldn't do...Not right now, for him to get caught up his his own little debate now. A sweet voice off to his right caught his ears.

"My! Just how many friends do you propose to loose tonight?" Anyone else, and he might have been really angry. He only gave her a grunt in response. She also seemed to not have the compunction to be wary or fearful of his foul mood, or maybe it was because of it. She sidled up to him, taking his arm in her hands. She was one of two, maybe three whom he would allow. Other than his initial greeting, he said nothing. Barely registering her presence. After a few minutes, she gently squeezed.

"Hiccup?" He resisted for a few more moments. He was still fuming. Eventually he turned his head. She was still beautiful. He recognized it right off when they first met. Her green eyes searched his face. There was a bit of fear there, but more curiosity. She smiled tentatively. Her dark hair was twisted in the braid she usually wore. A fine green tunic she wore, a dark leather vest. She also wore a Chiefs' cloak. He blinked, only now just realizing he had been staring.

Her smile grew a little wider. His head snapped forward on its' own. He heard her soft snort, and pulled his arm a little closer. Astrid knew him the longest. They had played together as children. Until the incident with her Uncle Finn. Camicazi knew him well. They played together as children too. At the gatherings, they would play, and get into mischief together. Heather…

Of all the girls, of all the friends he'd had, with the exception of Fishlegs, he felt that Heather understood him better than most. They were both smart. And after they'd met, was as good with the dragons as he or Fishlegs. And now after finding out about her true heritage, they were both heirs. Well, he was Chief and King now. She was officially the Heiress of Beserk Island, but everyone who knew, also knew she was the one really running the show over there. Dagur was a born leader, but it was Heather who took her brothers' ideas and made them slightly less crazy.

He looked out over the crowd. Looking, but not really seeing. Heather tugged his arm a little after some more silence.

"Hiccup?" He turned his head, not looking at her. She continued after a short pause.

"I, I know this isn't what you wanted, but it'll be fine! I'm sure it will work out for the better, for all of us..." That was all fine and well, but if that's the case, she should see this coming. He looked at her with his 'Chief Face'.

"I'm sure it will...Because you're coming with me!" The look on her face...Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. She stumbled before she could really speak.

"Hiccup! I, you...You want...But I, I can't!" Her eyes darted from side to side. Her grip on his arm was heading towards painful. He shook his head.

"Yes you can! You're going, and that's that!" She released, then caught his arm back in one motion. Her fingers nervously kneaded his muscles.

"But Hiccup! What? -Who, who will run the war council? Who will see to the plans? The patrols? Who will make sure it all runs smoothly?" She was almost pleading. He frowned at her.

"Oh No! You're going! Don't think I didn't see what you did! You went to all the tables pleading your case! You want me to go so bad, _Fine!_ But, you're going too!" He wouldn't take no for an answer, even if he had to pull rank. "You, Eivindr, Pali, and Camicazi to, you know, balance things out!" He would admit to having a little fun with this. But seeing as he now had no choice, he would at least choose who went with him. He had a few others in mind as well.

"No one has traveled as far as you have, and you know the customs and protocols as well! You. Are. Going!" Her eyes flit from side to side. She nearly forcefully released his arm, crossing her own in front of her chest. She harumphed loudly. It made him smile. She looked really cute, but he wouldn't let on. He took his opportunity, and put his hand on her shoulder. He gave a gentle shake.

"Aw, c'mon Heather! It'll be fine! Like Gobber said, we go down, we talk, and then come back! It'll be easy!" He wished as much, but he couldn't, -wouldn't...Think like that now. After all, _he_ was involved. As soon as the Gods saw that, he was sure something would go wrong.

"-iccup! _Hiccup_!" He must have been lost in his thoughts again. He missed Heather turning around. She was right up in his face. A dangerous look on her face.

"You want me to go? Great! Just promise me something!" He raised an eyebrow. She searched his face for a few tense moments.

"Promise me, you'll make this work!" _What?_ What was she asking, for Oðins' sake!

"-And promise me, you'll be nice!" This made him frown. He was opening his mouth to retort when she grabbed him by the face, and pulled him down to her level. She looked him seriously in the eye, brokering no arguments.

"You know what I mean! You haven't been yourself, for a very long time! Get over this, or by the Gods I swear! The Beserkers will leave the alliance, and strike out on our own!" _WHAT!_ She looked nearly as shocked as he felt. She schooled her features quickly. Such a thing could cause the alliance to crumble. The fragile peace they had known...Was she...Yes, she was! Leave it to her to propose such a literally insane idea. And the look in her eyes...Yes, she was dead serious.

She gave him a shove by the face and turned. She took a couple of steps and turned back. A frown was still upon her face. He noticed her eyes flit to somewhere behind him, then back.

"And fix this thing with Astrid before we get back...One way or the other..." She turned around after a pause and marched off stiffly. Just...Who did she think she was? Telling him what to do. Why should she even care anyway? It made him angry. For reasons he couldn't...As far as he knew, things were fixed, right? Just this evening, she had been cavorting with Eret, even dancing with him. That should have made things perfectly clear, shouldn't it?

It was all so aggravating! It set is mood tumbling again into the abyss. He spun around, intending to plant himself against the post again. He raised his eyes.. Someone was blocking his path, he was just about to launch into this person when he stopped.

Astrid stood there. An inexplicable, yet horrified look on her face. Her cup was in her right hand. Her left covered her open mouth. How much of that had she heard? How...What...It made him even angrier! To be put on the spot so. In front of everyone! It seemed like no one had noticed, but one could never really be sure.

She hesitated for a moment, searching his face with her eyes. Her expression softened. And for some reason, that made him angry too. Who was she? He, he didn't deserve...didn't need...compassion. Especially from her! It seemed to him her mind was made up. She should just...Just…Her hand came from her mouth. She started to extend it towards him...And again, he couldn't explain exactly why...He spun around quickly and threw his cup down. He stormed through the Hall and out the door.

~0oo0~

He stood in the heat pounding the metal. He had forgotten...Oh yeah! He was supposed to be making another handle for a saddle. A few more whacks with the hammer for good measure...And, well...It, might make a good kitchen knife. Flat as it was. He sighed to himself. One of his very last refuges on earth even now was failing him.

He tossed the now-piece of scrap into a pile. He selected another piece, and thrust it into the coals. He stepped around and gave the bellows four long pulls. He walked back around and stared into the coals. He never seemed to have the time. Time to just work on ideas that he'd have. He still carried his notebook around, but anymore it contained facts and figures, names and places. When he would finally begin a sketch, it wound up as abstract doodles, or more facts or numbers.

His responsibilities now took nearly all of his time. Encroaching on everything. In his waking, or sleeping. They had even started invading his dreams. Ever increasingly descending into a horrible, flaming end at a wrong choice, or slight misstep. It really bothered him, but moreso as he began to realize that there was no escape, and that little by little, he himself was changing.

He reflected on Cami and Heathers' words. They were of course right. It irritated him to no end. But worse yet, there was no fixing it. No way out of his situation. This had been thrust upon him, more or less. And by the Gods, he was going to do his level best to make it work! He knew from the start that things would change, he just, never figured on _how much_ change there would be.

He'd thought he would be able to take a day off, or maybe just have an afternoon or morning to take a leisurely flight on Toothless. But anymore the flying was more and more like a job. Especially when he would have to fly from the Murderous all the way to Berserk in one flight. Something he _had_ to do, and not what he wanted. Sure he enjoyed his time with the big scaly lout, and Toothless always seemed to enjoy it too, he just...just…

Ahhhgh! The whole thing was a big mess! He, he never really knew from one moment to the next what he was even doing, let alone if he was doing the right thing or not. And it wasn't just the situation with the Islands, or the Alliance. His personal life was a mess as well. He'd thought he'd set things with Astrid straight, but she didn't seem to have listened to him. They never spent any meaningful time together now. When they talked now, it was just to give orders, or pass along news or messages. She always seemed to be on the fringe though, both in his mind and also in his life. There were the meals she occasionally brought, and he was sure she'd been in his house, straightening up. He was sure of it! He wondered why, especially since Eret was taking up a lot of her time now as well. This thought brought a small pang. He really couldn't isolate it. Was it sadness? Guilt? Or was it just the feeling of unfinished business? He couldn't really decide, and thus stamped it out, and chose to focus on the task at hand.

There was a grunt and a huff from behind him. Toothless was sleeping or resting nearby at his feet. He looked. He seemed asleep, but there was a shuffling, a twitch of his paw, then a wing. He wondered if he dreamed. He doubted he could ask. He might be able to convey his ideas to the dragon, but could he, would he answer? Hmm. Toothless was now pretty much his only friend now, almost like it was before. At least, that's how it felt to him. He allowed himself a small smile at the memories.

He had not been with him at the meeting. He was with all the other Chiefs' dragons. Keeping them in line, he supposed. He had been, with an alarming frequency, flying off on his own more now. He couldn't blame him. He envied him in fact. Most of the time he spent anymore was on the ground. He wondered after what exactly he was doing. Maybe settling some dragon dispute somewhere? He was curious. Setting some on their own tasks? Some dragon business going on elsewhere? He thought he would like to investigate this, when he got the time…

He huffed to himself. Like _that_ was going to happen anytime soon! Like most anything else, his personal things took a backseat to running the kingdom. He was beginning to really hate it, but what could he do? He began to think that maybe this was what was always setting him off. Sure, he got to travel, dealing with humans and dragons alike, but anymore the humans were taking up most of his time. But, being forced to do something he really didn't want...It frustrated him!

He blinked, and turned his attention to the fire. His piece was hot enough, maybe a bit too hot, but...He grabbed his tongs, and took it out. He grabbed his hammer, and laid the piece on the anvil, waiting a bit before striking. He drew the piece out, making it thinner and longer. When it had cooled to the point he could no longer work it, he dipped it into the bucket of water, cooling it the rest of the way. He then stuck it back into the fire.

And this situation with this, -this trip he had to take, he barely wanted to even think about it! Which was why he was here in the first place. But he had to! This could turn out so, so wrong he, he just couldn't imagine! They had to travel so far, talk to a bunch of people he didn't know, and somehow convince them to stay away. All the while keeping their dragon companions a secret. He, he couldn't see how...How could this even...How could they pull this off? He knew he had to pick people to go with him. People who understood...If they revealed the existence of the dragons...It would bring them in droves! Put them all, even the humans, in danger.

He'd made a list in his head as soon as it seemed which way the vote was going to go. He went through it a couple of times, weeding out the possible questionable ones. They were supposed to meet again tomorrow to decide, but this was _his_ mission. _He_ would pick who was going, and who was staying. Who would be in charge while he was gone. He wasn't going to budge on this. And there were a couple, no, really only one he would truly ask. He almost dreaded the answer, either way…

He turned his attention back to the fire. His piece was hot enough again. He got his tongs, and pulled it out. He set it on the anvil and was getting ready to strike. Toothless perked up suddenly. His earflaps were fully erect. His nostrils flared as he sniffed. His eyes grew wide, a gummy smile appeared on his face. That could only be one of three people…

Astrid stood in the doorway. She took a few small, tentative steps into the shop. Gods! She was still so beautiful! Especially in the glow from the forge fires. And he still found it difficult to do anything but look at her. Her eyes met his, and for an instance he stopped. There was only her and him, in this tiny, little space in this part of the world...It had been a dream of his for longer than he could remember, -only now…

She blinked and the moment was broken. Her eyes nervously scanned the whole room. It seemed to him it took effort for her to meet his gaze again. When she did, he though he saw...Hesitation? -Fear? No, no. no. NO! It angered him. By the Gods! What was going on here? What had happened? Here was Astrid Hofferson, the fiercest, most capable warrior on Berk. Maybe even the whole archipelago, being hesitant and fearful? By Thor and Oðin! Ragnarock was surely coming...Then he stopped…

He remembered the raids. He remembered the attacks they'd led on Borthos' ships. No, this person here was still Astrid. Hand her an axe, and show her the enemy...Yes, it was still her. But...what? Why was she...Different ideas and thoughts flew through his head. He tried to grasp, but they would leave as quick as he thought them. The soft sound of her clearing her throat brought him back. She looked at him, then bit her lip. A hand came up and brushed some errant hair from her face.

"Hiccup?" The sound of her voice stilled his racing brain, calmed him in ways he couldn't describe...It was odd, and yet, so familiar...Like finally returning home from a long, tiring diplomatic mission.

"Wh, what are you doing?" He wanted her to be happy, make her happy...He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, you know...Trying to see how much more scrap I can make without really trying..." It was the truth after all. Her soft laugh soothed him even more. He looked down at the anvil, at his now-forgotten work-piece.

"Yes, I know..." The slightly teasing lilt in her voice made him look up again. A smile graced her lips. It brightened her whole face. He hadn't seen that in a while. It warmed his heart slightly...He thrust those feelings aside for the moment. He didn't deserve…

"What, what are _you_ doing?" This familiar exchange caused his heart to twist. It seemed like so long ago now…

"Well, the, the visiting Chiefs have all been put up for the night, although Dogsbreath, Thuggory, and Wolfclaw have yet to turn in. Their lodges have been set up, and preparations for tomorrows' meeting have been taken care of." She paused and bit her lip again. "I, I was just on my way home and saw the lights...I was just...checking..." Checking up on him...It made him angry all over again. Why, why was she even doing this? When he...He...He stamped down his anger. Why was he even like this? Another flurry of thoughts and ideas flew through his head, but grasping one was like trying to grasp a single snowflake in a winter gale.

"Astrid? I, -you..." He wanted to know, but at the same time...Didn't really want to her her words, her reasoning. He just…

"I know...Th, things haven't been...well...But, Astrid, y, you..." He was still looking down. He heard her feet shuffle slightly. He could almost...The feel of her hand on his arm, then the other on his shoulder blade...It took him by surprise at first, but then a calm flowed through him. She gently rubbed his shoulder…

"Hiccup, -don't...You don't, -you've been through a lot. The war, your mother...Being King...It's been a lot pressed upon you...But Hiccup...We're still here. Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and...And I'm still here too...We're...I'm still here for you!" He didn't, sh, she shouldn't…

"Astrid! Why? You, y, you should...I can't..." He couldn't do it, couldn't say the words. A shadow crossed her face. Her brow creased. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then released it. When she opened them and looked, he saw the same fire and determination he knew. It strangely relieved and frightened him in the same instant.

"Hiccup! I'm here because I _want_ to be! Because I _choose_ to be!" She glared for a few long moments before it shifted into something a bit softer...He now noticed Her grip on his arm was nearly painful. She relaxed and rubbed his shoulder. Her other hand slid down his arm and took his. She gently squeezed.

"And, and I'm here be, because I remember...I, remember how things used to be. And I want, to go back there...Back where we can talk, and laugh...A, and I'll be here...Behind you to push you along…Beside you to help you find the way...Or in front, clobbering anything that gets in your way..."

-And what could he say to that? He turned and looked. She was right there, her breath ghosting over his face. A smile, a light seemed to be brightening all of her face...The Gods bless her! That same light of determination, that sureness...Lit up her eyes...He could, if he wanted to...Just lean in just a bit...and, and…

But he couldn't. He didn't deserve it. He turned and cast his eyes down, but he couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face. Her arm dropped from his shoulders to his waist. It curled around him. She squeezed. He then felt pressure on his upper arm. He turned. She was resting her forehead there. It brought back a few memories...He then remembered…He'd had a request…

"As, Astrid? Would you...I mean...Could you?" Thor and Frigga! _Just_...just…

"Would you, consent to come with me? I mean, you don't...If you don't...I understand...But...Astrid?" After all _that_? Was it still that hard? _GODS!_

He felt her shift slightly. Her hand traveled slowly from around his waist to his back, stopping between his shoulders. After a short pause, her head came off his shoulder, she squeezed his hand just so…

He lifted his eyes and turned his head. A bright smile was on her lips again. It was as if the sun had suddenly decided to show itself at this late hour. She nodded.

"Of course, Hiccup!"

 **A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long, but it's summer in my part of the world, and...you know...Also, I struggled with where I wanted to start this chapter. The forge scene was my first choice, but then I'd gotten another idea...

-Hope you enjoy this! Thank you for your reviews! They really help to inspire and motivate! Keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all...My deepest, _DEEPEST_ apologies! I had been sitting on about a third of this for a while now but…Well, my Summer didn't exactly turn out as I wanted. _Another_...Financial...Thing...Came about, and I was stuck at home for most of it. Although I did manage to get out and do a little fishing. It wasn't _nearly_ enough as I would have liked.**

 **Thankfully, there's a few things coming up. A something in the pipeline, and _hopefully_...By late Spring/early Summer, I'll have everything sorted out. I'll just have to be patient, and not do anything crazy…**

 **There's a tiny silver lining to this black, black cloud...This was between 2,500 to 2,700 words. In the last week or ten days, it has become what you see before you. I hope you enjoy it. More is sure to come, much, _much_ sooner that this one!**

 **Please read and review. Your words will serve to motive me even more!**

 **Chapter 4**

She made her way quickly down the hallway. There were still meetings to attend. There had been a problem with some fixtures in one of the upper level guest rooms. It couldn't be helped, she guessed. She trusted her staff, but she really wanted everything to be perfect. Choices were given, decisions made...She just hoped there was enough time left.

So she, no... _they_ had convinced King Haddock to come down. She wasn't sure how, but the letter had come some weeks ago. Now the castle, and most of the kingdom was bustling with activity. Banners were cleaned new ones sewn. Streets cleaned and doors polished. The excitement was building. She could almost feel it. Like something tangible. It nearly matched her own.

But why? Why was this different from any other visiting foreign dignitary? She had entertained many such guests over the years since her coronation. Some from as far as Mongul and Siam. True, she wasn't as comfortable with it as her sister. Anna was surely the Minister of Meeting New People. She had gotten better. She chuckled to herself. She would have to forward that title to her and see what she thought…

Still, it bothered her. She was willing to meet anyone for new trade deals...nearly anything to expand Arendelles' influence. But this was different...somehow. Maybe it was meeting this man herself, or could it be some distant call of the unknown? She had spoken to Captain Hansthrope a few more times since his return. But not much more information could be gleaned from their conversations. A handsome, unmarried...at least, as far as they knew...A King from some distant land...Who was smart on a few different levels...That they knew nothing about...She shook her head. No, it was probably Annas' incessant teasing most likely…It was somehow affecting her brain...For some reason…

She sighed, no use fretting over it now. Wheels were in motion, plans made...She would just have to wait and see...She entertained a small thought, but dismissed it as soon as it took root. She still had much to do. She rounded the corner and made straight for her office. The guards bowed as they opened the doors for her. As she suspected, they were waiting at the large table. Her council all stood and bowed as one at her arrival. She offered her own and a small apology.

"Forgive me, but something came up..." Nekoline Farbount, Head of staff waved a hand.

"Absolutely none needed, your Highness. We have all been busy as of late!" Nods of agreement made their way around the table. She sat and folded her hands in her lap.

"So! What do you have for me?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face. Hopefully there was nothing else pressing. General Burghaum cleared his throat.

"Your Highness, the Royal guard has been briefed, and it's ranks have been added to for extra security!" She nodded. Admiral Kreig tipped forward.

"...And extra patrols have been sent out, to ensure nothing is amiss. Also, they have been tasked to provide escort to King Haddocks' ships, once spotted!" She nodded again. Elenus Fraime, Prime Minister straightened in his chair, turning slightly.

"Some of our guests have already arrived, The rest should all be here by weeks' end, Your Highness! I have been assured that there are more than enough rooms to accommodate them..." Nekoline nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, your Highness! We are just now preparing the last of the upper floor rooms. They will be ready, day after tomorrow, although..." She frowned a bit, then leaned forward a little.

"Is there still no word on the size of King Haddocks' retinue?" She had turned her head to address Elenus. who shook his head.

"Nay! I had forwarded the question a few times, but the answer I got was just seven..." It shocked her a little. Surely, there were more? Courtiers, Ministers, Staff...Servants...Only seven? It was highly unusual. But still, they knew nothing even now...The secrecy was maddening. She could understand the need somewhat...They would have to wait until the King arrived…

"We must remain flexible...Secure rooms for the seven, and make sure there is adequate housing available for any staff that should arrive as well." They all nodded. She cast her attention to Claas Steenhaus, Minister of Finance.

"And how is the budget in all this?" She asked. They had discussed this, and had been talking about it for some time, but some of the other council members had raised concerns...He smiled a bit coyly.

"All is indeed well, Your Highness! 'Tis but a small strain...Easily recovered...And a few of our closest allies are recompensing some of the expenses with food and a bit of gold." She nodded. A few around the table seemed relieved as well. She couldn't exactly understand, but well...Her eyes flit from face to face, gauging if there was any more that need said. After the appropriate length of silence, she stood and addressed them.

"We must all be careful, especially in the first few days...We know next to nothing about King Haddock and his people. We must not offend them...Their customs, their way of living...May be completely different from ours...We must be gracious, and willing to serve. I ask you all and your staff, to keep an open mind, and please, bring any questions or concerns you have directly to me!" They all nodded.

"Now! If there's nothing else...You are are dismissed!" They all stood and bowed with the exception of Elenus. He remained in his chair seemingly deep in thought. She was about to clear her throat, when he looked up. A look of horror slowly crept across his face as he seemed to finally realize his blunder. She raised a hand to save him.

"Is there something, Elenus?" His face twisted slightly, and his frown deepened. He stood and started lightly pacing. He stopped in front of her. She knew him to be loyal and trustworthy. He had been one of few who restlessly wrangled support for her early on, when she had taken the throne. He seemed unsure here though. He finally spoke.

"I received a message from an...associate of mine. A Messier Probius Del Lacquois. He, he helped in our securing support from the northern Frankish Kingdoms?" She nodded. She remembered the difficult negotiations… "He also helped with other agreements, Mostly in the South and East..." Again she nodded, if anything to get him on track…

"He has said not to trust this King Haddock. He is a brutish Viking, as in the tales of old, who wants nothing more that to expand his territories! To pillage and plunder, and burn innocent villages and people to the ground!" He frowned and grabbed his chin in thought, pacing back and forth a few times. She herself raised an eyebrow. This sounded nothing like what the Captain had reported. From what he could tell, they lived peaceably...But then, they had kept him and his men basically prisoners. Elenus stopped and rubbed his mustache, staring hard at the floor.

"Although he has helped us, I cannot say I exactly trust him...Word has reached me of some...Dealings he was involved in...Especially in the East...Some, rare and exotic goods, obtained by...Questionable means...Either directly, or indirectly involving these Zarpathians that have been mentioned. I have sent messages to my contacts, but I haven't received a reply as of yet. And Messier Del Lacquois says he will arrive here, and provide proof...But he may not get here in time for the talks..." He frowned again, and after a minute, raised his eyes to hers, she must have been still disbelieving. The corner of his mouth curled slightly.

"It...Doesn't exactly add up, does it?" He said as a matter of fact. "Indeed! From the reports I received, all interactions with King Haddocks agents, including two from his own staff have been pleasant and cordial." She grumbled to herself. She shouldn't be giving things away so easily. Elenus continued.

"...And they all, to a person, talk very fondly of His Highness. Almost...familiar, I'm told." That certainly spoke volumes, but still…

"So what are you saying, exactly?" She asked him. He looked again after a moment, his frown softened.

"I thought you should know...I know we are being careful. I, I can't help but think there may be something else going on...Either to disrupt the talks or..." He trailed off. She appreciated his concern.

"Thank you Minister! Plans are in place, in case something goes wrong. I can assure you!" He nodded, and smiled wanly. His features changed again after a moment.

"That being said..." He stopped himself, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He went on a bit nervously.

"Please, your Highness...Don't...I ask you...Do not be upset..." Her Papa had spoken to her about these sorts of conversations... _You're likely to be upset either way...Try not to let it show too much..._ In truth, she could see his next words winding up in just two conversations...Neither of which she was willing to entertain. Especially now, with so much going on…

"If, if this King turns out to be...Well, compatible...Would you, I mean... _Could_ you, at least...Think about...Making him an offer?" He visibly winced, and for good reason. Her anger bubbled immediately, they had had this talk before...Several times...She was about to open her mouth to give her reply when she remembered another conversation. With General Burghaum...a weapon like no other…To find out what it was, and try to counter it. This would surely be one way...But, if this Hiccup Haddock was not what he seemed...The worst kind of person...Just looking for an opening to expand southward…

No, it didn't make sense. If he was, surely they would have heard about it by now. With such a weapon, He would be knocking on their doorstep, if not knocking it down entirely...And did she not just tell her own staff to keep an open mind? Perhaps she would follow her own advice. She sighed heavily, and took a deep breath.

"Minister Elenus! I believe we have talked about this before..." She paused slightly, finding the right words…

"But in light of the circumstances...I _will_ think about it... _After_ we have met face to face!" That was all she was giving. She was perfectly happy running her kingdom by herself. She had no need of a man. Especially after most of the ones she had seen. Always grabbing for more lands, more gold...More power...Only interested in their own goals or needs. _Hmmph!_ She had sent more than one of them packing in her day…

...But still, sometimes...As she watched her sisters' and Kristoffs' romance bloom. She had secretly wished for someone like him. Strong, brave, and true. Someone who loved Elsa...Not Queen Elsa, nor the Snow Queen. Just, her...For who she was...It seemed like a fools' wish, especially with what she has seen. But still...She could hope, couldn't she? And there was also the...Main idea, the...Objective, of, of getting married was...having...Children...Little ones, to, to continue her line...The idea was so abstract right now she couldn't even...Every time the thought came up, she immediately flushed it away. Even though, that...was the reason…

"I see! Very good, Your Highness!" Elenus' voice brought her back. -That, and the fact it was now snowing...She shook her head and huffed...Mostly to herself. His slightly worried expression dissipated with the snow. He tipped his head respectfully.

"I shall see you at court, Your Highness!" She nodded, and Elenus turned on his heel and left. She really needed to stop that. While her council knew, and could easily brush it off. To do such a thing in front of the Viking King...Well, she couldn't see how it would be good. Her powers could be seen as a weapon too, but she dared not think of them that way. She was not afraid. But she couldn't forget that day, when she used them, -not out of choice, against those who would harm her…The power that had surged through her body...And something else had crept up her spine...A feeling of giddiness, a joyful release...All she would have to do was…

She shook her head again. Too much to do to get lost in such thoughts. Another thought crept in but she slammed the door on that too. Good thing, because her stomach rolled and rumbled. Reminding her it was getting on in the day. She left her office and headed for the private dining room.

Up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and she was at the door. She went in to see only Anna, thankfully. She was a constant support, and a reminder of what was really important. She rose, and gave her a small dip of respect, before she rushed over and all but tackled her. After extracting herself from her tight embrace, Anna took her hands and they walked together the rest of the way across the room. She was her typical cheery, bubbly self…

"Elsa! How is it? I went to the kitchens, and most of the stuff we ordered has arrived, there's still more food arriving, and our dresses are almost ready...Oh! Madame Najma said she wants us to come by and try them on...last minute things...Have you spoken with Norfred? He's one of the gardeners...Said there was a problem with one of the ponds...Lilies, I think...or somethingorother...Have you met the people from Trémont? Wierd bunch, although, I must say..." She prattled as they walked, not even stopping as they sat down. She folded one arm in front of her, resting her chin on her hand. Watching her, she couldn't help but be amused.

After a long minute and a half, she finally stopped herself. Somewhere between lemon cakes and frogs' legs. She turned a bit red, tucking her hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and looked down. She herself had to suppress an eye roll.

"Sorry." She muttered. She looked so guilty and sad. She reached out and placed a hand on her arm just as she was about to speak again.

"It's alright, Anna, really! I'm glad you're helping! The Gods know, I could use it." She seemed to brighten a little. She was helping in her own way. When they were younger, it always seemed to end up in disaster. Things had improved as of late, with only a few ruffled feathers, and fond smiles. Another thought seemed to have grasped her attention.

"So! Any more word on this King Haddock?" She grasped her hand firmly, nearly painfully. Her eyes were bright and eager. She looked as excited as she was, but probably for different reasons. She shook her head.

"No, nothing yet. We only know he should arrive within the week. And we still don't know how many people he's bringing with him. I, I hope we have enough rooms for them all...The staff seems to think so, but you know...I would really like to be sure..." She was bombarded again by another flurry of thoughts. So much going on...She looked up. Anna was biting her lip, an indication that some teasing was on the way...That, and the way her eyes lidded slightly…

"Elllsaaaa...It will be OK! It'll all turn out! If anything we could..." She was saved, or interrupted by the servants as they brought in the food. She turned her head to look, when she turned back, Anna was biting her lip again. She scrunched her face and her shoulders, giving her hand a squeeze. She then let go, innocently placing her napkin in her lap. She raised an eyebrow at her, which only served to launch her into giggling.

They turned to their meal, engaging in conversation about other goings on in the kingdom. The preparations, the festivals coming up. It served to distract her a bit from the pressure, and a gnawing thought she'd had for a while. She had been able to dismiss it, but as the time drew closer, she couldn't help...Even though she knew security had been increased...She worried for Anna. She was always trusting...too trusting, of people in general. The thought of her getting lured into a trap, -or worse...It sent shivers down her spine. She looked up after a moment. That, that look was on her face again…

Anna smiled a bit coyly, tilting her head slightly as she speared a piece of chicken. She put it in her mouth, trying to chew, and not smile so wide it would fall out. It looked hard...She managed, but just barely. She grinned.

"So! I noticed you looking awfully hard at that Andalusian the other day..." She tilted her head slightly. They had been at the stables. A little bit of down time between meetings. The stud had been brought from a neighboring kingdom on his way to be sold. He was beautiful! She wanted him badly, but couldn't justify the expense. And besides, they...She...Hardly had any time to go out riding. And any more, it was just a short trip around the kingdom to meet with the local magistrates, or governors. Just for work as it was...She looked up, Anna was grinning widely.

"Not to worry dear sister! I'll get him for you!" He heart leapt! Oh! If she had him, she would look for excuses to take him out! Riding down the roads over the pastures, just as fast as he could go! She started imagining several other places they could go…

" _IF..._ " She stopped cold. All the images in her minds' eye vanished in a blink, revealing cold castle walls, and her sisters' grin.

"If...You kiss King Haddock while he's here!" Her jaw dropped. She was surprised it didn't hurt, It surely hit the table on it's way down to the floor...It was more than a few moments before she could even…

"What!...I…You...How..." Anna only grinned wider.

"And no peck on the cheek either! Him kissing your hand definitely doesn't count!" Her mouth opened and closed...a few times...At least, she thought it did...Words refused to spill out.

"I mean full-on mouth-to-mouth kissing! With some spit-swapping involved! Use of your tongue is optional!" She was equally chagrined, and flushed at the thought...Kissing a man...Who was handsome, and a King...Who...Who she didn't even know….The conflicting thoughts caused a war to flare up inside her...The thing that bothered her most was the fact that, it didn't bother her as much as she would like. Still…

Anna was full-on laughing now. Hugging her middle. After her initial shock subsided...And those...Other...Thoughts...She couldn't help it...She was wiping her eyes after a minute. Another thought came to her. She tried to manage a pout, but it was very hard…

"That's _SO_ unfair sister! Making me choose between a man or a horse!" It only served to deepen her laughter. Tears leaked out of Annas' eyes, she nearly fell off her chair. She managed to wrangle it after a few long minutes. But started giggling again…

"I'd go with the horse! -So much easier to manage!" This started them off again but not as much. She had another thought, feeding off of her sisters' mirth.

"I would say, the man would be the better kisser although, I could be wrong..." It set them both off once more. It was a good long while before they were able to wrest it down to mere titters. She looked at her sister shaking her head. She was about to speak when Anna took one hand, then the other in hers. She looked down, then pinned her with a look.

"Elsa?" She paused, looking away, just for a moment. She worried her lip a little.

"I...I just want to see you happy...Like Kristoff and I...I, I know it's not easy...but..." She looked away again, then back. She shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head just so...No words were needed. She was only looking out for her. She _knew_ that...She just...Wanted more times like these. Just being sisters. After so many years…

But it seemed, duty and responsibility were quietly taking over. Anna only wanted her happiness, but her council was also right. Hard as it was to admit. She had a duty to her family name. A responsibility to marry and have children. To carry her name and her legacy into the future. She sighed mostly to herself and came to a decision. She would spend as much time as she could with Anna until that time came.

And if this...King Haddock proved to be, at least, -compatible...Well, she would at least...seriously consider it this time. She had caught herself more than a few times wondering about him. At first, she believed it was because a foreigner was coming that they knew nothing about, who was at war with another country. It was a huge risk. Not only from the standpoint of letting a potential hostile through their gates...But also from a political one. This could be viewed by outsiders as a show of support...Not that she cared a great deal. Arendelle carried a great amount of influence. She had seen many times in meetings, when she was hanging on to her anger by a thread, the looks of fear and shock. Both her allies and her, -not allies were none to interested in upsetting her. She was also confident in her abilities to defend her country.

-But still, in recent weeks as the letters and proposals started being exchanged. As the reports and meetings happened, she found herself wishing and hoping King Haddock was indeed a decent man. For reasons...She wasn't exactly sure of anymore. There was so much she didn't know, and yet...Was, was it because he was a King himself? Already established? -Not like a prince or a Lord who was looking...Was it because...Maybe, -deep down…

She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up to see Anna with a curious look on her face, and a slight bit of worry in her eyes. How long had she...Their food had grown cold, and as she saw it, there was only one solution…

"Elsa?" Her sister asked tentatively. She mentally shook the last of the foreign thoughts for now. Thinking back on why their food had gone cold in the first place, she smiled. She looked down at their plates.

"Well! This simply will not do!" Anna tilted her head, a frown creased her brow.

"There is simply no other choice!" She saw out of the corner of her eye that Annas' eyes were narrowing. A curl came unbidden to her own lips.

"Dessert!" Annas' face lit up like fireworks.

"Which means…?" Anna asked leadingly. They both answered as one.

"CHOCOLATE!"

oooo0000oooo

"You've talked to them?" He asked. A heavy sigh was the first response.

"Aye!" They'd been over it a few times already, but he wanted to be sure.

"The Rudeboys? And the Murderous too?" He'd had a gnawing feeling, ever since...Well, ever since they'd voted on this Gods-forsaken mission. It had only gotten worse as the day for leaving drew closer. Another heavy sigh, much like the first, but the old smith ran a hand completely down his face.

"Hiccup..." He could hear the exasperation in his voice. See the disappointment...He was used to it... _Had_ been used to it most of his life. And any more, it was back with a vengeance.

"Gobber, I want to be sure! We're in a situation here, and since I can't call this off, it's going to have to happen while I'm gone..." His voice raised all on its' own without his consent. They had gotten some more reports. At first, it was only rumor. But now it looked like something they could use to bring this to an end. Gobber took a healthy swig from his tankard hand, putting it back on the table with a little more force than necessary, in his mind anyway.

"Hiccup! Ye nae think we can 'andle this? Oi! I been lookin' o'er this village since I was younger 'n ye! We'll take care of it!" He wanted...no, he _needed_ to be here when it ended. To look them in the eye and tell them it was over. Not just for himself or his kin, but for every single one of them. Every person they killed or dragged off...Every dragon they killed and skinned. Every. Single. One!

"-'Sides, we've already talked it over..." He stopped. Not quite sure…

"What, what do mean you...Who Gobber? Who did you..." He couldn't help the little stab, a sharp sinking in his gut...But this was Gobber. His fathers' most trusted friend and ally. A man who raised him nearly as much as his own father.

"What? Me, Thuggory, Toejam, and Dogsbreath talked it o'er yestiddy. We're gonna send a team tomorrow or the next. The twins left last night." It sounded like a plan, but still…

"I need to know Gobber! What's going on out there. Slow them down, delay them as much as possible until I get back!" He sighed again, although a little less heavily.

"Hiccup, There may be no time...If what we 'eard is true, we may not be able ta wait..." And there was the crux as it were, and it frustrated him to no end.

"I KNOW GOBBER! Wh, why do you think I've been trying to put his off! It was a bad idea from the start! This, this only proves my point! I've tried talking to everyone, but none will listen! What? Stop the war? Noooo, instead, let's all go on some stupid, hair-brained trip to expose ourselves, and put everybody, and the dragons in even more danger! Yes, that's the more sensible course! Why not?" He was seething by now. It was like he was fourteen again. The mere thought angered him so much! Nobody was listening. He still couldn't grasp why.

The older man sighed again, reaching up with his good hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He squinted hard. A bit of guilt crept in. He didn't deserve to hear that, and it wasn't like he was directing that at him. He was just there, and there was no one else who'd listen. He drew a deep breath himself, letting as much of the anger and frustration out as would. Gobber released his grip, and gave him a pointed look. A bit more guilt seeped in. He looked so old at this point.

"Hiccup..." He released a breath before continuing. "...Just...I'll do wha' I can, ye know tha'. And you do what ye can ta get back 'ere quickly. I'll send word if an'thing 'appens." He shouldn't doubt...He shouldn't. But...Gobber stood and made his way towards the door. Stopping as he grabbed the handle.

"Hiccup?" He paused again for a breath. "While yer out, try to relax a bit aye? Enjoy yerself just a little? Ye need a break, from evr'thing." _Yeah sure_ , he thought. Rest and relax while he had a whole archipelago of vikings and dragons at war...While he was hundreds of miles away, powerless to do anything if, no... _When_ something happened, he spared the old man the tirade. He was feeling quite tired himself. He managed half-heartedly.

"Yeah...Sure Gobber." The look he gave him told him of his failure. But to his credit, the smith gave a slight nod, pushing the door open, and heading out into the night. A soft croon and warble at his elbow signaled his dragons' assent. Just everyone had to disagree with him, didn't they? He absently dropped his hand, rubbing along his crest. Traveling back to scratch behind his ear flaps. Toothless winnowed his head into his lap and relaxed.

Yes, he could admit, he needed a break. And he was planning to take one, as soon as this conflict was over. He'd known for a while actually...But he never suspected they'd be at it for so long. He never imagined it would be so stressful. A rumbling purr shook his legs. The dragon was right, he should stop thinking so much…But if it wasn't the war, it was this, -this...trip they were undertaking. And if it wasn't that it was…

Another rumble shook him again. Toothless was giving him the beady eye. He scratched him, putting more of his mind on soothing his friend. It had an abstract effect on him sometimes too. He _knew_ this. It was just...Arrgh! He took a deep calming breath. And focused on the dragon again. He wasn't sure how he would do with this trip, but somehow he knew it would be OK. He was probably going to have to do _months_ of fishing to placate the big scaly, spoiled reptile.

He was struck with a thought. It hadn't really dawned on him, well, it _had_. But it was a thought shoved aside for later. Now it was later. And aside from certain looks he was given time to time, well...It hit him full force. He was meeting a foreign Queen. And that meant...A few subtle and not-so-subtle hints had been dropped as to what he might be expected to...No! He wasn't thinking about that! His issue with Astrid aside, how...how was he even...expected...to...With someone he didn't even know? All the while trying to keep the dragons hidden and safe? He wasn't sure how that could be done.

He tried to picture her in that moment. Probably large, soft, and unattractive. Trying to snag a husband because there was no other way anyone would have her. He gulped dryly, as he thought his council was right. He was getting on in years. He was surpassing twenty. Many years past the time he would normally be expected to marry. He gulped again. If there was no one else...He was pretty sure Astrid didn't want him anymore. Not with how he'd been, treating her as of late.

Heather was an option. But then again, it would be too, awkward, and weird. They were good friends sure, but marriage was a lot more than friendship. It was sharing, and partnership...and, and...yeahhhh. He just couldn't...see. That. Camicazi…Wasn't an option. Sure, she might want him to sire her an heir, but that's where it stopped. A condition of the treaty was that they remain as they were. No men allowed, nor to rule. That only left…

He only ever saw himself marrying her, for the longest time. Until...Well, he really couldn't say when or how that changed. Even now, she was ever in the background. Both in his life and in his mind. But, his mother...He was truly happy to have her back. It was clear she was struggling, especially at first. But he was confident it would work out. But then the first blood in this war had been drawn, that seemed to tip the scales. Heated discussions turned into shouting matches. When it had finally spilled into the council meetings, that's when the rift waned wide.

When she left, some part of him died. The one person who was supposed to be there, just took off. Just like that. His father had died in battle, he had made his peace about that. After all, he was trying to save him. But his mother made a choice, and that made the bite all the more harsher. He closed himself off and just focused on the one thing that made any sense to him...Winning the war.

Toothless warbled again, not as insistent. It brought him back to the present...mess. _Ahhh, I guess that's what I get,_ he thought. He rubbed and scratched the dragons head, receiving a contented huff in response.

"Bud? I don't know how this will work out. Marrying some horrid southerner, and keeping you guys safe..." Toothless crooned and warbled, a bit indignant.

"I know, I know...You don't need protecting. You've only been doing it for thousands of years yes?" He huffed and barked, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, you've only had to deal with a few thousand smelly, violent vikings up until now. There are millions of people living in the south now from what I hear. I'm, I'm not sure you'll do well against all that." Yes, millions of people. Most of which were only interested in material things. Or too caught up in merely surviving, to care about much else than themselves. Toothless warbled his dissent once more.

"Oh? I remember a certain dragon who was afraid of a fourteen year old nobody who couldn't lift an axe!" He received a tail to the back of the head for his trouble. It was only because he was anticipating it that his head didn't bounce off the table in front of him.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! Or I may forget that the Baby Skrill incident was just between us!" The dragon lifted his head, nearly flipping the table over. He glares at him, but relents quickly. They'd found him all by himself on a small island near the swallowing sands. He was just so cute! With his large, eager eyes and wobbly gait. Toothless had taken a shine to him. Then the little guy started electrifying the sand they were standing on...Then the kids' _mother_ shows up...Well, it wasn't pretty after that. He'd never heard Toothless wail like that. Well, there was _that_ time...Just before he lost consciousness, falling into a massive ball of flame…

Toothless' ears twitched, and he caught it as well. A muffled conversation going on outside. Not entirely unusual, especially as they had been starting to place guards outside his hall. Totally unnecessary, in his mind, when you have a two-ton, black-as-night dragon sleeping right next to him. They were only looking out for him sure, but he felt the manpower would be better spent watching the horizon. He strained a bit. The voice was vaguely familiar, but through the wall…

He picked himself up from the table, placating the grumbling dragon with a few more scratches. He needed to finish packing. Needed to think on his speech. Some of the other Chiefs and their Generals had shown up to see him off. He expected most of the village would be there too. They were split about fifty-fifty on whether this mission was a good thing or bad, mirroring his own thoughts. Words were needed to placate both sides. He really should write it all down, but he was out of time.

He reached for the piles of clothes and started placing them in the trunks. He'd been presented with four of them as gifts from the carpenters of the Peaceable country. He never really needed them, usually carrying what he needed in saddlebags attached to Toothless, or a spare Gronkle or Nightmare. But they were well built, ornately carved, he couldn't refuse.

He had gotten two piles of clothes into a trunk when he heard the door creak softly. A questioning croon from Toothless was followed by excited huffing and soft barks. His claws scratched the floor. He could both hear and feel the thumps as the dragon hopped. He smiled, mostly to himself. He could see in his minds' eye what was happening. He'd been on the receiving end of that draconic greeting so many times...It never failed to bring a smile to his face. He prayed to all the Gods that it would always be so.

"Hello, Toothless!" He froze. As if someone had dumped a whole barrel of ice water on his back. That voice... _That_ , voice. Why, what...The imagined cold seeped into his blood to his very bones, pooling at his feet. Why, why was _she_ here? It had been months since…

He knew she occasionally stopped in the village. But with his current duties, they rarely, if ever saw each other. She would get supplies, talk to a few folks and then leave. Every now and then, Astrid or Heather would speak of taking injured or sick dragons to her nest for healing. But their reports of her health or well being fell on deaf ears. The Gods knew, there was always something to distract him. He _needed_ the distraction, because anymore when he thought about it…

He straightened and turned slowly. He really didn't have time for this. He needed to finish packing. There was that speech too. Also some papers that were lying on a shelf. _Had_ been for a while. He needed to take care of those too. There was a compelling urge to turn back around and finish the task at hand. Something, just something made him complete the turn.

She was crouched down to the dragons' level. Rubbing his head making clucking and clicking sounds with her tongue. What passed for a human-dragon greeting in their own language. She was also, he noticed, giving him a quick examination. Looking at his eyes, his scales. Running her hand over his jaw to his neck. It irritated him. Did she now think him incapable of taking care of his dragon? The anger started welling up from some dark pool inside him. Heat and flame and fire. And what was really irritating him was…

Her smile. She was smiling at Toothless, fully enjoying their interaction. Sure, it had been some months, but still...She was smiling as they once did at each other. Happy to be reunited, happy in their shared interest in the dragons. Happy to be family again. It had been a long time since that was directed at him. She scratched Toothless a few more times on his neck and his jaw and stood.

She turned and faced him. Their eyes met just briefly. He noticed them travel down to his feet, then slowly up. Examining him, he realized. It, it angered him so! So now he neither could take care of his dragon, _nor_ himself? The boiling pool threatened to burst forth. Just, just who did she think she was? This was the woman who birthed him, nursed him, who raised him for a short while. He felt, he...felt…

His own eyes took her in. Still tall, arms thin but strong. There might have been a slight curve in her spine now. A few more streaks of white in her hair. A few more lines on her possibly thinner face. He could see the attraction, hard as it might be to admit. His mother was still a striking woman. Especially when she wasn't actually striking...Someone or something. He knew she was smart too. Possibly smarter than he, but that may just be due to her age and experience. Their eyes met again. Piercing green like his own. He felt…

Cold...Just like another bucket of water had been dumped on him. Like he'd been dropped into a deep, deep snowdrift. Like a too long winter that had started now to stretch between them in their silence. That, he realized, was it. The one person, in the whole world, who was supposed to be there. To help him, to guide him. He'd been dropped. Because she'd made a _choice_. She'd _chosen_ to stay away all those years. Just as she'd _chosen_ to leave him, drop him. Just when he'd needed her. Just when he'd started to adjust to having her again.

Cold. Their eyes met again and held each others' for a while. That cold stare. The one she'd started giving him after he'd made his choice. To have the dragons help them end this quickly. It was the right choice in his mind. After all, the dragons had a stake in this as well. Even if they didn't realize it. Maybe they did...He would never be sure. Most of the allied Chiefs and their Generals agreed. There were some who disagreed, including her. But in the interest of ending this quickly, and keeping their fragile alliance together, he'd made the choice.

"Hiccup..." Her brow had creased into a frown. He could guess what was coming. The same points, the same arguments they'd had before they had spilled out into the public. The chill in his blood turned colder, and a lump formed in the back of his throat. _This is so wrong_ he thought. He seriously considered giving her his back. He still had so much to do. He swallowed slowly, and was just about to turn around…

She blinked, then looked down. Then back up again, into his eyes. Her brow unfurrowed, then peaked. A worried and concerned look started to take over her features for a moment, before her eyes darted around the room again. She shifted her feet, slightly exchanging her weight from one foot to the other. Their eyes met again. Though this time it was much different.

"Hiccup? I, I hear you're leaving..." He nodded slowly. What did she hope to accomplish? He gave no answer. The whole archipelago knew this. She shifted her weight again.

"I, it is said, you've been invited south...By a Queen..." Again he nodded. A bit of the arctic chill started to dissipate, but slowly. Her head turned side to side slightly, then down. She then snapped her gaze to him and took a few purposeful steps toward him. He stiffened, the chill crept back in. She sensed it then stopped. She raised a hand tentatively toward him, then froze. She dropped her gaze, looked side to side again then back. Her hand dropped to her side. There was a pleading look that melted the chill slightly.

"Why Hiccup? Wh, what do ye hope t' accomplish? This, this will only expose the dragons... _US!_ " She corrected. "Th, this will only expose our world, _their_ world, to everyone! Ye canna see this isn't a good idea?" This made his anger bubble forth again. Ice and fire, coursing through him all. Over. Again…

"I KNOW!" He shouted. He didn't really...But maybe he _did_ mean to. Let it go...Let it out. He thought for a flash of a moment on the irony of it. They had actually agreed on something after months. But he stuffed it down in favor of releasing some more of the frustration.

"I _know_ it's a bad idea! I've been _telling_ them for _weeks_! Hel, I told them when I'd first _got_ the letter! Bu, but someone thought it better to call a vote! I argued against it, but they wouldn't listen! So now, I'm going on this stupid trip, to meet with a bunch of stupid foreigners, who haven't a clue. To keep their stupid arses out, so they don't get them burned off by the dragons. Who we're trying to keep hidden!" Seething again. A red haze seemed to cloud his vision. He barely noticed Valka(his _mother_ ), something deep inside corrected, took a half-step forward. Her hand rising slowly.

He noted the movement. His anger and frustration made him spin around forcefully. He took several deep breaths. He, heard? Felt? A very faint rustling of cloth. Toothless crooned worriedly from a corner. He started to curl a little but no, he…

"Hiccup..." Her tone was softer, gentler. It irked him again in a way but, -also soothed. Strangely enough. He drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"So...So, in the name of being a good chief, -a good _king_..." He nearly spat the word. "I, decided to, to take on this...journey" He was being nice. He realized being king didn't mean always getting what he wanted, but still...He thought he detected movement, a slight change in the air around him. He was suddenly so very, very tired. He wanted to climb into his bed and sleep for a week, but…

He thought he detected something on his shoulder, just a wisp. Like a leaf had fallen there. It trailed lightly down his back. It, soothed again slightly. More of his anger left him. Silence hung for a while longer. It suddenly felt a tiny bit warmer.

"Hiccup..." It came slightly above a whisper, even in the silence. Something else, in her voice...Choking. He felt the air change around him again. Heard her boots softly scrape the floorboards. She was walking towards the door, he knew, or felt. He couldn't, -didn't turn around. He heard Toothless warble and gurgle behind him. There was a bit more silence…

"Hiccup? I, I'll stay close t' the village while ye' gone. And...And I'll, _we_...We will make patrols..." He nodded once. Still with his back...It seemed like it would take so much energy just to turn around...He felt so drained, and empty, but he still…

The door opened, it hung there, letting a chill breeze waft through the hall. He thought he heard her boots scrape the floor, but no...It was different, like, like a soft, ragged intake of air as if someone was...He drew in a deep, deep breath, forcing it out of his lungs. He looked around the room. Still so much to do, and even though he felt drained, he didn't expect he'd get much sleep this night...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She sat at her desk, scribbling away madly. But it was more like a release of nervous energy. When she had finished, she could hardly recognize her own writing. Her leg was bouncing of its' own accord. And as if that weren't enough, it was now snowing heavily. It wouldn't have bothered her much, except for the fact she was in her own office and not outside.

She straightened, then leaned back in her chair. " _Queens do not slouch in their seats like some..Brigand!"_ Well, that thought could hang for all she cared right now. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, rubbing gently. Then she took a deep calming breath. Her hands then swept up over her hair, smoothing it. She sighed again as she willed the snow away, cursing herself mildly.

It couldn't be helped she supposed. Word had come late yesterday afternoon that a viking ship had been spotted. The navy was giving her an escort. All of her anxiety seemed to be piling up on her. For the most part, she was able to whisk it out of her mind. The castle and the whole town had been cleaned and polished. She was confident they had done what could be to make it presentable. Plans had been gone over and over. She wanted nothing to chance.

There were still thoughts of what might happen. But..." _Such thoughts are unnecessary, and cloud the mind. They only lead you in circles..."_ That's what Papa had said, and he was right. The future is always uncertain. The only thing to do was prepare and wait. She had made rounds of the castle and the town proper yesterday. Anna was out there even now. Although she suspected there might be some other reason she was out, it was enough. She was helping in her own special way.

She drew in a deep breath once again, clearing her mind. She was done here for the most part, and it was getting on in the day. Running her hands across her face and into her hair once more. She sat up, gathering and straightening the papers thereon. She was about to get up, when there was a knock on the door. Anna poked her head in.

"Elsa? I hope I'm not bothering you." She shook her head. Anna smiled and let herself in, trailed closely by Kristoff. He stopped just inside the door and gave a respectful nod of his head. She smiled mostly to herself. She had told him several times she would forgive a slight, especially where Anna was concerned. More so when it was just them. It warmed her heart. Anna brought her hands together, rubbing them slightly.

"Elsa! It's so cold in here! Are, are you alright?" She took another breath before she answered.

"I, -I'm fine Anna...It's just...Making sure everything is ready. And hoping everything goes well." She motioned with her arm. Anna gave her a small sympathetic smile. She reached out and put a warm hand on her arm.

"It'll be fine Elsa! The town looks wonderful! And the people are excited and ready!" Anna beamed. She felt better already.

"I went down to the docks. There is a berth cleared, and also a dock if they come in on a small boat. The port master has been informed. And the line handlers are all ready and waiting your, um, -Hi, err Elsa?" Kristoff turned beet red. She smiled.

"Thank you both! I appreciate it! The Gods know I need the help." Maybe it would be alright after all. The three of them all working together...They should be able to make heads or tails of this situation, and figure out what exactly this Viking King wanted. Strange, thinking about him just now caused her insides to roll. She dashed him from her mind. A sly smile came across her lips.

"So! To show my appreciation, I'll buy you guys lunch!" Annas' eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open.

"Yes! Anything you want! -From the kitchens!" Her mouth snapped shut. Anna narrowed her eyes. Kristoff spoke a moment later.

"Ahhh, How can you buy us...You, you're not really, paying for that." The poor man. Anna gave him a withering look. Followed by her own. His eyes flit from Anna to her. He turned a little pale, holding his hands up. Anna turned a flat look to her, smirking.

"I still haven't forgotten our little... _Arrangement_ , Elsa! If you think this will get you out of it, you, _dear sister_ , are _sorely_ mistaken!" She had to fight a snort.

"And I told _you_ , that was unfair!" She tried to pout, but she failed. Kristoff looked from one to the other.

"Oh, It's just something for our dear Queen, while meeting this King." Anna waved a hand in dismissal and turned for the door. She managed a hurt look on her face, for all the good it did. Kristoff looked again.

"Well, ahhh...You seem to be having, mmm, fun with it. It can't be that bad!" He gave her a sympathetic look. Anna giggled, then turned around. Bending at the waist and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh _NO!_ It's much _worse_!" She couldn't contain it any more. They both started laughing, leaving Kristoff just shaking his head. They went through the door into the hall. Kristoff offered an arm to them both.

They made it most of the way down the hallway when they heard the bells. They stopped as one. Anna shot her a look. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Without any preamble, she grabbed her hand and started running down, half-dragging her with. A left turn, then a quick right, and into the south drawing room. The doors to the balcony gave a loud bang as they struck the walls. She feared they would come off their hinges. She then feared they would both topple over the rail if they didn't...It slammed into her belly. Her feet almost came out from underneath. As she gathered herself, she looked out.

It was slightly smaller than a stamp, but it was there. She recognized one of her own ships as escort, but there was no mistaking the other ship as something foreign. It seemed very large, even from this distance. Large sails, but then, they would _have_ to be. They watched as it drew closer. She knew she shouldn't...She, she needed to be elsewhere, seeing to the final preparations. Giving instructions...But, but she could neither pull herself away.

She was equally fearful, and excited. She didn't know which thoughts to banish. A ship full of people they knew nothing about, save some curious names. A people at war, in possession of a weapon...An indefensible one, if the stories were true...And this king...Young, handsome...But then...Hans was young and handsome. He was from a good family. He had connection. Everything a girl could want in a man...And yet, he had nearly killed them both, and took over their kingdom. She would still shudder at times at the thought...But that had been some time ago.

A hand on her own tore all other thoughts away. Her eyes trailed up Annas' arm to her face. Her eyes were wide and bright. Full of excitement and hope. She was biting her lip, keeping a smile in check. Anna scrunched her shoulders and looked out.

"This is so exciting! I always love meeting new people!" Anna smiled. She was about to retort, but she made a couple of choices. First, she would take her sisters' lead and remain hopeful. This visit _would_ go well. She would make sure of it! And second, she would rain the wrath of the Gods upon anyone who would dare harm her or her sister, or attempt to take over her country. She allowed herself a small smile. _Yes_ , that would happen as well…

She watched a bit more. Her curiosity only increased as the ship got closer. It was huge indeed. Dwarfing the frigate that was giving escort. It looked like it had three hulls. As if someone had taken three ships, and nailed them together. This gave it a huge main deck. It looked like there were one...no, two...what looked like houses there on the deck. Three large masts. The front of this ship...It was square! At least the part above the water...Unheard of! There also were three large chains hanging off the front into the water. Probably for the anchor, but three? Most ships had only one…

She then noticed the sails. Large and square. On the first was painted a curious design. Like some sort of, well...It could be some sort of winged, something. The middle sail had a stylized helmet, with two horns sticking out. A pair of crossed axes were over that. The third...She didn't get a good look at. She then realized to her slight horror that the sails were being hoisted. The viking ship was slowing, and well outside the port.

"They're not going to port?" Asked Kristoff. She couldn't really answer, but at the rate it was slowing, it wouldn't make it in.

"Apparently not. We don't have the largest port, nor the deepest. And it _is_ rather large..." She hoped it was nothing more than that. Perhaps they weren't coming in to better facilitate a quick departure...Or maybe security. A ship anchored out was less likely to have unwanted visitors. After all, you would need a boat and a bit of determination to get to it. Which reminded her…

"We need to get going. Anna? Remember to have Olaf stay near the kitchens...Kristoff?" He raised his hands.

"I know, I know! Me and Sven are to stay in the background unless needed!" She gave him a tight smile. She didn't like it, but the little snowman could certainly cause an amazing amount of trouble for his stature. At least Sven and Kristoff could blend in...As long as they didn't have a discussion between themselves…

They left the balcony quickly. They needed to change. She hoped to get a little something to eat while she got ready. She ran into Kai as she made her way down the corridor.

"Kai? Make sure everyone's in place! And have the carriage brought around...And could you send a small tray to my room? Nothing too heavy..." He bowed.

"Of course, your Highness! The carriage is already prepared, and your food should be arriving at the same time you do at your quarters." She thanked him, and he bowed respectfully, heading off in the opposite direction.

ooo0000oooo

She stood on the pier and cast her eyes across the water. The sun was shining, with just a few high clouds to mar a perfectly blue sky. It was a bit cold, but not too much so. _Perfect_ , if anyone were to ask her. She took a small comfort in at least the weather was cooperating. A small boat had been launched from the viking ship and was now just clearing the harbor walls.

Her council and staff had gathered. Uniforms and clothing clean and crisp. The officers' medals and buckles polished and boots shined. There was a crowd gathered. Not as much as she thought, but more than enough to give a good show. Many excited looks went from her to the waters of the harbor.

The nervous energy started once again to creep up on her. She shifted her weight a bit. Then she felt a gentle elbow in her side. She turned her head slightly. She caught Annas' bright eyes out of the corner of her own. She spoke from the side of her mouth.

"It'll be _fine_ Elsa!" She spoke in a whisper only audible to them. She couldn't help the small curl of her mouth. Yes, it would be. As long as they faced it together…

The boat came closer. She could now make out six people. A very, _very_ large man stood at the bow. Heavily armored, with a great beard and a horned helmet. A sword hung from his belt. Four people pulled at the oars. And two, no...three of them were...Women? Her ire was raised slightly, but then she didn't know much about these people. Sunlight glimmered off of the armor they wore. And was it helmets? No...those were...Axe heads! At least two of the women were armed. It was very curious! Unheard of in their part of the world. The third woman was heavily armored too. The other man pulling at the oars was tall, but didn't seem as large as the man standing at the bow.

The last man of the party seemed rather nondescript. He wore a cloak that looked like bearskin. He seemed tall, and a bit lanky. Green sleeves poked out from underneath the cloak. And now see could see some gold trimming at the cuffs and his collar. He was hunched over at the tiller steering the boat up to the pier. A seemingly unkempt mop of brownish-red hair topped it off.

...And it all made no sense! From all descriptions, the man standing at the bow was nothing like she had been told. She did not peg Captain Hansthrope as a liar. He was a trusted and loyal servant. She supposed beauty was in the eye of the beholder...But still...Who else would be standing at the forefront of their party? And, she thought with a bit of anger, who else but a man in charge would set the women of his party to rowing him ashore? True, she did not know these people or their customs, but she couldn't help the slow burn of indigence on their behalf.

The boat bumped against the dock. A line was tossed and secured. Her nervousness crept up again, but she had a small flame burning inside her to flash it away. The large man stepped off and then up the stone stairs, followed by the rest of the party. The skinny man helped secure the second rope, then followed. She plastered a smile on her face, then took a half step back. She performed a respectful, textbook curtsy, bowing her head.

"Welcome, your Highness! -To the kingdom of Arendelle!" She kept her eyes down. It was proper for her to wait until her welcome was acknowledged, or she was addressed by his Highness, but…

-It didn't come…

She waited...Much longer than was proper...It seemed like forever! This, this was a bit insulting! After she had gone through all that...The people…The preparations...She already had a bit of anger burning, now it threatened to burst forth! She was about to straighten fully, when someone behind the large man cleared their throat. She did straighten a bit, and turned her head slightly. The man stood there, hands at his waist. She turned slightly more, and he was smiling. Almost a leering kind of...A chill ran through her. She could feel her magic slowly creeping into her being. This man, his eyes...There was no warmth she could detect. She allowed more of her magic to flow, she...was unsure of exactly what was going on…

Someone behind him cleared their throat, more violently this time. It was...One of the women! She was sure of it! This caused the man in front of her to blink. He turned, and as he did, she straightened. He looked behind as did she. One, no...All three women had a look of murder in their eyes. He stiffened, _-like a man with any good sense would_ , she mused. He turned back towards her and clasped his hands in front of him. He bowed deeply.

"Apologies! Yer Highness! But, I'm not the King!" Her whole world plummeted to her feet. The fire inside was doused in a flash. The magic inside threatened to burst forth. She...She had just...Committed the most...She couldn't believe it! All that training! All those years of studying! The drills! All that, reduced to...A fear started creeping in now. One she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her mind started racing. This was a most serious offense! And all to a group of people they knew nothing about. And...The weapon…

Her mind was processing a myriad of possibilities all at once. None of them were turning out well for her. Would they be insulted? Would they ask something of her...her people, the kingdom? Something to appease honor? Would they row right back to their ship, declaring war, and burning their city to the ground? She felt sick. Physically sick to her stomach. The man took a step back and to the side. He swept his left arm out...Towards the skinny man who had been last in line…

"Presenting His Royal Majesty! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! High Chieftain of the Barbaric Archipelago! King of the Wilderwest! Chief of Berk! Master of...All that lies Therein! ALL HAIL!" He bowed deeply. She caught the hesitation, but was too much in a mental frenzy to fully process it. She took a half step back and curtsied even more deeply. It put pressure on her belly. She nearly threw up. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the contents of her stomach to stay in place just a little while longer. Trying to force the magic to abate, it might go either way…

She waited again, for a very long time. She _would_ wait! Until Ragnarok and beyond. If it would appease them. To prevent them from exacting a price from them they couldn't...She _would,_ she would take it all she decided. This was her fault! She would do as she must! Honor demanded such! She heard footfalls in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a boot, and a metal… _Something!_

 _-Of Course!_ Why...How...How could she miss...That? The Captain had said...Oh! This was bad! So very, _very_ bad! She closed her eyes again wincing. He was within striking distance now. He had every right...But would he? She prayed harder now than ever that the good Captain had been right. That he was fair and level-headed. Well spoken of by his people. Would she now ever have the chance? To, get to...Know him as he was? A thought crossed her mind, the irony nearly made her snort. For now here she was, -for honors' sake, she would _have_ to make him an offer. Good or bad, for better or worse...She would be a fool not to consider it.

Someone, _-one of the women_ , she was positive...Cleared their throat. She chanced to open her eyes, but dared not look up. She noticed his legs wobble a little, then again. She then heard a soft release of breath. His hands came down for an instant, then disappeared. He shifted his weight, then spoke…

"Ahmmm, well...Th, thank you! Your Highness, F, for coming to see us in..." His weight shifted again, she waited a couple of breaths before she rose. This next exchange could very well be the most important of her reign...She looked upon him, but he was looking slightly away, eyes tightly closed. The Gods curse her for making an already difficult exchange even more so. She had to fix this! She had to fix it _NOW!_

He faced her slowly after a moment. His eyes caught hers for a brief moment. They started traveling over her face and then some. She did as well, taking a quick glance before meeting his eyes again. They were a lovely shade of green she thought. There was light there, but also darkness. She could attribute it to the situation at hand, but no...As she looked longer...the seemed to be something...Conflict...Deception…She wasn't quite sure...She caught herself, this was no time…She bowed deeply at the waist.

"Forgive me! Please! Your Highness! I, -I did not...I, I'm so sorry! This, this is unforgivable! I, I..." She was at a loss. What could she say? What could she do? It was up to him to decide. She hated being on such uneven footing. And with these...this…It was a mess! After another long-ish silence, there was a more gentle clearing of a throat, and a rather harsh whisper…

" _Hiccup!"_ It was one of the women again! She dared not look. She was a bit shocked. To call a superior by his first name...Not even by title! It struck something in her. She couldn't quite grasp it, and now was not the time. There was once again a release of breath, a short pause…

"I, -It...It's OK! I, ahhh, I got that a lot, actually...Especially early on..." This piqued her curiosity. She slowly straightened, looking at his face. His brows were creased in a frown. His eyes were down, but they slowly rose to meet her own. He then straightened.

"It's...Good! To...finally meet you, Your Highness!" He gave a short, curt bow of his own. She flushed, for no apparent reason. When he straightened, she took a short opportunity to take in his features. He _was_ handsome...In a rough, rouge-ish kind of way. He was thin, but not slight. His shoulders were wide, his loose tunic and the cloak he wore not giving much away as far as his muscles. But it was filled out, she could tell. His hair was not unkempt, just windblown. Nothing a washing wouldn't take care of. He had a strong jaw and chin. But...His eyes...there was...Something there that captivated her...His eyes broke from hers. He gave a look around them, bringing his gaze back to her.

"Your, town, -this city...It's like nothing I've ever seen! I, I can tell you...It's amazing!" Her insides flipped...For no apparent reason. And a surge of pride welled forth. She was pretty sure that wasn't forced, so she was all the more full. She had insulted him, and he was being nice...For now, but still…

"I hope you get the chance to see all of it, Your Highness! A, and the countryside as well! There is much Arendelle has to offer!" She was, seemingly off the hook for now. She would run with it. And the women...Unless she missed her guess...They were on her...No, the were at least _with_ her, as far as these men were concerned. She would try to get a chance to speak with at least one of them. A short, not entirely uncomfortable silence followed. She took the lead. Introductions were in order.

"May I present my sister, Princess Anna!" She curtsied perfectly, and held out her hand. The King looked slightly at a loss. He took her hand and gave a respectful tip of his head, bending slightly at his waist. They looked upon each other. Something...Seemed to pass between them. Of which she felt a slight stab. Annas' eyes were wide, and she was biting her lip slightly. She hoped she wasn't about to say something...inappropriate…

"I'm very glad to meet you! Your Highness!" For some reason, in that split second...She almost wished for a broken heel...or something...To make _her_ first meeting as awkward as her own…The moment never came…

"Likewise, Princess!" He held on to her hand for a moment longer. On his face...Was the most wonderful, genuine smile...yes, a sudden snowstorm was not uncalled for...She rushed the thoughts out of her head. She really, honestly wouldn't...She took a step back, motioning with her arm…

"With your leave, your Highness? May I introduce Elenus Fraime, Prime Minister of the kingdom of Arendelle!" The elder man bowed deeply then straightened.

"Your Majesty! May your visit to our country be fruitful! Please call on me for any official matter! Any time!" The King gave him a short, curt nod.

"Thank you! I hope so too! I believe we should talk...Later today?" Elenus bowed deeper.

"Oh! Of course! Your Highness! Per...Perhaps after you've been...refreshed! And you get your land-legs back!" The King smiled, a half-crooked...It, it...did things to her...And so it was the rest of the way down the line. Except when introducing the General and the Admiral. She couldn't help but notice the somewhat cold, calculating looks...And the rather blunt denial of a visit to his ship by the Admiral. She could understand she thought.

They walked back, stopping at the large man who she thought...Never mind. She plastered a smile on her face as the King made the introductions…

"This…Stately gentleman, is Alvin the...Agreeable! He is a chieftain of an island, and one of my most formidable battle commanders!" Alvin shot him a look at his name, then relented and bowed deeply.

"A pleasure! Yer Highness!" There was a short pause. "F'give me! Th, that was as much my fault as your own!" She was stunned at such a gesture. She curtsied.

"Thank you...Chief Alvin! I hope you have a pleasant stay in my country!" He smiled and bowed his head. The next man wore plate mail, a heavy belt on his hips. On one side a hammer was hung, on the other, a long dagger. He bowed.

"This is Eivindr. He is a Chief as well, and a trusted member of my council! He looks after our food and flocks, and is a voice of reason among all that is...Well, pretty much the rest of Vikingdom!" This man was not as heavily armored as the rest, He did not exude anything threatening, unlike Alvin. Hmmm. The next person, or persons...They made her immensely curious!

"This person is Camicazi. She is Chieftess of Bog Burglar Island! She is one of our most fiercest fighters, and a member of my war council!" She was clad in armor. With a bearskin cloak like the kings, but less fancy. Heavy leather bracers covered her wrists. Four or five daggers hung from her belt. She looked to have strong, powerful legs underneath a spiked leather skirt. As she looked, two of what had to be sword handles peeked out from behind her shoulders. Her chest was, rather large! She had wild, blonde hair. And she was beautiful, and yet...looked very dangerous! She received a short, terse nod from her.

"Your Highness!" Her eyes were wild and bright. But there was calculation going on there too. As if she was being sized up. She would not like to cross this woman!

"Welcome to Arendelle, Chieftess! I hope you have a pleasant stay!" She grinned widely, wolfishly.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ we will!" She grinned wider, her eyes flit to the King for a split second, then back. A slower, slightly more respectful nod followed. He stepped back. She took the opportunity to look at his face. He was frowning deeply at her. Hmmm...He raised his arm to the next woman in line.

"This is Heather Osvaldsdottir. She is heiress to Beserk Island. She is an accomplished battle commander herself, an adviser, and also a member of my war council!" Heather gave a short, precise curtsy. She was beautiful too. Lovely black hair, bright green eyes, high cheekbones. She had bright, sharp metal pauldrons over hard leather armor lined with white fur. She also wore a metal skirt, which looked fascinating. Dark leggings with fur-lined boots. The axe head behind her shoulder, no...there were _two axe heads_ , placed closely together. This woman looked as dangerous as the first! She gave her a careful, respectful nod.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Lady Heather!" She straightened, a bright smile on her face. She could tell it was genuine.

"Your Highness! I look forward to working with you!" _What?_ Working...with...Heathers' smile changed fractionally. Her eyes darted to the King, lingering for a moment before turning back to her. The King stepped back, she took another opportunity to look. He was frowning furiously now. There was definitely something here, but what? Her mind flashed to a certain possibility, but there wasn't time. He raised his hand once more.

"This is Astrid Hofferson. A...Trusted adviser and councilor..." The silence hung for a blink. But it was there. She would think on it later. Astrid gave her an unpracticed curtsy as well. Short and to the point, like Heathers', she mused. And no title? Hmmm. She was lovely as well. Blond hair with deep, clear blue eyes over high cheekbones. She wore metal pauldrons too. Hard leather armor lined in fur covered her top. A skirt of metal plates adorned with spikes and tiny skulls underneath. A huge double-bladed axe head poked over her shoulder too. She straightened. They seemed to take each other in for a moment.

This woman just...radiated! It wasn't just her beauty. Her eyes, they burned with a fire...Of determination and confidence. A woman ready to take on the world and all it had to offer. She imagined many southern Princes and Lords in for a great surprise in dealing with this one...Any one of them actually!

"Welcome to Arendelle, Lady Astrid! I hope you enjoy your stay in my kingdom!" Her brow creased a tiny bit, but she smiled widely, brightly…

"Your Highness! -You, you're so lovely! I, I really like your hair!" She couldn't help a blush. She fought down the urge to reach up. Here was _this_ woman...Complimenting her…She regained control. -Introductions made, it was time to move to the palace. She stepped back, motioning with her arm. The king and his party followed. She was simply overflowing with curiosity…

"I'm a bit, surprised your Highness. While not unheard of here in the south, a woman as a leader in the north as well? It is refreshing!" She looked. He was frowning a bit. If she didn't know better, he was merely trying very hard not to trip…

"Oh yes!" He stated. "Camicazi is Chieftess over a _whole_ island that is _exclusively_ women!" This shocked her, further spurring her eagerness. He continued.

"They are some of the fiercest warriors in the archipelago! And the sneakiest too! And Heather...While her brother is Chief, everyone who's anyone knows who really runs the show there!" The King stumbled, then shot a fierce scowl over his shoulder. She looked back too. Heather had a certain smirk on her face. And, was she _blushing_? She stamped down a snort that would be very unbecoming. She felt bolstered by the confidence of these women. Each a force of their own obviously. Which probably led to what came out of her mouth next.

"Well! I see I have my work cut out for me!" She meant for it to lighten the mood a little. She peeped over her shoulder. Camicazis' wolfish grin was back in spades. Heather smiled widely too. Although there seemed to be a bit of trepidation in Astrids' features. She regretted saying that, but only slightly.

"I, uhhh. I understand...Hear that, this is...That women are treated...Differently in the south..." She nodded, an all-to-familiar sore subject.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Unless you're born a noble, or are of higher birth...Life is not too kind..." She looked again. He looked to be frowning, concentrating...She was hopeful it was on their behalf.

"Well, we hold women with as much value as men! If they want to fight...Fine! If they want to run a home, raise children...That's fine too! They want to run a business...Great! The, the only thing is...Being a full council member...I'm trying to change that, but their voices _are_ heard at Tribal meetings." She chanced a glance back. All three women were looking on fondly. She couldn't help but feel…

-No time for that! They had reached the carriage. The man opened the door and bowed. She turned to face him. He looked at the carriage, then off towards the castle, then her. He raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"But, the castle...It's..." She gently cut him off.

"Please, Your Highness! You must be weary from your journey! And the crowds may pose a problem..." He looked around at the people that had gathered, then back at her. A slightly bewildered look on his face. Again, off to the side, there was a loud whisper…

" _Hiccup!"_ She glanced over. Astrid was glowering, her lips pursed. After a moment he sighed.

"Very well!" He muttered. Did...did he not...Was he angry with her? Their exchange had gone so well after...He bowed and held his hand out. Her world stilled. For reasons inexplicable...As if taking his hand meant...She bumped the thoughts out of her mind. This was expected of her, of them. -Nothing more...And yet…

As she took his hand, something...Happened. She wasn't sure what. She seemed to float. His eyes met hers. There was something...Not entirely unpleasant...But...The next thing she knew, she was sitting in her seat, watching as her sister allowed him to help her in. There was another genuine smile on his lips. She barely registered her sisters' name.

"-cess Anna!" She was biting her lip hard. Her eyes held a look. She would be in trouble later. Anna turned and sat down. Alvin, Camacazi, and Heather made for the next carriage. Astrid stepped up and faced Hiccup for a moment. He bowed and gave a flourish of his hand. He said something only she could hear. She laughed and swatted his shoulder, taking his hand and climbing up. He got in, sat down heavily, and they were off…

It came automatically for them. She and Anna smiled and waved to the crowd, turning occasionally to see as many as she could. Astrid seemed to get it, and joined in after a moment.

"Wave Hiccup!" Astrid told him. His mood seemed to have changed a bit. She would worry about it later. There was a muffled _'ooof'_ A moment later. She looked, Hiccup was rubbing his side.

" _Wave!_ Hiccup!" They seemed to have a glaring contest. It seemed the Lady Astrid had won, as he plastered a smile and started waving. She shared a look with her sister. She couldn't help it! She snorted, while Anna laughed outwardly. Yes, she decided, This visit would be one for the ages!

 **A/N:** I thought this might be a little longer. I had another scene in mind, but this stands on it's own. And I wanted to get something out. Not to fear! I have more scenes ahead and a conflict or two up ahead!

Thank you for spending your time here! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** What's this? An update already? Surely Ragnarock is coming…Well, maybe not...Happy Holidays Y'all!

 **Disclaimer Time:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, nor Frozen. Original stories/ characters property of DreamWorks/Disney

 **Chapter 6**

He followed the young man, well...boy really. Through the hallway. He had slept in mostly on purpose. But that bed...mmmm. So soft and comfortable! He might just have to take a nap later. The mere thought made him sleepy all over again.

But he had to focus for now. He'd gotten an earful from Heather, but as far as he was concerned, he _was_ being nice. After all, he hadn't taken the Queen to task for mistaking him. He thought it mildly amusing in fact. It was a reminder that he had been always underestimated. So that gave him two little somethings to use against her if things turned bad.

This place, these people...Irked him. Servants? -Really? He knew that in times past the conquered served the conqueror. But these folks...They had _asked_ for this! Signed up and even trained for it! As if it would be a great honor to wash someone just because they believed themselves superior. _Hmph!_ Time better spent tending fields or flocks. Seeing to the care of the whole, rather than one person. -And sure, they were getting paid. A roof kept over their heads...Protection within the walls of the castle, he supposed. But...Where was the honor in that? He just couldn't see it…

And this Queen...There was something... _Wrong_ …Her hand had been cold to the touch. It might have been his imagination, but no...The princesses' hand had been warm. That's when he had noticed. The Queen seemed really nervous too...More so than...He could admit that he himself was a bit anxious as well, but this was... _Different_...As if she was hiding something. He had no room to complain really. They were keeping some things from them as well, close by even. He imagined there were a great many things being kept from him. But she really should be careful of herself.

He considered the boy in front of him. He wondered if he was the son of some nobleman, or the son of some peasant, pressed into servitude for an unpaid debt. Perhaps he would talk to him later. That brought on an idea as well. He might just go out into the town himself and talk. Or merely sit down in a tavern and listen to the local gossip. That way, he might learn what was actually going on, Instead of what the Queen told him.

That thought brought about a dark cloud. Just what did she want from him anyway? But he supposed, it was bound to happen. He didn't expect to stay here and not talk to her at all. Besides, he needed to learn some things about this place. It's history, the lay of the politics...He also wanted to see if there was anything of value he might take back with him to the archipelago. Either materiel, or otherwise that he could use to make life better or easier for his people. He might also look for an opportunity to use his advantage over her to gain something he would otherwise not be able to get.

They stopped in a small alcove in the middle of a hallway. He had tried to remember the route, but he had been distracted. Four armed guards stood brusquely at the door. He caught at least one set of eyes on him, but they remained motionless. The boy announced him. _So annoying,_ he thought. The boy then turned side-facing him and bowed. He stood still, but….. _Oh yes_ , Heather had said...He straightened and strode purposefully into the room.

He could admit, she was lovely. Her platinum-blond hair, those deep blue eyes. She wore a flattering blue and lavender dress that covered her completely. He noticed it hugged her curves quite nicely. A shimmering cape hung about her shoulders, barely brushing the floor. It was clasped with a small silver chain. He was a bit stumped. Other than the small crown atop her head, and a bejeweled pin on her chest, she wore no other finery. Not at all like he'd read or heard. All manner of fine silks and linen, jewels and gold chains. And crowns worth more that the very lands they ruled.

He took in the room he was now standing in. It was...Well, it was nothing special either. There was some finely carved woodwork adorning the panels and ceiling. The floors were highly polished stone. There were rugs cast about on it, but nothing too fancy. He was intrigued a little about the coverings on the walls. Intricate designs of what looked like a stylized flower, what had to be a knights' helmet, and snowflakes. Who ever painted those must have an incredible amount of patience. For the patterns could be seen all over. His roving eyes finally settled on the Queen.

"Good morning King Hiccup!" She dipped at the knees bowing her head slightly. He gave her a nod and nothing else. She seemed to fidget a bit when she straightened. She motioned with her arm at the chair in front of the desk. Other than the high backed chair behind the desk, it was the only other thing in the room he would consider fancy. When he had seated himself, she took a small step toward him. She bowed deeply at the waist.

"Please, Your Highness! I sincerely apologize for my mistake yesterday...I, I had thought...It, it is customary for the leader to be in the front of...Well, always at the forefront...I am, truly... _Very_ sorry!" He couldn't exactly let her off the hook, but well…

"I, it's alright, I, I don't consider myself any more or less important than those around me. And as I've said, I've gotten used to it." She straightened slowly, tilting her head a bit.

"You, you did mention that. Have you, been King a long time?" He debated on how much he should actually tell her. He really didn't want to tell her anything. But in the interest of being... _Nice_ …

"About three years now." She nodded, her eyes drifting over his head for a moment before she turned and sat down behind the desk.

"So you are...Used to people mistaking you?" She gave him a quizzical look. He fought an eyeroll. He really didn't feel like explaining...He sighed, mostly to himself.

"Well, you've met Alvin..." She nodded. "Well, he is considered large by viking standards, but...I would say, -Eivindr...He is what you would call your average viking. Tall, wide at the shoulders...Sometimes wide in the middle as well..." He added. She tried to hide it, but she snorted, bringing her hand up to her mouth. He couldn't help the small curl of his own mouth. He continued…

"-And well...I, I'm..." How could he put this? He settled for motioning with his hand at himself. "I'm not as large as all that. So when I took over, I visited all the islands of the archipelago. Some I had not seen in years...So here I am, standing in the midst of all these larger people...And then they announce _ME_ , as their new King...Well, some, some of their reactions were...Less than favorable..." Some were even quite comical, if he remembered correctly. She nodded again.

"And, did you inherit your throne?" He needed to be careful...He shook his head.

"No, I was...Chosen, actually..." She straightened and gasped. He frowned internally. Was it _that_ hard to believe? He continued.

"I, I was the son of a Chief. My father, was one of the most respected Chiefs in the whole archipelago. I grew up among many of my peers, who are now Chiefs themselves, or next in line." Her eyes were bright and focused on him. A small smile graced her lips. She seemed very eager.

"So how is it that you were chosen? Over...All these, _larger people_?" He _really_ had to watch what he said here…

"I, uhhh...Took, part...In a battle...The result was...Well, things started...Changing after that...All for the better...F, for the, whole archipelago..." The memories came back. His eyes drifted to his metal foot. He smiled. Yes, he'd lost his foot, but gained so much more...A soft sound brought him back. His eyes came up. The Queen was resting her chin in her hand, elbow on the desk. Her slightly glazed eyes were both looking at him, and through him. He wasn't sure which was more alarming.

"So you brought about a good change for all of your people, and now...You're leading them..." She said in a sigh, -almost dreamily. His insides skipped for no reason. He nervously cleared his throat. It seemed to snap her out of her reverie. _Not going there!_

"A, actually, The um, title is, or was...Merely a figurehead from older times. Someone the other tribes looked to in settling disputes. Rather than having one tribe sail to anothers' island and picking a fight. In my case, I am someone the tribes look to, to lead them in this war." She nodded.

"So, does...Your father run your...Tribe now, or..." The memories clouded inside him. It still haunted him from time to time…

"My...My father died, in battle...When, when this all started..." He grew angry, but she honestly didn't...couldn't know...Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Her brows then peaked, her face contorted a bit. There was a truly hurt look…

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I, I didn't mean to pry..." Either she was really good, -but no...No one could fake _that_ he was sure…His turmoil abated a little...But still…He shook his head.

"He died protecting me. He died a warriors' death. I'm very proud to be his son!" Her features relaxed. Her eyes darted. She straightened.

"We, we missed you at breakfast..." Aha! A change of subject...Good! Well, maybe not…

"I...The bed was so comfortable, I forgot where I was!" He lied, only partly though...he had been trying to avoid...Well, _her_ and those servants. Which reminded him…

"Tell me, Your Highness. Why do you keep these, servants? What purpose do they serve? I can see that keeping this place clean would take some effort, But...They, they even offered to... _Bathe_ me! Is, is that normal?" He wanted her to help him understand, and he wanted to tweak her nose a little. A possibly dangerous game he knew. But he felt it had to be done. She blinked after a moment, giving him a look as though he had sprouted wings.

"Well...Yes, that is...Part of their duties. As you say, they clean the castle and grounds. They serve food, run errands...There are many tasks that they do." He still didn't get it. He decided to press on.

"Uh huh. And wash some fat Lords' backside because he can no longer see it. Or help him lace his boots because he can no longer reach them. Clean your chamber pots...Dress you...Are these people, descendants from a tribe you conquered long ago? Because, quite frankly...I can't see where there is any honor found living so...It smacks of slavery!" That did it. She frowned, leveling a glare at him. Something else was going on too...He saw her eyes glow, but it could've been his imagination. Her voice was low and cold.

"They are hardly slaves, King Hiccup! They are offered a comfortable living, they are housed and well cared for. They are exposed to opportunities they wouldn't otherwise have." He still didn't get it. But…

There was something definitely going on here. That...Glow in her eyes may not have been his imagination. He could also swear the temperature in the room was dropping. Something dark crept up his spine. He didn't like it. Not one bit. It was almost like he felt when he first laid eyes on the Red Death. Something dark and ominous, that couldn't be controlled or dealt with. He watched her for what seemed like many minutes. The silence, the tension hung in the air for a good long while.

She blinked, then drew in a breath. Her countenance turned placid after a moment. As it did, the room temperature seemed to return to normal. Within a few heartbeats even. He raised an eyebrow and straightened. He didn't exactly remember leaning forward at all. He fought the urge to look around the room. She looked down, biting her lip slightly. She drew in another long breath. She sat up, lacing her fingers in front of her tightly. He noticed her knuckles whitening slightly. She spoke after another breath.

"So, tell me, Your Highness. What is it exactly you wish to accomplish here?" _Eh?_ No more Hiccup? Good! He had achieved part of what he wanted already...Separation. Whatever designs she _may_ have had, they were gone now. One less thing to worry about in his mind…

"Only to get my message out! That's the _only_ reason I came here. My, -our...situation...It only grows more difficult. I can no longer afford to deny the seas _only_ to my enemies. And as their situation grows more desperate, They will attack anything that moves, in hopes of getting more people drawn to their cause." He paused to let it sink in. He'd had a few more things on his mind, but after what had happened just a few minutes ago. He held his tongue for now. He was trying to process it all…

"I trust you've contacted the leaders...Your allies, any other possibly interested parties?" She looked down. Her eyes seemed to aimlessly scan her desk. She nodded.

"I...Yes. Many of them have already arrived. The rest should be here by weeks' end." She looked sad, and tired. He felt bad...A little...But he couldn't afford to let his feelings get in the way of what he needed to accomplish here. He should...He _might_ make it up to her, before they left. She seemed to compose herself after another moment. She looked at him pointedly. But before she could open her mouth…

"So, are we done here?" It was like he'd struck her, she then frowned.

"No!" She softened after a moment.

"There is...I have arranged a State dinner and Ball. To be held Tuesday. It would be in your interest to attend." He was both angered and a little confused. Just who did she think she was? Trying to order him about.

"A...Ball? What exactly _is_ that?" A few mental images came to mind. A few of them were quite comical. She again looked at him strangely.

"It...It is a gathering. Where we meet with foreign dignitaries, such as yourself. In a more...relaxed atmosphere. To...talk of other things besides politics." In other words, a social gathering. He wasn't…

"No!" She again acted as if he'd struck her. Her eyes narrowed, and her shoulders visibly tensed. She tilted her head forward slightly. Her voice was low and mildly threatening.

"Your Highness..." She paused for a breath. "I have done as you requested...I have requested the presence of all the interested parties. I am _hosting_ this meeting. I am housing and feeding _all_ these people...Including _you_...I believe...It would be in your _best_ interest...to attend." His anger welled up. He knew a threat when he heard one. Just who did she think she was dealing with? What did she plan to do, if he chose not to take part in this...Whatever it was? He didn't care what she believed...He knew it was in _his_ best interest not to get involved. Either in politics nor other...things. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly. His anger and frustration threatened to explode…

He stood quickly, and started making for the door. Something made him stop. _This is not right_...A part of him wanted to continue. Out the door to his room, even back to Berk. Another part wanted to shout and try to make her understand. That wouldn't do either. He turned around, stopping in front of her desk. He stood there glaring at her. She had pushed back her chair from the desk. Her hands were on the arms of the chair, her knuckles turning white...He opened his mouth, the words in the back of his throat…

-But they didn't come out. Seeing her like that...Made him stop. Not that he felt threatened...But at the wrongness of it all. She was right, all told. He was a guest, and he wasn't behaving...Well...His eyes met hers. They were glowing again. A cold flame, a determination he hadn't noticed before. She looked like she was going to clobber him. He recognized the familiar look. He closed his eyes tightly, and drew a deep breath. He let it out, attempting to calm himself. He met her eyes again. The flame in them was receding. He looked down at his feet. How, how was he…

"Look, -Elsa..." He winced a little, but there was no initial reaction. His eyes wandered a little, finally coming to rest on the window to his left. It looked like such a nice day too. His feet carried him over all on their own. He looked out. The people in the courtyard, going about their daily business...The guards at their posts on the walls...The town, shimmering beyond...The mountains behind it and...The sky! How he wished he was up there, right now! But he couldn't...Not _now_ anyway. He rolled his shoulders and gathered his thoughts…

"I...I like you, I really do but..." He hoped she wouldn't take that the wrong way...And he really didn't want to fight with her…

"I...I uhhh, I didn't come here to, to socialize...I didn't come here to make a deal...I, -I didn't want to come here at all, to be quite frank!" _There_ , he'd said it! She could judge him if she wanted, he didn't care...He heard the soft sound of the chair being moved. A soft sigh, possibly the rustle of clothing…

"Wh, why did you come, Hiccup?" There was a hard edge to her voice. He supposed it couldn't be helped...He rolled his shoulders.

"It, it was a bad idea! As soon as I read your letter, I knew...But, but Cami was there, and snatched the letter from me. She read it, and the next thing I know, everyone's clamoring for a meeting...Saying it should be discussed among everyone!" His anger started bubbling up. He drew in another breath, and squashed it. No use now, it was already done…

"Why did you come...Hiccup?" She repeated, only with a bit more resolve. She sounded a bit closer... _Why?_ Why indeed…

"I...In, in the interest of being a good Chief, -a good leader...I decided to act on their decision, and come. I, I felt...It would be better to at least try to talk, and...Maybe, save some more people from being hurt..." It wasn't the only reason, or reasons...And it was still a bad idea...And, -sweet baby Thor! They'd only been here a day and a half! Not including the travel time…Dear Oðin! What was he thinking! He kept his gaze on the window, the world beyond…

Until he detected a slight change in the air around him. And then a hand on his arm. He resisted the urge to look right away. He felt he needed to hold on to a bit of his anger to keep himself grounded. He felt, or detected a soft intake of air. The hand came away. She then took his upper arm, pulling gently. He resisted, but her hand was warm, inviting…

He turned slowly, keeping his eyes down. But eventually, they met hers. He saw fire, but it was warm. Determination...But also understanding and compassion. What anger he held on to dissipated in the light of them. Her face seemed to radiate the same soft glow...Encouraging, enticing...He realized in a blink...She was a leader too, much the same as he…Maybe she understood…

"Hiccup?" She worried her lip a little, then she looked down and to the side. She returned her gaze. Her brows were closer together. There was steel in her eyes.

"I don't…I, can't imagine the circumstances you're in...It's, It has been many, many years since we have had any kind of conflict here...But..." She looked away again, then back. Her other hand rose up to his opposite arm. She shook him slightly.

"You were not wrong! Your choice to come here was not a bad one! I...I..." She bit her lip. He noticed their color, their shape...So nice…

"I, you...You probably know, but...Being a leader means...Often making choices, decisions on behalf of others...Regardless of how we feel...All for the betterment of our people. All we can do is hope...Or do what we can to ensure a good outcome!" He looked away slightly. He huffed. She was right of course. He suddenly reached a stunning realization. Yes, she understood...But, not only was she beautiful, she was smart, and wise too! Something...Just, -something chipped his heart. Maybe this trip wouldn't be all bad…

"Elsa..." His hands came up of their own accord. He gently gripped her elbows, pulling as he did. Her hands relaxed. Smoothing over his upper arms to his shoulders. She moved marginally closer. His eyes roamed her face, her hair, her cute little nose...her pink lips parting slightly. Her eyes did the same, resting for a moment on his mouth…

Then she blinked. She straightened, pushing him away. She took a step and a half back, turning to side face him. She shook her head mildly, clasping her hands in front of her. She took a deep breath. She turned a half-managed glare his way.

"I, I'm still mad at you!" She turned away blushing. She closed her eyes tightly, chin up. He couldn't resist…

"Well, should I...Should I throw myself out of the window _now_ , or..." Her eyes flashed widely open, her jaw dropped. She slowly turned her head in his direction. Seeing his face, a smile started to slowly bloom until she started laughing...Just a giggle at first. But then before long she was all-out. It sounded wonderful. And something loosened in his chest. He felt...better...He joined in...They were at it for a while until she reached up and wiped her eyes. She straightened, and brought her fist up to her mouth.

"Well, Ahem! Ahhh, aheee...Urm, Your, your Highness! We ahruumm! We, we shall...Speak...Again...Here...Now..." Her mouth was closed, but working furiously. Eyes closed. He stood in front of her and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Your Majesty!" He said, and walked to the door. He stopped and turned again, giving her a cheeky bow with a flair. The door closed upon the sound of her giggling. The boy was waiting on him. They started walking back down the hallway. A thought struck him, then another. The girls, their mission what...What had just taken place in there...It all piled on him at once. He needed to think. He needed to clear his head...The best way he knew to clear his head was to...But he couldn't do that just yet. The only other place would be…

"You! Boy!" The young lad stopped and turned. He bowed respectfully.

"Castor sir! My name is Castor!" He bowed again... _Annoying_ …

"Take me into the town!" He tilted his head slightly, but complied.

"Of, course! Your Majesty!"

~oo000oo~

He had been pounding for hours. He hadn't made any solid conclusions, but at least he'd found a meaningful task in the work he was now doing. It soothed a part of him deep down. And in part quelled the frustration within. He and the boy had wandered the streets for a while until his nose caught The familiar scent of a charcoal fire. And upon further investigation, metal burning and heat.

Halmar Verbergen had given him a suspicious look when he had asked to help out in the forge for a while. _'Yer not from around here are ye?'_ He'd said. He barely had stopped Castor from telling the smith who he really was. That might have complicated things more. As it was, he'd explained that he had been apprenticed to a blacksmith since he was ten, and just needed to keep his hands busy doing something useful, while he figured out a few things. He had even offered to pay in gold for his trouble.

Halmar had looked him up and down. He looked to be in his late forties. Not large, but wide and strong in the shoulders and arms. His hair was thinning and graying, along with his chin whiskers. He had light blue eyes and a wide nose that looked to have been broken at least once.

' _Got me own bunch o' notty apprentices in there already! Not sure wha' I'd do with a twig like you...'_ He explained to the smith, and he knew as well, that Gobber had told him the best smiths he ever knew had worked under two or three different masters, and maybe he could teach them something, while helping him keep an eye on them. He gave a dubious look, and eyed him up and down again. Halmars' eyes came to rest on his metal foot. _'By Oðin! Where'd ye get that?'_ It was all over after that. He'd even propped himself against the wall, removed his foot and handed it to the old smith. It was like giving a child a gift on Snoggletog. He explained it's workings, the different types of attachments...Carefully avoiding the questions about a _particular_ one. He even showed off the compartments he'd carved into the base.

He set him to making nails first. Simple...A bit demeaning, but...After making about fifty in record time, he'd set him on another task. A familiar one...Making horse shoes. While they didn't have horses on Berk, they did put shoes on the yaks in winter, so the poor beasts wouldn't slip in the ice and snow. While yaks' hooves were different, it was the same in principle. After a few failed attempts and a threatening hammer, he'd gotten fairly proficient.

But he'd not gotten any farther as far as his thoughts went. He would have to speak to the girls to get any kind of clarity, but still...While he had gained a bit of separation from Elsa, he couldn't help but feel drawn closer. Especially given how their meeting ended. It had been something he'd told himself to avoid while being here. It could only ever end badly for either of them, or both of them. He would just as soon not...He would rather have her, well...Not _mad_ at him just...just…

And, and there was something _wrong_ with her as well. He'd mulled the situation forwards and backwards...The glow in her eyes, the room growing colder. He still couldn't quite determine if the two were related. There was a prickling on the back of his neck each time he thought about it. He wished he had brought the Gothi, or perhaps Magga from the Peaceable Country with him. Either one would be helpful to his understanding. Was this, was it...The magics the old tales spoke of? Was she...Could she be, some...Sorceress? Sent from Nilfheim to lure them all into a trap…

No... _No!_ That...It didn't make any sense! He was sure he would have sensed it by now. She hadn't shown any outward signs. And her sister, the Princess. She seemed pretty normal to him...Everything else about his place seemed normal as well...Ahh, this wasn't working either! He knew what he needed. Quiet, and solitude…But, he wasn't due back at the ship for another day at least. Well, he was King after all...But no, He couldn't...Not now…

Now, he should...Talk to the girls, see what they...Dear Gods! Astrid...Now, now that it seemed...The Queen was at least... _Interested_...Possibly...He _really_ needed to talk to her. It wasn't lost on him, especially now. The reason they had wanted _him_ to go. It angered him, and it made no sense either. How, what...What was there possibly to be gained from a people so different, so far away…Other than the obvious...It wasn't like...He didn't want children. He just...Always thought it would be her...Only now, things were...A mess between them. It was his own fault he knew. But he just couldn't...didn't want...

He growled to himself, then drew in a deep breath. He pulled up his workpiece closely, checking for flaws. It was then he noticed the room had gone silent and...Empty? But no, there was young Havlan looking as though he was searching the floor for something, and Kurt, and Vald as well. There was the crackle of the fire, but nothing else. He scanned the room. There was Orri on his knee, eyes down to the floor...He turned around and was met with an unexpected sight.

She looked at him with bright blue eyes. Her red hair was gathered on the back of her head. She was biting her lip, barely containing the smile behind. She wore a green and yellow dress, bound at the waist by a silken yellow sash. She took a step back, bending at the knees and waist. She bowed her head and straightened. He looked over her head. Heather had a look of pure murder in her eyes. Camicazi...Just looked bored. A troublesome thing on its' own...On a good day. Just as Anna opened her mouth to speak, a shout came from his right.

"Princess!" Halmar was at his side in a flash. Bowing deeply, and looking very flustered. "Yer Highness Welcome! Bu, but ye shouldna' be here! Why, a...A Princess such as yerself, In a dirty place like this! Why...Why it...It's quite, quite..." Anna raised a hand and smiled. The smith was instantly quiet. He fought to contain a snort.

"Nonsense Master Halmar! I've only come to retrieve King Hiccup!" He straightened from his bow looking at the Princess, then him, then back. His mouth twisted a bit before he spoke.

"K, King Hiccup? You mean you...he...I..." He flashed a smile, before Halmar cuffed him roughly on the back of the head.

"You mean you...He...He's the one...He's the one ever'ones talkin' 'bout? An...And all this time...You, you..." He seemed to grasp finally what he'd done. He bowed deeply at the waist. He nearly toppled over. A giggle came from the Princess and from behind her as well.

"F, -f'give me! Yer Highness...I, you...Ye didna'..." He slapped him heavily on the shoulder. -His hand hurt. He pulled firmly to straighten him and shook.

"Relax Halmar, no one's beheading you just yet." A smile spread across his face, then faded.

"Hiccup? Ahh, you...Yer Highness wh, why did ye nae tell me?" He smiled at him.

"I told you, I just wanted to clear my head a little." Halmar looked to the side a bit, then back. He seemed to understand, and nodded.

"Aye! Well, yes Hiccup, Err your Highness...Come back anytime!" He held out his hand, which the blacksmith took firmly...Meaning he may have broken only one or two bones.

"Thank you for letting me in Halmar. It was fun! I appreciate it!" He stepped back and bowed deeply.

"Of course yer Highness. Me too! If ye come back, ye'll have ta show me how ye made that foot!" He smiled but shook his head.

"Not happening!" He looked affronted, but the old smith was smiling.

"Oi! -And after all I did fer ye! Ye Numptie!" He frowned crossing his arms. He couldn't help but smile.

"You know...It's not too late for that beheading!" He looked shocked for a second, then a grin stretched across his face.

"HA! As if I had an'thing to worry about from a skinny bones like yourself!" His own smile got wider.

"Oh _NO!_ I'd just have one of the _girls_ do it!" Halmar looked behind him and turned a bit pale. Uproarious laughter followed. He chanced a glance behind him. Heather had covered her mouth, but her face was flushed red. Cami...Cami had drawn one of her swords, and was testing the blade with her thumb. An evil, wolfish grin on her face.

They left the shop together. The Princess had latched on to his arm almost painfully. She was not letting go. She pointed out several shops and taverns on the way. Where to find the best meals, or desserts. Where to buy clothing or jewelry. She was a bouncing ball of energy. He kept throwing furtive glances behind him. Heather still looked a bit angry. He was probably in for it later. Camicazi was looking about, still seemingly uninterested in anything. But if he knew her…

They made it to the causeway leading to the gates. Anna squeezed his arm. He looked. She was biting her lip again. She reached up, tucking some errant hair behind her ear. Her eyes caught his. She looked away, then forward, then back to his.

"I...I hear your meeting didn't go too well with my sister." He frowned a bit, he had forgotten mostly.

"I, no it didn't. Not, not really...I think it ended well...It could've been worse." He did manage to make her laugh and all. Anna winced a bit. She pulled him to a stop, her eyes were as big as saucers. She nearly pleaded.

"Please Hiccup! You, you mustn't hold it against her! She's she's been nervous, and a little high-strung about this visit for quite a while now. I've been helping but...And she simply refuses to take time off!" He could relate. He rarely had any time to himself. She frowned.

"She...She can be soo stubborn sometimes!" He nearly snorted. He dealt with stubborn people on a daily basis. Still…

"I, hey no! It, it was my fault too! I just...I, -really didn't want to come in the first place." He looked over his shoulder. Heather was looking away innocently. Cami had that grin on her face. He scowled at her. "I really just wanted to say my piece, and leave." Her brow creased slightly as she looked away. She quickly looked back. Heather interrupted.

"Hiccup? Have you eaten today?" He thought hard. No wonder he was feeling a bit off.

"I...No, I haven't" He had worked right through lunch. Annas' eyes got wider. She gripped his arm.

"Oh! Hiccup! You you must come to dinner!" He looked over his shoulder. Heather nodded as did Camicazi. Heather added a shooing motion with her hands. He really didn't want to. He wanted to avoid as many social interactions as possible. But...He really should at least try to smooth things over with the Queen.

"Please Hiccup!" Anna added. Her eyes sealed the deal.

"Sure! Of course Princess!" She was a ball of energy all over again.

~oo0000oo~

He was late, and he was in for it. He just knew it! But, that servant...They couldn't agree on anything! He had settled on a light blue tunic with gold embroidery on the cuffs. Dark blue pants made with a heavy cloth. He had managed to wash his hair, but his foot was badly in need of a polishing. He strode quickly into the room stopping partway through. He bowed apologetically. The Queen regarded him a bit coolly, but her face seemed flushed. The girls seemed a bit put out. He took his seat on the Queens' right.

"Sorry, Cyprian and I couldn't decide on my clothing." She looked him up and down quickly, taking a sip of tea. A small smile formed on her mouth.

"Well, it seems you reached an agreement! Should I be worried?" He smiled.

"Well, let's just say...The state of _our_ relationship should not be affected by it in the least!" Elsa snorted, quickly covering her mouth. Anna burst out but quickly covered hers with both hands. Elsa gently cleared her throat. She still wore her smile.

"I see...It seems you are well on your way to true diplomacy Your Highness!" She turned, tipping her torso towards him. _Aha!_

"So it would seem..." He couldn't help what came out next, muttered under his breath…

" _Cheeky Brat!"_ Elsa straightened, her eyes went wide. He feared for a moment, but...It seemed she didn't...couldn't erase her smile. Heather elbowed him in the side. He quickly turned his head. Heathers' head was nearly touching the table. A series of titters made their way up the table. Cami was giving him a look. One that he hadn't seen for quite some time. He looked across the table at Astrid, seated next to the Princess. Her eyes were lidded slightly. A warm, familiar smile on her face.

He turned back to the Queen. Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pursed. She slowly reached across, taking a square of cloth from the table. She fluffed it with a loud snap. Her eyes didn't leave his for a while. She placed the cloth in her lap. She looked away, motioning with her arm.

An army of servants attacked the table. Placing all manner of large plates down. Plates of meat, bowls of vegetables. Smaller ones containing gravies of every imaginable color. Plates of rolls, baskets of still-steaming bread. He was amazed at the variety, and wondered at the cost of it all. It made him intensely curious. He chose to concentrate on his food. He _was_ rather hungry.

Small conversations started breaking out all over the table, starting at the far end. Astrid was engaged by the Princess, and a minister on the other side. He concentrated on his food. It was so tasty, and different! He wished to try every single thing, but he couldn't be seen as a glutton. Perhaps he should eat here more, he...He wanted to...He just wanted to...Avoid...Yeah…He exchanged a couple of looks at Heather over the next several minutes. She regarded him coolly, at times casting her eyes behind him. He knew what she was...But how? After a bit more, the Queen put down her glass of the amber liquid he was really growing fond of. She wiped the corners of her mouth and looked.

"Hiccup? My...Sister tells me she found you at, a blacksmiths' shop?" He caught Annas' eager nod out of the corner of his eye. He only nodded, focusing still on his food. He didn't catch the slightly disappointed look on her face. She pressed on.

"So...Is this a, hobby of yours?" A, a.. _Hobby?_ He raised his head looking blankly at the wall. _Oh yes...that_...Heather nudged him in the ribs. She was glaring at him, shifting her eyes behind...Very well.

"No, not exactly. I was apprenticed…I have been working in a forge since I was younger." He left it at that. Heather nudged him a little more firmly, heading towards painful. She muttered his name under her breath rather forcefully. He took his own bit of cloth and wiped his mouth, gathering some thoughts.

"I, everyone in the village...Everyone, does something contributing to the well-being of all. Some people grow crops, some tend sheep...Some build boats. I...In addition to making weapons and tools, I...Create...Things...Sometimes. In, in hopes of it being useful to...someone." He could feel Heather turn towards him.

"Sometimes!?" Camicazi was giving him an incredulous look. He frowned at her harshly. It was not like he'd had any time anymore. And his success rate had increased significantly since he was younger.

"So, so you don't use money on, in your islands?" Anna gave him a curious look, tilting her head. He smiled, shaking his own.

"No, just...Just a simple barter and trade system. It is the Chiefs'...The Chiefs' household holds most of the gold and precious gems. These are mined on the islands, or obtained by, -other means..." He cast a glance in Camicazis' direction. She raised her head, grinning widely. A bit of food hanging out of one corner of her mouth. He shook his head and continued.

"So...This, this is used to supplement our food stores, and other items on the islands. It is needed to survive the harsh winters we face." He told her.

"Harsh...Winters?" Elsa perked up. Her eyes clear and focused. He huffed to himself.

"We...We have a saying on Berk…It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three." He looked away, smiling. His memories of the past, and his childhood assaulting him.

"It sounds wonderful!" There was that breathy...He turned. Elsa had her chin propped in her hand, her eyes lidded and slightly glazed. He felt a bit...He nervously cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes...So, that...That is one reason I've refused...It's a struggle sometimes just to survive! I often wonder why our ancestors didn't stay on the boats just a little while longer." Heather snorted. He looked across the table. Astrid was nodding her head vigorously. A wide smile on her face. Silence followed, but in it he felt warm and comfortable. He felt a little proud the conversation had turned out so. He felt the need to push just a bit further. After a few long minutes, he spoke.

"So! Your Highness. You...I understand you charge money, for your peoples...holdings?" He was honestly curious. He had gotten a taste of it on the mainland, but he didn't go very often. She took another sip, then gently wiped her mouth. Her eyes fell to the side for a moment, before focusing on his.

"Why...Yes, I, -the crown...Charges money...Taxes, on transactions made between people or merchants. W, we charge taxes on goods being brought here from foreign lands. Our partners charge a tax on goods we sent to them. The crown keeps a small portion of it, but most of it goes to...Paying the servants, and the upkeep on the castle. We, we really try very hard not to take more than we really need. And keep everything, -just this side of modest." He nodded. It made sense. There was nothing terribly fancy about the whole castle. A few fixtures here and there...He liked it a lot! He shook his head...No need. He cleared his throat.

"I must say, the city, the town is very well kept! Not a stone or board out of place. And the few people I've talked to...They speak very...Affectionately of you both." Elsa blushed, bringing a hand to her mouth. He saw Anna biting her lip from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." She said. "Yes, while we try to keep expenses down, we do hold feasts at times, festivals...Parties..."

"Housing a bunch of muttonheads..." He added. Mostly under his breath. Heather nearly bruised his ribs that time, but she leaned forward snickering. There was silence at first, but the Queens' gentle laughter soon followed. Her eyes met his.

"Yes." She said warmly. "Even that!" They held each others' gaze for...He didn't know how long. He felt warm, drawn in. His chest loosened a bit more. Here was someone...That understood...Smart, pretty, fun...He felt...Felt…

His eyes snapped back to his plate. _No!_ He didn't...couldn't. Not with...Not with the mess that was...Dear _Gods!_ Astrid was right over _there!_ How could...He didn't...deserve...A war started inside him. He was attracted to Elsa, he liked her. But how...He felt horrible for the way he'd treated _her_ , and he felt even more horrible, for...For slamming the door on Elsa. But how...What, what was he to do?

A soft sigh off to his left, then a gentle hand on his arm quelled the storm instantly. It was Heathers'. He turned his head only slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed...Her eyes...Were they shining? She was looking down in her lap. A brief, soft laugh escaped her, then a sniffle. She straightened, popping some food in her mouth. She didn't look his way. He looked down at his own plate, gathering some meat on his fork. He glanced up through his eyebrows. Astrids' eyes seemed to be bright as well...An unreadable expression on her face.

They continued for a while longer, until the Queen turned a certain look his way. Her eyes flit behind her. Heather had mentioned something about this too. He stood, stepping behind her chair. He pulled it out for her. Then his stupid hand came up all on it's own. He bowed his head as she took it, not really wanting to see, but then again really wanting to look...She thanked them all for attending. She hadn't let go of his hand, -he hadn't looked up. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Your Highness!" It sounded light and playful. He bent at the waist.

"Your Highness!" He returned. There was something else on his tongue, but he held it in. He straightened, watching her walk to the door. Anna stepped in front of him. She curtsied quickly, then gathered his hands in hers. He could almost feel the energy. She bit her lip and looked at him earnestly. Squeezing his hands firmly.

"Hiccup? I'm...I'm really glad you came!" He nodded and smiled. It seemed he couldn't help but smile in her presence.

"Yeah Anna, me too!" It sounded lame, but at least he was sincere. She took a step back, turning to her right as the girls walked up. She gave them a quick dip and nod of her head before practically racing after her sister. Heather stepped in front of him, with an unreadable...Somewhere between fond and exasperated...Camis' eyes were all over the room, as usual. Astrid...Her face was down, her movements were stiff. He automatically reached, taking her arm. She rolled her shoulder with little force, he refused to let go.

"Astrid?" She didn't look, she kept her face down. He was worried. Either he had a serious beating coming...Or...He _really_ did _not_ want to think about the other possibilities…

"Astrid...Are...I..." He really didn't know what to say...Her other hand came around and clasped the other in front of her. She stepped back, breaking his grip. He felt as though he was falling. Fear and dread...all at once.

"Hiccup...Don't" _Don't?_ Don't...what...exactly? He didn't...She looked up after a few moments. Her eyes were full, but there was a wide, entirely genuine smile on her face. She tilted her head.

"I, I'm just...Just..." She moved quickly, ducking her head as though showing respect. He thought he caught the glimmer of tears, but it was just a blink before she stiffly pushed past and headed for the door. He made to follow, but Heather gripped him firmly by the shoulders, locking him in place. He looked up. That same...He recognized it. It was piteous...Maybe she _did_ understand...Well, not _completely_. She may only understand...The difficult position...He was...It made him instantly angry! Who was...Who did…His anger fizzled as she took one of her hands and placed it on his cheek. She bit her lips as her eyes roamed his face. She shook her head and straightened.

"Hiccup?" She paused for a breath, maybe two. "You did really good! I'm...I'm proud of you!" Proud? Of what? How...What...He...He really didn't understand women. He guessed he never would. He looked to the door where Astrid...Heather slapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. She'll be fine!" Now he _really_ didn't understand. She turned, giving a mock salute before walking towards the door. Camicazi took a step towards him still looking disinterestedly around the room. Her hands came to her hips.

"Well, that went rather well, dinnit?" She looked around a bit more until her eyes finally rested on his. He didn't...She had been there the whole time. He was sure of it! Did she miss...Och!

"Cami? I..." She lashed out, punching him in the gut. It was worrisome. It lacked the usual...Crush-his-diaphragm-make-him-throw-up kind of...Almost, _affectionate!_ He was _really_ worried now!

"Hiccup? We'll take care of Astrid..." She paused, leaning into his personal space. "-But you really need to talk to her." She said the second part almost threateningly. He knew he had to...He had...He realized he had to make time...But where...How...It didn't matter where or how! He just needed to do it! Cami slapped his shoulder hard, then walked nonchalantly to the door, an exaggerated sway to her hips. He couldn't help the small smile. It was then he noticed the boy Castor standing in front of him. He bowed. _Aaargh!_

"Your Highness? Could you come with me please?" He rolled his eyes. What possibly...He stamped his frustration down. No sense, no need for it now. But he was worried about her...But perhaps she needed some space...Castor led him down a hallway. They made a left turn and then a right. The lad opened a set of double doors, bowing as he did. He took time to ruffle his hair. He needed to thank him properly, for dragging him all over town.

He walked into the room. It was lit from but a single candle on the wall behind him. That, and moonlight filtering through the window opposite him. Looking closer, he noted one was actually a door that led...Outside. He walked cautiously forward. He was in a foreign land, in a foreign home. He didn't know what to expect. He carefully scanned the room side to side. It appeared empty. He reached to door and looked out…

It was her...Her... _That_...Pointed right at him. It spurred something in him...Feral...Manly. There it was, so shapely and curvy...Like two ripe...He physically shook his head. He gently cleared his throat. She didn't seem to be startled at all. Like she was...No matter. She only looked over her shoulder at him, a smile on her lips...Lips that just...He blinked and looked out. He walked to the baluster she was leaning on.

Both starlight and moonlight reflected off the ripples on the waters' surface. A cool breath of breeze wafted over him. It was fresh. He could taste the salt. Smell the grass and a few other unfamiliar but pleasant scents. He was correct. They were on the back side of the castle, facing the harbor...The fjord, and the sea beyond. And the sky! It was clear and cloudless! A perfect night for...Well, nearly anything!

And then there was her too. He hadn't really noticed, but her dress was a shimmering light blue fabric. The top of which was lined with white fur. Her shoulders were bare, and her arms covered in a thin lacy material. It modestly revealed a good portion of her back. Her hair...Her hair was different too. The portion on her head was open and loose, the back was braided thickly, adorned with tiny white and blue flowers. A single jeweled snowflake pinned the end of it. She stayed there a few more moments taking in the night. She straightened, placing her hands, one on top of the other, on the rail in front of her. She continued looking out, she then sighed heavily, wistfully.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" She said in that breathy...She needed to stop doing that.

"It, it is. Isn't it!" She nodded absently. He looked out as she was. Taking in the moonlight, the warm air, only slightly interrupted by a cool breeze. She breathed deeply, then slowly turned to face him. She took a step, and gathered his hands in hers. She looked down, biting her lip. She then looked up, honestly, earnestly.

"Hiccup? I...I really want to apologize, for...for earlier! I, I was...I was really hoping this would all go smoothly but..." Her hands were trembling. He automatically rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands. He should do more.

"Hey! No...I was, I was not exactly..." He sighed. "I was a Yaks' butt! And you had every right." She snorted, and giggled. She nodded.

"Well, yes...You were...But..." He squeezed her hands firmly.

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree with me here! Here I go, with our first apology, and you...You're...Who's the yaks' butt now?" She laughed harder. Tilting backwards. He felt lighter, better. Another...Something loosened in his chest. Hearing her laugh, the moonlight in her eyes. When she had finally reigned in her mirth, that look was on her face, although a little less reserved, more open. She squeezed his hands.

"Hiccup? I...You..." She looked away then back. A determination set in her eyes. "You, really risked a lot, coming here, didn't you? I, really didn't think about it until..." She trailed off. Yes, he did. More than she knew. More than he could tell her about...She looked again then back, she twisted her wrists. He let go of her hands. They slowly rose, hesitating for a moment before resting them on his chest. She smoothed them up to his shoulders, then down. She leaned forward. Resting her head there too. His arms automatically came up, embracing her lightly. He ran his fingertips firmly up and down either side of her spine. She shivered, then relaxed. She was so soft and inviting. The rest of his troubles, the rest of the world melted away. He was brought back to it by her voice. So innocent and vulnerable…

"I'm really glad you came..." It all came crashing in on him in a flash. This was so right, yet so wrong. He wanted to, really _really_ wanted to...But he couldn't, not now anyway, not with things...so...Messed up...He really should...Just...Tell her the truth! Yes! But...He brought his hands from around her back, and took her wrists. He separated her from him. It hurt him to do so, but it was only right...The right choice to make…He looked at her as earnestly as he could.

"Elsa? I like you! I really, really do but...There's some things..." How was he going to do this without looking like a complete...He forged ahead.

"There's...The war, My Kingship, The girls..." He stopped. Did he just say... _that_? Dear Oðin! He should just...Fling himself off the balcony...Right now...Yup, That would do quite nicely...And he was right. There was an immediate reaction. Elsas' face twisted. She pulled away but not forcefully. Her eyes searched his intently.

"Hiccup! You...You're not, betrothed...Are you?" He shook his head.

"You're, you're not...Romantically involved? Are you?" Again he shook his head. The pain in her eyes receded a little. He was thankful for that. Honesty…He squeezed her wrists gently. He could feel her relax.

"Believe me Elsa, the last...The very last thing I want to do is hurt you or lead you on. It's just...I..." He closed his eyes tightly. He released her hands, then turned himself toward the water, -which was looking pretty good about now...Yes, a long drop...A cold wet end...He shook himself, then propped himself on his arms on the baluster. He rocked, shifting his weight one hand to the next…

"I...I'm a mess!" There! Now what? He felt like he was younger, so inadequate, so inept..."We, were...We grew up together, we were...close friends..." Where? Where had it all…

"Somewhere between the war, and my family...Running the village, the...the whole islands...We, I...I don't know...I'm not exactly sure anymore..." It had been so long since he'd even...The thoughts and memories came crashing down again. Smashing him. Smothering him. What had been loosening in his chest congealed once more, suffocating him. It was almost like that first day of the war...He and Toothless both. Fighting for air.

A cool breeze shot up the cliff face straight into his nostrils. He breathed deeply. There was a hand on his back next. First rubbing up and down, then fingertips gently kneading the muscles. Much as he'd done. There was pressure on his upper arm. His bicep felt warm, apart from the rest of him. There then was a bony...Her chin perhaps, resting on his shoulder. Her hand traveled up his spine, and into his hair at the back of his head. She gently pulled, kneaded his scalp. His knees turned to jelly. Her hand returned to his back, her cheek on his arm, her other hand on his lower arm.

"Hiccup? I appreciate your honesty! The Gods know, it's so rare to find in our line of work..." He nodded, acknowledging both her statement and her words. He felt her nose on his arm, as if she had...Her cheek returned, her other hand rubbed his arm.

"But, this is a problem for _you_ to figure out! Only _you_ know the real answers, the ones for _you_...And no one else..." He nodded again. He was grateful. That knot loosened a little.

"I know, I know..." He stated mechanically. Her chin once again rested on his shoulder. Her hand in his hair again.

"Do you...Would you want me to talk to Astrid about this?" He stiffened, drawing away from her a little. Her eyes were lidded, a smug smile on her face…

"How...How do you know..." She tilted her head, looking slightly offended.

"I'll have you know _SIR_! I'm not just another pretty face!" She fluttered her eyelashes playfully. He snorted and huffed.

"No, you're really not, are you?" She giggled, scrunching her shoulders and her nose. Her cheek returned to his arm. Her hand traveled down to his wrist, squeezing tightly. Her other hand trailing a finger along his spine.

"Hiccup? I...I want to help you, if...If I can. If you need to talk, or...Someone to listen to you...Don't...Don't hesitate to ask." He nodded. _Gods_. he was so undeserving...He was so grateful, and for possibly the first time, he was glad he'd left the archipelago. They stayed like this for a few more moments. He turned his head to look, at the same time she adjusted her head, rubbing her cheek a little on his arm. There was a gentle smile on her lips. The way the starlight reflected in her eyes, the moonlight in her hair...All he had to do was lean in, which he did. Slowly, carefully...He settled for resting his forehead against hers, breathing her in. She smelt fresh and sweet.

"Thank you!" He said in a whisper. He felt her smile.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. Her soft, warm breath ghosted over his skin. They bumped noses. He smiled. It had been so long...he wanted to stay like this for a while…There was suddenly a loud clanging off to their left, then again farther below. Elsa startled, then looked up at the sky, then out towards the town. A hurt, disappointed look came over her.

"Oh! My...It's getting late!" She said she started fidgeting a little. He straightened, holding out an arm.

"May I escort your Majesty to her chambers?" She seemed a bit shocked at his request at first. But she stepped back, drawing one arm across her middle. She tapped her cheek with her index finger.

"I...Don't...Know...I don't think a Queen should be seen fraternizing with a yaks' butt...I mean, what would the people think?" She was innocently looking askance in thought. He stumbled.

"I...You...It's..." She giggled and laughed. Clasping her hands behind her.

"I...Suppose it's alright...So long as nobody sees us!" He rolled his eyes, and bowed, holding a hand out to her.

"I shall do my utmost not to get dung all over you!" She threw her head back laughing loudly. She took his arm and swatted him on the shoulder. They laughed all the way down the hall…

 **A/N:** Yeah, so I started on this just as I finished the last one. I was on a roll, and didn't want to let it go…Hee hee!

Please read and review, you bunch of awesome people!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you all for hanging in there. This hasn't been easy, but I was able to muscle my way through regardless.

My new year is not off to a good start. My father passed away two weeks ago. He was 82, and had some history of heart trouble. He had a good life, and many friends. I was able to spend some quality time with him in his last week, and I was there with him in his final hours.

Despite that, there are some hopeful signs on my horizon. I will do my utmost to remain positive.

I have already started on the next chapter, and have the next few mapped out.

Cheers!

 **Chapter 7**

The sky started to pale. The sun giving notice of its' intentions. The animals in the forests started to slowly wake. As it grew lighter still, people started waking as well. Men and women, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters. All started to rise out of their beds to start their daily chores. People started to casually filter into the town. Bakers, cobblers, woodworkers, and fishermen, all making their way to their shops or the docks. Fires were lit, tools sharpened, nets folded and bundled. Smoke gently rose over the town and the first fishing boats made their way out of the harbor.

All this was lost to Elsa as she sat in her office going over papers and messages. Signing orders and approving lists. Her mind going over and over the schedule for the day. She'd had a long day yesterday. The last of the guests had arrived late. All was seemingly in place, and it finally looked like this was really happening. She hoped it would all go as planned. But it seemed nothing had gone accordingly. It had centered on one thing, and was the one thing her mind kept coming back to...Hiccup.

Their introduction was a disaster. He had skipped breakfast with her, and their first meeting didn't go well either. Well, it hadn't started out that way. She saw something. In between the moments when he was making her angry, there was something else. He was a jerk, but it seemed he really didn't want to be. She could identify with the sentiment. One had to be careful with becoming too familiar with the leader of a foreign country. But she had crossed a line too. In the end, he had placated her, going as far as to push her away when, when... _That_ happened. It had been enough to maybe provide a small glimpse into what he really was…

She liked him. It was easy to admit. He had teased her, and she had given right back. He was different. _That_ was an understatement. He was smart, and he showed a bit of political prowess. He cared. He cared enough about his people to go on an ill-advised trip. He cared enough to tell her the truth about misgivings he had. She could hope it was just her alone, but it didn't make sense. The women, the people around him, cared enough about him to look out for him. It spoke volumes about him not just as a ruler, but as a man as well.

And he was handsome. That was easy to admit too. His strong jaw, his green eyes and dark auburn hair. His lithe build. She had gotten a small idea, but he seemed to prefer his loose fitting tunics. His strong hands had been gentle too, in just the right amount...It sent her body fluttering as she thought about it still. Anna had teased her, but she had kept silent for now. She was playing a dangerous game. It thrilled her a bit, but no...The consequences could be dire, both for her and her people. She could handle herself, but the people, her kingdom...They would surely suffer from her lapse of judgment.

She shook her head. She couldn't...shouldn't be thinking things like that right now. She couldn't afford to lose focus. Despite her quite obvious attraction to him. She needed to set it aside for now. Besides, the churning of her stomach and the light trickling into the window told her it was time for breakfast. She straightened the papers on her desk. As she was about to stand, someone knocked on the door. She bid them entry, and was met by Heathers' quick, polite curtsy.

"Your Highness? Am I bothering you?" She shook her head and smiled. Indicating the chair in front of the desk. Heather sat without much aplomb. She noticed her clothes were quite different from a few days ago. She wore a modest dress in an earthy green tone. With a yellow panel in front and simple highlights. She retained what she assumed was a traditional fur vest. Her hair looked a little...Windblown, -which was curious, but it was in the single braid she wore from her arrival. Heather quickly assessed the room, then her clear blue eyes fell on her own. She smiled a bit nervously.

"So, are we ready for the big day?" She shrugged and smiled.

"As ready as I can. I just hope everything goes well." Heather shook her head a tiny amount.

"I'm sure it will. Hiccup is surprisingly good at these kind of things. Once he hits his stride, he can be a force all on his own!" Heather smiled a looked away a bit. Her statement piqued her.

"Surprisingly good you say?" It seemed to interrupt a thought or memory she was having. Heather rolled her shoulders, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Well, people didn't always listen to him, especially early on. He's not a typical Viking. He's definitely not as big as your typical Viking...He doesn't think like the rest of us do, so It's sometimes difficult for him to get his point across." She nodded. He had told her this, now it made a bit more sense.

"He's gotten much better as of late. He's also proven himself a very capable leader. And, those of us who knew him, especially early on...We could see it." Heather looked away after a moment and laughed softly. "I, I didn't always agree with him, but it was his planning that always turned out the best." Heather looked away again...And was she blushing a bit? She seemed lost in a memory.

"What? What is it?" She asked. Heather quickly met her gaze and shook her head.

"Oh, the big muttonhead...He's always downplaying his role in everything. _'Oh, it was the Gods' work'_ or... _'I didn't choose, you all did!'_ -or something like that. Not even realizing it was _he_ in the first place who convinced us all!" Her imitation was humorous, she couldn't help but snort. But something she said…

"Convinced you?" The Gods forgive her, but with an enemy knocking at their gates...How much convincing did they _need_?

"Oh! It was Hiccup who convinced them all to ri...Rise up...And defeat the common enemy!" She smiled a bit flatly, innocently...Suspiciously. Heathers' eyes darted about. She was sure she just detected a slip-up. Heather was aware too. Hmmm…

"He...He, just seems to know at the precise moment what to say...What buttons to push..." She lidded her eyes and smiled a bit coyly.

"-As you found out the other evening at dinner..." Her change of subject was not unexpected. The direction it went was. She was flummoxed for a moment. Heather grinned.

"So what _did_ happen after dinner?" She was on her back foot now, but she couldn't…

"Please Heather! We...we only talked..." They _had_ mostly. It was just between them and it had to stay that way for now. Heather seemed to let it go for the moment. But then she smiled a bit wanly looking away.

"It...It was good to see you know. To, see him like that...Like seeing an old friend after they've been away..." Her gaze snapped up after a moment. Her brow creased. There was a nearly pleading tone to her voice.

"Please, Elsa...You, He's...he's been through a lot in the past few years." She was a bit shocked at the familiarity, but she would allow it for now. She needed an ally in this.

"He told me his father died when the war started." She nodded.

"It, it was a sad day...I, I'm not sure he had time to mourn...And his mother…" Her eyes went a bit wide. She bit her lip. "Your Highness? You...You really should hear this from him but, they started arguing. He and his mother. She started speaking out against him...About using...About, -how he was conducting the war. She, she left, and struck out on her own." She seemed to reel into herself. There was a guilty look. -Another slip up possibly. She was intensely curious now. She really needed to press her advantage, but there was little time. Maybe…

"I _would_ like to hear it from him, only...I haven't seen him since." Two nights ago, on a secluded balcony… _Focus_ Elsa! One side of Heathers' mouth curled.

"Well, I did hear him say something about going to the garden, and I may have seen him heading that way this morning..." She had to fight not to stand right away and rush to the door. As it was, she only nodded. Heather saved her by standing and giving her her short curtsy.

"Well Your Highness, I really should be going. I have to speak to your Prime Minister, and try to get something to eat this morning." She winked quickly. She was grateful but still had questions. She followed Heather out the door. The other woman took place by her side.

"Tell me Heather. What exactly is your role with, Hiccup?" She seemed taken aback by her question, and that she chose to walk with her. It was the opposite direction she needed.

"Oh! Well, I...Attend him at meetings. I set them up, and make sure everyone shows." She huffed. "As if chasing my brother around isn't enough." She muttered.

"I see. So your brother did not come with you?" Heather shook her head and smiled looking far into the distance.

"No, my brother is...Somewhat abrasive, and in-your-face. You have to get to know him first...Let's just say...He's no diplomat! -And he's totally needed back home." She smiled fondly, before looking her way again. She spoke a bit more quietly.

"It, it was Hiccup who brought us together..." She dreaded her next possible answer, but she really needed to know.

"And...What of the Lady Astrid?" She almost cringed on finishing her question. Heather brightened markedly.

"I love Astrid! She and I are like sisters! She, she really helped me deal with some problems I'd had...She welcomed me into their circle of friends...Even after I stole her...Well, let's just say, our relationship had a rocky start..." She looked away quickly, but recovered just as quick.

"She...She, takes care of Hiccup. Looks after his home, makes sure he eats...She's in charge of training the...Fighters on the island of Berk. She is probably _THE_ most capable fighter there! She also runs the patrols." She was surprised at first, but then again...Heather frowned harshly.

"I'm not too pleased with him, -the way he's been treating her lately!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Heather stopped. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. She stopped her with a hand on her arm. There was a pleading look on her face again.

"OH! Not that...Not, he hasn't...Abused her, or, or done anything...Dishonorable...He just, they..." She winced, looking away as she spoke.

"They...They were, sweethearts. They, they were such a great couple! Hiccup's, -not a great fighter...She is. Astrid is smart, but Hiccup...He's the smartest person I know...and, and..." She halted just for a breath. Tilting her head side to side, rolling her shoulders, she continued…

"Ever since...Since the war started, he's changed..." Heather seemed to puzzle on it for a minute. She needed to push a little further. For her own...You know…

"Heather? Is what Hiccup says, -is it true? Are there no benefits...Is there, nothing that can be done about an alliance?" She hoped she didn't sound like she was begging. Heathers' mouth twisted. She frowned in thought. After a while, she straightened a bit.

"Well, I can't speak for the whole council but...I'd say, Hiccup is probably right. We, really don't have anything. Any resources we have are needed for our own use. Anything we can't get, we get from the mainland, which is much closer than Arendelle. There is a long-standing trade agreement already in place. So, yes...I would defer to Hiccups' judgment on this..." She crossed an arm across her middle, grabbing her chin in thought. Something seemed to dawn on her. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She leaned in to her personal space grinning widely…

"...Unless...You _want_ an, -ahem, _alliance_ in place..." All her bodily fluids dropped to her feet. That wasn't...Well, it was...But...She threw her hands up defensively.

"Please Heather! I, I...I like Hiccup, but I'm nowhere near...I jus, I just wanted to ask..." Heather gave her a flat look. She straightened, raising an eyebrow. She continued.

"Heather, there's a few things that should happen before that, -things that need to be ironed out." She was speaking in general, but...Heather nodded.

"Yup! Those two need to talk and sort things out between them!" She nodded.

"Of course, but they need to do it on their own. To force something like this...It wouldn't turn out well for anyone!" Heather looked askance, frowning. She then looked back.

"You're right! You're absolutely right!" Her face brightened. She took a half-step in and cuffed her roughly on the arm. She was nearly knocked over.

"Go Elsa! Go find him and talk. I'll see if I can set the field, so to speak." She turned giving a mock salute. She rubbed her arm. That hurt! Her anger bubbled up inside. But, as she thought about it, she had seen this. Hiccup, Astrid, even Camicazi. At first she thought it odd, but then having it done to her. It was almost...Affectionate? Eh, these people were strange after all. But...Yes, She needed to find that man and talk...Heather had taken a few steps, then stopped. She turned slightly, a somewhat innocent, girlish look was thrown over her shoulder.

"Elsa? I, I'd give anything to, to have my friends back..." She closed her eyes tightly, then strode off stiffly. And there it was. Heather was willing to sacrifice, -maybe even betray one for the other. But...She didn't have the whole picture, she was sure. She had many pieces but...Business first…

She found him in a secluded corner of the gardens. He was sitting on a bench scribbling on a parchment. No, it was a notebook. She was approaching from the side, not exactly trying to be quiet. But he didn't notice her at all. He looked different today. His tunic seemed a little darker. He seemed to be wearing...Armor. As she got closer. There were plates covering his shoulders. Light bracers on his arms. A curious array of straps crisscrossed his breastplate. He would write something, then look straight ahead. He reached up and drew a hand through his hair. It looked...Windblown...Like Heathers' She found it curious, and wondered what it was that would make it so. She continued her approach.

She really didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help but look at the pages. The one facing her had curious sketches. They looked like animal heads. But no kind of animal that she had ever seen. One looked like a one-horned creature she'd read about that lived on the southern continent. One looked like a cow with two horns, but something was...Off. One looked like a cat, but the ears...The other page contained letters. Something about Harvest...Irrigation systems...She walked up, and cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty?" He seemed engrossed in what he was writing. She spoke a little louder.

"King Hiccup?" He looked up only to stare at the opposite wall, possibly through it. He chewed his lip a bit, then started writing again. She was getting a bit angry. For him to ignore her so...It was...It, was…

" _Hiccup!"_ She spoke forcefully. His eyes snapped to hers. He fumbled with his writing stick before dropping it altogether. He snapped the notebook shut. One of his hands darted behind his back. His eyes were narrowed and focused. She feared for a second, as he looked ready to spring on her. He seemed to relax a half-moment later. He stood briskly, giving her a respectful bow.

"Your Highness." She had to take a moment for herself. She found herself a little disappointed at his greeting, But maybe it was best.

"My apologies! I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, King Hiccup." He drew in a breath, relaxing a bit more. He shook his head.

"No, I...It's a bad habit of mine." He frowned a bit.

"What are you doing?" He rolled his shoulders, looking askance.

"Just, Ahh...Writing down some thoughts...Things I wanted to talk about at this meeting." His eyes wandered a bit, refusing to meet hers. She walked in front of him and sat down on the other end of the bench. She left plenty of room for him. After rolling his shoulders again he sat, closing his eyes. He leaned back, tilting his face skyward. Seeing him relax made herself feel more comfortable.

"So! Are we ready?" He shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "...I, just hope they listen." He looked at the far wall, seemingly lost in thought.

"Heather tells me you're quite good at this." She stated. He huffed. The corner of his mouth curled slightly.

"I...I'd like to think so, but..." He winced slightly, and hung his head. "I learned the hard way...That's not always the case." He opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ground. "I...I wasn't always like this." She didn't imagine so…

"I, my mother told me I was born early. I was always a thin wisp of a boy. And it seemed I couldn't do anything right...Even though I tried so hard. I...Just wanted to fit in! But no one would listen...It, it took me going into battle on...For, for them to see...It took losing my leg for them to understand." So that was it! She wanted to press, but there was another thing.

"So, -so there I was, people finally listening to me, as I started changing things. And there were some who needed more convincing. But I was able to overcome that. -Then Drago Shows up and..."

"Drago? Who's Drago?" She had heard that name before…

"Drago Bludvist. He, he was the one who initially led the army against us." She nodded. Where... _Where had she heard that?_ Hiccup looked at her briefly, the pain in his eyes was obvious. He went back to staring at the ground.

"My dad...My father tried to warn me... _Some minds cannot be changed_ , he said...But I was young still, and starry-eyed, and... _Stupid!_ " He closed his eyes tightly shaking his head. She scooted closer, not really meaning to. Her hand went to his shoulder all on its' own.

"And what...What of your mother, Hiccup?" He scowled.

"My _mother_..." He nearly spat the word. He seemed to relent after a breath. "She was taken, in a raid when I was still a baby. I didn't grow up with her. We were recently reunited, just before...I lost my father." She wished he wasn't wearing his armor. Her hand stayed while he talked.

"Of all people...Out of everyone...I thought she'd understand. It was the best choice. Taking..." He halted briefly. "Tactics...It was about tactics. About...Using what we had, to...to bring this to a quick end." His eyes darted side to side for a moment.

"But...She didn't quite see it that way. I mean, it's one thing to disagree. And I can respect that. But of all people...She...Didn't have to speak out against me publicly, and..." He winced once more and hung his head.

"-And...She didn't...She didn't have to leave me again…" Her heart went out to him. She slid closer still, and took his arm in her hand, between the armor plates. She rested her cheek on his shoulder looking across his back. Perhaps...This was it...But no, she gathered her thoughts.

"Hiccup?" She paused as something clicked into place. "You mustn't blame yourself. Your father...People die in wars Hiccup. One side harming the other...And it seems not to care who or when. I'm sure, given the choice, he would have done it again. What's done is done Hiccup. You were only doing what you felt was right, in both cases!" He nodded. Her fingers kneaded the muscles on his arm. Her hand slid over, then up into his hair. She gently scratched.

"The decisions, the choices we make...Are not always popular, even sometimes to those closest to us." She turned her head, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"As long as you believe what you're doing is right, No one can judge you for it. The only thing we can do is to do our best to ensure a good outcome, -a quick and decisive end to the war." He nodded, looking quickly at her then back.

"And your mother...I'm sure she will see before long. And you will be able to talk about it, and sort everything out." She didn't know his mother, but she couldn't imagine it would be something she truly wanted. To be separated from her child. He shook his head, turning it to face her. It was...His face, right...there...His eyes were shining. There was a crooked smile on, those lips...He turned away quickly and gave a half-laugh.

"You're right!" He said. He shook his head again. He seemed brighter, more sure of himself. She straightened, patting him on the shoulder. What she said next was a result of that.

"Well, -of course I'm right!" His head whipped around. There was a frown, but his eyes…She merely cocked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head just so. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Pity, she was more than ready...She withdrew her treasonous hands, placing them in her lap. She really needed to stop doing that. She drew in a deep breath.

"So, Hiccup! Have you eaten yet?" He shook his head. She rose, offering a hand.

"Come, Your Highness! We can't change the world on an empty stomach!" He shook his head and smiled. He rose, but didn't take her hand, so the vile, traitorous appendages latched on to his arm. They walked for a bit in silence.

"So, these leaders...Anything you can tell me about them?" She stopped. She hoped he didn't think…

"Leaders Hiccup? I, I'm afraid they're only emissaries." He turned toward her scowling.

"So...So no one came? You mean...Not, not even a, -a prince or something?" She held up her hands.

"Hiccup, I did contact the highest officials of those in question. I cannot be held accountable for whom they choose to send." He frowned harder. He opened his mouth.

"Hiccup! You yourself said you didn't want to come. If you yourself didn't, you would have done the same, wouldn't you?" He stood there for a time. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He finally turned and started walking.

"Well, -fine!" She took up at his side again, her hands on his arm. She let him stew for a bit.

"Hiccup? Maybe this is a good thing. You'll be able to use your rank and status against them -if nothing else." He only grunted. They walked at a bit brisker pace.

"I...I try to avoid that as much as possible. I would much rather have people see reason, rather than me talk down to them." After a few more steps..."The decisions we make, puts us all in the same boat, more or less. Doesn't it?" She pondered it for a moment.

"Yes! -You're right!" His pace slowed, he stuck his arm out a bit.

"Of course I'm right!" She stopped, pulling him to a halt in front of her. There was a smug smile on his face. She nearly swatted him. Then a serious look came over it. His hand came on top of hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...You, you did try after all." The look in his eyes...So honest and sincere. His lovely green eyes. She found it hard to keep herself planted. She needed to. Her knees were weakening…She felt like she was floating for a moment, and then he was tugging on her arm.

"Come your Highness! Let's get there before all the food's gone!" She snorted, He didn't know there would always be more, but he didn't need to know that right now. She clung to his arm, guiding them to the dining room.

~ooo000ooo~

An awkward silence filled the room. She wasn't exactly sure what to do. The introductions and welcomes had been made. She wasn't sure what Hiccup wanted, but she was sure this wasn't it. She was about to speak, when he slowly pushed his chair back and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath.

"First of all, thank you all for coming. It is my wish that we all understand one another. It is the wish of my council and my people that we get along with our neighbors. And that there is no misunderstanding between us." There were a few nods among the nobles gathered. He drew in another breath.

"Second, I wish to express my gratitude to Her Majesty Queen Elsa, for hosting this meeting. I understand that much effort went into hosting such an event, and all from someone she didn't even know. I am in her debt, and I will do as much as I can to repay her kindness." He turned towards her. Her body was a riot of feelings. Her face felt hot, her whole being fluttered for a moment. She hoped he didn't expect her to stand and say something. She wasn't sure if she could. He bowed respectfully. She offered a smile and a deep nod of her head. He rose and winked at her. She nearly went to pieces.

"And lastly..." He turned towards them, and bowed deeply. "I wish to extend my sincerest apologies, for what happened to your countrymen. We did what we could, for those we came across. But sometimes we arrived too late. I assure you, every single one of them will meet the Gods, and their judgment. I will exact a heavy price on those who would harm innocents in my kingdom!" Many of the gathered look at each other, then at Hiccup. He remained prostrate for a while before straightening. Lord Valdis, and Ser Hansen sat up a bit straighter. Lord Grandling cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Your Highness! It is all good and well, but tell us the nature of your conflict. What grudges do these, Zarpathians hold? What exactly are they after? My sovereign wishes to know if they are a threat, or may be in the future" Hiccup turned and nodded at Heather and Pali. They in turn walked around the table. Alvin was there too, but he remained in-place behind Hiccups' chair. Heather fastened a map to the board behind the table. Pali distributed rolled up parchments to all gathered. When she received hers, she eagerly unrolled it. It was a map! Smaller than the one on the board, but very detailed. It was of an area...It was his home! This, -archipelago he often spoke of. It detailed many islands far to the north. And a distant mainland she had never heard of. The general and admiral stepped up behind her, no doubt looking at the map with interest. She looked at them. They studied it for a good few moments. She finally looked up. Hiccup was detailing what they knew of the opposing forces, and where they came from.

Something was off. She looked again, and the map on the board was vastly different from the one that now lay before her. Hers was very much more detailed. His islands weren't shown on the map on the board. Just a few red lines cordoning off that particular area. She looked...Hiccup was looking at her intensely. He nodded ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. She was suddenly overcome with a feeling to protect this gift of his. She slowly, carefully rolled it up. Curiosity took over, she looked discretely...And there, on the corner of the paper were three stylized H's, arranged in a triangle. _So he had drawn this one himself,_ she thought. -And he had given it to her. She could see across from her, Senõr Martiz...His map seemed to be the same as the one on the board…

She suddenly felt a flush come over her. _Now_ she understood. This was _hers!_ He had given it to her, and her alone. More detailed than the rest...And he had drawn it himself. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. She was sure her face was red now. She shifted in her seat slightly, hoping to gain his attention. She looked at him as he looked over. She leaned forward ever so slightly, so as not to be noticed. She tipped her head for good measure, making sure he understood. This time, a smile bloomed across his face for just a blink, before he directed his attention elsewhere.

"That is good and well, but what of my people King Hiccup? A contingent left our shores about a year ago. They have not been heard from since!" Monsignor Balboa said.

"What kind of ship? Its' sails, under what…Ahh F, flag? Its that what you call it?" The Monsignor nodded, and began describing the ship and its colors. Hiccup grabbed his chin and looked down in thought. After a moment, Alvin cleared his throat.

"Ahh, Hiccup? That would've been...Friðrs' Rock..." Hiccup frowned harder. Heather stepped up.

"Aye! I was there. It was I that, found them...Or, -what was left." She scowled. Hiccup released his chin and nodded grimly.

"Aye! That was...From, from what we could tell. They had been set upon in the night. Their ship had run aground. They...From what we heard, -after...A group of persons had been taken to the south mainland, and sold off as slaves. The wounded were just left to die." Hiccup frowned furiously. She noted a movement off to her left. Messier Merçand stood and addressed Hiccup.

"This is quite convenient, is it not? How do we know? Maybe it was yourself who attacked, and now hold my countrymen as prisoners? Why should we believe you? How do we know whether it is you who is the aggressor here? Meaning to test your troops, and this...This weapon we hear of, and then come down and conquer us all?" She heard a slight clinking, a shuffle of feet behind her. Alvin spoke.

"Oi! Do ye doubt my King? Are ye callin' 'im a liar?" She turned. Alvin had his fingers hooked into his belt. He was giving the man a look she was sure would wither flowers on the vine. She turned back to Hiccup. Heather was at his side, a murderous look on her face. One hand was behind her as well. A few tense moments followed. Hiccup brought a hand up. Then grabbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He inhaled deeply, then released.

"Look, Lord, I-don't-know-your-name...You can believe what you want...But I _am_ King where I come from. And we are at war! Even now, my people are fighting to rid us of a foreign invader. And yet, here I am...No emissary, not a council member, nor a General... _ME_. I have risked much to be here. But I am here, so that you would heed my words. And you could hear them from _me,_ and no one else. So that there would be fewer incidents. That fewer people would be hurt. How many of you could say that of your own leaders?" This seemed to catch their attention. Many sat back, thoughtful looks on their faces. Merçands' face seemed to redden greatly

"You, you speak of my King so? Why that...You..." His mouth opened once more, then snapped it shut. His face a very dark red now. Hiccup huffed, nonplussed.

"Well, the fact that you are here, and he is not says a lot...Don't you think?" He stated, matter of factly. Merçands' face started going towards purple, but he sat heavily, his arms crossing as he did. Heathers' look turned predatory. She was grinning widely. As she looked around the table, many looked as though they were suppressing laughter. She herself had to bring her hand to her mouth to help her focus. Ser Hansen rose and cleared his throat with some difficulty.

"Excuse me, Your Highness. But, if I may...Could you tell us of the nature of this weapon we hear of? And if it is something we may acquire on our own?" Hiccup looked taken aback.

"Weapon? What..." Heather tugged on his arm. Bringing him down, she spoke in his ear. She couldn't see his face clearly, but he seemed to frown at her. It lasted for a few breaths before he finally looked back.

"No! I cannot, and will not! It, it is something that should remain with us. And once this war is over, I intend to make it into something useful. Not an instrument of war, but rather something that will be helpful for all of the tribes...For all of my people!" Ser Hansen nodded, a pensive look took over his features. Lord Valdis stood.

"King Hiccup, it is said...That is, we have heard stories that dragons exist in the far north. That there are some that have ventured there, seeking to capture, or at least profit from them." She nearly laughed. Dragons haven't been around for a long, long time. To think of such a thing was pure fantasy! Her eyes roamed around the table. It seemed many here shared that belief. Hiccups reaction was unexpected.

" _What!_ Who, -who told you this? Where did you hear such a thing?" His eyes were lit. His gaze focused. Lord Valdis was seemingly taken by the force of his response. His mouth opened and closed.

"I, I just...There w, were some traders...Who passed through...We, we thought they were just stories. But they seemed rather adamant, and they said they had proof! We never saw such, b-but there is evidence that suggests...It may be true." Lord Valdis looked a bit fearful. They way Hiccup was scowling at him…

"What? What evidence? What did they say? What did they tell you?" Heather grabbed his arm a bit more forcefully. They seemed to have a terse exchange between them as Valdis spluttered.

"I...We just, we didn't think..." Balboa snorted after a moment.

"Dragons my Lord? Surely you can't be serious!" The conversation between Heather and Hiccup ended. They seemed to be looking upon each other with troubled looks. Hiccup turned and after a second smiled widely.

"Dragons? Seriously? Ah...heh, Sure, surely you can't be...You're joking! I, I mean...Dragons have not existed for quite some time. And, and dragons breathe fire! S, surely they couldn't survive so far north. To, to even think...It's all nonsense! Pure and utter nonsense!" He swung his arms, and laughed nervously. She heard a voice in her ear, the General spoke softly.

"What his Highness says is true, Your Majesty. We have heard these stories as well. Many scholars believe them to be extinct. And it would be impossible for them to thrive in the cold north." She nodded, and turned her attention back to the table. Just as a few titters escaped some of the people at the table.

She turned her attention back to Hiccup. Something was off. At first, he'd been angry...Or was he... _Defensive_? But now, he seemed to be laughing the suggestion off...Dismissive about the whole idea of...Dragons. She trusted him. Even though he had been a bit closed off at times...He had been incredibly open to her as well. And the slip-ups she'd heard, -or thought she heard. She could forgive that they may be keeping something from them, and would...As long as no harm came to those she cared about. It was a bit dangerous to trust him so, but he didn't act like an aggressor. Neither had he tripped over himself like so many others in pursuit of her.

That in itself tripped something in her brain. He wasn't pursuing her. Neither did it seem like he was after her kingdom. Anna had said their forays into the town and the surrounding countryside had only revealed a natural curiosity. A wide-eyed wonder at everything new. She also reported that all their interactions with her subjects, both commoners and nobles alike, had been friendly and familiar. Alvin, Camicazi, Heather...They were all nobles in her eyes, and the eyes of many others...And yet, they treated everyone the same. -Like a friend. Not at all like they were used to nobles acting. She became a bit jealous the more she thought about it.

She sighed to herself. She really, _really_ needed to talk to him. And _not_ as two leaders of nations, and _not_ just for a few minutes. She wished they could have a couple of hours. Just to talk as two people. Where she could have the chance to learn more about him. Where they could learn more about each other...Sure, they would be together later on, -should he choose. But they would hardly be alone. She supposed she would have to make do with the time she was given, and maybe hope that Heather would help in that regard.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present as Hiccup was at the board, explaining what was at the northern most edge of the map. His focus, his eyes...So determined, and sure of himself. She imagined that same focus directed at her. It sent flutters throughout her body. He then glanced her way as he explained. His features seemed to soften a bit, but it could have been her imagination. Then she thought of the map... _Her_ map...The one he had given her...The thought that struck her next had her body tingling all over again. He _trusted_ her. With all that additional information...His country, the islands...This meeting could not be over soon enough!

~ooo000ooo~

She was back in her office. He very last meeting of the day over the kingdoms' finances was over. Colbus walked out of the door, bowing as he left. Her hands came up, rubbing mildly at her temples. Now the next set of challenges started to raise their angry heads. These though, she wouldn't mind as much. She thought about their future activities, possibly, _-hopefully_ ending up on a secluded balcony…

There was a knock on the door. She was sure that all her meetings had been accomplished...But apparently not. Elenus bowed and made his way across the room. There was a somewhat alarming frown on his face. Neither did he speak right away.

"Minister? What is it?" He rubbed his mustache a bit more before he looked.

"Ah, yes! Your Highness?" His eyes flit side to side. She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to prompt him.

"I, ahhh. I have received a letter from one of my contacts. Regarding Messier Del Lacquois?" She remembered after a moment. He looked down, Lost in a thought.

"What is it Minister?" He chewed on his mustache, then looked.

"It...It seems that my contact was correct. That Messier Del Lacquois was indeed involved in some underhanded dealings. Although the nature of them, -and the circumstances..." He frowned. "Well, in light of the statement by Lord Valdis at the meeting...It..." He shook his head slightly. The suspense was dreadful.

"He says he overheard a conversation in the easternmost provinces of Samis. Two men who called themselves hunters, were discussing prices of..." He lowered his voice, looking side to side..."Dragon hides!" His eyes went wide. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Yes! And their teeth and claws! He goes on to say they were lamenting the fact that, apparently...Trade in such items has suffered greatly. Any such excursion into whatever hunting ground there was or is has met with an unknown fate..." She could understand. Hunting such beasts would have to be terribly dangerous...But...Wait…

"How long ago was this? When did this conversation take place?" His bewilderment didn't abate.

"Two months ago, -maybe three." It was her turn to frown. It didn't...It was very odd.

"Did, did he say where these hunting grounds were?" Elenus shook his head. It seemed to her there was a missing piece of information here, but she shrugged it off.

"And what of Messier Probius' involvement in this?" Elenus frowned once more.

"It seems, that when presented with the hunters' wares, he refused to pay the agreed-to price. Leaving some of them in debt. And it wasn't an isolated incident. It had happened a few times before...There also seemed to be cases where the hunters were robbed, or their wares vanished under questionable circumstances." It all seemed quite incredulous, given the fact that most everyone agreed that dragons were extinct. But still, it was a big world, and most of it had yet to be discovered…

And these dealings...This Messier Del Lacquois, short changing peoples' hard work and industry...It made her blood boil. It was the most underhanded...Despicable...She had to take a breath to calm herself. There were stiff penalties in Arendelle for any merchant who committed such acts.

"It seems this man cannot be trusted!" She said. Elenus nodded.

"So it would seem. I have not yet heard of his whereabouts, nor when he is to arrive. But as soon as he does, I will have him watched closely, My Queen!" She nodded. She was grateful for his loyalty. They shared a look for a moment. His worrisome look was back on his face.

"And, ehhh...Speaking of that I..." He looked away quickly, then back.

"Well, you...You know that we are keeping watch over his Highness and his party..." She nodded. Such things were a bit distasteful, -but necessary. He nervously continued.

"Well, that is...Ahhh, apparently...His staff have been taking turns aboard their ship. The reason is unclear, But..." He frowned again.

"Well, the different members have shown up aboard their ship, but it is...Unclear how, -exactly they got there..." Her eyebrows met her hairline. He grabbed his chin thinking deeply.

"How...What do you mean?" He released his chin, bringing both hands behind his back.

"I mean, -that is to say...No boats have been launched, and no boats have been observed going back and forth from shore to ship. And yet, the members of his staff come and go without being seen." She looked askance. It was very odd she thought. He continued.

"There have also been reports of birds, or some manner of creature flying to and from the ship on a daily basis. Most of these exchanges happen at night, so it is unclear what they are exactly. And they are apparently very clever. All attempts to capture them have been thwarted one way or another." She was a bit shocked at this. Elenus held up his hands.

"I _do_ realize we need to be careful not to offend our guests, But there are some on the staff who are not entirely convinced as to the Vikings intentions." She could understand. She trusted Hiccup, but she was curious to no end. And she couldn't really begrudge them, they were at war after all. She understood the need to stay informed. She sighed.

"Just, Be careful Elenus. Hiccup probably knows they're being watched, and I believe he would understand...But still..." He nodded vigorously.

"I am, Your Highness...And we are!" He assured her. Good! She felt a slight throbbing return. She tried to relax. If she wasn't careful, it would turn into a full-blown headache. She closed her eyes, and rubbed at her temples. Something made her stop before she was ready. Elenus was...Still in the room. He only smiled at her fondly. She looked at him pointedly, prompting him to speak.

"Are you looking forward to tonight My Queen?" She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Indeed I am! It will be a welcome diversion from all that's been going on!" Thoughts and ideas flooded through her minds' eye, all centered around the Viking king. She was brought back by the Ministers' sigh.

"Ahhh! It does us all well, Your Highness. To see you two get along so well...The whole staff is brimming with excitement with what the future may hold..." He trailed off. Wondrous warm feelings overcame her...Until his words finally registered. It was like someone had dumped a barrel of water on her head.

"Whu...What!" She wasn't exactly...Elenus gave her a somewhat flat look.

"Please! Your Highness. It is fairly clear to see that you get along well. And he has been the first noble in a long time you have not been adverse to!" He had a point, but still...Her hands came up.

"I...You, you don't mean…I, I like him...But there are so many other things to discuss...I, we...I'm not ready..." She could barely think. Elenus leveled another look at her. It began to set her blood boiling.

"Your Highness, You have been observed. Your attraction to King Hiccup is quite obvious. And let us not forget your little blunder upon their arrival! Word has probably gotten out by now. While it may seem that he has forgiven you, other countries may not be so forgiving. Our reputation could be at stake!" She closed her eyes. GODS! He _had_ to bring _that_ up again! Her anger boiled within her like a storm. Reputation could hang! She wasn't concerned with her own...And yet...The rest of them...Her people…

She felt her hand move. She was ready to unleash the storm inside her...But when she opened her eyes, she realized Elenus had taken her hand in his. The look in his eyes was so warm and caring. Matched by the warmth of his hand. Her anger abated. When he spoke, it was the voice of someone who cared about her. Someone who had been there for her as she had struggled with her powers and the growing pains of learning how to run her kingdom…

"Elsa? Child...I, I know this isn't easy...With a castle full of dignitaries, and your schedule..." His other hand came to rest atop the other. She felt the rest of her ire dissipate. She closed her eyes tightly.

"But, Elsa...Y, you must think of the kingdom...Your legacy! We, we still don't know when King Hiccup will be leaving. Don't...Do not let this opportunity slip past you. If you do, I fear...It may be something you wind up regretting for a very, very long time. That, that is not something I wish you to bear!" Her eyes started filling up. He was right, she knew it...But there was still so much that needed to be said. Still much to do. Elenus spoke again.

"I, -we will see what we can to to give you some time. But Elsa, regrets weigh you down like chains. They become heavier the older you get. It becomes harder and harder to shake off the weight of them. If you're not careful, they will weigh down your very soul." A lump started to form in her throat. He was right. She already had many regrets, some she feared she would never be able to shake. But this seemed to carry just as much weight. Elenus patted her hand.

"At least try...Talk to each other...See if there is more common ground...I, we will do what we can." She nodded. She had to try. If she did not, she may very well be forced to marry the next noble that walked through the gates. Regardless of what she wanted, or needed. She didn't love Hiccup, certainly not enough to marry him. But he did make her feel like no other had before. Maybe it could be the start of something. She wiped her eyes, and opened them. She managed to force words past the lump.

"Thank you, Elenus!" He shook his head, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's all a part of my job too!" He declared. She huffed.

"Making your Queen cry? I think not!" He chuckled softly.

"Never, My Queen! Only to advise you, and look after you." She smiled. Elenus released her hand and stepped back. He gave her a deep, respectful bow. When he straightened, he motioned to the door with his arm.

"Come Your Highness, your subjects, and dinner awaits!" She giggled, and curtsied deeply. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and pinned him with a look. She then made for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks once again for stopping by!

This is the longest chapter yet! Twelve thousand words, twenty one pages! I hope you like it!

You might wanna strap yourselves in…

 **Chapter 8**

He felt hot, and stiff, and very, _very_ uncomfortable. Between the cape and his vest...Like a prized yak. And to these southerners, he probably looked like one too. Not that they would be able to tell the difference. And he was nervous and uncertain. He should be used to this by now. But being in front of all these...Strangers. It magnified his unease. He reached up and tugged at his tunic. This one was more formal than the one he usually wore, in that it had an actual collar. It irritated as it scratched at his neck. Speaking of irritating…

Astrids' hands went up underneath the cloak, smoothing the fabric. The feel of her hands was soothing, but it was irritating to him that she was doing this. _Dressing him_...Like a little servant...He had protested, but Heather had insisted. He needed to look his best. Why she chose Astrid for this task was beyond him. He was sure there was something more important she could be doing. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Astrid turned away back towards his trunk. She pulled out the ceremonial belt. She was smiling as she looked upon it. After figuring which side went up, her eyes met his.

"Raise your arms." It didn't exactly sound like a demand, and if he didn't know better, he could swear she was enjoying how uncomfortable this made him. He complied, looking towards the ceiling to distract himself. She was more beautiful tonight than he'd seen her in a long time. She had ditched her usual leggings and skirt for a full-on dress. The bottom was simple enough. There was a light blue shimmering fabric covered by a darker blue, lighter material. The upper part seemed to be Arendellian in nature. With a panel of the same light blue front and back, and slightly darker blue sides. There was also some sort of puffy, something going on over her shoulders.

Her head bumped his chest as she wrapped the belt around him. She tightened it, then clasped it securely, making sure the tail hung just so. She took a half step back, then back in. Her hands went to his shoulders, smoothing the fabric down. She would pinch and tug at it here and there, before finally grabbing the hem of his tunic, giving it a firm tug as well.

She took two steps back, her eyes roving over him from head to toe. After a couple of circuits her eyes met his. She smiled that gentle smile he always adored.

"There you are! A fitting representative of the Barbaric Archipelago!" He couldn't help the eye roll.

"Thank you! Can I go take a nap now?" She giggled.

"Fear not, Your Highness! For the night has only just begun!" She gave a deep cheeky bow. He huffed.

"Thank you, your Ladyship, but that doesn't help at all." She snickered and smiled. Biting her lip slightly, she stepped in, adjusting his belt and cloak. She looked at him through her bangs.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup! It's not that bad. Look, you talk to the foreigners tonight, talk to them some more tomorrow, then we can leave!" He would like to believe that, but…

Oh, _sure!_ Unless something else pops up. Or Queen Elsa decides she doesn't want us to leave." Astrid frowned. A stormy look flashed in her eyes.

"Hiccup...Why would she do that?" He wasn't exactly sure. He just felt...Something was on the horizon. Ever since the meeting ended, he had a strange urge to return home. Sure, he'd had that feeling since they left, but now it was stronger. But there was to be another meeting tomorrow. They needed a better sense of the political situation down here. Who they night trust. Who might be swayed to come to the enemies' side. He had a good idea already. Maybe tonight, there would be opportunities...Heather and Pali had also mentioned the idea of trade agreements being brought up. But he wasn't...Not when they were trying to keep them out. It didn't make any sense.

Just a day or two…Maybe three, then they could go home. No more sneaking around. He was already on Toothless' bad side. The dragon had become increasingly grumpy. He cringed at the idea of all the fishing he was going to have to do to make up. Yes, just a few more days...Deal with this unfinished business…Speaking of which…Astrid...He needed to talk to her. It was going to be uncomfortable, and possibly painful. He drew in a breath to steady himself.

"Astrid? We, we need to talk." He looked down at his feet. How...how was he going to start? He looked up to see her doing the same. Her hand came up. She looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Hiccup? Not...Not tonight, not...not now, OK?" Her eyes darted to the side for a second, then back to his. "Let's...Let's just, enjoy tonight. There were a lot of people putting in a lot of effort into this. Let's just enjoy ourselves, OK?" Yes, he could see her point, but…

"Astrid? I've been wanting to talk for a while. But you..." That reminded him. "Just…What...Have you been doing since we've gotten here? I've wanted to speak to you, but you're never around." Her eyes widened, then she looked away.

"I...Just talking with Anna, the Princess...Mostly. Alvin, Cami and I had a meeting with the general and the admiral. He gave us a tour of one of their ships…We talked about some of the battles we were in. Anna and I have spoken about life back home in the archipelago. What it was like being a Viking and all. We talked about our ancestors...We think there may be some connections there but..." Astrid turned to face him again, but looked away, then back.

"You, you're right...There hasn't been a lot of time to talk, but...Hiccup? Not now...You, and Elsa...You..." She looked away, grimacing. He personally didn't really see a point but...Astrid seemed to find her footing. She turned to him and stepped up. She took his hands in hers.

"You and Elsa should talk too. You..." She looked away slightly then back. She opened her mouth just as someone came through the door. Heather strode up to him with Cami in tow. She seemed to take no notice of what was going on. Astrid quickly released his hands and stepped away. Heather looked very elegant. He blinked to make sure his eyes were working properly. She was wearing a shimmering green dress with yellow highlights. Her shoulders were bare in Arendellian fashion. She wore a necklace he recognized as a birthday present he had given her. Cami was...Well, she wasn't armored at least. And not armed to the teeth as she usually was. But if he knew her, she probably had a few blades hidden...In places not normally brought up in polite conversation.

"So! Are we ready?" Heather asked. He rolled his eyes, then his shoulders. Heather looked him up and down quickly, then turned to Astrid.

"Astrid? Would you go down and make sure everything is ready?" She asked sweetly. Astrid nodded. She bit her lip slightly as she looked at him. She then turned and made for the door. He watched her go. He had really wanted to talk, to get her feelings on...What she thought...He should do...He was diverted to the present goings-on by Heathers' hands smoothing his tunic and cloak. It annoyed him to no end. She brushed his shoulder and took a step back.

"Now remember...You're to be the Queens' escort tonight. I want you to stick to her like tree sap!" _What?!_ Why...Who...He didn't like that idea.

"Wh, why me? I'm sure there's more than enough people here to keep her busy!" He didn't understand. Heather narrowed her eyes. If she had it, she would probably be fingering her axe right now.

"Because it's proper Hiccup! You and her are the highest ranking people here! It's only natural that you two be together for the night." He still didn't see the point in all this. They were leaving in a few days...What difference would it make? He looked out the door, wishing Astrid would come back. Eivindr and Pali were out in the hallway waiting patiently. All dressed up in their very best. His attention was brought back to Heather, who was apparently trying to say something.

"Hiccup!" She looked at him seriously. More serious than she'd had in a while. She relaxed just a fraction.

"Did you, -have you spoken to Astrid?" He shook his head absently, looking down at his feet. An exasperated sigh escaped her. It made him angry.

"Heather! It's not like...I've barely seen her since we got here! I, you...You're the one dragging me here and there, across the countryside even. Talking to this person, or that. I've seen more of you and Cami more than I've seen her! And tonight, just now, she...She said she...She didn't want to ruin anything." She was looking out for him... _Them_ , he realized. He looked out the door again. He then realized too, that she had been about to say something. He wasn't exactly sure what...But he couldn't help but feel a little better about being interrupted for once.

Another sigh left her. He turned back. Heathers' eyes were closed tightly. She was pinching the bridge of her nose. She then released it, grabbing her chin in thought, looking askance for many moments. Her hands then dropped to her sides. She looked at him seriously once more.

"Hiccup? -If the Queen should make you an offer, you should take it." _What?_ Just like _that!?_ He shook his head, but before any words could come out of his mouth…

"Hiccup! This would be a good thing for all of us. Some ties with the south...A very influential country...And, Hiccup...She _is_ interested, I can tell." He knew this. It was fairly obvious. -And he didn't dislike Elsa...But the idea made him angry. He was able to keep it in check by the slimmest of margins.

"Heather... _NO!_ I mean, how...What...In what... _Possible_ way could this be a good thing? Sure, influence could be good. And the ties, and trade and such...But this...This would only bring more of the people _to_ us. You know? The people we're trying to keep out? For the sake of, you know..." He looked out in the hallway, lowering his voice. "The dragons?" They had discussed this to no end. He continued.

"-And besides, Astrid..." He had to stop there. After all, she and he…She...Heather tilted her head up and looked at him as though she was looking down upon him.

"Astrid what?" She asked. He, he really couldn't answer.

"Astrid _What_ , Hiccup?" She asked again more forcefully. He looked at his feet, trying to come up with something, but only drew a blank.

"Astrid _nothing_ , Hiccup! I, we think you've played around long enough! I love Astrid to death, but we have an opportunity here. An opportunity we should take. Astrid knows this as well. She'll understand." He still couldn't see it, even if Elsa was interested...It didn't matter. He was angry, but he didn't know if it was her, or the fact that she _was..._ after all, _-right_. He opened his mouth…

"Hiccup! She's smart, she's savvy...And very beautiful! How many matches do you think are out there, Hiccup? Hmmm? How many good-looking, influential Queens are out there? You two are at least compatible, and you seem very comfortable together." Very good points, but still…

"Heather! How...How would this work? I mean, With the dragons...And, -and we're all the way up north, and she's down here. Do we see each other once a year? Try to make some babies and leave? What happens there?" He didn't, couldn't...Heather shrugged and shook her head.

"We can work out the details later. But Hiccup, you're out of time. I'm sure the council would agree..." So, she was taking the matter out of his, -their hands. Well, fine! He scowled at her, frustrated beyond all measure. He was only met by a cocked eyebrow. She was daring him to say something. Which he _really_ wanted too, but now was not the time for that either. If he lost his temper now, there would be a very small chance he wouldn't be able to enjoy this evening. Not that there was a chance to begin with, but still…

"We'll _discuss_ this later." He told her. She opened her mouth, but he turned and made for the door, cutting off any argument she may have started. He noticed Alvin was waiting too. He nearly bowled over someone he recognized as a staff member. The man gave his apologies, but he only motioned for him to lead them to the dining hall. He was fuming inside. Not taking his eyes off the floor. He really should watch. He'd been here almost a week, and still couldn't find his way around.

He pondered a bit as he walked. He could of course sabotage this thing. He really didn't want to. He didn't...Not like Elsa after all. She was smart, funny. The fact that she was beautiful was icing on the cake. But there was still something about her. Something he still hadn't quite figured out yet. Was it some deep-down desire to not let Astrid go? No... _That was still obvious_ he thought...Not hidden. Something he readily recognized. It was something else...Something unseen as of yet. Maybe that was the cause of this...this feeling of dread that kept raising it's head at times.

He also came to a horrible realization that, -to make one choice, he may have to hurt someone. Maybe that was it...He'd rather not hurt either one if it could be avoided. But it seemed he was stuck now. He wasn't sure how much Elsa liked him, but he _did_ know that, at one time at least...He and Astrid...He closed his eyes, shaking his head mildly. That's what he got he supposed. Because he couldn't...Didn't commit...She had already started moving on. Because he…

When his father Stoick died, he had felt unsteady...Unsure about what he was to do, and how to go about it. At the time, he had his...Valka. To steady him. To give him direction and guidance. She had supported him and his ideals. Until that day... _That_ incident had been where their paths had begun to diverge. And now, she was gone too. And he now was back to being...Like trying to fly Toothless in a storm. Tossed about this way and that. Making a bit of headway before being forced back by the treacherous winds.

He shook his head. He needed to stop. Astrid was right of course. He should just stop thinking so much and try at least to enjoy this night. There was nothing pressing right now. Things were quiet in the Archipelago as far as they could tell. He was about to have a free meal, the likes of which he may never see again. And he was about to see how these southerners threw a party. Yes, he should just stop thinking…

And good thing too! As they rounded the corner, his eyes were assaulted by a dazzling blue glow. The room seemed to glow, but...The light blue dress Elsa wore shone and sparkled. The top of her dress was trimmed in the whitest fur. Her shoulders were bare. The jewel on her chest which hung from the trimming was as large as a chicken egg. Her hair was piled on top of her head in curls. Two small strands of curls hung on either side of her face framing it perfectly. There were jewels or some sort of highlight in her hair that seemed to sparkle as well. And her hair being piled on her head exposed her neck too. She seemed to have just a touch of makeup on.

All thought left him. Everything else in the room seemed to fade from view as he took the sight of her in. Everything that was troubling him, the rest of the world it seemed, faded from existence. There was only her, and in the presence of such beauty...Like from a story book, he felt frozen. Unable to move or speak.

He finally registered her eyes as they met his. Such a pretty blue...They seemed to sparkle of their own. Elsa smiled, them bit her lip as she ducked her head a bit. A blush made its' way up her neck to her face. She started walking towards him. It seemed to take forever for her to close the gap between them. Her teeth kept a grip on her lip as she made her way to him. As she got closer, he found it more and more difficult to do...anything. He could only watch as she got closer and closer. Her eyes never left his.

She stepped right up to him. Her perfume sealed the deal. It suited her...Like clean air, and fresh fallen snow. He slightly registered her arm moving. She took his chin in her fingers...And closed his mouth for him. She snickered then took a step back…

"Come, Your Highness! It simply won't do with you gawping all night!" It served to snap him out of...Whatever that was… But it still took him a moment or two to find words.

"I...You, -you look...Amazing!" She smiled, and scrunched her shoulders and nose. Her blush intensified.

"Thank you! And you...You look every bit the Viking King! It, it looks very good on you!" He wasn't so sure, but it meant something coming from her, looking like she did.

"Thanks! I...Think the cloak is a bit much for most occasions, but I guess...We all must play our role." _Great_ , that sounded a bit lame...But she snorted, and nodded her head.

"Indeed we do!" She smiled. He looked her in the eye, and held her gaze for many moments. Something loosened in his chest. He felt warm. Then Elsa blinked. He realized the glow in the room was not only her. His eyes quickly took it in. There were pillars holding up the ceiling. They were decorated with intertwining designs. Like frost, he thought. And highlights in the corners...And on that ceiling...A huge snowflake. The design was...He'd seen in on banners throughout the castle and in the town. How these things got there...And, and they all seemed to glow all on their own.

"This...This room is amazing!" He blurted out. She smiled, but waved her hand.

"This is nothing compared to the dining room...And the ballroom! I can't wait for you to see it!" An eager smile bloomed on her face. Her eyes glowed. He held her gaze again...And did she...Did she move closer? Someone cleared their throat close by.

"Ahem...Y, your Highness'?" She turned her head and nodded at the man. She tilted her head a bit.

"Hiccup? Go get yourself seated. I'll be in in a minute." He couldn't help himself.

"Ahhh! Saving the best for last, I see?" She laughed out loud this time. She put her hand on his back and gave him a small push.

"GO! -YOU!" He did as he was told, throwing a look at her over his shoulder. Her hands were clasped in front of her. She was smiling very warmly. He then realized that he, Elsa and Anna were the only ones left in the room. The sisters ducked their heads as he turned back. He waited patiently at the door. The doors opened, and he made his way across the room. There was a great long table in the middle of the room. Very heavily made, it looked like it could survive for ages. Maybe it had already for all he knew…

Along either side of the table, many finely dressed people stood. Some he recognized, others he didn't. They all bowed or curtsied as he passed. He gave a few nods of his own, seeing Lord Valdis, and also Ser Hansen, who had been seated next to Astrid. She smiled brightly as he passed. He gave her a wink for good measure. He made it to the end of the table where he was supposed to sit. He looked and saw that chamberlain...Kai...He looked behind him at his chair. The man thankfully shook his head slightly. Thank goodness! He wasn't sure weather to sit or stand…

Elsa had been right. This room was more elaborately decorated. The fragile swirling patterns were there, but they also covered the walls. They too seemed to glow all on their own. In the center of the room, a great delicate looking fixture hung from the ceiling. It was a bluish white, and several points of light gave off all the colors of the rainbow. It appeared to be made of glass. He fought an urge to scoot his chair over so he could inspect it more closely. Maybe he could do that later...

The Princess Anna was announced next. She curtsied as she entered, and walked up the opposite side. She smiled warmly and gave him a small wave of her hand as she came to her side on the end of the table. She dipped deeply as she came to her chair. He gave her a respectful tip. She was smiling brightly as she straightened. He had to stifle a chuckle. Her cheery personality was as unmovable as a mountain. He wished she could come back with them. He could almost always use some cheering up.

Elsa was announced at last. There were a few gasps that escaped as the doors opened. She smiled and dipped, then walked slowly across the room. Nodding a few of the guests, She kept casting him looks for one reason or the other. Her eyes then seemed to lock on to her sister, who gave a very respectful curtsy. Elsa rounded the table, and walked up to him smiling widely. Stopping a short distance away, she dipped.

"Your Highness!" She said. He returned, bowing respectfully. She straightened, and held out her hand.

"Your Highness!" He took her hand...Confused for a blink...Oh yes...He then placed a kiss on her knuckle. Her hand seemed to be slightly cold...And shaking a bit. _Hmmm_. She was smiling brightly as he rose and caught her eyes with his. Her face looked a bit flushed. She held their gaze for a breath, then turned to the guests.

"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming! The staff has worked very hard to prepare this feast. I hope you enjoy it. May you all have an opportunity to make new friends and acquaintances tonight. We have many honored friends and guests gathered, and I daresay, some new ones as well." She turned to him and tilted her head slightly.

"King Hiccup? We are honored by your presence. I, we are very glad you have deigned to come all this way. I, hope the rest of your stay proves fruitful." She paused as gentle applause made its' way around the table. He was about to speak, when she held up a hand.

"I'm afraid I have been terribly remiss...Please forgive me!" She took a half step back and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Your Majesty! For your treatment of my people while they were in your care. There are many sweethearts, wives, and children...Who are much happier today because of your actions. I, -we will not forget that!" There was a hopeful, nearly pleading look in her eyes as she straightened. He shook his head, and held up a hand to another bout of applause.

"Think nothing of it!" He said, as he looked upon her. "I, we were merely doing what was right. Your people were innocent, and had gotten themselves caught up in an unfortunate incident. I could not, in good conscience, leave them to their fates. I am sorry we did not arrive earlier." Another small round of applause. He shook his head again.

" _I_ am indebted to _you_ , Your Highness! Long have I wished to travel. To see what lands there are to the south. To see the shining kingdoms my father and others have spoken of. Your graciousness, and your hospitality have made this trip better by far, than I could have imagined. -Thank _you_ , Your Highness!" He bowed slightly at the neck and waist, straightening in a breath. That came out better than he expected. He looked out as people started clapping again. His confidence was bolstered by the looks Evindir and Astrid were giving him...It probably would explain what he said next...He looked her in the eye.

"This may be my first trip this far south, -but I hope it won't be the last..." He...Well he _almost_ wished he hadn't said that...Or at least, said it _that_ way...Elsas' face brightened, her eyes started to shine. Over her shoulder, Anna was looking nearly the same. He tilted his head once more, quickly at her, then turned towards the rest, tipping slightly. There was applause again. He noted slightly to his horror that several people, especially the women, were tilting themselves to their neighbors. Some raised their hands to their mouths as they murmured to each other.

Oh Gods...Did he just...Yes, -yes he did...He just put himself on the block. Now, he would surely _have_ to come back...Having said _that_. As he thought about it, maybe it could be a good thing. An excuse to get away for a while. But he was pretty sure it meant something else to Elsa. Maybe he could figure a way to extricate himself. A way to explain to her what he meant. They would be together all night here. He would think of something.

Elsa motioned with her hand, and the servants descended on the table. There were all manner of meats and vegetables prepared in many different ways. He wanted to try everything, but he was sure his stomach would burst at the attempt. He could possibly use this as an excuse to come back, weak though it may be. Pali would at least understand. He always seemed to enjoy his meals. He went after his plate with vigor. Everything tasted so good and so different. He would have to see if they could take back some recipes and some of these spices they used.

He cast glances around the table. Conversations were going on all over. Heather was talking to one of Elsas' council members. Alvin was having a raucous discussion with the general. Astrid was talking with Ser Hansen. She was all bright smiles and laughter, obviously enjoying herself. He wondered if this Hansen fellow was married or not. Something uncomfortable twinged in his chest. His thoughts were interrupted…

"Are you enjoying the meal Hiccup?" His eyes snapped to Elsas'. She was frowning slightly, looking away. _Was he staring at them..._ _at her_ _?_ He hoped not. He wiped his mouth.

"Yes, -yes...It's all so very different, and good! Not at all like what we have at home." She smiled brightly, and turned to her own plate. She put some food in her mouth and chewed, looking out over the table. Her eyes came back to his, and she smiled again. He had to make some conversation. He waited until she was done.

"If I may, I would bother your cooks for their methods and spices. This taste would be enough for everyone to actually eat at the gatherings." He told her. She seemed to stop for a breath, then started giggling uncontrollably. It loosened whatever it was in his chest. He smiled. It took her a few moments to gather herself. She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Do you...Is it, the same in your homeland...These...Gatherings?" She asked. There was a hopeful tone to her question. He thought for a moment.

"It's really...It's not at all like this. Our gatherings are more like...Umm, -rowdy! More like a heated discussion were food just happens to be served…" An incredulous look took over her face before a smile started blooming. She started laughing. The sound of which seemed to loosen the knot of dread and uncertainty in his chest. She gathered herself with some difficulty. Then looked at him eagerly, hopefully. She leaned a bit closer. Her hand reached out, but stopped halfway. She put her hand instead on the table near him as to steady herself. She looked at him through her eyelashes again. He was having a bit of trouble reminding himself to breathe.

"I'd...I would like to see it Hiccup." She bit her lip as she hesitated. She frowned slightly, looking away. When she turned back, she leaned a little closer. "I'd like to go to your homeland. This, archipelago...And visit all the islands. To see your people and your lands." She may have moved closer still. He couldn't tell at the moment. His brain was all fuzzy. Caught up in her eyes and her...her presence itself was…

The rest of his brain caught up with him. Slamming into his consciousness with vindictive force. He blinked. He couldn't do this. He shouldn't lead her on...Give her false hope...He had to look after the dragons...He nervously cleared his throat.

"I, ahhh...Yes, Elsa. I, I would...But you see. We...We're at war right now. And it just, wouldn't be safe for you. I, I couldn't guarantee your safety." He hoped that would be the end of it. But he was pretty sure it wouldn't be. Elsas' eyes darted to the side for a blink. She straightened slightly, frowning. It looked terribly cute on her he thought. She straightened fully then looked at him and nodded.

"I...Of course. Hiccup! I don't know..." She frowned again, looking askance. She looked again with that hopeful expression…

"Per...Perhaps when the conflict is over?" Yes perhaps, but _NO_! He had to...He had to, give her something...But an invitation to the archipelago was absolutely out of the question. How was he...What was he to do? He could only think of a political answer…

"I...Yes, perhaps. -Provided we are successful, of course." She straightened fully and gave him a polite nod. He hated it. But he couldn't refuse her out of hand. He couldn't risk insulting her or her people. Politics... _ungh_! These people seemed to thrive on it at times. He missed his home now, where a ham bone to the head was a pretty clear sign of disagreement. There were no minced words. No way to take someones' word at none other than face value. He looked at Elsa and wondered. He was fairly sure she was honest in her dealings with him. But she was also a leader like himself. He wondered what her reaction would be if he told her the truth about what was really going on up there. Elsa took her cup and brought it to her lips. Anna ducked down and came into his field of view.

"So Hiccup! Are there any horses where you come from?" Elsa spat and sputtered, choking on her drink. Anna grinned widely. A curious question. Elsa turned to face her sister. Annas' eyes quickly flitted to Elsas' then his. Whatever went on between them only intensified Annas' grin.

"Ahh, no...No horses. At least, not on Berk. The animals don't fare too well in the climate. Wh, why do you ask?" She was smiling by now. A look of pure innocence on her face.

"Oh...I was just curious." Well, _ok_...He thought. Anna turned back to her plate, as Elsa was dabbing a napkin on her mouth. She picked up her cup again, taking a sip.

"My sister may just owe me a horse before this is all through..." Elsa started full-on choking now. Anna cut a bit of food and placed it in her mouth. She looked at him, trying very hard not to smile while she was chewing. The Queen held the napkin tightly to her mouth. After a moment of coughing, she turned to the Princess once more. _'Anna!'_ He could barely hear. A blush seemed to creep up the Queens neck. Anna smiled widely. Elsa turned quickly back to face him, and yes...He face was beet red. He gave her a questioning frown, tilting his head slightly. Elsa turned facing forward. Her eyes darted about, she faced him again.

"Oh, it's nothing...Nothing at all!" Her blush deepened. She turned to Anna, who snorted, ducking down. He was very curious now. What was _that_ all about?

The meal continued for a while longer. He exchanged a few polite words with the Prime Minister and his wife. The man had served under the sisters' parents. His wife had been a diplomat, but now served on the castles' staff. Their three children were all grown. Two were on the diplomatic team, one was working his way through the ranks of the army.

More conversations ebbed and flowed around the table as everyone slowed their eating. After checking a few times, Elsa turned and nodded at that Kai fellow. He came around behind her, pulling her chair out. She smiled brightly at him, and stood. That was his cue, he remembered. He stood and took the hand she offered. The guests all stood as well, and he lead her back to the other room. Such a waste of time he thought. They went through the doors, which were closed behind them. As soon as they were, she turned to him and smiled. He held her gaze for a while. She bit her lip, and ducked her head a bit. She looked up at him hopefully. It was a look that was beginning to grow on him.

"Did you, did you like the meal Hiccup?" Her other hand came around and sandwiched his. She squeezed ever so gently. He nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes! I wasn't kidding about taking some of that back with us. That was truly something amazing!" She smiled brightly and leaned a bit closer. He looked into her eyes. The room still glowing with a faint bluish hue seemed to set her features off just right. Her pale skin, her bright blue eyes...The dress she wore, her silver-blond hair. It all seemed to fit together somehow, he couldn't exactly explain...How or what he was feeling at this moment. He realized after a long while of taking all this in, they were still holding hands...and somehow, for some reason...he didn't seem to mind at all.

Someone cleared their throat off to the side, breaking the moment. He was slightly put out. Both for breaking this and for making her hands leave his. Kai announced that it was time, bowing deeply and motioning to the doorway. Feeling a bit lighter, he bent at the waist to her. When he straightened, he offered his arm.

"Your Highness!" He said. She snorted and giggled, playfully swatting his arm. She dipped.

"Your Highness!" She gently wrapped her hand around his arm. He led her through the dining room to another set of doors. He could hear their names being announced. The doors opened. He bowed slightly, while Elsa dipped.

When he straightened, the first thing that struck him was the number of people. There were many more than had been at dinner. He supposed there were too many to account for the meal, or maybe they couldn't make it in time. Whatever the case, there they all were. He wondered if he, or they, would have to speak to all of them. He doubted it, it would take more than one night…

The next thing was the room itself. A thin layer of frost seemed to coat the pillars of the room. The walls carried the delicate formations he had seen in the dining room, but on a larger scale. An even larger, impossibly delicate looking fixture hung from the ceiling. It glowed all on its' own. The pillars and the walls too were giving off a bright, bluish-white glow. He wondered how it was done. It had to be glass, but he wasn't sure how it could be made into such things. He had heard that with heat and fire, glass could be formed into all sorts of shapes. This must have taken years to make!

A gentle pressure on his arm told him to get moving. He didn't dare look as they started walking thorough the pathway the people had formed. He took Elsas' lead, and offered nods and smiles as they went. He didn't know any of these people, but he did notice a few familiar faces. People he had passed in the hallways of the castle, some who had been at the meetings he had attended. He did his best to stamp down the nervousness that had tried to creep in.

He did well, until they reached a clearing in the people. They were all gathered around a large snowflake design that had been somehow placed in the middle of the highly polished floor. He drew in a breath, calming himself. He barely registered Elsas' fingers moving lightly on his arm. It helped, but he wasn't so sure about his next part. He had only had minimal training...He hoped he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

Elsa tugged his arm, and he turned to face her. He took her right hand, and placed his other on her waist. He looked up. She gave him a small wink and a bright smile. Her left hand she placed below his shoulder, before sliding it into place on top. Bless her, she was trying to calm him. It helped a bit, but he still wasn't sure…

The music started, and she began to move slowly. He listened to the music, trying to keep time, and not step on her. He alternated between looking down and looking around, so they didn't run into anyone. They were the only ones out here, but still...He realized after a bit, her eyes never left his face. She was still smiling. She moved a bit closer…

"You're doing fine!" She whispered. He wasn't so sure. He finally allowed himself to look. She was smiling widely. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. Seeing her, his nervousness hedged a bit. He remembered it was just a few simple movements, with a few turns involved. She lead him a bit with gentle pressure on his shoulder, or with her hand. He began to move with the music, and something seemed to click into place.

After a short time, he was actually able to say he was dancing and not just following her lead. He confidently spun her around more than once. The second time eliciting a short burst of laughter. He thanked the Gods that may be watching that he was able to see it...The smile that never left her face. Or the pure joyous sparkle in her eyes. The rest of the room drifted away, leaving only her and the music. It had been a long, long time since he'd had fun doing this... _Too long_ he felt. He subsequently yielded to Heathers' statement...He _did_ feel comfortable around her. He wasn't exactly sure why, he'd only known her for a week. But still…

The music ended, and they released each other. Elsa took a few steps back and curtsied. He bowed, and the room was filled with applause. He followed her lead once more, trading smiles and nods at the guests. After a few moments, she turned to face him. She placed her hands on her waist and took a step and a half towards him. She raised an eyebrow, and one side of her mouth curled a bit.

"This one is from Heather." She said in a voice no one else would hear. He looked up and immediately saw the culprit. Her arms were folded, a completely smug look on her face. The first few notes rang out. He instantly recognized it. It was a song, -a dance from the islands...A _couples_ dance...One that meant... _Oh no_...He was instantly flushed. Maybe, -maybe they didn't know, the significance...of this...Particular...Dance…

He took his position. They hooked arms and spun around each other, then turned, and hooked the other arm and spun. They released, facing each other. Turning away, they clapped. Turning to each other they clapped. Step to the left, step to the right...Pick her up, turn and set her down. Step and kick, step and kick…Hook her arm, and turn a wide circle around her...Face her, and repeat. It was supposed to tell a story, or something like that. A representation of the art of courting...It was fitting he supposed, but…

Again, her eyes almost never left his. Her eyes were slightly lidded...A smile on her face he couldn't quite decipher...Maybe Heather _did_ tell her what this meant...He gulped dryly, and tried to focus on what he was doing...Dancing, -only that…

After a couple of rounds, the girls joined them on the floor. Heather grabbed a young man who was standing next to her. Astrid had snagged Ser Hansen. Evindir was practically dragging Camicazi onto the floor with him. Much to his delight. Alvin had managed to find a woman nearly as large as he. Pali had Elsas' chief of staff with him. He managed at one point to come close to Heather, at whom he scowled appropriately. He was answered only by laughter. Princess Anna was even out here, dancing with some large blonde-haired fellow.

The music stopped, with another tune starting shortly thereafter. He was about to go when Elsa pinned him with one of her pleading looks again. Batting her eyelashes to further plead her case. He frowned a bit, but complied. This one was different, but not terribly so. He managed to keep up with her, and considered it a small victory that he hadn't stepped on anyone.

The tune stopped, and they applauded. Elsa took him by the arm and led them over to a table. On it were drinks and other refreshments. It was nearly as lavish as the dinner table he mused. Elsa selected two cups, offering one to him. She raised it slightly to him before taking a drink. He was becoming increasingly fond of this wine they favored here. Elsa leaned in to him.

"You did very well Hiccup! Who knew that the King of the archipelago was such an accomplished dancer?" She giggled. He didn't agree.

"No, no that was all your fault! I was just trying not to look foolish out there, and trying desperately not to step on you." She scrunched her nose, and leaned closer.

"Well, mission accomplished! My feet are indeed intact!" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have never, ever been known to be graceful. The addition of this..." He raised his left leg slightly. "-Has made me even less so. So yes, it is _you_ who is to blame." Elsa frowned a little. She opened her mouth, but closed it just as quick, taking a sip of wine. A small silence ensued, broken by Kai clearing his throat. Elsa took his cup, and set it on the table next to hers. Taking his hand, she lead him away.

They had gotten about halfway across the room when she stopped suddenly. She turned and looked down, then back at his face. A furious blush fled from her neck to her face. He had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from laughing. She ducked her head, sweeping a stray hair behind her ear as she walked around him and took his arm. Her hand went from her ear to her mouth. It took a moment for her to compose herself. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly when she intensely frowned at him. He'd dare not even smile.

They stepped upon the small dais on the other end of the room. Elsa looked herself over as he did the same. She then turned her attention to him. Her hand came up and lightly brushed his shoulder. She then started to fiddle with his hair a little. Pulling a stray strand out of his face. He did the same, looking her over quickly. He reached up and put a stray hair behind her ear, brushing it lightly as he did. She shivered, scrunching her shoulder. She looked down, then met his eyes. They held their gaze for a breath. She smiled, and scrunched her nose and shoulders, then turned away.

He wasn't sure about what was going on...The music still played, people still were dancing. Only a line of them started to form in front of them. He then realized. He pasted a smile on his face. As Kai motioned, the first couple walked up.

"Your Highness?" Elsa announced. "May I present Lord Flinder, from the Kingdom of Voordmørt! They are a long-time ally of my family, and an important trade partner as well!" The man bowed deeply, and indicated the woman next to him.

"My wife, Esmerelda!" The large woman curtsied and smiled.

"Your Highness! It is good to meet you. I hope during our talks tomorrow we may be able to set everything to rights!" He nodded.

"I hope so too! I'm glad we could all sit down and talk to each other face to face. I hope there will be no misunderstandings any more. I also hope we can all gain from this experience." The man nodded and tipped his head. He paused for a breath. His eyes darted side to side. He leaned forward just a bit.

"If I may, Your Highness...I would, like to speak to you...In private. I have heard some things about certain minerals that are mined in your homeland. I have also heard the timber grows very strong and sturdy, and there is much to be had. Perhaps there may be some way we may obtain them? Something you may wish to obtain in trade?" He wasn't so sure what minerals he'd heard of, and there were many forests yet untouched by them...And this person was important to Elsa and her people. He couldn't turn him down outright…

"Ahhh, -yes...Perhaps...If the Queen could give us a room to meet..." He turned to Elsa. She smiled and nodded in assent.

"That can be arranged!" She said coolly. She looked sideways at him. She was maintaining her poise perfectly, although there was a small smile. He tipped his head to her.

"Excellent! Please talk to the Lady Heather, or Chief Eivindr. And see what we can arrange." Lord Flinder smiled and bowed deeply. He missed his thank you. There was something going on behind him. He gave the man a tip of his head. Flinder and his wife paid their respects and stepped away. Anna had apparently usurped the next place in the line. She was brushing off the same man he had seen her dancing with. She nervously turned to her sister and curtsied quickly. Then she turned her attention to him. They both offered their respects.

"King Hiccup? May I present my fiance, Master Kristoff Bjorgmann!" The man bowed nervously. He took a half step forward, offering his hand. The blonds' eyes quickly darted from his hand to Elsa, then back. His hand came up slowly to his. He gave Kristoff a firm handshake.

"Kristoff, you're a lucky man!" He visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Your Highness, yes...Yes I am. I feel very fortunate that she chose me." He turned to look upon Anna. She rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively.

"Nonsense! Kristoff helped both me and my sister out some years back. Why, if it wasn't for him, we'd probably be..." He heard a sharp intake of air from his right. Annas' eyes quickly darted to Elsa. She hesitated for just a blink before she continued.

"Well, things...Would be very different from what the are now." Annas' sheepish smile at her sister deepened the mystery for him. He'd heard there was some trouble once the Queen had taken the throne. Maybe he'd hear more about it later. He let it pass for now. He nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well then Master Bjorgmann, you should hurry up and marry her yes? We never know how much time we have. Nor do we know what fate has in store. The quicker you two are wed, the more time there is for enjoying that!" He had to contain his laughter as a look of complete shock came over Kristoffs' face. He also turned very pale. His hand came up to the back of his neck.

"I know...I mean...I mean to, but I...That is I will...once..." Anna put her hand on his arm. She turned a little and took his hand in hers. Kirstoffs' eyes went from the ground to Annas' face. They shared a moment, a look...He was slightly embarrassed witnessing it. Anna spoke after a few more moments.

"We're...Not quite ready yet. But some day...Someday soon..." She trailed off. They both shared a smile looking upon each other. Anna quickly turned back to face him. Her face was a bit flushed.

"Hiccup? I'm really glad you came. It was so nice meeting you, and talking with your friends...Learning about Vikings, and your homeland..." He smiled and nodded.

"Anna, the pleasure has been all mine." He meant it too. He liked her alot, but it was hard not too. She was all smiles and always positive. He could probably learn a few things from her, if there was more time. Well, they weren't gone yet.

"Just seeing Elsa loose her cool for once was worth it!" Elsa spluttered.

"WHAT? I...You…What, what are you even...Talking about?" He turned. Elsas' face was redder than he'd ever seen. Her mouth was hanging open. He fought the urge to reach over and shut it. Anna only giggled, then made a quick, bouncy curtsy to him. Then she turned to Elsa. Her curtsy was slower, and more controlled. She rose slowly, a corner of her mouth curled…

"Remember, _dear_ sister...The saddle is entirely optional!" She made a snorting sound like a horse before she bounced off, dragging Kristoff behind her. He watched her go, then turned back to see Elsa still aghast. He leaned slightly, to gather her attention. Once he did, he raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes darted all around his head coming to rest on...She shook her head slightly, her hands came up defensively.

"It's nothing! -Nothing at all! Jus...Just a bit of...Sibling rivalry...Nothing more!" He gave her a look.

"Uh huh..." Her shock and embarrassment...and the color of her face deepened. She instantly turned away. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she nervously cleared her throat.

"Please Your Highness...Our guests..." She closed her eyes. Her shoulders heaved a bit. Anna was right. Elsa always seemed calm and collected in public. To see her like this was...Well, It...did some thing for him. Made him feel warm...He snorted. Her eyes snapped to their corners at him. Her eyebrows came down, but her lips curled slightly. He smiled and turned to the line of people.

-And so it went for another good thirty minutes or so. More introductions, more embarrassing moments...More fake smiles and gaudy outfits than he was comfortable with. Elsa eventually turned to Kai and nodded. She motioned with her hand and they walked off the dais. They made their way slowly back to the refreshment table. Offering opinions, and trading quips about the people they greeted, laughing together most of the way. His attention was drawn again to the decorations. His eyes finally coming to rest on the great, delicate fixture in the middle of the ceiling. After a time, he felt her hand on his arm.

"That...is just...Amazing! H, how was that done? How was it made?" He asked absently. He resisted the urge to find a ladder, or a couple of chairs to stack. He heard her delicate huff.

"Oh, It was just something I whipped up..." He only half heard her, still focusing on the design, its attachment to the roof. It took a minute for it to fully register.

" _You_ , made that?" He asked incredulously. He slowly turned. Elsa moved away slightly and brought up her hand, palm up. A light formed, as snow came out of...Nowhere, snaking its' way up her forearm. A snow flake about six inches across formed on her hand. It flashed, then started slowly turning.

"Why...Yes...Surely they told you..." No, -no they didn't. He unconsciously took a step back. His eyes darted all over the room, coming back to rest on the snowflake in her palm. It was...It was all the _same_ designs and patterns. His head whipped around just to confirm...He took another step.

"You...So you...You're, a...Sorceress?" It all came crashing into him. Why her hands felt so cold, that flash of blue in her eyes he thought he saw...The temperature fluxes...He wasn't just imagining it...She was...She was something out of their storybooks...Something...Those stories never ended well...Ensnared by her beauty, followed with promises of every kind of treasure and raptures, only to end in an icy cold prison for all eternity…

"Hiccup?" His eyes snapped to her face. Her head was slightly tilted to one side. A frown was beginning to form on her brow. This...This, Queen with supernatural powers...He felt a chill run down his spine. Was, was that her...Or something else? Did she have that power too? Was it, was it too late already? He, he had already...No! Something wasn't right, other than the obvious. He couldn't...The possibilities...Should they, leave now...Before it was too late?

He took another step back, then another. His brain was working furiously. He moved again. Something made him look up. There was a look of concern on Elsas' face. Then it turned to...Her eyes widened a bit, she opened her mouth, but he spoke first.

"I have to, ummm...I'm going to...Get some air..." He turned and walked towards a door he knew opened on the balcony outside. He tried very hard not to knock anyone over as he did. He walked out and down to the right a little. He felt light headed. His mind swirling with thoughts...He started to feel a bit dizzy. He came upon the rail, and placed his hands on it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

When he opened them, he saw the city beyond the walls. It was shining. It seemed all the torches in the streets were lit. Many banners and other decorations adorned the posts upon which they sat. Many torches were also burning on the castle walls. In the courtyard, he could see many banners and tapestries hung from the walls. Some seemed to depict important scenes from the cities' history. A couple were adorned with pictures of Anna and Elsa, both together, and singularly. He looked out again and closed his eyes. He took another deep breath. Calming his mind.

Something wasn't clicking. So Elsa had some sort of magical power. He had heard a few things. Something about an early winter, supposedly brought on when the Queen took her throne. About a foreign Prince who tried to usurp the kingdom. Of snowmen who lived, and Ice Giants...He shook his head looking down. He closed his eyes tightly. It all seemed incredulous at the time, but now made more sense. It was all centered around her...Elsa...But…

It didn't make sense. If she was...What he'd learned about as a boy...What he'd read as a child...No, This wasn't it...This was far away from a frozen wasteland. He opened his eyes. He was looking at one of the tapestries. One that carried a picture of her, of Elsa. No, that didn't make sense either. He couldn't, out of all the interactions they'd had, detect the slightest bit of malice in her. And Anna, the Princess, -her sister...It was quite obvious the care they held for each other...He closed his eyes and hung his head.

He...He had begun to...Resign himself...No, that wasn't quite...He had begun to really like her. This night, this event...Had begun to show him things...Another way of living. Far and apart from what he had been doing for a few years now...He had begun to feel, not as bad about...moving on...And here he was, back where he started. He wasn't sure what to think or how to feel.

He felt a nudge at his shoulder. A whiff of a breeze brought the scent. The one person in the world he would allow near him at this moment. The storm inside him calmed a bit. She was silent for the moment. He took a deep breath through his nose, and lowered himself to rest his elbows on the railing. He forced all the random thoughts out. Seeking only the important ones. The questions that mattered most.

"Hey!" She said softly, bumping his shoulder with hers. There was a time...It seemed like forever ago...She would do that to break him out of whatever thought patterns he'd had. It had the same effect now too. He felt warm at the memories, and then guilty for...For…He pushed his guilt aside.

"Hey..." He answered. He kept his eyes closed, his head down. Focus...Focus on what just happened, -and what was happening right now...He took one more deep breath, opening his eyes. He turned his head. There was that gentle, soft smile...A glint in her eye. The moonlight and the light from the torches played on her features. She was beautiful, and yet...He looked down. She had two cups in her hands. Her smile grew wider as she handed him one. He smiled and straightened, taking a long sip of the sweet wine. He looked out again feeling a little better. He spoke a bit later.

"Did you...Did you know?"

"Hmmm? Know about what?" She asked. Maybe she hadn't been watching. Of course she wouldn't have...Why would she...He stamped those thoughts down.

"About Elsa...She, she has...Powers…" His mind started racing again until Astrid spoke.

"Anna did say something. She has powers over snow and ice. She can control them...When she gets angry or upset, she looses that control." _Oh great!_ Should he...Run for the hills now? Because he was pretty sure...Walking away from her like that…

"How come...Why didn't anyone tell me?" Astrids' head whipped around. Her eyes wide.

"You, you mean... _No one_ told you?" He shook his head. She looked a bit frantically side to side. She bit her lip, and put a hand on his arm. She looked him in the eyes.

"Hiccup that's...I, I thought...Someone would at least mention it to you." He nodded and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's kind of...Important you know...Especially when...If..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't finish that sentence, -that thought. He closed his eyes and looked out again. Astrids' hand went under his cloak. She traced long, slow lines up and down his spine with her fingers.

"I'm, -I'm sorry Hiccup..." He shook his head slightly. He would never blame her. There was always...Ever so much going on...Her hand came out. It was a long few minutes before she spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked. The question caught him off guard. He frowned, thinking hard...He turned and looked. Honesty, it was always best…

"Our _very_ first meeting? No, no I don't." She huffed and shook her head.

"Me either. Mom told me...She and your mother...It was wash day. They were helping each other. We were still babies...Mom said, we stared at each other for a long, long time. Mom always said that I smiled first...Then you smiled at me..." He could help but smile at the images that his imagination presented.

"-And then we fell forward and crashed into each other! Mom said, we didn't cry...never stopped smiling..." A knot formed in his chest. Astrid frowned in thought.

"I, I don't remember a lot from when we were little...Mom told me...You were special to me. You were the only boy I'd play with for any length. The only boy I'd let near me..." The knot started moving toward his throat. He swallowed.

"I _do_ remember us playing adventurers, or pirates...Running all over the island..." He stopped. He couldn't continue...But he _had_ to…

"Astrid? I'm sorry...I should've never pushed you away. You, you've always been there. You, you were the one that motivated me, that pushed me. I should've never treated you like that..." The knot had worked its' way fully into his throat. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes tighter. Her arm snaked around his waist. She gently squeezed. He didn't…

"I forgive you Hiccup! You, you were having a rough time. Between your father, and your mother. This whole...Craziness of you being King...The war...It's a lot to put on a person..." She had no idea...But then, maybe she _did_...They stood there looking out over the city. After a minute, her arm came away from him. He looked, she was frowning. Her eyes closed.

"Hiccup? I...I'd be lying to you if I told you I still feel the same way about you..." Her frown increased.

"I think...With a little time and care...I, could possibly feel that way again..." She ducked her head. When she looked up, she opened her eyes blinking twice. They seemed overly shiny.

"I want you to know, that I will always care about you. And that I believe in you, and I always will!" And what could he say to that? -Nothing...He straightened. He took her arm and turned her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"I don't deserve you!" He barely got it out. The knot in his throat bubbled up a bit. She returned his hug. A short burst of mirth escaped her. She drew away slightly, looking him in the eye.

"Of course you don't!" She smiled, her cheeks were a little wet. They looked upon each other for a minute, then released each other. They both leaned on the rail, looking out at the town once more. A warm comfortable silence followed. Broken only by Astrid quickly reaching up and wiping at her eyes. There was still that soft smile on her face. He looked out. After a long while, she spoke.

"She's changed Hiccup." He'd been lost in his now-peaceful wandering thoughts. He looked, raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa...Everyone I've spoken with...They all said she's changed recently..." He looked out shaking his head.

"She's struggled...For along time, with her powers. And they tell me she still struggles." She hesitated briefly.

"They say, since she's met you, she's been different...The good kind of different! And...You...You've been different too." He turned his head toward her. Both his eyebrows came up. She looked and smiled a bit, then punched him in the arm. But it wasn't the same...more like...well…

"You know what I mean...More like you used to be..." Well, he couldn't exactly argue...A faint disturbance started to gather his attention. He focused on the current...Situation.

"Well, I think...I may have...Screwed that up now..." She turned to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Talk to her Hiccup!" It was the simplest solution but…

"Astrid I, I don't..." She squeezed his arm...Hard.

"Hiccup! We've discussed this. I know it's been a long time but..." She bit her lip and looked away. She looked back, there was the fire and determination…

"You were the son of a Chief. Now you are a King, Hiccup! You knew something like this could happen! And it would be a good thing for all of us!" He shook his head.

"Astrid...How, what...We have to look after the dragons! We have to keep people out! How can we do that if I'm wed to a southerner?" She frowned and looked away. That...Disturbance was getting louder. It was in the other room...Astrid looked back at him, her eyes full of surety.

"We, we can't keep out the whole world, Hiccup..." She took his hand in hers.

"But if anybody can figure it out, -you can!" She was right. With a little help...From the people around him...Yes he could! No, he would! He'd think of some way through this. He looked down at her. She looked like she did when she was about to bash an enemy. Her brow set, her mouth in a grimacing smile. He gave her a single nod, which she returned.

That disturbance was now too loud to be ignored. It was a voice. Somewhat familiar. He walked past Astrid, leading her by the hand. They walked back into the room. He snaked his way through the crowd. They were all focused on the center of the room. That voice...It sounded familiar...Could it be? He kept pressing forward until they came to the edge of the crowd.

There was now no mistaking. He looked older. Grey was surely taking over his dark locks, which were a bit longer now. He was rounder than he remembered...But still the same gaudy outfits apparently. The type that would gather your attention, and keep it. His ire was raised. They'd had him cornered, or so they thought. About to carry out a sentence for crimes committed in the archipelago. He had barely escaped...Speaking of which...He could and would have some fun with this...His eyes suddenly caught his. The man sneered.

"EH? There 'e is! The whelp! Haddique! You beggar! Eet has been long time no?" His eyes darted to Elsa. A small frown was on her brow. Her eyes widened a little on seeing him. Time to turn on the dragon fire…

"Frenchy? Is that you? I barely recognized you...from the front! I'm so used to seeing your back!" The man bristled slightly, but recovered.

"Frenchy? Hah! I am Le Messieurs Probius Del Lacquois, Marquis of Montacalmb! You insignificant barbarian! You would do well to remember!" He'd sooner forget.

"So! A fancy title, fancy clothes...A new hairdo...Is that what they gave you for murdering the innocent?" A collective gasp came from the crowd. Elsas' eyes widened, her jaw dropping open.

"Bah! I 'ave no idea what you are talking about!" He was simmering. He pointed his finger at the man. He raised his voice for all to hear.

"This man is guilty of murder! Two years ago, he was the commander of a small force, set to raiding villages on the edges of the archipelago. Three times, they sailed into the harbors of these innocent fishing villages and outposts...Killing every living thing they found! They put to the torch, every single building! There was _absolutely_ nothing left! Not even a privy!" He took a couple of steps forward. He registered a presence at either side and behind him. Frenchy had the good sense to look a little frightened. He continued.

"Men, women, children...Dogs, yaks, goats...Nothing! Not even scraps for the crows!" He remembered flying into one of the sites. The smell of burnt flesh. Frenchy rolled his shoulders, turning his attention to Elsa.

"You see your highness? He hope to garner your attention by false accusations! He is obviously mistaken!" He laughed nervously.

"Mistaken? My left foot! I remember! We all here remember!" He looked quickly side to side. They were all next to him. He knew Alvin stood behind him. Cami was at his side, her hands hidden in the folds of her vest. All it would take would be a motion from him, a look...But not here, not now.

"We had him cornered at one time..." He paused, crossing his arm in front of him. He grabbed his chin with his other hand.

"Just...How did you escape? -Should I tell them?" He asked, out of some skewed sense of...Oh hell! He was about to have some fun at his expense. Frenchys' eyes darted about, a sneer formed on his lips.

"Oh yes! You ran away! With your tail between your legs!" Some snickering was heard nearby. Should he? Yes, yes he would.

"-Dressed as a woman!" A few titters soon gave way to all-out guffaws. Elsa had her hand to her mouth, her eyes twinkling. He spluttered.

"I...You...Lies! All lies I tell you!" He was red in the face. But he wasn't through yet.

"You know, -half of the women we talked to were jealous...The other half were merely disgusted..." More laughing ensued. Frenchy was desperately looking around.

"-And I must say...There were a few men who were interested as well! And you have also become the brunt of one of my favorite jokes now!" He perked up, looking all about the crowd.

"Hey! How do you get a Zarpathian to leave your nest?" He paused.

"-You buy him a dress!" The room seemed to burst into laughter. Along with a bunch of snickering at his sides. Elsa too had seemingly lost at her attempt to keep her cool. Frenchy looked around slowly, methodically. His focus came back to him. An extremely cold sheen came over his eyes. He took slow, calculating steps toward him. He noted the slight creaking of leather beside and behind him. He came within striking distance when he finally stopped. That cold leer he remembered was back with a vengeance. He lowered his voice so only they could hear.

"Yes, Haddique! Laugh! 'ave your fun! But I wonder...What is going on in your precious islands while you are here, Hmmm? Is everything well? Are you sure it is wise to be so _far_ away?" He straightened slightly, and moved a little closer.

"You know, I 'ave some new friends now. And they are _very_ interested in what you have there! -And maybe, here too! There are those who would be interested, no?" His hand was itching. Just waiting to be filled with the handle of his dagger. It would be nothing...A quick movement of his arm and wrist. He would never see it coming. But he shouldn't. He didn't care where he was, he would just be doling out some delayed justice. Avenging those poor souls who were no longer with them.

His eyes flit over Frenchys' shoulder. He could see Elsas' face. Her eyes were wide, her hands covered her mouth. And behind her, Anna. She looked seriously concerned and a bit frightened as well. A look of shock and frightfulness were shared by many. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't expose them to such things. He gathered all his ire and directed it at the person in front of him. He kept his voice low too.

" _You_ would do well to keep your trap shut! And be thankful we are in this place right now, under the Queens' roof. Otherwise, you would be bleeding to death right now. And do not speak a word to anyone here about the islands, and what's going on, or by the Gods! I will do to you what you did in Voormot and Gespiel. We will leave even less of you than you did them!" Again, he had at least as much sense to look afraid, before he changed his features back. Frenchy slowly backed away and turned toward Elsa.

"Your Highness! Who would you believe? This unwashed, unrefined, lying barbarian? Or I, Who have helped your highness in the past. Who assisted you with those difficult negotiations. Who have helped you become rich and prosperous!" Maybe he was grabbing for straws, but then again...He looked at Elsa. She had flinched a bit as Frenchy addressed her. She looked at him. A quizzical look took over, then shock. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Frenchy cast his gaze back to him, the sneer back on it. He snorted.

"You see Haddique? We are friends from a long time...So crawl back into those holes you came from! And take your stinking women with you!" He had to throw his arms out to stop the girls' advance. He pinned them with a look. He then looked back at Elsa. She shook her head a tiny bit, but still said nothing. He felt betrayed once more. But maybe there was some other reason.

It didn't matter. What he'd said about the islands, it served to intensify his unease. They _had_ been watching. They _had_ received a terror a week ago, but nothing since...There was also the possibility he was lying. That he'd only said that to plant a seed. He straightened fully and scowled at Frenchy furiously.

"Mind you what I said! It was not a threat, but a promise! And we will _know_ who it was Frenchy! And we _will_ come after you!" He cast a quick glance at Elsa. Her mouth came open. Her hand came up. He turned on his heel and walked out. He had to grab Camicazi and drag her along. Gasps and murmurs followed them out the door.

He needed a plan. He needed to get out there and look, _really_ look. He needed confirmation that all was indeed well back home. A quick glance over his shoulder. Elsa looked dejected, her brow peaked. He felt bad about leaving like this, but he feared someone would loose their temper. Leaving was best for now. He made a promise to himself to talk to her before they left, but now, -right now...He needed answers...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** What's this? Another chapter so soon? I started writing this as soon as I had finished the last one. I was on a roll, and didn't want to... _Let it go._ :P Anyway, here it is. The last section took me nearly three days to complete. Four, if you count today. I hope you all like it..

 **Chapter 9**

She sat at the table, idly pushing her food around on her plate. _Hurry up and eat Elsa dear! The sooner you get done, the sooner you can have dessert!_ That's what Momma would say right about now. But sadly, even the lure of sweets couldn't entice her to continue. She didn't get much sleep last night. The previous evenings' events weighed heavily on her. She had played them out forwards and backwards, but she couldn't come up with any definitive answers…

"Elsa?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Annas' voice. When she looked up, she had a worried look on her face. Or was that pity? She hoped not. She didn't need pity right now. A touch of anger bubbled up. NO she didn't need nor want pity. What she needed was…Was…

"Do you...Want to talk about it?" Anna's question stopped her anger in its' tracks. And good thing. As she regained focus, she realized her end of the table was frosting over. And it started to creep closer to her sister. She was instantly horrified. She regained control, but not without quickly looking down, putting her hands in her lap. She could feel the need of wanting her gloves right now too. That wasn't a good sign either. When she looked up, Anna was worrying her lip in earnest.

"Elsa?" She said again. Yes, talking about it would be good, but where...Would there be answers? Maybe, maybe not. But keeping it all bottled up would surely do her no good.

"Why, how was it, that nobody mentioned my powers to Hiccup?" It just sort of came out first, even though that may not be the most pressing issue. Anna frowned slightly, looking away. She turned back.

"I, -I don't know. I mean, I've met with Camicazi and Astrid. I told them about it...Not in real detail. They seemed fascinated by it. Come to think of it, they all seem to be very busy. Could it be they just didn't have a chance? Or, it had just, slipped their minds?" She shook her head.

"It _is_ rather odd, but I suppose it's a possibility. Maybe...Maybe they felt he wouldn't be bothered, or they felt that it wasn't an important enough issue..." She hoped so...But how could they be so wrong about him? It made her wonder about her own judgment. She picked up her fork, and started to pick at her food. She really wanted to finish those eggs. But her thoughts turned. Had she been wrong? Was she so drawn in that she felt he could do no wrong?

No, -no she wasn't. He had been a jerk at first. He then had the conscience to tell her about his reluctance toward a relationship with her. She would remember the look on his face last night for a while too. The thought of that look directed at her frightened her a bit. And then, there was the overall fact that he wasn't pursuing her. If he was following her around trying to woo her, she'd think differently. But he wasn't, which meant he was being truthful with her. She still didn't completely trust him, but she trusted him in that. Anna broke through her thoughts again.

"I thought it was pretty rude for him to just leave like they did..." She pushed her fork onto her plate forcefully. She didn't really mean to.

"No! Anna, didn't you see? They'd said something to each other...Hiccup and Probius. Just before that happened." Anna looked away frowning. She seemed to remember after a bit.

"You know...You're right! I wonder what he said?" Anna put a fork full of eggs in her mouth and chewed.

"I should think he had threatened him, or something. Hiccup said, 'they would know who it was, and would come after him'..." She worried that a threat to Hiccup could existentially be a threat to her and her kingdom as well.

"You, you don't think they'll start anything do you?" Anna asked. She shook her head.

"No...I don't -I, feel that I can trust Hiccup at least on that, but...But I don't really _know_." She worried about that. It would be something she would undoubtedly have to finish. Anna looked away pondering for a moment before a somewhat sly smile broke out on her face.

"Well, you're going to see him in a little while, aren't you?" She nodded absently.

"So corner him, and ask!" She thought about it. Many thoughts flooded her mind, many of them pleasant, and warm, and fuzzy...Cornering him...She physically shook her head.

"No Anna! I can't...I shouldn't force this. If he wants to talk...I feel confident he will say something before long." She hoped so. She looked down at her lap. She was absently wringing her hands. She detected a slight movement out of the corner of her eye.

"You, -you really like him, don't you?" She nodded. It wasn't really a question anymore.

"I...I just don't _know_ Anna! I thought there was...Something. Then he tells me he's not sure. Then Heather says he and Astrid were sweethearts...They, came into the room together when Probius showed up. They were holding hands...And then the trouble started..." Her elbows came up onto the table. She cradled her head in her hands. A major headache was on the way...His reaction to her magic not withstanding. She wished he would have stayed to see the aftermath. Probius had started to crow as soon as they left. He wouldn't leave her alone. He even had the gall to make slight advances toward her. She nearly threw him out!

There was something else too. As soon as she made it known she wasn't interested, he grew silent. She had caught him more than once leering at her in a most uncomfortable way. He continued to bluster at any of the guests who would listen. But he seemed to be...Watching her...It was then she had almost left the room herself to seek out Hiccup. She'd had more words with Elenus after. They were more sure that this Probius couldn't be trusted.

She shook her head. Dark thoughts started creeping in. The meaning behind this obvious threat. Were they in danger too? Would, would Hiccup leave before they had a chance to talk? Would they leave...Leave her in the company of this oaf? She couldn't trust him, but could she really trust Hiccup?

She detected movement. Annas' arm slid across the table. She instinctively grasped her hand and squeezed. The throbbing in her skull increased. Annas' other hand started rubbing her arm up to her shoulder. It helped. Anna was her anchor in the maelstrom of thoughts and feelings that raged through her.

"Elsa?" She hesitated. "Don't, -don't give up...I'm sure...I _know_ he'll come talk to you before he leaves." It could've been Annas' naturally cheery, positive self, but it wasn't. Somehow she knew as well, she would talk to Hiccup. That thought alone was enough to quell her insides a little.

~oo00oo~

She made her way briskly down the hallway. Elenus, General Burghaum, and Admiral Kreig following behind. She had discreetly moved the time for the meeting up, first to avoid a possible confrontation, and second, it may allow her some extra time with Hiccup. She certainly hoped so anyway. But with the way this visit was going, she really should be ready for anything. She shook such thoughts from her head.

They reached the door, and her entourage entered. She waited outside. She could hear muffled voices from inside, but couldn't make out what was being said. She had instructed Elenus to make sure the room was prepared, and announce her when all was ready. Before long, the door cracked open, and her name was called.

Immediately upon entering, she took a quick headcount. Everyone from the previous meeting was here, along with the attendants. She noted Heather and Camicazi were in place next to Hiccups' chair. Behind and against the wall were Alvin and Evindir. Everyone paid their respects. Hiccup had been seated next to her on her left. And Hiccup...She noted something...off…

In their regular interactions, she noted that Hiccup would only tip his head slightly. Or he would only slightly bend at the waist. Enough to be respectful of her status, but not so much that she wouldn't feel slightly annoyed. They were equals after all, but still…Only right now, he was nearly prostrate. His bow was deep enough that he was facing the floor. Her heart fluttered. This small, insignificant act...He was apologizing! She knew it! She took a breath and plastered a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone!" She said brightly. As she past him, she dropped her hand to make as though she was tugging at her dress. As she did, she lightly brushed her hand against Hiccups' arm. She reached her chair, then turned and sat. The attendees then all sat down as well. When she was sure everyone had settled…

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I have many meetings scheduled after this one. I hope you all understand." Nods and gracious tips of their heads answered. Her eyes fell on Hiccup last. He faced her, there was a darkness on his brow, although his eyes...He threw her a quick wink. One corner of his mouth was slightly curled. She nearly flushed with joy. He got her message! She composed herself, but caught a slight movement on her periphery. Cami had leaned forward. There was a grin on her face. Her eyes narrowed. Oh _Gods_! She, _she_ had caught that too? She quickly brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"So, gentlemen! I hope we can conduct this meeting civilly and quickly. King Hiccup..." She waved her hand in his direction. Looking, but trying not to _look_ like she was looking. Again, he tipped his head deeply and bending at the waist, stood.

"Your Highness!" He said. Her heart fluttered once again. This, this had become their greeting to each other. Respectful, yes, but also a little playful. She felt a flush come over her as she realized they were talking without physically talking. She tipped her head in his direction. She caught the small smile as he straightened and addressed the table.

"Gentlemen? Good morning!" He paused as many bowed politely in their seats.

"I have come up with an idea. It has come to my attention that many of you wish to open trade with us. While myself and my people are open and eager at this prospect, I cannot allow such a thing to happen, as it would put lives at risk. The conflict is still ongoing, and until it is resolved, the possibility of more misunderstandings, and more souls getting caught up in a bad situation not of their making...is too great." Murmuring spread around the table. Monsignor Balboa spoke up.

"Please Your Highness! Trade will help to increase your earnings, and help you on the routing of the invaders!" Lord Grandling stood, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward. He nodded vigorously.

"Indeed Your Grace! We could also provide ships and arms! Men ready to heed your every order..." Senõr Martiz, and Ser Hansen also chimed in with their own pleas. Her heart bubbled. For him to gain such renown...It nearly burst as he merely held up a hand, and the table went silent. Such respect, and in a short time too. Something started to swell in her chest. Her nervousness from this morning nearly melted away. She barely registered the rest of the room, including the noises from outside the door. When Hiccup spoke again, her attention was fully on him.

"I believe I have a solution. I shall set up an office, with a compound, in Andøya. We are on good terms, their ports are deep and wide. The township of Andennes is a good spot to resupply. It is far enough away from the conflict, and our ships can reach there with relative ease. The only thing we need to watch out for is..." The doors burst open with a shout.

"UN'AND ME! You _worm_!" Probius nearly fell through the threshold.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I only now just heard..." He was wearing another gaudy outfit. With pantaloons that were obviously too tight, and an overcoat that was too large, and blazed with colors and shiny buttons and highlights. His widely brimmed hat fell off his head as he bowed. When he straightened his eyes fell on Hiccup. He sneered.

"Ah! I see the lying, beggar King has found the courage to show ees face once more!" Hiccup's posture was tense and erect. His fists were clenched at his side. She noted his jaw muscles working. Heather took a few furious steps around Hiccup's chair.

"Mind your tongue _DOG_! Do not forget you are addressing the King of the Archipelago!" He flinched as though struck, but recovered. He waved his hand in dismissal, walking around to the other side of the table.

"And 'ere come his womens to defend 'im. Bee cos ee cannot do so himself." Unfortunately, to keep up appearances, there was an empty chair on the other side of the table. But it was directly across from hers...For a reason. He looked at the other girls, sneered again, and waved his hand.

"You two bee good obedient little girls and leave, while ze men talk!" She was angered herself! Affronted! Camicazi took a step forward. She had one hand on Hiccup's shoulder. She sneered right back at him.

"Be thankful we are _'obedient little girls'_! Otherwise, _this_ one would've slit your throat... _Against_ my Kings wishes... _Long_ ago!" She was mortified, and shamefully, a bit curious. There was a history here she wanted to hear about. She noticed Heather had one hand on Hiccup's shoulder, the other was gripping his arm. Her knuckles appeared pale in the attempt. She kept her own eyes on Hiccup.

"Gentlemen! We _will_ conduct this meeting in a _civilized_ manner! Am I _clear_?" Her voice rang out. It was a moment or two, but Hiccup assented with a single, short nod of his head. He kept his focus completely on the other man...Scowling furiously. She turned her attention to Probius.

"Messier Del Lacquois, everyone here is a guest under my roof. You will be respectful, and mindful of your status! Am I understood?" He looked in her direction after a breath. She released a tiny burst of magic. Enough that her eyes would flash, and send a cold warning. His eyes widened a bit, then narrowed. His lips seemed to tremble a bit. She added something entirely for Hiccups sake.

"Do not test me! As I told you only yesterday, your are an emissary representing others. Conduct yourself accordingly!" His eyes seemed to flit from hers to Hiccup in a flash. A cold sheen came over his eyes. A tiny smile formed. She leaned in Hiccup's direction, never taking her eyes off of Probius.

"Your Highness..." She said. She wanted to, but she dared not look. The tension eased a bit. Hiccup took a breath, and continued.

"As I was saying. An office will be set up. Where we can conduct business. It should be far enough away to be safe. The weather and currents can be a bit tricky, especially late in the season. Nothing that an experienced crew can't handle." Thoughtful nods and appreciative tips surrounded the table. Probius snorted.

"Yes! Sign your treaties with the beggar King! While ee sinks your ships, steals your gold, and leads your people to their deaths!" Many frowned. Ser Hansen stood, tilting his head slightly.

"Messier Probius. Why do you harbor such things against his Highness? Is there something perhaps? Something you wish to keep for yourself? Corner a market for your own personal gain?" There was an innocent, inquisitive look on his face...That was entirely fake! She could tell. Her heart swelled a bit. Probius' face turned red. His mouth started working intensely. He stood quickly, his chair scooting backwards.

"Why! Why do you all leesten to eem? He comes here in his ragged common clothes, proclaims himself King...When ee ees nothing but a lying murderer!" He waved his hand angrily in Hiccps' direction. Many mouths dropped open. She detected movement behind her. Alvins' voice came out low and dangerous. It sent chills down _her_ spine.

"Careful now, Frenchy! We wouldn't want a repeat performance like last time now, _would_ we?" Hiccup turned. She looked up. He looked at Alvin for a moment. Hiccup's lip curled. His eyes flit down to hers as he turned. He faced Probius.

"Oh don't bother!" He waved his hand in dismissal. "In this kingdom, there seems to be no short supply of dresses!" He crossed his arms and cocked his hip. A few snorted and tittered. She had to fight to maintain herself as well.

Probius' face went purple. He turned and dashed around the table. It amazed her how a man so large could move so fast! She had a few brief moments to react. She stood, shoving her chair back with a wave of her hand. She took a step back and away. She willed her magic. Just before Probius entered striking distance, she threw out her arm. A thick wall of ice formed between them, stopping his advance. She took a step and a half, into Hiccups' space. He looked at her frowning, angry...His eyes then snapped ahead.

She waved her arm. The wall of ice partially dissipated. Probius was still incensed, his one hand buried in his sash. Hiccup seemed to be gripping his waist as well. She turned her ire on the other man.

"Messier Laquois! LEAVE US! You were _warned_! Now GO! And do _not_ return to Arendelle!" Probius' eyes flit from Hiccup's, to hers then back. He looked down slightly. His eyes slowly returning to Hiccup's. A tiny, leering smile began to form, but quickly reversed. He straightened. He tugged at his coat, threw up his nose, and turned on his heel. He strutted nonchalantly towards the door.

Hiccup turned to her. His brow peaked a little. He then turned and started walking towards the door. When he did, she realized she had grabbed a hold of his tunic. A mistake, she realized, given the situation...But...For a brief moment, as Probius came around the table, she feared for Hiccup...What might happen...To him...She began to recognize a change. These feelings she'd had...Watching him during the meeting...The swell of...Pride she felt...The fear of losing him...The fear of him being harmed…

She shook the thoughts for now. Hiccup was heading straight for Probius as he left. Cami was on one side. A hand on his arm, her other arm was wrapped around his waist. Heather was on the other side, her arm was across his shoulders. Her hand on his other arm. They were trying to get him to stop to no avail. He practically drug the girls along with him the last few feet.

She made to go herself, but a large heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She went to shrug it off, but the hand clamped down firmly. She heard a voice in her ear.

"Not now, yer Majesty..." Alvin spoke softly next to her ear. He was right, she really shouldn't...And after all, Camicazi and Heather were at his sides, and she was at his back…Along with, she guessed...Most of the other people in the room..She relaxed marginally, willing some more of her magic up, just in case.

Probius had turned and appeared shocked to find Hiccup _right_ there. He leaned forward...They seemed to exchange words. She could hear their voices, but couldn't understand. Probius then looked over Hiccup's shoulder at her. His eyes narrowed, she saw him smile evilly. More words...Hiccup flinched as though he was struck. He tried to lunge forward, but the girls held him fast. Hiccup's voice rang out.

"Don't you DARE! DON'T YOU DARE! If you come back here...If you DARE TOUCH HER...By Oðin! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND!" She was shocked initially, but she'd had a taste of Hiccup's anger just last night. And he said… _He_ _r_. What exactly did that mean?

Hiccup turned and faced her. He was seething. His face red with rage. The two women at his sides seemed to be trying to calm him. His eyes met hers. They held each others' gaze for a few long moments. His brow then peaked. A worrisome look came over his eyes before he spun around and walked out the door. She could hear Cami plead with him to stay, but he walked on, head down. Heather went to follow. She reached the door and stopped. She turned and offered a quick polite curtsy. When she rose, there was an extremely apologetic look, before she too turned and left.

She blinked once, then twice. A whirlwind of thoughts flooded her mind. She finally turned and faced Alvin. He was looking at the doorway with a slightly curious look on his face. His gaze slowly came to meet hers. He blinked, then straightened fully. He threw an arm across his middle and bowed deeply.

"Apologies, yer Majesty! Hiccup wanted you protected at all costs!" She appreciated the thought but…

"Thank you, but I don't need protection!" He stiffened a bit, then cocked an eyebrow at her. She stuck out her chin defiantly, and was about to give him a dressing-down, but no...In the end, she was grateful he was there. And he wasn't hers to command. Evindir poked his head from around Alvins' bulk.

"You're quite handy to have around! Err, ah...Your Highness!" She couldn't help but smile. She tipped her head at the man. Her eyes fell on the door. She had so many questions…

"Alvin? Wh, what's going on?" She asked, facing him. He looked out the door as well, then at her.

"Hiccup's been in a bit of a tizzy since last night..." She thought as much.

"Did Probius threaten him? Did he threaten any of you?" Alvin flinched a bit. He opened his mouth looking out the door. He closed it, and considered her and possibly his words.

"I...I...I'd rather not say...Yer Majesty..." He said bowing respectfully. "I'm sure you can understand." She could, but she wanted answers. Evindir took a step from around Alvin.

"We...We've had no word from home in about a week. I think it's nothing, but...Hiccup..." His shoulders heaved a bit. She thought about it.

"If Probius is still...If he is aligned, or still in contact with those you are fighting...His presence here would be...Troubling..." She frowned, and grabbed her chin in thought. She barely recognized she had been thinking out loud. Evindir spoke.

"You have quite the grasp of things political Your Highness!" He looked out the door too. "We don't know what he's been up to...We thought he was dead. Maybe he has been out trying to find more allies or backers..." She thought some more. She couldn't forget the way he looked at her, both at the ball and just a few minutes ago. She wondered if it was as she had thought. But she really needed to talk to Hiccup, to try to get more information. She turned to them.

"Please, if there's anything I can do. I will offer what assistance I can. We must know what he's up to. Tell Hiccup..." She paused, slightly embarrassed at the familiarity. "-Tell his Highness we must speak of this at length." Alvin and Evindir shared a look, grinning widely. She could feel her face heat up. Evindir leaned forward.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. We'll make sure he comes and talks to you." She felt relieved. Just the idea of having his people looking out for them gave her hope. They bowed respectfully at her, then to her surprise, turned to Elenus and her staff and bowed too. They left the room.

She was then surrounded by the rest of the group of attendees. All trying to speak at once asking questions, and offering support for both her and Hiccup. She then thanked them and tried her level best to provide answers and quell their concerns. She cast one more look out of the doorway. She could use his help now too, but he obviously had bigger concerns…

The rest of her day was filled with meetings. Many had come to bid farewell, and also ask questions for which she didn't have answers. She didn't see nor hear from Hiccup, or any of his people. Lunch came and went without a sighting as well. Court was held later in the afternoon. It seemed the rumors had already begun to fly since the ball, and had intensified from the incident at the meeting. Senõr Martiz and Monsignor Balboa had called for the arrest of the vagabond Del Laquois. She felt flushed for Hiccup at this public display of support. Her men were now scouring the countryside looking for him. She crushed any rumors of danger.

Sadly, dinner came and went without word as well. She had sent an aide to ask for him, but was met with a firm request to go away. She was slightly put out, but didn't press the matter for now. She could understand the situation, from what she had already guessed. But talking to him would help put her own concerns at ease. She went to bed early, and slept fitfully.

~oo00oo~

And so the next two days went. Meetings and more meetings. She met separately with the General and the Admiral. Asking them to be vigilant, and discretely increasing the guard. She had seen Pali, and Heather only in passing. They had both faltered a bit when she had asked after Hiccup. They had promised a meeting very soon. Later in the afternoon, an unscheduled meeting was requested by the Prime Minister. She was signing orders when he arrived. He entered with a pensive look on his face. He managed a smile and a warm greeting for her.

"Elenus, How goes it?" He hesitated a bit.

"It is...Well, Your Majesty..." She didn't buy it.

"Oh? What of Probius? Has he been found?" The cheerful look faded a bit.

"No, I'm afraid, My Queen. And we are not the only ones looking, apparently." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, our men ran across some agents from Almaden and Galewenda. Seeing as they are allies, they were released, and bade to come forward if they had any information." She nodded. A silence followed, where Elenus looked side to side grabbing his chin. After a bit she prodded.

"Anything else?" He looked at her, then side to side again as though being secretive. He pulled a chair close to her desk and sat. She sat as well and leaned forward.

"There has been a ship spotted far to the north, headed this way. With plain sails, and flying no colors. It is described as similar in design as his Majesties' ship, but it is not certain." She nodded.

"And as they are in international waters, we cannot stop them without cause." She considered it. Elenus looked again and leaned closer still.

"There have been more reports...From His Majestys' ship. There has been, increased activity." She expected this, but she wasn't sure…

"The use of these...Creatures has increased. We brought out a falcon to intercept one." She straightened. He threw up his hands in defense.

"I know, Your Majesty, I _know_. But at this time, we simply cannot risk. There are those on the council that believe we should throw out King Hiccup, and send him back from whence he came." She frowned...Hard. Elenus' brow peaked.

"Your Majesty, can you honestly say you trust him? Except for your meeting, and your time together at the ball, can you say you would put our lives in the hands of someone we barely know?" He had a point. But the feelings...The ones she had just started to grasp, had faded a bit over time. It was frustrating. She could forgive him a bit of secrecy in light of their situation. But the fact that _no one_ had approached her as of yet gave her cause to doubt him. This thought alone started to crush her.

But then, another thought came to mind. He wasn't pursuing her...He had up until recently, shown no interest in her other than to be polite to her. He had protected her, told her of his doubts. He had one of his own look out for her. No, these weren't the acts of an untrustworthy person, but still…

"I...I believe we can trust him, Eleuns." His brow dropped, but he thankfully didn't push the issue.

"At any rate, the poor bird was no match for, whatever it was. Its' carcass was found short time later. And his Majesty and staff have been constantly spotted aboard their ship. And it still is not certain how they are getting there. Before, it appeared they were moving about only at night. But in the last few days, it has been happening in broad daylight as well." She perked up at the mention of Hiccup.

"When, when was he last seen?" She asked. She regretted sounding so eager, but she really wanted to know.

"Just yesterday, if I remember correctly." She looked away thinking. Yesterday…She really, really needed to see him...Something made her look up. Elenus had a slightly sympathetic, sad smile on his face.

"I'm...Sorry Your Majesty. You, seemed to be enjoying yourselves the other night..." He forwarded. The warm memories flooded back. The way he looked, the way he looked at her, dancing with him...She drew in a breath, it now seemed like long ago. She really...Not just wanted, but _needed_ to see him.

"I will do what I can to assuage the council Your Highness. But it is imperative that we speak with his Highness soon." She nodded. Yes she did, only where was he? Elenus left the room. She continued to read and sign the papers. She did as much as she could, then left her office.

She idly strolled the hallways. She had a little down time before she had to get ready for dinner. She needed to check the lower halls. She hadn't made her rounds as of late. But there was nothing pressing at the moment, so she continued on. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what was going on. What she should be doing, what needed done, Which people would be leaving and when. Her thoughts occasionally led to Hiccup. She nearly wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. With a potential threat possibly looming, she could understand. But she needed information. She needed to know what it was, where it was coming from. So she could make decisions on how best to defend against it.

She sighed. She knew Hiccup would come see her. She just _knew_ it. She was sure he wouldn't leave her in the dark. Her thoughts went back to the events earlier. She was sure they had been communicating. But, now they weren't...And why? Why hadn't he said anything yet?

She came upon an alcove. She wasn't really sure where she was. The door opened. Inside, she saw Alvin, and Heather...There was another person in there she wasn't...She hadn't seen him before...The door started to close. She looked down to see Camicazi backing out. She shut the door and turned. She had to suppress a very un-Queenly snort, as the girl turned and nearly ran her over.

Cami yelped and jumped. She immediately went into a defensive stance until their eyes met. She smiled widely.

"Elsa! By Oðin! You scared the crap out of me!" She couldn't help but smile. Camis' eyes darted, then went wide. She offered a quick, bouncy curtsy. She took the opportunity.

"Cami? May I...Speak to Hiccup?" Her eyes darted again. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She thought she detected a flash of fear…

"Hiccupssss, -not here!" She said. _Really?_ Hmmm…

"Well, wh...Where is he?" She asked. Cami fidgeted a bit.

"He, ahhh...went, -to the kitchens! Yes! He went to get us something to eat! I was just going down to help him! That man! Wants to do everything himself you know..." She laughed nervously. A touch of anger bubbled up. Her frustration was mounting. She narrowed her eyes.

"Lady Camicazi, you _know_ we have servants for that...It's what they _do_...Now _tell_ me where he is!" The girl set her jaw, and matched her glare for glare. She looked dangerous. No doubt, she was no one to be trifled with. But then, -neither was she. Her anger bubbled further, she could feel her magic growing.

Camicazi blinked, then relaxed a bit. She looked down at her feet. Her weight shifted nervously from one foot to the other. She looked up, hesitated...Then looked back down. She sounded very small when she spoke.

"Please Elsa...Y, Your Highness...He's been working really hard...W, we all have. We've been trying to figure this out but...We, haven't found anything..." Her anger abated. She then came to the realization of what she was asking her to do. To betray her King, her friend...She took a breath and released her magic. She reached up, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her head had started aching. She stood there for a minute before she felt a hand on her arm. Her eyes opened. Cami had an apologetic look on her face.

"Elsa? We'll make sure Hiccup comes to talk to you..." Her lip curled..."-If we have to conk him over the head, and drop him on your doorstep!" She let out a burst of laughter that couldn't be helped. Cami stuck a finger on her chin and looked askance.

"Hmmm, I don't know how I would handle that…Hiccup, on my doorstep... _Completely_ at my mercy..."

Cami threw her hands behind her back and leaned toward her. A scandalous look on her face. Her face was instantly on fire. She had to take a small step backwards to refocus from the thoughts that had raced through her head at that moment. As it was, she brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Ahhh, -yes! Thank you, L, Lady Camicazi!" She smiled, and gave her a low and somewhat cheeky curtsy.

"Your Majesty!" She said, and bounced away. She could almost see Anna. A different hair color, different clothes...A penchant for violence...Well, maybe not. She didn't really like her, but she had some qualities that she found endearing…

Dinner found her at a full table. Her council, and several dignitaries were in attendance. Anna was there helping to diffuse the more extreme rumors that had come about. A few of the delegates who were at the meeting asked to stay a bit longer. She graciously accepted. She had a pounding headache by the time it was over. She finally made it to her chambers, where she washed and went to bed a bit early.

~oo00oo~

She woke what had to be a long while later. There was a thump, followed by two more. She blinked twice, then shut her eyes. She had just about fallen back to sleep, when there were three more. She sat up, try to discern where the noise was coming from. She reached up and rubbed at her eyes. She blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out…

-Something wasn't right. It looked like her room, but then again it wasn't. The wall where the windows were, and the glass door to her balcony seemed to be covered in a sheer material. The rest of the room was darkened...More than it should be...She heard the thumping again. It seemed to come from behind...Where the windows would be.

She heard the noise again, and again. It grew louder and more insistent. It seemed now to be coming from all around her. Then there was a single thump, followed by pause. Then there was another. So loud it made the bed vibrate. The third noise came, but it sounded more like a crash. Then for a good long while, there was nothing but silence. She strained her ears, listening for any other sound, but there was none.

Suddenly, the room burst into flame. The light and heat were intense. She was dazzled for a moment, and shut her eyes against it. When she opened them again, she saw nothing but flames. The walls, the floor, everything. The flames danced and licked at the ceiling. Soon it was ablaze as well. The fire slowly crept toward the bed.

She tried calling her magic to no avail. She could feel it start, but then...nothing. She tried kicking her feet, but it seemed she was pinned to the bed. She could move her arms and legs, but her body wouldn't move. She opened her mouth to cry out, but had to shut it as the heat seared her mouth and throat. She scanned the room, but she could see no exit. No clear route for her to escape. The flames brushed the walls, creeping upwards. They reached her bedding, slowly advancing toward her. The heat was incredibly intense. She could feel her very skin crisping.

She heard people screaming. It sounded vaguely...Familiar. There was another crashing sound. The whole room shuddered. Fire started crawling up the veil, and the curtains that encased her bed. She heard roaring...The roaring of the flames? No...This was...An animal? She heard it again, along with a screeching noise. It sounded like a great bird. There was another roar. She then heard a popping, cracking sound. She looked up just as the framing for the curtains gave way, threatening to shower her in flaming cloth and wood…

She sat up with a shout. She quickly scanned her room. All was as it should be. No flames...Nothing. The windows were all clear. Moonlight was filtering through, dimly lighting the room. The bookcase at the other end of the room, her bed, the curtains...All normal.

She leaned forward cradling her head in her hands. Her brow was wet from sweat. She took stock of herself. Arms, legs, feet, hands...She could move freely now it seemed. She took several deep breaths trying to calm her wildly beating heart. She raised her head and looked around, just to confirm. She placed her face in her palms and rubbed, then ran her hands up into her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, attempting to force the images out of her mind.

The light changed outside of her eyelids. It was as if she blinked, -but her eyes were already closed...She opened them briefly, looked and shut them again. She tried to relax further. Praying to the Gods that she would be able to fall asleep once more. She sat in the silence, feeling the tension slowly... _Very_ slowly...Leave her body.

There was a soft tapping. She wasn't sure she'd heard it. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. But there it went again. A bit more insistent. Swiveling her head, she tried to determine where it was coming from. It was...Coming from...The tapping sounded again, it was coming from the window? No, it was the glass door to the balcony. She opened her eyes and looked.

-Something was off. The door frame...It wasn't quite...There was the soft tapping again. There was movement too. She twisted, throwing her legs off the bed. Her feet went into her slippers. As she rose she snatched her robe off the bedpost. She threw it on and started towards the balcony. She grabbed a candlestick, but where were the matches? No need, she did the next best thing. She called her magic and created a glowing snowflake about seven inches across. She placed it on top and moved closer to the door.

She took a few tentative steps. The shadow moved. In the moonlight she could tell it was a person. Tall, with...Big, blocky shoulders? As she got closer, its' head...It was...It leaned forward, revealing a blank face with two dark, black eyes. She was instantly frightened by the sight. She stepped back, producing a glowing ball of frost with her free hand. The door would not impede its' course…

The figure jumped back, then took a step more. Its' hands came up, palms out. They stood there for a moment...Neither one moving. The hands slowly went to its' head. Reaching up, it pulled off a...A, -helmet? Of course! She mildly chastised herself. But who...What was this? She crept back slowly, as did the figure on the balcony. She recognized him as his face came into the light. But thinking about it, there was no one else it could be…

"Hiccup!" She nearly shouted. She was overjoyed to see him. To know he was safe. She threw the bolt off the door. He entered quickly, looking about the room. His eyes fell to hers. He took her arms in his hands, and quickly looked her over. She felt a bit flushed at becoming the focus of his attention. He looked her over, head to toe.

Her arm came atop his. She started tracing his armor. It was like none she'd ever seen. A mix of heavy leather pants and shirt, with a number of hard leather plates protecting his forearms, shoulders, and his chest. There were also a number of straps. One crossed his chest, the others...Seemed to tie each plate to the other. It was a bit fascinating. There were a number of strange symbols embossed into the plates as well. She wondered what they meant.

Her hand came down, then traveled back up. Across his shoulder to his neck. Her hand reached his face and stopped. Her thumb idly traced his jaw. There was a bit of stubble that had grown out. Her eyes eventually met his. She registered his hands atop her shoulders. He looked at her earnestly.

"Elsa? Are, are you alright?" She smiled at hearing his voice. Of course she was alright! Silly man! She was...She...Memories suddenly flooded her mind. The worry, the uncertainty. She'd had no answers to give to those under her. Her anger gushed forth. No! She was not alright! She...she was...Her hand went to his chest. She gave him a shove.

"Hiccup! Where the _Hell_ have you been?" She surprised herself a bit...But..."Do you know what I've been through? Do you have any idea what it's like to have a possible threat close to you, and not have any idea about what it is? Do you know how hard I've been trying to keep everyone calm? To distract them from the current situation. And all this when I don't know myself?" His hands had come off her shoulders as soon as she had started into him. He held up his hands, palms out. She was truly angry with him.

"Elsa? I...I..." She wouldn't let him finish.

"NO, you don't...You _left_ me!" Her voice broke a little. She recognized a truly new feeling...Hurt. She had trusted him, and he...He just..."You took off! Not a word, not an apology...Nothing! You just walked off all on your own. And you've been gone three days! THREE days Hiccup! No word...Your people said nothing...They either couldn't, or wouldn't tell me ANYTHING!" Her voice broke once more. She set the candle down on a nearby table. It was frosted over. She crossed her arms in front of her and turned side-facing him. She tried with all her might to not verify the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes as they started stinging angrily.

It was many moments before she heard the creaking of leather. A soft shuffling of his feet...foot. The light scrape of what must have been his prosthetic foot on the marble floor. Again, the creaking of leather, then a long out-rush of breath. It was a few more moments before he spoke.

"Elsa? I...I'm sorry. I, -I just had to know...I had to follow him, to see where he went. Who he might see before he left. I had to find out where he was going..." She wanted to know these things too, but…

"And did you find anything?" Again he shuffled. She heard him take a breath, then let it out.

"N...No..." She took a deep breath herself. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was certain sleep would not find her tonight. She turned her head towards him, but refused to look at him.

"My soldiers lost him in the forest." She told him.

"I know..." _What_? He said that like...Like..."I tracked him through the woods. There were a couple of other people out there too. I don't know who they were, but they seemed to be after him too. I, I lost him in the mountains. Given his direction, I would say he's headed for that next body of water...Open to the sea..." That would be the Herdangerfjorden.

"If he got there, he is possibly long gone." She said. "There are many small hidden coves there. Plenty of places to hide a ship." She thought and thought, but it was pretty much no use. Probius had obviously slipped their grasp, and there was nothing they could do. She heard the creaking of his leather again.

"I'm, I'm sorry...I just, had to know..." She chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. What she saw nearly broke her resolve. He was looking at the floor, shoulders slumped. Hardly the viking King she had known so far. He looked like a man...A sorrowful, apologetic man. She closed her eyes tightly. She released her arms, clasping her hands behind her back. She drew in a calming breath.

"Hiccup? -You did not come here alone, did you?" She looked. His head was down, shaking. He blinked. She looked ahead.

"And do you trust the people who came with you?" She asked. She turned her head and looked again. He seemed to bristle. He straightened, there was a flash of anger in his eyes. His shoulders squared. His jaw set. It sent a shiver through her.

"Yes!" He said. "-Absolutely!" She turned toward him. Her hands came around her front, clasping at her waist. She looked at him earnestly.

"Then Hiccup, you must let them serve you! You must allow them to do their jobs! Your people, they love you, they care for you. They want nothing more than to see you succeed. You must give them that chance Hiccup!" He looked taken aback, his eyes wide. They then started darting all over the place. His mouth and jaw worked soundlessly.

"Hiccup, the common people, they look to us for answers. Their leaders! It is up to us to send out my council, -your officers, to find those answers, and bring them to us, and thus the people." He was looking down again, but he was thoughtful. He worried his lip a little. His lips...she wondered...She shook her traitorous head. Now was not the time. He looked at her and opened his mouth. She didn't allow him to speak.

"-Unless you think they are so incompetent that you simply must get the answers yourself! That they are nothing but excess baggage..." He frowned hard. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He then shook his head, then huffed.

"You, you're right!" He looked down again shaking his head. He looked at her. His face looked a bit brighter.

"-And I'm…I'm a muttonhead..." She smiled.

"Yes I _am_...And _yes_ you _are_!" His eyes shot to hers. He was frowning, but there was a slight curl to his mouth. He shook his head again. She had let go of nearly all of her anger by now, but she still needed answers.

"Hiccup? What exactly did Probius say to you?" He looked down, wincing after a breath. He looked at her sideways.

"I...At the dance...He, he suggested that it wasn't a good idea for me to be all the way down here, far away from home. With so much going on..." He looked down again. He closed his eyes tightly.

"-And I fell for it...Like some, some...Daufi kind lítit!" He shook his head vehemently. She took a step towards him, but stopped. He looked at her again, then cast his eyes down.

"Also at the dance, he told me he had new friends...At, at the meeting he told me...He, he might tell those friends about his place. And...Take you, and the Kingdom, and have their way them..." His face turned red. She could see his jaw muscles working.

"And you have no idea who these friends are?" He shook his head.

"We, we thought he was dead. We'd heard he'd gotten himself killed in some, seedy tavern on the mainland." She started thinking, she had heard some things about where he'd been but…

"I must tell Elenus, our Prime Minister. Perhaps he may be able to find some answers." Hiccup nodded.

"Maybe I could send the Twins this way...Or maybe a couple of the Bogs..." She frowned and looked at him. His eyes flit to hers.

"Ah, Camicazis' people. The island full of women warriors I told you about?" She nodded. "They happen to be incredibly sneaky too! And, and they're really good at getting information out of people...Especially guys..." This was something new! She wanted to hear more. In fact, the more she learned about him...And his people, the more she wanted to know. But it seemed there was much in the way before that would happen...If it ever _did_ happen.

She had been lost in thought when she noticed Hiccup was looking intently at the snowflake she'd created. He took a few steps and bent down, looking at it closely from many different angles. His hand came up, and he poked at it. It started slowly spinning. He looked at it some more. His eyes shot to hers. They went wide for a moment, then he winced.

"I, I'm sorry for, for walking away from you like that at the party." He swallowed nervously. "I was just...Surprised and...I, well, -it's not every day you run into a beautiful, smart, funny, ice-weilding sorceress..." She couldn't help but giggle. A warm, comfortable silence followed. He looked at her then the snowflake. His gaze returned to her.

"How...How did you..." She smiled wanly, gathering her thoughts.

"I, I was born with it." She looked at him. He nodded. She didn't see any judgment in his eyes, only curiosity.

"It is said, long ago. One of my distant ancestors defeated an evil queen, a magic user, who lived up in the mountains. She enslaved hundreds, and would freeze solid anyone who opposed her." He nodded again. His eyes grew wider with the telling.

"They say, with her dying breath, she cursed him and his descendants. She froze his heart solid...He lingered for many years, with the help of the Trolls. But, eventually he froze solid." He nodded and they both looked upon the glowing snowflake for a bit. Hiccup broke the silence.

"I...I heard you had some trouble with it some years back." She nodded, then winced a bit. It was something she'd sooner forget.

"I...Yes...My, my powers are linked to my emotions. If I become overly angry or upset, they feed upon the negative energy. It grows and can take on a life of it's own. To the point where it is nearly impossible to regain that control..." She had been staring at her makeshift candle she realized. Her eyes traveled around the room, eventually landing on Hiccup. There was a warm, kind, incredibly inviting smile on his face. And _when_ , exactly had she moved closer? She shook her head, and continued.

"At my coronation, I argued with Anna. Up until then, my powers were kept hidden. But they came out because I was upset and angry with her. They, they spiraled out of control...I ran away, not knowing I had set off a freezing winter all across my kingdom." She paused, drawing in a deep breath. The uncertainty and anxiety flared.

"Anna...Anna came after me. She tried to convince me to go back, but I was insistent, I felt I needed to stay away from everyone, so I couldn't harm anyone." She started to feel cold. Her arms came up to her middle, wrapping around herself.

"We, we argued again, and I accidentally struck her with my magic, freezing her heart." She closed her eyes tightly. Yet, she felt herself relaxing slightly. She then registered Hiccups' fingers slowly and languorously tracing her spine...All of it. Using firm but gentle pressure. She leaned into him.

"-In the end, Anna sacrificed herself to save me. I realized I needed to focus on the positives. Hope, laughter, love...Only then can I obtain true control over my powers..." She leaned further, positively melting under his fingers. She turned her head slightly resting her cheek against him. He smelled like leather, and the sea...Fresh clean air. She stayed like this forever...Warm and comfortable in his presence. She felt him move a bit. He then huffed. She very reluctantly separated from him and turned. There was this...Half smile on his face. Mirth and light in his eyes…

"So...The first rule is...Never argue with you, or...Make you angry! OK! I get it!" She snorted and giggled. It turned into a laugh. She put a hand on his arm to steady herself. After a few moments she nodded.

"Yes..." She said. "You are absolutely correct!" She gathered herself slowly. She looked again. His eyes lidded, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, -yes I am, and you...You're..." He looked at her. His eyes roamed her face. He gathered her hands in his, lifting them up. A sheen came over his eyes that made her heart flutter.

"You're, amazing! You're smart, and kind...Your people love you. You work really hard for your people. You, -you have this...Amazing gift...I, I don't know how...How I could ever, live up to...To, that..." She flushed. Her knees became weak. She ducked her head, then looked at him again.

"I, I'm not sure I would call it a gift Hiccup..." She looked at him earnestly.

"But, -I appreciate the idea." He made her feel normal...Like just another woman. Not a prize, but a person. The feelings she had begun to realize flooded forth. She twisted her wrist. When he released her hand, she reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned into the contact. The stubble lightly scratched her palm.

Her hand moved further. Up the side of his head and into his hair. She ran her fingers through it. It was messy, and could probably use a washing...Maybe a trim too. Still, it felt soft in her fingers. Her nails lightly scratched his scalp as she moved from the front of his head to the back. She had to raise up on her tiptoes to reach all the way. The action pressed her chest against the hard armor he wore. She was... _Only slightly_...Horrified at the thought...She wished he wasn't wearing it…

She had him release her other hand. She administered the same to the other side. After a few circuits, she felt him exhale against her cheek and neck. It ignited a flame within her. One she had never felt before...She looked...His eyes were closed. He seemed to be relaxing completely under her ministrations. She would have to remember this. But...Something was off though…

Yes, his hair was unwashed. She stopped and looked again. There were heavy lines under his eyes. He eventually opened them. She wasn't sure in the lighting, but they looked red and a bit puffy. She set herself down on her feet, and took his face in her hands. She confirmed the lines. His face was a little dirty too. And...And his cheeks looked a little hollow. She moved away a little, her eyes took in the whole picture…

"Hiccup! -You look...You look terrible!" He looked down and away for a second. That wiry smile came back.

"Gee! -Thanks Elsa! A guy can always use a boost to his self-esteem at...Odd moments." She smiled, but stepped back and swatted him...Hard. Her anger bubbled forth again.

"Hiccup! When did you sleep last? When did you eat?" She glared at him. He looked away again, lightly frowning. It...Did something to her...He rolled his shoulders.

"I don't know...Yesterday...The day before..." She sighed heavily. She crossed her arms in front of her, turning sideways to him again. She pinched her brow.

"Hiccup! I need you at my side...Well rested and fed...So we can figure this out, _together_...And come up with some answers!" He nodded and looked down. She felt a little bad, but only just...He rolled his shoulders again.

"I know…I'm sorry. I..." He stopped, closing his eyes. His chest heaved. _Mmmm, his chest_...He exhaled heavily.

"I'm an idiot!" Her lips curled…

"-And a yaks' butt!" She added. His eyes shot to hers. He frowned, but that smile was on his face. She felt he'd been properly chastised. Her anger left her in a flash. She stepped up to him and took his face in her hands.

"Hiccup? Go get some rest...And eat! We'll talk tomorrow." He nodded, then looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Yes, -Your Highness!" He said softly...Something about his tone, the way he said it...Made her knees weak. She didn't realize his hands were on her shoulders until they came off…

"Elsa?" He said again, just as softly. His tone...Her hands went to his arms. She firmly took hold. A maelstrom of feelings and thoughts took over. He took her face in his hands gently. His eyes roamed her face until finally settling on her own…

He pulled her slowly towards him. It seemed to take _years_ to close the tiny space between them. She was frozen, but her mind...her body was racing in spite of it. She was powerless to do anything...At what seemed the last possible moment, he tilted her head slightly. After another seeming eternity...She felt his lips on her forehead, just below her hairline. She was slightly disappointed, -slightly miffed that she was...But _ohhh_...She gripped him more firmly, anchoring herself as her knees threatened to completely give out.

It was another eternity before he separated from her slightly. He tilted her head, and rested his forehead against hers. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break out of her rib cage. She took deep breaths. As she did, so close to him, she could almost...Taste him. A faint tinge of soap and sweat, The wind and the sea, and leather. It caused a riot in her body. Thoughts and feelings...Some more racier than she'd ever thought. And another feeling, deep, deep within her…

"Elsa?" He said. His voice broke through the storm that raged inside.

"Thank you. -Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear...And thank you, for listening." She wanted to answer, but she couldn't. The feelings from earlier had started to hit her full force. Their meaning now...Their meaning for the future...She took a few more deep breaths. Her turmoil slackened a little. When she was sure her legs would properly support her, she backed away. She regretted a little, but it was surely getting late, or early….

She looked at him, her eyes roaming his face. Yes, he should get some sleep as well. She took in another breath. The storm inside her subsided more. But he was so close...She wanted to...To...Kiss him. Her traitorous mind flashed to their first meeting, and the subsequent events of the last few days. No, not yet...But he had thanked her, she should respond.

She released his arms. Her hands slid up to his face. She held his jaw, her thumbs lightly caressed his cheeks. His eyelids fluttered a little. She would have to remember that too. She took in his face, his eyes. Such a wonderful shade of green...And so honest and sincere. She wanted to believe everything he ever said...But she had questions...About what happened, about... _Them_ …But, not now…

Her hands slid back down his arms. She took his left hand in hers. It was a bit rough...He had calluses. But they were warm and a bit tantalizing...She raised it up and looked. There were scars...She traced a few with her finger. She felt him shudder a bit…Something else to remember. To be sure, she traced a circle lightly around one of his knuckles. There was a light shiver...So yes, she would give him a little something to remember...That would hopefully convey some of the things she had started to feel, though she did not quite understand…

She bent her neck, and placed a lingering kiss on that knuckle. He shifted slightly. She held firm. She finished and looked at him. His eyes were a bit wide at first, then they lidded a bit. A warm smile graced his lips...Lips she really wanted to...No, she had to speak…

"You're welcome..." His smile widened. Yes, he was welcome…More than welcome...Welcome to come see her again, and...and...Her mind slipped again...She realized she was in her bedroom, -with a man...Clothed only in her thin nightgown and robe...Her thoughts turned to more saucier things...She blushed hard, and ducked her head. She hoped he didn't see that, but another part of her mind didn't care...Well, it wasn't like she was naked...That thought made her blush harder…

She heard him huff. She looked. There was another inviting, warm smile. He tilted his head to one side. She, she really should...She took a tiny step back, and then another. She didn't release his hands just yet…

"Hiccup? I'll...Go, go get some rest...You...A, and _eat_...I'll...See you to, -tomorrow?" He shook his head lightly. He took two steps back, trailing his hands until they finally let go of hers. He stood there for a breath, then crossed an arm across his waist. He bowed cheekily.

"Your Highness!" Again, the way he said it...His tone...Playful and so, - _so_ inviting! She smiled and curtsied.

"Your Highness!" A wave of giddiness took over...She felt like she was floating, she felt like she could fly. A burst of hilarity escaped her. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth, lest she should completely loose herself to it. He stood there for a moment longer. She caught his eyes. They were looking at her face, but then roamed all over her. She flushed, but then again, she wasn't...Wasn't... _That_...He smiled, then turned and walked to the door. Her own eyes roamed over him as well, stopping at his...His…

He had gotten halfway to the door and stopped. He turned sideways to her. Her eyes snapped to his. She hoped he didn't see that. There was a somewhat serious look on his face. He frowned lightly.

"Elsa?" He paused, looking down slightly. "Go, go get under the covers..." She tilted her head, frowning. It seemed a bit odd, but then...His chest heaved a bit, he looked down, frowning harder.

"Just...Trust me?" There it was...Could she? -But more than that... _Should_ she? She thought hard. He was a jerk, but then...Yes, -yes she could. Maybe against her better judgment...But he had come to her. He had properly apologized. He had not come at her, to..To -ravish her or anything. They had shared...Something. She nodded.

"O...OK." It was all she could get out. She was suddenly self-conscience for some inexplicable reason. She turned and walked toward her bed, trying very hard to keep her steps even. When she got there she shrugged off her robe, but stopped part-way. She turned her head, but didn't look. She completed the movement. Then peeled back the covers, slipped in, and pulled the blankets over her head.

She listened hard. There was nothing for a few moments. Her eyes were open. A small portion of light filtered through her bed covers. She thought she heard the scraping of his foot on the floor, but she _did_ hear the light click of the door handle, a slight change in sound. Possibly sounds from outside, then silence once more, save for the click of the door again.

She blinked...But did she? No she was pretty sure...A sudden gust of wind hit the door and windows, causing them to rattle. She couldn't stand it! She straightened, throwing the blankets off. She looked, but the balcony beyond the door was empty. She frowned, and looked. Watching closely for a few minutes. But nothing…

She thought and thought. Hiccup had...Disappeared? Could he possibly...Be a, magic user too? No...That wasn't...I mean...She would know...Wouldn't she? She thought some more. Her thoughts turned to their conversation...What it could possibly mean...She was hit with a sudden burst of giddiness again. She shook her head wildly, and threw herself backwards onto the bed. She yanked the covers over her head. She flailed her arms and legs. She felt like she could jump and reach the moon! She hoped, she hoped and hoped that this was the beginning of something...More. She prayed to the Gods that finally, _finally_...She had met then one she was destined for.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head. Maybe, -possibly...It wasn't, - _he_ wasn't. She took another deep breath and released it. Her mind raced, but her body was indeed tired. She closed her eyes. Thankfully, sleep did find her once more...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken a while. Here it is. I shall do my best to get these out quicker in the future...

 **Chapter 10**

He leaned against the baluster, looking out across the water. A couple of skiffs loaded with nets made their way out to deeper waters. A bark and a large sloop were still visible in the distance. The bark belonged to Senõr Martiz, the sloop to some...What _was_ his name? Lord Vedermarch, or something like that. Martiz had asked him for advice and ideas for trade and promised to meet sometime later. Verdermarch...Well, it seemed he meant well. And his country was small, but he had told him he would let him in on the proceedings.

He thought to his meeting last night. He was convinced Elsa might be suspicious about what was going on. But she had been silent up until now. He would have to tell her eventually. How was still in question...And when...Maybe he could get away with not telling her. He wasn't entirely convinced he could trust her, well...He could possibly trust _her_ , not the people around her. Would she keep it to herself though? Given her position? Her council would want answers, he could relate.

He heard a soft gurgling behind him, then light foot falls. He spun around, drawing his knife. Just in time to redirect Camicazis' sword aside. There was fire in her eyes and a frown on her lips. It slowly turned into a grin.

"You _do_ realize, -if I _really_ wanted to, you'd be skewered right about now." He smiled, but kept the blade out and up. Sometimes, he wasn't too sure about her. But he _was_ sure. That was the way she wanted it.

"Oh sure! Assassinate the King, usurp the throne…That's sooo like you!" Her grin got wider. She sheathed her sword. When he was certain there would be no further violence, he put his knife away. He turned back to the water. She came up next to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"You _have_ gotten a little better...Just a little." She conceded. And that was something in itself. They stood there in silence for a time. It was going to be a really nice day. Warm southerly breezes teased of something bigger, but only a mild chop was on the water. He wondered if he would ever get used to this warmth. That brought about another set of thoughts he didn't want to think on right now…

"So! How did your little meeting go?" Apparently, Cami had other ideas. She caught him in mid-thought.

"Wha...What meeting?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm a Bog. Nothing happens that I don't know about." He knew that, so why was he slightly panicked?

"S, so you were spying on me? -Us?" Her eyes flitted to her feet.

"Well...No. But, you did get in rather late last night. There could only be one reason." He narrowed his own eyes. Sure, but there could be lots of other reasons. He conceded.

"Well, she was pissed. But we talked. And, -she hasn't asked any questions so far." His thoughts started wandering again. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before she spoke again.

"Well, I would call it a success for sure!" He looked at her dubiously. That grin was still on her face.

"Hiccup! You're not a frozen man-sickle. And, you're not sitting in a dungeon right this moment" He couldn't help but smile.

"Give her time..." Camicazi giggled, and punched him. He turned back towards the water. He felt her shift. She was standing awfully close. He kept his guard up. It wasn't like her to attack him in these quiet moments, but right now she was acting a little, -not Cami.

"Seriously, she really does like you Hiccup. And, I think...She, she's good for you. And Heather is right, there could be far worse things." He had caught Elsa more than a few times looking over breakfast. She would blush, then turn away. Even light conversation seemed to be a struggle for her a bit. Her sister Anna was on to it, maybe even the Prime Minister too. But they had said nothing. Yet. There could indeed be worse things. He shook his head.

"Cami? I, -I can't think about that right now. We, we still have a war to win. -And to rebuild after. And trade to negotiate. Not to mention how we're going to keep people out, to protect the dragons. My, my own personal…Whatever! It's just not that important!" Her head came off his arm. She stayed silent for a time. That reminded him…

"Word was sent out?" Cami nodded, frowning. "Have Mildriðr and Brana take to the mountains. Elsa had said something about where Frenchy had been seen. That should give them a general direction at least." She nodded again, looking out. He did the same, until he heard her let out a heavy breath. She turned to him.

"Hiccup? The war is a week away by boat. _Here_ is where we are right now. Can you at least, try not to think about it? -For maybe five seconds?" He couldn't help but scowl at her, _Hard_. But, maybe she did have a point...A little. He nodded.

"Good!" She looked out again. After a moment or two, her face lit up. She turned back to him.

"I, just got an idea!" She sang. He was instantly worried. She pushed him towards the door.

"Go get your stuff. -Your armor and weapons, and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes!" He wasn't…

"Cami?" She shoved him again.

"You're a russet-haired little limpet if you don't!" He looked down at himself, then back at her. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, look! you're too late!" She smiled, but rolled her eyes, then giggled. She gave him a playful shove.

"Just do it!"

~o0o~

He was looking at the sky, seeing stars. But, that wasn't quite right. He blinked once, then once more. Sure enough, they gave way to a bright clear sky. He could hear a conversation, but it was muffled. He blinked again and shook his head. Voices became clearer, and so did the laughter.

"Just admit it! He was getting the better of you, just for a moment!" Camis' face came into his field of vision. She was scowling furiously.

"Seriously Hiccup? That's like one of the oldest tricks in the book!" Her hand came out next, offering to help him up. He took it to the sound of girlish giggling and applause.

"Yay! Score yet another one for the girls!" Princess Anna had been concerned upon seeing all their weapons and armor, and had tagged along with them to the practice area near the barracks. He cast a sidelong glance at Anna, who brought her hands to her mouth, but it didn't help much. He could laugh at himself, just a little…

"Well forgive me if you're such a good actor!" Cami preened and harrumphed.

"You boys are too easy!" A grin threatened to split his face.

"OK, just to forewarn, the next time you start bawling your eyes out, I'm gonna bash in your skull!" She punched him in the arm.

"That's the spirit!" They locked eyes. He could swear, and he was sure she would murder him if he ever mentioned it, she blushed a little before turning away. Anna piped up.

"So, who's next?" A few glances were exchanged before Heather and Astrid stepped in and started to face each other. Both were grinning widely. They began to circle each other. Before they had completed a full circuit, it was on! A vicious set of attacks and counter attacks had their weapons singing. A small crowd had gathered when they had arrived. Now it was growing bigger as the two women went at it. A mix of curious and approving glances were on their faces. They had probably never seen anything like this.

"So, You guys do this like, all the time?" Anna asked. He nodded.

"Well, the war keeps us sharp for now, but even in peacetime, it doesn't hurt to practice. It also serves to strengthen our bonds with each other. It is a sign of trust, whether between individuals, or even whole tribes." Anna looked a bit incredulous.

"What? Trust that you wont slice each other to ribbons?" He smiled.

"Exactly! You have to trust the other person for that. -And that you'll give as good as you get. You'll go all out to keep both of your skills in tip top shape." She frowned, but nodded. Cami leaned around him.

"We could teach _you_ Princess, if you like." She was obviously shocked and held up her hands.

"No NO! We, we have soldiers for that...Besides, Elsa would never approve." Cami huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well Anna, It wouldn't hurt to learn some of the basics. Especially for one in your position." He told her. She looked horrified for a moment.

"You, you mean..." He nodded.

"Of course! It's one of the most basic rules. You want to defeat an army? Take over a country? You first go after the leadership!" Her eyes went wide, then narrowed. It seemed she understood. He couldn't understand how it could be that hard. Perhaps she had been sheltered by her sister. He could understand that, but to do so was possibly harmful in the long run. To rely on others for your own self-defense is a recipe for disaster. In his mind, and many others.

He turned back to the fight. Astrid had Heather on her back. Heather gamely threw her off, rolling to her feet. The gathered soldiers cheered. They stood facing each other, catching their breath. They were both smiling widely. He always liked watching these two. They were so evenly matched. Astrid may be a bit stronger, Heather a bit smarter. It nearly always ended in a tie.

They were about to go at it again when the crowd collectively straightened, then took a knee. The girls turned toward him and bowed respectfully. He took a step back and turned. Elsa was rushing up. The Prime minister and General in tow. It looked like she had run most of the way here. She was wearing a dark bluish-green waistcoat and a skirt that reached the ground. It was trimmed in dark purple. Her hair was braided along the sides and in the back. He gave her a respectful tip of his head. After nodding and gesturing to the people gathered, she turned a worried look at him.

"What, -what's going on here?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Eh, this is Camis' way of blowing off a little steam." She looked shocked.

"So this is...I, -I'd heard you were fighting and arguing with each other." He cracked a smile.

"No no, this is just, what we do. Nothing says hello or goodbye more in viking-sense than a conk to the head, -or a punch in the arm!" He leaned toward her and lowered his voice.

"Personally, I think it's just their way of getting back at me for being chosen King, and not them." The corners of her mouth quirked a little. Heather took offense.

"NO! That's not it! We just have to make sure this head will still fit into that tiny little helmet!" She rapped her knuckles on it hard, causing it to ring. Anna snorted. He batted Heathers' hands away.

"Just admit it! You have a serious problem with not being in charge!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"That's right. Because you've been _SO_ good with weapons since the day you were born!" He frowned. Astrid preened triumphantly. He huffed.

"Well, -just...Shut up, Astrid!" Nearly everyone broke into a fit of laughter. Elsa snorted and giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth. They shared a look and a smile. After a respectful tip of their heads, Heather and Astrid were at it again. He felt weight on his arm after a few moments. Elsa had taken hold of his arm tightly as the girls exchanged a wickedly fierce set of blows. She worried her lip excessively.

They locked blades again. Heather threw Astrid off forcefully. In resetting her stance, Astrids' foot slipped slightly in the dirt. It was all Heather needed to land what looked like a painful blow to Astrids' head. She went down on her knees, holding her head for a few moments before shaking it off. Heather offered an arm. She stood to uproarious applause.

He looked again. Elsa let out a breath. Her grip on his arm relaxed. When she opened them she looked, searching his eyes and face. She looked away shaking her head slightly.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head again, a tiny smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"It's, -it's just so, unusual! I mean, let alone the women, holding weapons, and, -fighting! But you too! You're their King, their sovereign. You don't, well, it's not like what I've experienced up until now." They locked eyes. He smiled, then looked over as Alvin and Cami were stepping into the ring. This was going to be good!

"Well, what kind of King would I be to order others into battle, if I'm not willing to do so myself? I mean, all of us have a stake in the outcome, do we not?" She shot a quick glance at him. "Besides, if I fight, and we loose, there will be no excuses. I would have done everything I could to affect the outcome, and I would not be left to spend the rest of my life wondering." She shot a frown his way, but it slackened as she began to understand.

"I should think there would be a lot less war if more leaders thought like that." She said. He nodded. He had another thought.

"How about you? Anna told me you don't train in particular. But with your powers, -do, you know, I mean, have you used your powers against others?" He was naturally curious, but it seemed to have an adverse effect. Elsas' eyes glazed, she then turned away slightly. Her arms coming around her middle.

"I...Well, -no." She closed her eyes. "When, at my coronation, I had used it against those who were trying to harm me. It, it was terrible. But, as far as actively use...using it against people...No, I, don't...haven't." She seemed to curl into herself. He shook his head fractionally.

"Elsa?" He paused. Cami and Alvin were about to trade blows in earnest. "I imagine the influence, your, alliances are built on the premise of not angering the Snow Queen, lest she unleash her fury and her wrath on their tiny heads. Given that, how can you not? I don't presume to know all the details, but if that is the case. It would be a grave mistake not to at least test yourself a little. To see what you can do? What your limitations are?" He didn't expect her reaction to be so forceful. She rounded. Her eyes flashed a cold, dark blue. There was anger and fury. But only for a moment. She blinked, then turned away again, nearly giving him her back.

"You don't understand..." She half-mumbled. It was the quietest, smallest voice he'd heard her use so far. He felt bad. He had possibly dug up some memories best forgotten. He turned back toward the fight. Cami was trying to get Alvin to chase her around, but he was having none of it. Alvin _was_ once the treacherous, he knew all the tricks. But Cami, well, she was in a class all on her own.

"You're probably right." He admitted. "It is of course possible that I may be a bit presumptuous, but even so, to rely on your powers for protection and not knowing your limits, well, you may be setting yourself up for failure. And with your peoples' lives at stake, that's a big risk to take." He was watching the battle. Cami had changed tactics, but it didn't seem to matter to Alvin. In fact, if he didn't know better, Alvin was just biding his time. He felt a cold breeze that seemed to envelope him. He looked. Elsa had turned a furious glare at him. Her eyes glowed a frosty blue. She opened her mouth, but closed it. Her frown increased as she looked away slightly. She had released herself, with her arms stiffly at her sides. She turned slightly toward him.

"Hiccup..." She said tersely. She blinked, but her frown remained. "You don't, I mean. It would be easy, _too_ easy to just use my powers to get what I want. But, in doing so, I would make those around me fearful, and thus leave myself vulnerable." He thought on it for a moment, then nodded.

"I can understand. It would be easy for me to use the weapons at my disposal, and just take over. Fear and coercion will only get you so far though. The hardest part, is knowing when to apply just the right amount of pressure. How to not use that power excessively." She blinked again, and the chill that had suddenly appeared dissipated just as quickly. Her eyes got wide. Her mouth slightly opened.

Just then, there was a shout from the side. He turned away. Alvin had somehow managed to disarm Cami, and had her thrown over his shoulder. She was cursing vehemently.

"Let me go! You great oaf!" She was kicking and flailing her arms to no avail. Alvin held her tightly. Heather and Astrid appeared to be somewhere between amused and concerned. And he wouldn't venture a guess as to who for. Alvin had to let her go sometime after all. And Camicazi had a famous temper.

"Yer majesty! What should I do with this bundle!" Alvin preened. Cami used a few dozen choice words to give him a few ideas, and to make sure he understood what would happen to him regardless. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you know what we say, -to the victor, the spoils!" Alvin grinned widely. She had a few choice words for him as well. Alvin pondered it for just a breath, before he hefted her off his shoulder. He grabbed her by the arms and tossed her away from him. Her legs caught some of it, but she landed hard on her butt and bounced. It took her a moment, but recover she did, and was on her feet in an instant. She charged, knife drawn. He was amazed at how quickly he had just managed to get between them. She nearly skewered him for the second time this day.

"Let me...You...You big, bearded munge-bucket!" She screamed. "I'll gut you! I'll make you wear your entrails for a necklace!" She tried ducking and dodging. He finally grabbed her by the arms and shook her violently to get her to refocus.

"Cami, Stop! He beat you. Let that be the end of it!" She was breathing heavily. Her eyes darted from him to Alvin behind a few times. She finally gave up. She sheathed her knife, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She opened her mouth, but turned and walked away stiffly. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he would've done if she hadn't calmed down. Cami took a position between the other girls who tried to console her. He looked Alvins' way. He was grinning, but he couldn't help but level a glare at him. He looked affronted for a spot, then seemed to understand. Cami wouldn't take to being beaten lightly, Alvin would have to make it up to her later. He looked back. Elsa and Anna were having a bit of a hushed conversation. He looked back towards his people.

"Well, I guess that is about enough fun for one day!" He exclaimed. He looked toward the gathered crowd. "-Unless one of you fine gentleman would like to have a go at one of us. Myself excluded of course." They would have a problem fighting royalty he knew, but it shouldn't keep them from taking on one of the others. They looked at each other casting worried and questioning glances. It looked like none were willing. Shame, he would've like to see that.

He took a couple of steps. A shuffling noise distracted him. Elsa had stumbled up to him. Judging by the look on Annas' face, she might have been pushed. Elsa turned back to her sister, and then back to him. He caught the tail-end of quite the angry glare. She recovered, fixing her look into something more neutral, but he wasn't fooled. She nervously wrung her hands before clasping them in front. She opened her mouth and stopped. She looked back at Anna, who only smiled coyly, making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Hiccup?" Her mouth opened to continue but, "I, that is..." She looked off to the side, screwing her face a bit before turning back to him.

"I. Would like. That is. It would, make me..." She looked away again, shaking her head slightly. Finally, she leveled a determined look at him. It, did something for him. He wasn't sure what…

"Would you care to join me for lunch today?" He wasn't too keen on the idea. But they _did_ need to talk. They needed to leave soon. And he should at least try to speak to her about the situation with Frenchy. At least to get some cooperation as to his whereabouts. It troubled him, but there wasn't a lot he could do at the moment. He nodded.

"Of course your, -Elsa. Just, let me get cleaned up." Her face brightened markedly before she switched back to something more neutral. She gave a quick nod, raising her chin.

"Very well. I'll send someone to fetch you about noon." She said. He gave her a quick nod in agreement. Her face brightened once more. She bit her lip, seeming lost in her own thoughts for a breath. She then gave a quick dip.

"Your Highness!" She said as she quickly turned. Movement caught his eye. Anna had been watching their exchange, she was pumping her fist, saying something only she could hear. Their eyes locked. A bright smile flashed upon her face. She gave a quick respectful dip before turning and chasing after her sister. She took Elsas' arm and leaned in. they nearly toppled over.

~o0o~

He followed the young boy. Frantz, that was it. Along a couple of corridors, and down a flight of stairs. They eventually came to a wide opening in the wall. The great wooden doors were pinned back. A breath of fresh herbs and flowers wafted through the door. He had been down here once before, but hadn't gotten a chance to really walk around. The scents along with the warm sun and gentle breezes made for quite the idyllic setting.

He began to catch a smell that promised a small feast ahead. They turned one more corner. A small table had been set up with only two chairs. Elsa rose as they approached. A soft, welcoming smile graced her face. She dipped as he walked up.

"Your Highness." She said. He couldn't help but crack a smile. He tipped in respect.

"Your Highness." She turned slightly, motioning towards the table. He had presence of mind to step behind her chair to help her. He remembered the girls had told him that to do so was always looked upon favorably. As he sat, several servants descended on the table. Many plates and dishes were set down. Vegetables, meats, and fruits. Not nearly as much as the state dinners they had attended, but quite a bit in his mind for a simple lunch. He sure hoped she didn't expect him to eat everything. Though with the way everything looked, he wouldn't be against trying his hardest…

They had light conversation as they ate. Mostly of goings-on in the castle, and her impressions of the gathering and the meetings she attended, both with and without him. He offered his own, and asked a few more questions about life in her country in general. He avoided the hard ones, including questions about her past. Those could be tackled later. He listened and talked, all the while trying to evaluate her, while trying not to _look_ like he was doing so. Even so, he enjoyed her company very much he decided, and this stolen moment in their lives when they could talk as just Elsa and Hiccup. But such moments were not meant to last…

They stole a few glances at each other while seeming to take in the garden surrounding them. Elsa finally fidgeted herself straight and gave him a questioning look. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She seemed to ponder something for a moment, wringing her hands slightly in her lap. She finally spoke.

"Hiccup? I, -don't suppose..." She halted, biting her lip. She frowned and continued.

"Has, there been any mention of, -that is to say. Have you discussed the idea of...an alliance be, between us?" Her eyes went wide before she immediately corrected.

"-I, I mean between our kingdoms!" She blushed and looked down at the table. She just might feel the same about this. The only thing the girls were interested in was, well…

"Ahhh, n, no. Not, not really. I, I am open to, the idea of a trade agreement between our people. I think that it could be very beneficial to both..." Truth was he was still working it out in his head, but nothing had been mentioned as far as trade went..."I need to get together with Evindir and Heather to, to come up with a proposal for goods and exchange rates and such. Then meet with your ministers and try to hammer something out." _And all this in just a few days' time_ he thought. They really needed to get back. Elsa straightened as though he had struck her. She looked away, then back. Tilting her head slightly. A small blush seemed to form.

"Well, Hiccup...That is, what I mean is..." Her blush intensified as she paused. "The, the surest way to, to form an alliance, is with...Marriage." She looked down at her lap. If she turned any redder, he would be concerned for her health. Then it struck him, they probably were a matching pair now. He himself looked down and away. It had finally come down. He wasn't sure what to say. He decided on the truth.

"Ahhh, that! Well, I..." He didn't want to let her down, but maybe she wasn't happy with the circumstance either. A war flared within. What he wanted, what he _should_ do. All clashed against what was best for the Vikings and Dragons of the archipelago. He still had no clear answer.

"Look Elsa, I..." His eyes met hers. He could already see a hint of disappointment, but it was best for now. "I like you. I feel that we could have a good relationship. It's just, -there's, so...So much going on." He warred again. What could he tell her. What _should_ he tell her. "I, I have to end this war. I have to stabilize the alliances with the tribes. Rebuild, and redefine the alliance after too." He was on the brink, but no...He stood forcefully and took a couple of steps towards a wall nearby. The flowers that grew there were beautiful, but he barely noticed. He stared at the wall, gathering his thoughts.

"-And, and this weapon, as...As you call it..." How? What? "It, it needs, to stay hidden. Away from all those who, who would only use it for...Selfish reasons." That was about all he dared give. There would of course be questions. But would she ask? He already knew he couldn't answer, not now anyway. He closed his eyes. Tilting his head back, he drew a deep breath, and held it for a bit. The warm sun on his face helped quell his angst. He let the air from his lungs escape slowly, as he brought his chin to his chest.

An indeterminate time later, he heard a soft scraping against the paving stones. And after what seemed like an even longer time, he felt first a hand on his elbow. And then another on the small of his back. It rested there a moment. It then started tracing his spine. Slowly, gently. His turmoil subsided, leaving an empty, peaceful feeling. She rested her head against his shoulder and spoke.

"Hiccup? I, I realize as leaders, we cannot...We, _should not_ leave ourselves unguarded. Certain things must be withheld. In order, for, securities' sake." She paused a breath before her head came off of his arm. She spun him to face her. He kept his eyes closed for now, only hearing her voice and her words.

"I, I trust you Hiccup. I trust you to be honorable, and to mean nothing more or less in your words. You haven't done anything that would lead me to suspect you of something mean or cruel." She gathered his hands in hers. He opened his eyes. Hers were such a lovely blue. Deep and honest. He felt pretty much the same about her. She frowned, then let go of his hands. She took a step and a half back.

"That reminds me. How, -how _did_ you get on and off my balcony the other night, without raising the alarm? And with no one at all seeing you?" She crossed her arms in front of her, raising an eyebrow. She cocked her hip for good measure. Oh Gods, time for one of his, _diplomatic_ answers…

"Ho ho NO!" He raised his hands as though fending her off. "You can't have me giving up my secrets! Otherwise, every young prince from Europa and beyond will be showing up at all hours of the day and night! -And I can't have that!" The corners of her mouth quirked a little.

"Yes, I suppose it would be a bit bothersome!" He smiled.

"Hey, I'm only looking out for you!" Elsa snorted. Then she turned slightly away from him. She sighed breathily.

"Ahhh, all those handsome, well-bred, eligible bachelors. Showing up day and night..." He interjected.

"-Only to have their hopes dashed because you fancy another..." Her response was immediate. She rounded, arms stiffly at her sides. Hands clenched into fists. An angry frown on her brow. He could swear her eyes flashed. She harrumphed, turning quickly to give him her back. Her chin raised. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"You...you…Assume much _SIR_!" He had to fight down a snort of his own. Maybe that was a bit over the top, but still…

"Hey, come on now. It won't do for us to start our relationship fighting now would it?" It took a moment. She turned her head slightly. He could see the shine in her eye. Her lips were pursed heavily. Elsa looked away again, her posture shifted. He approached her slowly. He reached her, placing his hands on her waist. He felt her slight shiver as he pulled her a bit closer. He leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Really Elsa, I like you. You're a wonderful, caring person. Who knows her politics, and truly cares about her people. You don't back down from a challenge. I would really like for us to work something out." He gently turned her to face him. She was fighting herself it seemed. Either that or something she just ate was disagreeing with her. He needed to press forward, but he hadn't really noticed, or had taken the time before now to really see her this close. The deep color of her eyes, the brightness of her hair. The softness of her skin, or the shape of her nose and cheekbones.

He began to lose himself as he came to the realization that she was indeed quite lovely. The fact that she was smart and savvy just added icing to the cake. The way she was biting her lip. Her deep blue eyes, so full of light and hopefulness.

The thought of another came unbidden. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped upon him. He could feel the disappointment, the anguish all over again. He blinked twice. The thought was gone, but not the feelings it left behind. He still needed to press on. He released her waist, and took hold of her arms. His eyes fell to the ground. He slid his hands down and took hers.

"Yes, I...I really w, would like for us to work something out..." How was he to put this? "There's just, I can't, -think of anything else. I...I hope you understand." He chanced a quick glance up. There it was, that familiar look, He couldn't help but add.

"I, I hope I don't let you down. I, will try, not. To, disappoint you." Yes, he could try, but he'd already done it. The light left her eyes. He closed his tightly, dropping his chin to his chest, fighting the urge to turn away from her. After a breath her grip tightened on his hands.

"Hiccup?" She said gently. He felt her move. She twisted her wrists and he let go, hanging his arms at his sides. He next felt her hands on his face. She took hold, gently tilting his face down. He opened his eyes. She was searching his face, then his eyes. Her brow furrowed slightly.

"Is, -is this about...Astrid?" It was, and it wasn't…

"No." He said. Then. "Not, -not really." He amended. "I mean, we talked. And, everything's..." OK? Alright? No, that wasn't it. He looked away slightly, gathering his thoughts.

"I have told you about my mother..." Elsa nodded. He continued. "Well, we were reunited on the day my father died. There, there was much to do, and I couldn't properly mourn him. He, died protecting me..." He stamped out the images that flared up in his mind.

"My mother had told me she had stayed away. For all those years, Be...Be cause of. Differing opinions on, -on how..." He couldn't say. "Well, it was large enough to keep them apart at any rate. And now. Just like before, she's gone again. For pretty much the same reasons." He closed his eyes tightly.

"I...It was, so much to bear. But there wasn't time. The villages, and some of the larger settlements had been attacked. I, I had to act. And, and from then on..." He closed his eyes again tightly as he realized what he'd done.

"So, you cast everything else around you away, and only focused on the war. And running your kingdom." Elsa stated. "-And, everyone..." He nodded after a few breaths. He felt horrible. Her hands on his face felt like fire now. He felt a need to push them away. To turn away. But he couldn't exactly do that. He shouldn't. After a moment, her thumbs began rubbing, lightly caressing his cheeks. He kept his eyes closed for a bit longer. A soothing calm started to settle from her ministrations. He opened his eyes. She was searching his face. Her eyes finally settling on his.

"Hiccup?" Elsa bit her lip. Her eyes roamed slightly again. "I, I understand more...What you did, it, -doesn't necessarily Make you a bad person..." She looked away, then back.

"You were hurting. But, in times like that, you need someone to help you through. To sort everything out. You were trying to protect yourself, I get that. But Hiccup? It is in times like that where you need someone. Just like many other things...Especially being a leader. You need not to take everything on yourself." He closed his eyes and nodded. She was right. He felt bad, especially looking back now.

"What's done is done Hiccup. I don't know...There's nothing you can do to take it back, the only thing you can do is..." Her thoughts mirrored his own. He looked askance.

"Try, -try to make it up to them." He finished for her. He looked upon her. Her lips were in a tight line. She nodded once. He returned it. A smile bloomed across his face. A warm comfortable feeling washed over him. A wide smile took over her face as well. His hands were on her arms before he knew it. His thumbs tracing lightly back and forth. He pulled lightly, bringing her closer. He ducked his head, resting his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes, he spoke gently and honestly.

"Elsa? Thank you." He felt her shift slightly. Her caress intensified.

"You're welcome." She said just as gently. She tilted her head slightly, and rubbed her nose on his. She tilted her head back, looking upon him. A wider smile bloomed on her face. Her hands fell to his shoulders, then down his chest. She gathered his hands in hers. They stood there for a bit, looking upon each other. When their eyes finally met, she scrunched her nose. Releasing his hands, she turned away and walked back towards the table.

"So, should we tell everyone right away of your proposal?" She asked. Her tone seemed playful enough, But he was still taken aback little.

"My? You...It, it was your idea! You mentioned it first!" He spluttered. She glanced over her shoulder, he noticed her mouth curled a tiny smile. She spun around.

"Hiccup! Is that what you really want? To tell everyone it was I who proposed to you? I should think a big, strong Viking like yourself would want to take the lead?" He snorted, shaking his head.

"The truth is well enough for me, thanks. Besides, everyone who knows me well enough will know." She seemed to not be listening. She crossed an arm in front of her, tapping a finger on her cheek.

"I know! We'll simply tell everyone you came to me begging! ' _Please Queen Elsa! I've sailed all this way!_ _You're so beautiful! I cannot do without you!_ _Please, -please marry me!"_ She made a show of clasping her hands in front of her face. He huffed, shaking his head.

"Fine! If that's what you want...I'll tell everyone up north _you_ came to _me_. _Please King Hiccup! I need a big strong man to protect me! -And to solve my biggest problems! Oh, PLEASE!"_ He made his own show of drawing the back of his hand to his forehead, and tightening his voice to a falsetto. He peered at her from the corner of his eye. She was apparently not amused.

"Hiccup?" She said sweetly. "I am not above freezing you solid where you stand!" A frown was on her brow. He gulped.

"Well, what kind of marriage would that be? _Oh, I'd like you to meet my husband! I only thaw him when I need his signature on documents...Or checks!_ " The effect was not immediate, but a smile burst forth, then her laughter. She bent over, an arm across her waist. She gathered herself after a minute. They shared a look. She then started to close the gap between them. He did the same, taking hold of her arms as they came close. She took his as well. Her eyes roamed over his chest, then his face. Her hands then slid up his arms, over his shoulders, then around his neck. His hands dropped to her sides. He pulled her fractionally closer. Her eyes lidded.

"Well, let's just call it, a mutual agreement. -Shall we?" She batted her eyes twice. The look on her face was so, seductive...Alluring. He had to fight with his senses to keep focused. Her eyes roamed his face once more, settling on his mouth for a brief moment. She moved forward slightly and stopped. Her eyes meeting his. A slight feeling of dread crept up. He quickly squashed it. He felt more warm and comfortable than he had in a long time. It felt right, and above all he wanted and needed this.

He pulled her flush against him. She was so warm and soft. The feel, the scent of her drowned out everything else. His doubts, his worries. Everything that wasn't Elsa melted away. He moved his head closer, as did she. He halted, looking for any sign that he should stop. In the corner of his eye, he could see the same expression in the eye he could see. He made his choice.

Their lips touched, then pressed together. Holding him in place for what seemed an eternity. To his surprise, she tilted her head the other way, sliding her lips along his, then deepening the kiss. He felt relaxed, and tense. Both relieved and terrified. Comfortable in the moment, unsure about the future, what this meant. He chose to stuff it all, and focus on her.

The kiss ended in a breathy sigh, a soft smack. Elsa rested her head on his chest, leaning heavily into him. Her fingers were idly curling his hair. Gently pulling, then smoothing. One hand traveled up her spine and into her hair. It was so soft. He rubbed at her scalp with his fingertips. Then bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her arms came from around his neck after a bit, settling on his arms. She separated them slightly. She looked him a bit sheepishly in the eyes.

"So, is...is that a yes? Your Highness?" She blinked twice. A smile he couldn't help spread across his face.

"Yes! Your Highness, it is!" Her face went slack for a blink, then brightened at his answer. She scrunched her nose and shoulders. Her hands came away, sliding under his armpits. She hugged him tightly. He squeezed her to him as well. He held onto her for what seemed a good long while, until…

"Ahem!, Y, your Highness'? M, my Queen?" They held for a bit longer, then sighed at the same time. She pulled away, Her mouth agape for a moment, then smiling. They shared a laugh. Elsa rolled her eyes then leaned sideways.

"Yes Eloise! A moment!" She shook her head mildly facing him. Her hands went to his shoulders, then back down. She tugged a bit at his tunic, and smoothed it. His hand came up, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. He gently ran the back of his fingers from her temple to her chin. He grabbed it, tilting her head slightly. He kissed her, lingering only slightly. He parted. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Duty calls..." She said. He nodded. His eyes roamed her face, taking this moment to remember.

"I'll see you later." He told her. She smiled and nodded. She took a step or two back from him. She dipped playfully.

"Your Highness!" He smiled widely. He bent at the waist and neck.

"Your Highness!" She smiled brightly, stepping around him. She walked past the servant, who seemed to be glued to the spot looking at him. There seemed to be a sheen over her eyes. Elsa loudly cleared her throat. Eloise stiffened, dipped nervously, then hurried away. He watched Elsa go, admiring her figure from behind. She glanced over her shoulder, then again as she went. A third time had her stumble, and nearly fall on her face. She recovered, glaring violently at him. He could only smile as she turned a corner out of his sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, my deepest apologies! I had started writing this shortly after the last, and had gotten about two thousand words in, but then...Nothing! Not that I didn't have a plan, or a vision for this chapter or many more to follow it. It just...There were many distractions. And after a while I began to question: Was I _looking_ for distraction? And _why_? I had a plan, and a vision...I just couldn't get myself to writing again...It was frustrating to say the least.**

 **I managed to get myself in gear just before the holidays, and had meant to get this out before Christmas, then New Years day. The holidays being what they are...I failed. I hope you understand and will forgive me. I will do better in the future. I started it, I WILL finish!**

 **I hope you like this chapter. A little bigger than some of the others. And please keep your arms, legs, and other appendages in the car during the ride!**

 **Chapter 11**

She stared at the paper she was supposed to be reading. But every time she stopped, her mind would wander. To thoughts she hadn't dared think until now. Thoughts of travel to the north. Farther than she'd ever traveled before. Thoughts of life as a married woman and all that that entailed. The idea of bearing children. Being a mother...Being a wife. Up until now, those thoughts held nothing but aversion. She had nearly given up on the idea of marrying someone she loved. She would be doomed to marry for political reasons. That had all changed when Hiccup agreed to ally with her. Now her mind was awash with all that she'd dare not hope before. Possibilities that until now she only secretly wished for, but thought them to be pure fantasy.

She still wasn't entirely convinced. She and Hiccup still needed to talk at length about this. She would have to bring Elenus, and perhaps the Lady Heather too. She'd had a few meetings with her council members separately all afternoon, but she hadn't told anyone. She thought it best to wait until they had time to discuss it at length. Hiccup had not come here to bargain for a bride, and she had always thought to stay single, but yet here they were. Bound by duty and circumstance. She was grateful that things had worked out the way they did. But there was something in the back of her mind that wouldn't stay quiet. Something bothering her about all this.

She took a deep breath and let it out. Straightening out the papers on her desk, she cleared her mind. A certain pinch in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't ate since lunch. Dinner would be soon. She needed to make a round of the castle before that. She wondered after Hiccup. If he would be there. What they would say to each other. Would they make an announcement then? She needed to see him, if only a brief moment before. And Anna. She really needed to see her sister. If only to lord it over her how she won their little bet. It would be so nice to have one over her for once. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her pout. This would be worth a whole years' worth of pouting unless she missed her guess.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on her door. She bid them enter. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, as Astrid came into view. She wore a dress that was more in the Aredellian style. Not befitting a lady at court, but nice. Her hair was braided in a style she guessed was more traditional. She sported a bruise that her hair only partly covered. She was beautiful, and fierce. She wished she shared her skills and confidence. But in another time...Perhaps things would be different.

"Your Highness? Am I disturbing you?" She couldn't begin to imagine what she was doing here. But maybe, this was an opportunity she should take. She shook her head and swept her arm toward the chair in front of her desk.

"No, not at all Lady Astrid! I was just finishing up" She offered her a smile. Astrid seemed to stiffen a little, but then took purposeful strides, then sat down. She looked around taking the room in. Astrids' eyes eventually settled on hers.

"So! How was lunch?" Innocent, but directly to the point. She liked that.

"It was good. My cooks out-did themselves as usual. And the garden is such a nice place to eat. Especially on a day like today." She wasn't sure how much she should let out. Astrid nodded, and took in the room some more. Her eyes settling on hers once again. She tilted her head slightly.

"And...You and Hiccup..." Astrid was leading her, she knew. But she should really talk to him first. She could probably trust her. But it seemed there was a slight tension in the air.

"He was very nice. We had a very pleasant conversation. Hiccup seemed more focused on the food, but it was nice." Astrids' brow creased a little, but she gave a tiny smile and nodded.

"I'm, I'm glad he was nice to you. If he had been anything but, I'd have to pound him..." Astrid was frowning. Elsa couldn't help but snort. Astrids' eyes snapped to hers in an instant. A tiny look of shock came over her features, then relaxed. She smiled quickly, but turned her gaze to her lap. She shifted in her chair. Astrids' eyes slowly lifted to hers.

"What did you talk about?" Her eyes widened a fraction. She turned away, seeming to take the room in once again. Her ire was raised. What business was it of hers to pry into her personal affairs? She wasn't even a noble, if she had heard correctly. She was just some other who had been brought along to, to…

-To look after Hiccup, she realized. The thought hitting her like a winter gale. She then remembered they had been sweethearts. _Childhood_ sweethearts, she corrected. She was someone he had spent a lot of time with. Had grown up with. She was someone Hiccup could trust implicitly. She wasn't sure if _she_ could trust her, but if _he_ could…

"Hiccup and I, have agreed at least in principle, to the idea of an alliance between us." Astrids' head whipped around. A slight bit of shock showing on her face. Her eyes narrowed in a breath, then released. Her brow peaked before she turned away. When she turned back, there was a forced smile, and traces of hurt in her eyes.

"That's, good! Great! I'm...I'm happy for you both." It clearly wasn't alright. All that training and experience in diplomacy had taught her a few things. This was glaringly apparent. She wasn't exactly sure why, even given Astrid and Hiccups' history. The real question was if she would tell her, be completely honest with her. She'd give it a try. She leaned across her desk, reaching out for Astrid

"Astrid? This...Isn't going to be a problem with you, is it?" Astrid looked, she frowned harshly, opening her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked away again. After a few moments, she let out a sigh. Their eyes met.

"No, it's fine really." She turned her gaze to her lap. She wrung her hands a bit, twining and untwining her fingers. Her eyes darted side to side before she met her gaze again.

"Hiccup and I..." She looked into her lap again, then back.

"We, grew up together. We played together as children. But as we got older, we kind of drifted apart. I was focused on being the best...warrior in Berk, and he was the son of the chief. But he was always getting into trouble. Causing messes the rest of us would have to clean up. He was all knees and elbows too. -And small. Not your average Viking. He, he never thought like the rest of us either." She stopped and shook her head, huffing. A smile broke out on her face.

"It, it wasn't until he started changing things that we really noticed him. Saw him for the future chief he would eventually become. And, for...For the longest time, I saw my future all laid out before me. He as chief of Berk, and I would be his wife. We...We would lead our people, together...Into this new future he started to create for all of us." A sad sort of smile ghosted across her face before she began again.

"Then...Then Drago happened. He lost his father, Stoic the Vast. He was a great chief. His loss, was very hard to take. Then this damn war. He and his mother...Had a falling out. After that I, guess we, just...Drifted apart again. I, never stopped caring for him. And I've always had his back. He just...He hasn't been quite himself for a very long time..." Astrid looked away again. A sad expression on her face. It was a few moments before she looked back, her features brightening as she spoke again.

"But, this trip...And you, -you've been good for him. I've, we...Haven't seen him smile, or carry on like he has been lately, for a long, long time. He's been more...Like he used to be." Elsa had to fight hard to contain her snort.

"You mean, like a jerk?" Astrid snorted at that, then her eyes snapped to hers. A frigid, calculating sheen came over her eyes until she quickly blinked twice.

"Well, yes. B, but he never really means it in a mean way. N, not really." A wry smile came over her lips. "He needs to be reminded, - a lot, that he isn't always the smartest person in the room!" Elsa did snort at that, and giggled.

"Well, that certainly won't be a problem!" Astrid laughed, leaning forward a bit. She locked eyes with her, lidding them slightly.

"You just come to us, if he ever gets out of hand...We'll straighten him out!" Elsa nodded, smiling. They shared a long look, Astrids' features hardened.

"Seriously Elsa, I'm, I'm glad he's met someone like you. Someone who's his equal. Someone who won't try to use his status for their own gain. Who won't take advantage of his...Usually good nature, and, and his heart..." She blushed fiercely, but continued to hold her gaze. Honest and true. She really liked this woman. There were still tiny doubts in her mind, perhaps the same ones that had been nagging her for most of their stay. But like Hiccup, neither she, nor anyone else in his party had done nothing to really lead her to question whether they were nothing more than they seemed. Fierce and intimidating at times yes, but also good natured in general, and honest.

Her mind began flooding with ideas. Her whole body bubbled with the prospect of having such allies. People who weren't interested in the petty squabbles, and feigned insults. People who actually meant what they said, and who would be at her side at a moments' notice.

A grumbling in her tummy brought her back. She had just finished up here. She stood, and so did Astrid. She then had probably one of the best ideas she'd had in a while…

"So, Lady Astrid. Dinner will be in a little while, but I must make my round of the castle. Would you, -would you care to join me?" She hoped she would agree. Astrids' face screwed in thought for a moment, she then brightened.

"Sure Elsa! I'd..." Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. A breath later, she stepped back and bowed her head.

"I, I mean...Yes, your Highness! I would like that very much! Please forgive me..." She walked around her desk, and placed a hand on Astrids' shoulder.

"Please Astrid! It's just us. You don't know how good it feels just to talk to another woman as just women do." A cloud of thought seemed to take over her eyes as Astrid straightened. Their eyes met, and she nodded.

"That's...Wow! It, it must be very difficult..." Elsa smiled at her.

"Oh, you have no idea!" They shared another smile. Elsa took her hand.

"Come Lady Astrid! Shall we see what the rest of the castle is up to?" Astrid nodded, Her eyes traveling from their hands to her face. Her smile widened.

They had nearly made it to the door when she heard a dull thump. The mild vibration of which she could feel through her shoes. She stopped, her hand reaching for the knob. There was another, a bit louder, and a bit closer. She heard a screech, and then another. It was like an animals' -but none that she had ever heard before. Her eyes flit quickly to Astrids' face. She imagined the same look on her own.

Just then one, then another...Then two more shadows in quick succession passed her windows. There was a gust of wind. An explosion then rocked the castle, nearly knocking them off their feet. Alarm bells started ringing nearby. She then heard a sound she knew she would be hearing in her nightmares for a long, long time.

It started out low and rumbling like thunder, finishing off in a loud screeching. Like metal grating on metal. It pierced her ears, seemingly all the way to her very soul. Another loud roar from what seemed like another source followed. There was another explosion...Her eyes found Astrids'. They were wide. Her mouth had dropped open. In a blink, her features hardened. They both moved as one to the balcony doors.

She wasn't sure if it was her doing, or Astrids'. The doors flung open, the glass panes failing as the doors struck the walls beyond. They both crashed into the balluster, nearly toppling over the top. What she saw was horrifying.

Winged creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors were flying around the castle. Some straying into the town beyond. Some were spitting fire. Others were spitting a green or yellow liquid with disastrous results. Wood and stone melted in the grasp of the green fluid. Men were trapped in the yellow, becoming easy prey for the monsters that came after.

She looked upon the tops of the walls. Her soldiers were fighting bravely, but the creatures were apparently smart too, for they stayed just out of range of the swords and spears. The men with the newer crossbows seemed to fare a little better, but not by much. Everywhere large clouds of smoke started rising towards the sky. She tried to make a count of the beasts, but gave up at twenty. There were at least thrice that amount. And with the way they constantly moved about, there was no point in trying.

She looked beyond the castle walls. The town had several columns of smoke rising from it as well. The thought of all the innocent townspeople without shelter...It nearly made her sick to her stomach. She quickly glanced at Astrid. Her face was set in a grimace. Her eyes flitting from the ground to the sky then back to the ground, then to the town beyond. There was no fear there...Not a shred. Only what seemed like to her was a calculating fierceness. Her jaw muscles seemed to be working hard.

Her jaw...She remembered she had one too...Questions...She had to physically force the words out of her lungs and through her throat. Her fear and confusion making it a difficult process to do so…

"A, Astrid? Wh, What...what..." She seemed to not hear her. Astrid looked again to the courtyard, to the town, then back. She then turned around, looking up the wall behind them to the roof. She then turned back to the courtyard. Her hand went out, grasping Astrids' arm. The other womans' eyes snapped to hers. That fierce, menacing look that was on her face...It set her blood cold. She was fearful, but what she said next sent that chilled blood straight to her feet…

"Dragons!" _WHAT?_ She thought. They...They were...Had been, extinct...For, what had to be a hundred years. But as she looked out...Yes. These creatures fit the descriptions she'd read. But, _how?!_ Her mind set to thinking of the possibilities, but the billowing smoke broke her attention. There were several more fires breaking out, and their numbers were increasing. Thankfully, most of the castles' construction was stone, but the roofs…

One terrible thought followed another. The town...The houses...Were nearly entirely made of wood. Her mind raced. How best to put them out, what supplies...Housing all those people...She was physically shaken out of her thoughts. Astrid was gripping both her arms just below her shoulders, and painfully so. There was a look on her face that brokered no argument.

"ELSA! Find your sister! -And get everyone inside...NOW! -We'll handle this!" She could only feebly nod in agreement. Elsa was feeling shocked at what she saw. Unbelieving of what she had been told. She turned and made her way inside, stealing a few glances over her shoulder as she went. She saw Astrid looking over the courtyard, leaning over the railing. Then she saw her turned around, looking toward the roof again. She made it to the door. A shrill whistle stopped her hand. She turned around just in time to see her leap off the railing...And _disappear?_

She turned to the door and flung it open. The fearful look on the guards' faces stopped her.

"My Queen? Y, Your Highness? -What...What shall we do?" The quivering voice stopped her too. Her thoughts quickly turned...That steely look in her eyes...Her fierce determination…

 _NO!_ She thought. This was _her_ kingdom. It was her duty to defend it...Against _ALL_ enemies. A pool of courage and determination, and -she imagined, her magic welled up inside her. Her voice rang out clear.

"Find the Princess, and take her to the lower store rooms!" The men looked at each other for a brief moment…

"B, but...Your Highness..." She cut him off. Her ire was bubbling forth.

" _Find Anna and get her somewhere safe!"_ She screamed. It had the desired effect. Them men bowed quickly and left without another word, just as three more royal guardsmen rushed up.

"You Three! Come with me!" She barked. She strode past them. She could hear them as they turned to follow. Down one hallway, then another. Two flights of stairs to the doorway. The heavy doors burst open before her. She was good and angry now. Her magic flowed and coursed through her body. What she saw was near chaos.

There were piles of wood burning in the courtyard from what she guessed was the watch tower roofs. Beyond the walls, the town was burning too. And the beasts that had caused this were still flying about. She welled up and formed a glowing ball of frost and magic in her hand. A trio of dragons had a group of soldiers pinned against the tower nearest her. She drew back and let fly…

The ball struck one creature in the back between the wings and head. It faltered and flew off. The other two took off as well, allowing the men to escape. On the wall opposite her two dragons were harassing a group of men between them. She formed a ball in each hand and let go. Her magic struck true, the beasts taken completely by surprise. One flew off, the other looked around, then took off as well.

She looked down into the courtyard. Several dragons were loping about, harassing the men who had either come to help carry off the wounded, or put out the fires. She let out a stream of frost, striking several dragons in the process. A few of them flew off, but two fell victim to her ice. They were quickly subdued by her men. They were bleeding in moments. She felt a little bad, but shook the thoughts off. She began looking around.

There were so many...Most it seemed had taken flight. Possibly surprised at her attacks. A few began to circle high above her. She looked down into the courtyard. She needed to protect the people on the ground. A dragon swooped close by her. A few moments later another flew closer still. _Good!_ She thought. If she could redirect their attention, she might be able to take a few more of the beasts out. Then, maybe the others would fly off...she felt more confident as to her abilities to defend herself. Her thoughts were redirected by a deafening roar and a scream from the men behind her...

She spun quickly, just in time for a huge dragon to land heavily in front of her. Its weight rattled the very stones beneath her feet. It was a large dragon. Mottled green in color, with a knob or what might have been a horn once on the end of its' nose. It had a mouthful of pointed teeth. It raised its wings, opened its mouth and roared loudly. It then lowered its head. The front feet scraped the ground a couple of times. It then raised its head. Slowly, almost calculating...Its' mouth opened, she saw an orange glow start to form in the back of its' throat…

Instincts took over. Her arms automatically came out in front of her. Frost and ice and magic flowed out, creating a wall between them and the beast. The ice cracked, but held. She spread her arms out making the wall wider, eventually forming a bubble. She encased the creature so it would not harm anyone else. She began looking around hoping to find another she might give the same treatment to. She was about to fling her magic at another when she heard another loud roar. But this time…

She looked up, it looked like another group of dragons had arrived. _Great!_ She was beginning to tire slightly, but she felt she had more than enough left. -If she could just get them to leave. She started pelting dragons as they flew by. Most were taken by surprise again but...Something out of the corner of her eye…

She looked...The other dragons, they, they were attacking...Other dragons! Larger ones would swoop in from above, and gather smaller ones in their claws. Once shaken or squeezed roughly, the larger ones would let go. And...as she looked closer…People! There were people...People riding these other dragons! She had to blink to make sure her eyes were working correctly. Sure enough, one dragon then another came into her field of view...dragons, -with riders! The audacity! The nerve...She shook her head. She still needed to focus. There were several dragons now in her midst. She needed to protect her people.

Voices started to filter in from above... _Fishlegs! On your right!...Got it! -Snotlout! Hoark! Take your group...See if you can help put those fires out! Ruff, Tuff get those dragons off the courtyard! On it! Hey! I was on it first! No, I was you butt-elf!_ She tried hard to listen, all the while trying to focus on the task at hand...There was suddenly a gust of wind...A flapping off to her right...She formed a ball and spun quickly…

She was met with the sight of Camicazi...On the back of a ferocious-looking red dragon...But she hadn't seen her approach...Camis' hands quickly came up.

"Whoa! Elsa! Calm down!" She thought she might be dreaming...but no, no she wasn't. Camicazi looked around then back at her. Cami scowled.

"Elsa! Tell your men, tell your people...Try to not harm the dragons!" _What?_ Did she...What was...The look she gave Cami must have spurred her.

"Look Elsa, These dragons...They're not themselves!" She still couldn't grasp it.

"Cami? What...How, -How are you doing that?" She was slightly put off, and very intrigued at the same time. Camicazi shook her head.

"Look Elsa...We'll explain later. Just, don't panic, and try not to harm them!" Try not to...Dragons...Not themselves? What could she mean?

She shook her head. She found it quite incredulous, but she really didn't _want_ to harm another living being, if she could avoid it. She redirected herself, trying to hurl her magic with a little less force. It didn't seem to be having much effect. But it seemed their numbers were diminishing slightly.

There was a sound like rushing water. As if the whole fjord had come alive somehow and was rushing toward the harbor. A screech and a roar from high above took her attention. The was a single, tiny black dragon hovering over the water. Looking harder, she noticed a rider on its' back.

There was then a thunderous roar, but it wasn't the water. This, _this_ was an animal. She despaired slightly at the thought of another beast she would have to fight, but the sight of this one nearly took her breath away.

First one, then another, then several more spines came into her view above the top of the far wall next to the water. The great beast the rose higher, then higher still. The spines created a crest around the massive creatures' head. There was two, no...one, it looked like it _had_ two large tusks. One appeared to have been cut off. She blanched. It was already several times higher than the castle wall towers, -and still it rose! This was a giant! Just about as tall as Arendelles' tallest tower! She nearly fainted. How, how was she to defeat _THAT?_

A light from the smaller dragon caught her eye. Its' rider held aloft a…Flaming sword? He made a couple of circles over his head, then pointed his sword in the direction of the mass of dragons that had taken to flying over the town. The giant beast looked their way. She then heard a pulsing, thrumming sound. Within a few breaths, the mass of dragons as a whole, flew to this giant beast, Circling his head like a giant crown.

The rider made another gesture which she couldn't discern. The giant then roared, grunted, then moved away towards the sea, taking the mass of dragons with him. Nearly as quickly as it started, it was over. She looked to the courtyard. A couple of large dragons swooped in and gathered the smaller ones in their claws, and flew off. She turned around, wondering what was to be done with the one she had trapped. Just then, a great, four-winged dragon came in and landed on the other side of the ice dome she created. As she looked, there was a rider on its' back as well. She readied her stance, calling on her magic. The rider then stood straight, and held up her hand.

The rider then slowly and carefully reached up and pulled off its' helmet. She, she had seen this woman before! But no, she would have remembered. Especially because of the dragon she was standing on. But, she looked so... _familiar_...The woman then walked down the dragons' neck to its' head. The dragon then tilted its head and she slid down the beasts' horn to land on the dome she created. She crouched down, feeling the ice beneath her feet. She then straightened, and tapped it with the staff she held. The woman then cast her eyes her way.

"The dragon inside?" Her voice sounded vaguely familiar too. She looked a little harder. Green eyes. Reddish-brown hair. It was a bit faded, with streaks of gray running through it. The woman was obviously older than she, but where... _Where_ had she seen her? The woman tilted her head slightly, as did the dragon behind her. She nearly laughed, if not for the seriousness of the situation. She remembered she'd been asked a question.

"It, it should be fine." She had only meant to contain it. To keep it from harming anyone or anything else. But she had never done anything like this before. The woman nodded, then looked over the ice dome she was standing on. She looked at her again.

"Would ye mind..." She gestured at her feet. To say she was taken aback would be quite the understatement.

"Are, -are you _sure_? It tried to attack me!" The woman looked down once more, then back at her. She nodded.

"Aye, That it did. Someone set these dragons on you, but we don't know how. They're usually quite tame and docile for the most part..." _Tame? Docile?_ She nearly snorted. The things that had attacked them were anything but. The woman then smiled a tiny bit, then shook her head.

"I'll be fine dear! Cloudjumper will protect me!" She indicated the dragon behind her. It gurgled, Then set its' gaze upon her. It tilted its head slightly, blinking one of its' owlish eyes, then the other. It then gave a tiny grunt. The woman turned and started scratching him on his chin, to which the dragon apparently took great delight. It closed its' eyes and _purred?_ She blinked again.

The dragon raised its' head. The woman then hooked his horn with the end of her staff, setting her gently on the ground beyond. She shook her head, and turned to look at the men behind her. Their mouths were both hanging open. She nodded, catching their attention. She then turned back and willed the ice on the far side away slowly.

There was a hiss and a roar. Cloudjumper screamed, lowering his head. He then started to gurgle. As she willed more of the ice away, she was met with an incredulous sight. Valka had her hands on both sides of the dragons' jaw talking to it and bobbing her head. The dragons' body wriggled and wagged its' tail as she scratched its' jaw. She then made a few more gestures with her head and stood. The dragon then raised its wings and pivoted. It gave her a, what she could swear, was an apologetic look. Before it flapped its' wings and took off.

She and Valka watched it fly off. The met each others' glance at the same time. Valka gave her a tiny smile. She couldn't really believe what she had just seen. It all seemed so incredible. She took a couple of steps, but Valka turned. Cloudjumper lowered his shoulder to let her climb up on to his back. She had been trying to process it all, and could only now find her words.

"Valka? What? -How?" _What had just happened? How did she do that?_ The thoughts were too many and all at once. Valka looked to the sky, following the retreating dragon. She turned back to her.

"Hiccup will be along soon enough to explain. For now, we have to take care of those dragons." Her mind filled with possible outcomes. None of them were good.

"What, what are you going to do with them?" She asked. The animals had attacked them, but Camaicazis' words and Valkas' had struck her. Valka gave her a warm smile.

"Oh don't you worry dear, we'll care for the injured ones. The rest we'll take back to the nest with us." She let go a tiny breath. She was glad the creatures wouldn't be needlessly slaughtered…Then her words struck her like an avalanche.

"Wait... _WHAT?_ N, _NEST!_ You, you mean, th there's more out there? Wh...where? How? How are we to defend ourselves? Are they going to attack again?" She couldn't imagine having to go through that again. She was feeling a bit strained from using her magic just now. She needed to recover. Valka smiled and shook her head.

"No need to worry 'bout them dear. They'll no be attackin' you again." Valka gave her a long, considering look, then called out to Cloudjumper. He flapped his wings and they took off. Valka called out to her.

"Hiccup will be back shortly dear!" They made a circle around the castle and were gone. She followed them as they flew off. Questions upon questions piled in her head. She was brought around by one of her guards.

"Your Highness? What shall we do?" She was snapped back. Worry took over from the wonder and the curiosity. Worry for the city, its' people...And her own sister! She needed to see Anna just to confirm she was alright. First things first!

"Gather what men you can find, and help put out the fires! Get medical attention for the wounded! Gather blankets, and tell the staff to get ready to receive every one who has lost their homes!" The men nodded quickly and left. She turned and walked towards the castle.

oo00oo

She was tired. More than that. She was nearly exhausted. She felt it in her very bones. Not only had she used her magic earlier, she had also coordinated the efforts to put out the fires in the town. There had been unconfirmed reports of a few dragons that had returned, carrying bags of water that were dropped on some buildings. They had been chased off, she'd heard. She had also, with Annas' help, moved many of the people who were now homeless into the castle. She had found Anna safe and already helping with the wounded. She was grateful she was safe, and that she had taken upon herself to assist where she could.

She had even been with her at the council meeting. She seemed not to want to leave her side for most of the evening. The meeting really bothered her. The generals had different ideas as to what happened. Some had even suggested that Hiccup was behind it all. She quickly put that thought down, stopping short of telling them what had happened at lunch. She hadn't spoken to Hiccup yet after all. But the looks that had been cast around the room…

She took a deep breath and willed the thoughts out. Too much was going on. All the ideas whirling around in her head would keep her awake. She needed to rest, but there was still so much to do, and too many unanswered questions. She took another breath and closed her eyes. Trying to will herself to sinking into the mattress and the covers of her bed. She had almost gotten there when the questions came back.

 _How?_ How had they done it? And who? Who had had the audacity and the nerve to try and tame the beasts? What had they done to make this possible? How many dragons did they have, and where were they now? Where they still a threat? Why had they not heard about this until now? So many questions…

She shook her head. There were still so many things going on at once. And she really needed rest. But she really needed to see Hiccup too, whom she half expected to show up soon. She imagined he may be pretty busy. She hoped he was alright. She had been worried. After her sister, he was the first person she thought of when the attack began.

-Astrid...She had jumped off the railing when the attacks began. And had just disappeared! She had not seen her since, nor any of the others in Hiccups' party except Camicazi since. And that woman. Valka. Just who was she? And where had she seen her before. She knew Hiccup obviously. She also seemed to have command over the beasts as well. She would think she'd have remembered.

A soft shuffling outside her door brought her out of her thoughts. She assumed they were changing the guard at her door. She closed her eyes and drew her arm across her face. Willing herself into sleep. Maybe the morning would bring more clarity to the situation.

o0o

Her eyes snapped open. She felt like no time had passed at all. For some reason she was nearly wide awake. She listened intently. Many moments passed, but nothing. She was just about to close her eyes when there was a soft rustling. Like a strong breeze had struck the doors of her balcony. She sat up and looked out. There was a soft glow from the courtyard. Some fires had been lit for the sake of security. She could see nothing at first. But she blinked, and could swear she could see a shadow, or a form on the balcony. She blinked again, and there were two shapes now. One moving toward the door.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She opened it as quietly as she could in her rush, and threw her arms around the form in front of her. Two armored arms swept around her waist pulling her in tightly. She smelled the wind and the sea, and charcoal. She knew who it was.

"Hiccup!" She tried to be quiet, but she was so happy he was safe! They held on to each other, for a few moments, savoring their closeness. She pulled away reluctantly and looked up. She was shocked initially. The helmet he wore threw her off a bit. He quickly reached up and pulled it off. He looked a bit haggard, and his hair was everywhere. But his eyes...There was light and gladness in them. He moved forward again embracing her fully. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. His arms came up to her shoulders after a bit and he separated them.

"Elsa? A, are you alright?" The concern and worry in his eyes and in his tone made her draw a breath. She nodded.

"And, and your sister?" Again she nodded.

"I, I was worried" He grabbed her again, drawing her flush to him. His scent and the forcefulness of his embrace had her reeling for a moment. Her hands traveled around his waist and up to his shoulders. She wished she could have a lot more time like this, but his armor reminded her of the situation. She tilted away from him.

"I'm OK. Just a little worn out." She looked up. His eyes searched her face for a moment before settling on hers. His lips drew into a thin line. She reluctantly took a half step back, but didn't let go of his arms.

"Hiccup? Wh, What happened? What _was_ that?" A thousand other thoughts assaulted her. She held her breath though. Just barely…He looked off to the side and sighed heavily. He then closed his eyes tightly for a breath, then opened them.

"Someone...We're not quite sure who, -or how for that matter. Gathered a small flock and got them to attack. We, we didn't even get any warning...They, they were on top of us before we knew it!" He looked askance, deep in thought it seemed. She shook her head.

"You mean...They, didn't attack on their own? Some, someone _made_ them?" Valka had said this, but still, it seemed pretty incredible. Given what they knew. -What the history books had said. He frowned, and turned it on her. She was taken aback a bit. He seemed to recognize it after a moment, and relented.

"NO!" He said forcefully. He then sighed. "Dragons...Aren't the mindless killers everyone thinks they are. Despite what you may have heard, or read...And they certainly wouldn't attack a town as large as this without cause, or motivation!" He frowned again looking aside.

"But how?" She asked. "How do you control a...a dragon?" He was frowning again when her turned to her. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"You don't!" He said finally. He looked aside again. It, didn't make any sense to her. She leaned over into his line of sight, hoping he would continue. He caught her eyes again and seemed to soften. He sighed heavily.

"Th...There are a couple of ways, although..." He stopped for just a moment. It seemed his mind was racing. She hoped he wasn't trying to dupe her. But no, he seemed very sincere. Perhaps he was just looking for a way to easily explain it to her.

"One, one way is with a titan or leviathan class. They emit a call or a sound that only dragons can detect. It, it makes them open to suggestion." He frowned again looking down.

"Titan? Leviathan?" She asked. He looked in her eyes, just for a blink.

"It's a...Classification, a type of dragon. The very large dragon in the fjord today? That was a leviathan class dragon. -A Bewilderbeast is what we call it." She nodded, although she still wasn't entirely sure.

"The, the other way is dragonroot, -although..." He paused. Grabbing his chin in thought. "That, that tends to just weaken them, make them sick and loose their ability to defend themselves..." He looked down. Deeply in thought again apparently.

"Well, how...How do you control _your_ dragons?" She asked. Again he seemed to round on her.

"WE DON'T!" He nearly shouted. She took a step back. A gurgling noise broke the short silence. His eyes went wide, then he closed them tightly. He opened them with a pleading look. He then turned and made a gesture with his hand. She didn't quite catch it. He turned to her and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's...It has been a rough day." She nodded, although he wasn't looking at her again. He sighed heavily.

"You, you gain their trust." _What?_ Was it as simple as that? He turned around and spoke.

"You, make friends with them. Gain their trust, and eventually their loyalty. After that, there's...Really nothing they won't do for you." He said almost matter of factly. A soft coo and a gurgle came from behind him. It didn't fully register until a small chill ran down her spine. She just had to know.

"Hiccup? Is, is there a dragon with us...Right _now_?" He turned back slowly and sheepishly. He nodded. She couldn't help the slight gasp. Her hand immediately went to her mouth. In a blink he grabbed her other wrist and pulled her towards him. Her hand came to grip his arm as she came up against him.

"Hey! Hey!" He said gently. "It's alright! Just, calm yourself." She was a bit frightened, but having Hiccup right there...Somehow she knew it would be OK. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths. He turned slightly and made a few soft clucks with his tongue. A few seconds later a dragon head, then the rest of its' body materialized in front of her. It took every bit of her strength to hide her reaction.

Strangely enough, the dragon seemed to sense this and backed off. Its' big yellow eyes looked almost apologetic. Hiccup reached up and started scratching it on its' chin. The dragon lidded its' eyes and cooed softly.

"This is Hildeborg. She's a Changewing. They're a bit temperamental, and territorial...But they're very sweet, once you get to know them!" The dragon gurgled, opening her eyes and looking at Hiccup almost...Fondly! It was the strangest thing! She couldn't help but put her hand out, never mind the very long and very sharp teeth that stuck out from its' lower jaw. Hiccup offered encouragement.

"That's it...Just...Let her get your scent...Let her accept you..." Hildeborg took her time, carefully sniffing her hand and her wrist. Which seemed very odd, given the fact that she could probably take her arm off in a blink. Soon enough though, she lowered her head, and she started to scratch her chin as she saw Hiccup do. The dragon cooed and rumbled, shaking its' whole body. It was all a bit surreal and she wondered if she was dreaming. But no, Hiccup was here. His arm around her waist and the dragon scales at her fingertips was enough.

She took in more of Hildeborg. Her body was somewhat flat. Her wings were triangular in shape. She couldn't determine her exact color in the light but...As she realized...It was the same type of dragon Camicazi rode earlier. And as she thought, the dragon had materialized out of nowhere. Another thought came to her.

"This, this is how you snuck into and out of...This is how you guys were sneaking on and off your ship without being seen!" He looked at her apologetically and nodded. A greater realization hit her full force.

"This is how you're attacking those ships! This, this is what you've been hiding up there! Up north, where you're from!" He nodded, still scratching Hildeborg. His eyes were on the dragon, but his mind seemed far away.

"We've...We've been protecting them!" She couldn't help blinking at him. Dragons...Needing protection? It seemed pretty hard to believe. Hiccup rolled his shoulders.

"They...There's been..." He drew in a breath. "Every year, there's been more and more people coming north. They don't see...They don't know how, how awesome they can be. They...They only see profit. In their hides, their claws and teeth...Or...How terrible they are in war." He sounded so sad. As she looked, she saw how defeated he looked. His eyes met hers.

"I mean, you...You saw it! They can be fearsome, and...There's pretty much no way to defend against them. But...It's really, -not their true nature..." He turned back to the dragon, running his hands up and down her side. The dragon cooed and rumbled. She looked up and saw the saddle. A curious design. Much like a horses' but different.

"How...How did you do it? How did you come to be their protector?" He looked out. Seeing but not seeing. He smiled a little.

"They, they raided us, our villages...For generations! They'd steal our food, our livestock. It was, kill or be killed for as long as anyone could remember. Until..." His smile grew a bit wider.

"Until, some...Crazy kid with an even crazier invention managed to shoot one down during a raid. And after that, everything changed. I, I found out that everything we thought we knew about them was wrong! I, we discovered the nature of the war, and ended it. After that, we tried to learn all we could about them." Hildeborg nuzzled her gently. She had absently stopped scratching her as she listened to Hiccups' tale. She smiled, shaking her head. She continued her scratching. It was still a bit hard to believe, but the dragon under her hands, acting like a pet might was proof enough.

"And this war? The one you are engaged in now?" She asked. His eyes came to hers, then to the dragon.

"We defeated Drago Bludfist. He meant to take our dragons and set up some kind of empire. Using the dragons to conquer people. He showed up on our shores with a huge flock of dragons. The rest of his army showed up later. We, tried to talk them out of fighting, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Even with Drago dead...They continued to fight. To this day, they're still harassing us and trying to steal dragons to finance their operations." He frowned. Some of the light left his eyes.

Their hands met as they attended Hildeborg. She looked up. When their eyes met she saw him smile. She moved a bit closer. One of Hiccups' arms went around her waist. She moved into his side and did the same. She scratched along her neck absently. More questions came.

"So, what...What now?" She dreaded the answer, although, maybe...He sighed heavily.

"Well, I've got patrols going out in all directions, with tracking dragons. We need to find out who did this and where they came from. They'll give warning if another raid happens, which I don't think it will..." He trailed off. She nodded looking up at him.

"We'll try to keep the dragons out of sight, so we don't alarm your people. I'll let you know what we find out in the morning." She nodded again. She followed his gaze up and out. It was still dark out but she was unsure about the hour. He seemed to have them same thought.

"I...I really, should get going..." She nodded.

"Y, yes Hiccup, we sh, should get some rest." She doubted she would. What with all this new information. But she was so tired. She took the dragons' jaw in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Goodnight Hildeborg! It was nice meeting you!" She cooed and gurgled. Before she could react, a wet forked tongue darted out and gave her a quick lick on the nose. She giggled. Hiccup scratched her on her jaw once more as they turned towards the door. She had taken a couple of steps when she felt his hand in hers. She twined their fingers and squeezed. Happy and warm in his presence.

They had taken a few more steps inside the room when he tugged on her arm stopping her. She spun around into his embrace. Her knees nearly buckled. She entertained a fleeting idea of having him rest here in her room. She looked up to see an earnest look on his face.

"Elsa? I…I'm sorry...F, for keeping this from you..." She quickly shook her head, patting his chest.

"No, NO! It's, alright! I get it! I..." It could have been giddiness from lack of sleep, or just being with him...She wasn't sure. She pushed away from him, crossing her arms, and sticking her nose in the air and off to the side.

"I forgive you! But only slightly!" She heard him chuckle softly. It sent her body shivering, but she wouldn't tell him that. When she opened one eye, he was bowing dramatically.

"Well! Thank you _so much_ , Your Highness! I would truly be a lost soul without your approval, or forgiveness!" She snorted. That warm smile was on his face again. And again, it sent a shiver through her. They moved as one toward each other and hugged. She squeezed tightly, as did he. Resting her head on his chest before she pulled away slightly. His hand came around, resting on her shoulder for a moment before he cupped the side of her face. She unconsciously leaned into the contact, before turning her head and kissing his palm.

He leaned down as she rose up onto her toes. Their lips touched lightly at first. Then there was more contact. And then a glorious dance of their mouths. Twisting, sliding, turning, and parting only slightly, to start the dance in a different direction. It all left her feeling warm at first, -and dizzy. Then another type of warmth started building. One she had not experienced fully yet. That other idea followed again. One of having him stay…

The thought broke apart as they did with a soft smack. She leaned into him as she needed the support. His arms curled around her once more. Which was good, because her knees felt weak. A noise from outside the door distracted her, but only slightly. She stayed there for a few more moments before he pulled away. Looking into his face, his eyes. Tomorrow and yes, their whole future together...Could not come soon enough.

"I'll see you later." He said. She could only nod. He looked for a bit longer before taking her face in his hands. Turning it gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She covered his hands with hers. Scrunching her nose at him, she took his hands and kissed them.

"I'll be waiting!" She told him. She slowly released his hands as she backed away. She nearly tripped on her robe, then the rug before making it to her bed. She heard a noise behind her. As she turned around, Hiccup had a hand over his mouth, covering his smile and doing a good job of containing a snort. She bit her lip, but couldn't help smiling too.

She had just sat down. Turning her body to thrust her legs under the covers. There was slight warning as three guardsmen burst into her room. More noise from outside let on that they weren't the only ones. She was frozen in shock. No one, but NO ONE had ever entered her chambers without notice or permission. She could only turn her head. Hiccup looked about as shocked as she felt.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" The captain roared. The men rushed into the room. Three more followed, joined by the captain. They were all focused on Hiccup. Though they still had ground to cover, they had reacted quickly. A growl and a screech from outside snapped her out of her stupor.

But she panicked. In her shock and fear for his safety. Her hands came out, and from them a bolt of ice shot out barely missing him and striking the door frame behind him. It froze the door, and also traveled across the floor. A growl and a roar came from outside. Hiccup turned and put up a hand. Perhaps to still the dragon outside. She wasn't sure. He slipped as he twisted casting her a look as he did.

"Hiccup!" She shouted. It was too late. His metal leg slipped out from under him and he went down. He hit the ground hard on his side. He may have also hit his head. She wasn't sure. This caused Hildeborg the screech and roar once more. The guardsmen rushing towards Hiccup also slipped. One managed to land on top of him. Hiccup managed to twist at the last moment, tilting his head to the doorway.

"Hilde! Go! GO NOW!" He shouted. She turned just in time to see even more guards pour thorough her door, spears and swords drawn. She knew in that instant Hiccup would merely be captured. Hildeborg however, may be killed on the spot with no hesitation.

"Hildeborg! Fly! GO, _GO_!" She shouted. A questioning croon and a grunt followed. She looked out just as the dragon disappeared. Followed by a gust of wind against the window panes. She caught a shimmer or trick of the light. But it was enough for her relief to know she had gotten away. She turned her attention back into the room. More soldiers had toppled on top of Hiccup. She noticed a few of the men had taken to punching him.

"Do not harm him!" She shouted. It seemed to fall of deaf ears. Until another bellowing voice rang out.

"Seize him! See that he doesn't get away!" She recognized the General Burghaums' voice. She was now becoming very aware of her situation. Both her own and Hiccups' She needed to get a hold of things before more mistakes were made.

"Check the balcony! Capture the beast before it leaves!" Now things were really going south. She needed to head this off.

'General! What is all this?" She screamed. He seemed a bit shocked at her words. But not as much as she would have hoped. He merely raised an eyebrow and looked toward where the men had finally subdued Hiccup. He cast an angry glance her way, but she needed to quell this. The General finally addressed her.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness! But this is a military issue here. I'm afraid you are a little too close to the situation to clearly assess the matter." She wasn't impressed, and her anger started to bubble forth.

"What do you mean exactly General?" He turned his head first then the rest of him. She already didn't like his answer or his attitude.

"Your Highness..." Yes there was that condescending tone. Her anger rose with each dripping word.

"Your...Interest in this man has been quite apparent since he arrived. But we cannot allow a second attack on your person. Let alone let him go and do as he pleases. What is next in his plans? Kidnap you or the Princess? Make demands? Take over our country? Why..." She cut him off.

"We have already discussed this! Hiccup...They, they had no part in this! If anything, they tried to help! We have spoken now, and I believe he is telling the truth!" He raised an eyebrow at her. She was considering whether or not to show him what she could do if he disregarded her orders. But he had been a faithful servant to her and Anna, and indeed to her parents as well…

"Be that as it may. We must question him, and find out how many more of the beasts he has at hand, and when will they attack again. I cannot in good conscience leave him to do as he may, regardless of the consequences! And regardless of your feelings toward him. The council has discussed this at length, and has decided this is the best course of action." She felt betrayed. Had they met behind her back? She _had_ met with them. She thought they had agreed to seek him out in the morning. Sure, they needed answers, but this was the more dangerous course as far as she was concerned. She had said so.

She could freeze them all and let Hiccup escape, but what then? Would she loose their support? Would they continue to meet behind her back? If that, what next? Would they undermine her authority? Force her to abdicate? What would happen to Anna in all this? Her resolve started to weaken. At the same time, her heart was breaking. She was torn between her dear sister, and the man she had grown to...To, _love_? Maybe not just yet, but she _did_ care for him deeply.

"Elsa? Don't do this." Hiccup said in a low obviously warning tone. She turned towards him. There was a cold look in his eyes. Her heart rent further. She _knew_ this was bad. It was a horrible turn of events. She _knew_ she should release him. But her choices were few now. She feared for what might come after if she released him. Anna would surely come into the middle of it. And Hiccup…

He would understand. She knew it. But what of his people? Would they understand too? Or would they come after him. If he was here, he would be safer she felt. Lest he try to approach again, and possibly be injured or killed, by mistake or otherwise. She couldn't bear that thought. Let alone the consequences…

She looked at Hiccup again catching his eyes. A barely perceptible tilt of her head and a quick shift of her eyes in the Generals' direction was all she could risk. He frowned, a hard look in his eyes. His head then slumped towards the ground.

"Elsa..." He growled. On of the soldiers drove his fist into Hiccups' stomach. He grunted.

"I SAID, DO NOT HARM HIM! The next man that strikes him will not live long enough to take another breath!" She meant it. She could feel her anger rise. She was containing it by the slimmest of margins. She cast a frosty gaze back at the General.

"General Burghaum! I have said this before, and I will say it as many times as I must! -This is a horrible idea! I hope you are prepared for the consequences!" He raised a hand as if to shoo a fly.

"Nonsense Your Highness! If we have him, they'll think twice before attacking again!" She shook her head.

"And I told _YOU_ , Hiccups' people had nothing to do with the attack! I was plain enough for me! I saw it for myself! _I_ was out there, defending my kingdom. While you were inside doing…Whatever it was you were doing!" He turned very red. But to his credit, he didn't lose his temper. He inhaled deeply through his nose before he answered.

"Be that as it may, we will have him held and questioned. We will ascertain what happened and keep him until we are certain of his innocence! They wouldn't dare attack if he is in our custody!" She shook her head. She wasn't so sure. With all that was going on now, a thousand other possibilities went through her mind. First of which was getting her sister out of the kingdom. She sighed heavily. Her hand was forced, for now anyway…

"Very well. But I will have it known I am in complete disagreement with you! Make sure he is well treated! The Gods help you if he isn't!" She released some of her pent-up magic as a warning. She cast her eyes all around the room, making sure there was no doubt as to the seriousness of her words.

"You're making a big mistake here..." Hiccup said. She turned. He was addressing the General, but with the looks he had given her...Maybe it was for everyone in the room. She hoped it wasn't just her.

"You think my people won't attack if they find out you're holding me? You obviously don't know Vikings as well as you should. We're a more... _'Bash their heads in and ask questions later'_...kind of people. -And they may not attack this castle. But they will possibly attack the town, sink all your ships, and destroy all the bridges linking this place to the outside world. They will cut off all trade and commerce to this place. They will burn your fields, and take and or eat your livestock. There will be nothing to eat...And there will be _nothing_ you can do about it!" She was shocked. There was a cold, menacing look on his face. The General had the gall to scoff.

"Impossible! There is no way you could gather that many numbers in so short a time!" A smile came across Hiccups' face. It was neither warm nor inviting.

"No? You don't think so? Well, one thing we've discovered about having dragons as allies, is that they make traveling long distances possible. That group of riders out there this afternoon? They are a small part of about a hundred riders that left Berk two days ago. In three more days, there could be as many as five hundred more. And by weeks end? Up to a thousand! That's one thousand mounted riders that you won't be able to defend yourselves against as they turn your kingdom into ashes!" A cold chill ran down her spine. She could see it. Thinking about it even a little.

There was nothing her men were able to do against the dragons. And if there was a rider atop one, directing their fire, spilling...Whatever it was...out of their mouths. It indeed seemed very possible. But would Hiccup actually do that? No, she decided, Hiccup may not. But if he was here...Would his people commit these acts? To get him back...They just might. She hoped this gave the General cause to think.

"You...You're bluffing! There is simply no way...It's not possible! You, you would share that fate if it were even possible for it to happen!" The General appeared between shocked and fearful. But neither did it seem like he would give in. Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"One man..." He said. " _One!_ How many people would die because you held on to _one_ man? How much blood would my people extract from yours if I was killed?" The Gerneral paused again. He seemed to consider it, but only briefly.

"I don't believe you! It's not possible! They won't attack if we have you. We will make sure your _dozen riders_ understand what will happen if they do. You had better pray they do!" Hiccup scowled harshly at the man. Then shook his head.

The General nodded and the men started moving towards the door. Hiccup was protesting loudly, looking her direction. She tried, but she couldn't -not look at him. She gave him the most apologetic look she could muster. She hoped he would see. But he shot her a cold, rebuffing look as he went through the door.

Anna came through the door as soon as they left. Followed by Kai and Gerda. Anna quickly made her way to the bed and jumped in, wrapping her arms around her. She immediately let go of her stress. But along with that came a crushing wave of guilt and despair. She was happy Anna was safe, but she couldn't help the thoughts that followed. The idea of betrayal hitting her hardest. This meant a great many things would change regarding her future. None of them were good.

Anna hugged her tightly. Try as she may, her eyes started stinging as tears welled up. She held on as she tried to not cry. Anna separated after a few moments. The concern written on her face nearly broke her.

"Elsa? What just happened? Why are you letting them take Hiccup?" She shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order. She told her everything that had transpired, including their li=unch together. Kai and Gerda both had grim looks on their faces. Anna looked to the door, then back at her. She tried to keep herself strong, but it was a loosing battle.

"Oh Anna! Anna! -It's just so...So messed up! I...Hiccup, he...I tried to tell them but they...And Hiccup, he won't...We won't..." Tears started flowing. She buried her face in her sisters' neck. Not only was she not marrying someone she chose. But she and Anna could possibly be in danger. She surrendered herself for now at least. Anna hugged her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, Elsa! Get some rest. We'll take care of this! We'll get this straightened out soon enough. You'll see!" She tried to take some of that confidence, but it didn't stay. She didn't want to leave her position in her arms. But she couldn't stay there forever. For now at least, she would surrender. She would clean this up later. For now, she would stay in her sisters' embrace. Safe and warm.

Sometime, -somewhere in the wandering of her thoughts and the possibilities they entertained, her exhaustion took over. She fell asleep. It was fitful. Full of dreams of fire and blood...


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are again. And again, my sincerest apologies. I had sat on a bit of this for a while, but in the past number of days, this has grown to what it is. I have given much more thought to this and a few chapters to follow. Other projects have been completed and there is not much left to distract. Here's to what I hope will be a good run on the next few chapters. I hope you like this one.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Chapter 12**

She stood at the table in the dimly lit cabin. She was staring at the map thereon. Willing it to give up its' secrets. Trying with all her might to find some clue as to what had happened, and where they had all come from. The open sea was the most obvious answer, but it didn't sit too well with her. It would be a logistical nightmare. That in itself posed an even greater, less desirable thought. A great fleet, the likes of which no one had yet seen. Carrying all the dragons and all the supplies they would need…

Her thoughts were slightly interrupted by a thumping and scratching from the deck above. Oðin, she needed to get up there. But not just yet, she had to go over the lists and rosters one more time. And Astrid and Camicazi were up there. And surely between the two of them, they should be able to handle him.

A part of her doubted, causing her to huff at herself slightly. _Yeah sure, as if..._ But no, she couldn't afford those thoughts to seep in right now. Level heads and cool minds were needed now, and would be needed again very soon. If the nagging feeling in her gut was any indication. She stuffed those thoughts too, running back over the events of the afternoon prior in her head.

The Bewilderbeast had done as requested, and gathered all the dragons toward him. They had followed him, with Hiccup and Toothless leading the way. They had scouted the myriad of fjords in the area beforehand, and had found three or four that would properly suit their needs. They had chosen one farthest from Elsas' kingdom. And while it still was and easy flight away, it was far enough and secluded enough to where they would not be easily spotted or pursued. It was deep, and had a long, wide beach too. It was there that they settled the flock, and tended to the wounded.

It was also there that they discovered a possible clue as to how they gained control over the dragons. On a few of them, they found shards of a greenish-looking metal. It reminded many of the finely refined dragon root metal they had dealt with before. But this was slightly different. It was harder, and infused with a few other materials. Some suspected Gronkle Iron, which may have been possible. But there was something else too.

Some of the others had small plates pinned to their hides in obscure areas. In the center of these plates was a hole. And in some, a needle was still stuck in the dragons' hide. It appeared to be a Nadder quill, but very, very thin. As if it had been worked by human hands. And everyone knew now the effects of this refined substance on a dragon. It sapped them of their powers, then their strength. And also made them vulnerable to suggestion.

Thoughts of the man that had figured this out came to mind. But no, he was long gone. But it only made it worse. Because it meant that some one had taken _that_ a step further. And _that_ meant they could be dealing with someone worse. It meant, after so many defeats, the enemy leaders had sought out someone...Well, it didn't look too good for them.

She shook her head. Emptying her head of all the bad. After all, they had the most awesome(and handsome, a rebellious part of her brain added) dragon trainer in the known world with them. And between him and Fishlegs, they would figure it out.

And speaking of which, where _was_ that man? He had left a while ago to talk to Elsa. She didn't want him to go so soon after the attack, but he had been right. To wait too long would only raise more suspicion. She couldn't blame him, really. Elsa was beautiful, and a Queen. She'd know nearly from their first meeting she would be a good match for him. Provided he had made his peace with Astrid. She had been happy to see him returning to his old self again. Smiling, and cracking jokes. Making people uncomfortable in a way that only he could. She had felt good about his prospects, and the prospects of the archipelago as a whole. Better than she had in a long time. And yet…

She felt bad for Astrid. Sure, she and Hiccup had made their peace apparently, and Astrid had spoken of Eret, son of Eret. And how he had come to be a true friend and confidant for her. But it still must sting a little. When she had brought the news of Elsas' confession to her, she was elated at first, but seeing Astrids' face drop...She couldn't help the wince. Astrid seemed to buck up shortly after though, and it had heartened her. She would talk to her shortly.

She started looking at the patrol rosters when her thoughts were interrupted again by a couple of whumps, and the sound of heavy footfalls and scratching from the deck above once more. She sighed, giving the roster one last look. She then left it in the pile on the table and headed towards the door.

As she stepped out onto the deck she was greeted by cool salty air. It was a bit chilly, but far, far warmer than anywhere in the islands from where they came from. It was nice, but a tad bit uncomfortable to tell the truth. There was a waning moon out providing little light, and the lamps were kept low. Even though they were hidden, and there were no less than six patrols out, plus the lookouts. They weren't taking any chances.

"Hey Heather!" Cami greeted. Her eyes were drawn though, to the black shape moving back and forth near the railing. He looked almost skittish, but she knew that Toothless was worried about his human friend. He spotted her and came bounding up, pushing his snout into her belly. Her hands came up automatically.

"Hello Toothless! Any sign of our king yet?" He drew away a bit from her scratching, a sad, sad look in his eyes. She felt so sorry for him. He crooned mournfully, turning his head in what she was certain was the castle. She wondered how they did that. The dragon crooned again and chuffed.

"I'm sure he really didn't want to take Hilde, really. He was just looking out for you. We need the Alpha here to look after the other dragons." She told him. He didn't seem to be listening. He was keeping his eyes turned in the same direction. He grumbled a little. In the way she had learned that he had his own thoughts on the matter. He then let out a sad croon. He heart went out to him.

"Yes Toothless, he's the one that needs the most protecting...Most of the time. But when he is with Hildeborg, they can't see him. And they won't be able to attack what they can't see." She consoled. He didn't seem to be paying attention again.

"He should be back by now." Astrid said. Her eyes were trained elsewhere too. It was getting late, but not extremely so. Still, she worried a little. There was also that nagging feeling in her gut that just wouldn't leave.

"He's probably just spending time...You know, getting to know her and such. Can't say I blame him. -She's a beauty, and no mistake! Why, if I were a man, and thank the Gods I'm not...I'd be getting to know her _real_ well, and gettin' my Thor on and..." She pivoted quickly, driving her fist into Camicazis' gut. When she could finally breathe, she rounded. Cami was about to give her a good thumping she was sure. But she gestured towards Astrid, pinning her with a look. Cami was instantly sheepish.

"Sorry! I...I just meant, just...Talking. Making wedding plans and such." She slapped her own forehead. Rubbing her eyes and face. Through her fingers, she chanced a glance at Astrid. She looked down for a moment, then cast a glance over her shoulder.

"It's...Fine, -Really!" Astrids' eyes cast down again and stayed there for a few breaths. She then continued watching the skies, and the fjords' entrance. Gods that woman! And she wonders why she's never chosen for many missions. Well, not the diplomatic kind anyway.

She joined the others in their watching. There was little open space. What with the mountains on either side. But there was enough that they could see some of the sky around them. They had anchored nearly all the way in the back of the fjord. In the sparse light, she could make out the shape of the Bewilderbeast resting not far away. There were two smaller ships with them now, with a third anchored many miles to the north on the other side of the kingdom. They had been getting Terrors regularly. But Hiccup _had_ mentioned going to visit to consult with Fishlegs and Snotlout. Perhaps that was what it was keeping him.

She walked up beside Toothless. She started scratching his head idly. She could feel his tenseness. She scratched a little harder. His rumbling purr of thanks was reassuring. He seemed to relax a bit. All the other dragons had long gone to sleep. They'd had a busy day. That ball of whatever it was in her stomach gave a roll. Yes, they might just need that rest…

Toothless' earplates raised suddenly. He tensed, giving the air a sniff. His head turned towards the entrance to the fjord. Taking a couple of tentative steps, he sniffed again. A questioning croon. Her own eyes were drawn in that direction, carefully scanning the sky. He huffed and barked. Cami came up beside her. Looking at the sky also.

Toothless let out a bark and a roar. Before long, she could hear the panicked yelp, and gurgle of a dragon. The flapping of it's wings could be heard shortly after. She began to barely make out the form. It caused her stomach to sink to her boots. Something was wrong. Hildeborg nearly crash-landed onto the deck in front of them. She was obviously distressed, and Hiccup wasn't with her.

Camiacazi rushed up to her. The Bog Burglars were the experts with the Changewings. Enhancing their efforts of getting into and out of places unseen. This one was being particularly difficult, but Cami managed. Toothless was bounding back and forth barking and yelping. A quick look-over revealed no blood, and no harm to the dragon. For that she was slightly relieved. The lack of her rider though…

"Hildeborg! Where's Hiccup? What happened?' She gave a sad croon, turning her head back in the direction she came. Toothless was beside himself. She feared he might leave. Astrid came up.

"We need to go after him!" While she _did_ agree, now was not the time. Camicazi had given Hildeborg a quick look-over and was getting ready to mount. She grabbed her arm, and stopped her.

"NO! Not...No! Not either of you!" Toothless gave an irritated growl and a bark. She needed to think. Plan, _plan_ …How should we…?

"Cami? Get a few of the sisters over there right now! See if they can find out anything. Where Hiccup is. Send another to the _Nightmare_. Get Fishlegs and Snotlout and the others. If they're holding Hiccup, we'll need a plan." It didn't make a lot of sense. Surely Hiccup had explained everything to Elsa. So it either meant Hiccup was injured, or there was something else going on. _Maybe something_...She shook her head. She shouldn't speculate, not until she got more information. She should talk to the others as well.

Within a few minutes, three riders came up on deck. They checked their gear. Toothless had growled and grunted at the other dragons, and they were off in a flash. He bounded after a few steps but stopped, watching them go. He gave a sad croon after. It nearly broke her heart.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'm sure he's fine!" She reassured. She placed her hand on his head and started rubbing and soothing him. She hoped she was right.

0oo0

The Gods surely hated him…

Either that, or this was punishment for his treatment of Astrid. Either way, he probably deserved it. Well, maybe not all of it. But why did they need to punish him _now_? They could've waited until they had gotten back.

-No, because that wouldn't have stung so bad. It wouldn't be nearly as embarrassing either. He had let his guard down, and then had allowed himself to be captured. He should've brought Toothless. He should've let Hildeborg let loose on them. He should…

He sighed, leaning against the wall. He was so tired. He looked around the room, errr cell again. There was a small table with a washbasin. A chair, and a bed. The mattress was stuffed with, at least...Not, moldy straw. There was a tiny window too. It opened onto the fjord. The cell was clean at least. And not damp.

He pushed off the wall and hopped over to the window. He could see a small bit of the harbor too. There were no ships coming or going, and he could faintly hear shouts of people, and the sound of hammers and pickaxes. Probably repairing the damage from the raid he supposed.

He ran through the events in his mind and what they found after. He had never seen anything like it before. It probably meant they were dealing with a new enemy now, but who? And where had they come from? He suspected Frenchy had something to do with it, but he obviously wasn't working alone…

He hopped back over to the bed and sat down. He knew he should try to get some sleep, but the questions would start all over again. He huffed, much like his interrogation last night. They kept at him with the questions, and kept at it for most of the night.

" _Where did the dragons come from? Where are they now? What was your purpose in this dastardly attack? How many dragons are under your command?"_ And on and on...He tried to answer them truthfully at first, but it became clear that no answer he gave seemed to satisfy them. They'd used the same technique as well on some of the prisoners they'd taken. He stopped answering after a little while, causing them to become a bit more forceful in the delivery.

And there near the end, he couldn't help but think that maybe some of the officers were acting on their own here. Elsa had seemed pretty upset at his capture, but...Why didn't she tell them to release him? If she did have these powers, why didn't she use them? Or at least threaten them? Maybe she herself was in on this. She did after all shoot ice at him. Maybe she was after him the whole time...It did make sense. Luring him in. Making him drop his guard around her, then...Capturing him, and holding him hostage in exchange for good behavior, or something else? It didn't seem right, but he couldn't be absolutely sure. It wouldn't surprise him to find out she had some other purpose. But it still didn't feel right.

Maybe he felt this way because...well, because he had started to fall for her. She was smart, and she cared for her people. The fact that she was beautiful was just sauce with the goose. He had started to feel a connection between them. He wanted to believe she had been sincere in their conversations. That the feelings she conveyed and the obvious interest she had shown in him was real. The thought that she had been deceiving them all along made him sick to his stomach.

But no, they'd had people watching in the background. They had been running patrols all along. Especially since the incident with Frenchy. Surely something would have been noticed. But there had been nothing. It was a small comfort, but given his situation _NOW,_ it didn't help too much. He was imprisoned, unable to find out what happened and where the perpetrators were right now.

His situation now started to make him angry and frustrated. Just when he'd thought...It didn't matter now. He needed to get out of here...Get out of this strange country, and get back home. That was all that mattered now. He got off the bed and hopped back over to the window. He was pretty sure he could make it out of this cell, but what next? If he could just make it outside, he was sure one of the Bogs would spot him...It would be difficult, sure...But not impossible…

His thoughts were interrupted by one, no...three angry voices. One of which may be a womans. He looked around the cell. He could grab the table...No, the chair then? The washbasin? He needed to strike as soon as the door opened, leaving no time for a reaction...The voices grew louder. There was definitely a woman...And two men…

" _I swear Barak! If you don't let me in, I'll definitely give you a pounding! Then I'll tell everyone about the whole...pie incident!" "P-Please your highness I, I have my orders!" "And who's orders might they be? Son...I outrank you! By a whole score! I'll make sure you're mucking stalls and washing dishes for the rest of your natural life!"_

The womans voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. It, it didn't matter now. He needed to act. He made his way over to the table, then grabbed hold of the chair. He needed just one good chance. The voices sounded very close now. He shifted, tightening his grip. The was the sound of jangling keys, -fumbling at the lock. He shifted once more and raised the chair…

The door opened. He made to swing, but stopped. His balance faltered. He had a split second to register the hair, the eyes...The look of surprise, -just before it turned to a frown. He had one blink of an eye to realize who she was, and another to realize she'd drawn her arm back. His next moments were filled with pain and stars centering on his nose. He barely recalled dropping the chair and then landing on his backside. -He may have passed out for a moment…

When light and sound came back to him, there were multiple things registering again. Hands were patting him down and a worrisome voice. There also seemed to be a slight struggle going on.

"HICCUP! Hiccup! Oh! I am so, -so sorry! Are you OK? I just...You were..." He put his hand to his face. His eyes were watering and his nose was bleeding. -And his butt hurt. It seemed to take a back seat to what was going on, and why she was here. He blinked once, then once more. He immediately recognized Anna. Turning his head slightly, the other person was...Captain Hansthrope! He seemed to be trying to assuage the guard.

"He, he was about to attack the Princess!" The Captain was unfazed.

"Aye! He may have been, but look! 'E's on his arse now. Honestly son! 'Ow much of a threat can a one-legged man be? Let it go! An let us be with 'im for a spell. 'Afore I set the Princess on ye!" The mans' eyes went wide and he seemed to pale a bit. He nodded and turned, standing in the doorway. Anna then started painfully shouting nearly in his ear.

"YOU, you took his leg!? Why! What? H, How cruel is that? What did you do that for?" The guard spluttered.

"I, I wasn't the one what took it! They did that. So he wouldn't, couldn't escape!" Anna actually growled.

"ARRGGGGHHH! You, you give it back to him this instant! T, That's just mean!"

"P, please Princess! I, I don't know where it is! They, they brought him here like this!" She harruphed and turned her attention back on him.

"A, -Anna? Princess? What...why are you here? This, this is a bad idea!" He expected someone else, the fact she was here and not...He shook his head slightly. That wouldn't do.

"-And Captain Hansthrope? Why, what..." The fact that they were here and not the others…

"I, we came to see you. To make sure you're alright, and being treated well." She bit her lip. Something wasn't quite right. Captain Hansthrope bowed.

"Aye! 'twas the princess' idea. And I thought I should accompany her. And, just so ye know. It's Commodore now!" The man smiled slightly. He was a bit happy for him but.

"W, what's going on? Why am still I here?" The two spared a glance. Anna bit her lip, and worried it.

"Please Hiccup! Elsa...Was just, -watching out for you. She was concerned you'd get hurt. You know, trying to come back and explain it all. You, you might have been shot at and, well...I know it doesn't sound like a good excuse but..." Her eyes darted side to side. She lowered her voice some.

"She, she wasn't sure what was going on herself. The guards barging into her room and all...She, she thought it best also to play along for now." She winced as she delivered the last line. It made sense, he supposed, in a womans' way of thinking...maybe. He shot a look to Karl. He nodded.

"Aye, Highness! Not a very prudent decision. But it's got the Queen worried that there's somehat else going on." He frowned as did Karl. He had to know.

"Anna, You really shouldn't be here. You need to go!" She frowned and tilted her head slightly.

"Hiccup! You, I...We, we were worried about you. Elsa wanted to come herself..." He finished for her.

"But she realized what a bad idea it was and didn't! You may be in danger if you're seen coming here!" Which she more than likely was. He was a bit angry. But maybe she was a bit innocent in these matters. Still, they could be both implicated...But only if, unless...This was what they wanted all along. He couldn't ignore the possibility.

"And you, Karl? Are you in on it? What do you know of this? What's going on?" He looked only slightly ruffled.

"There's been a few meetings, -gatherin's I was not invited to...E'r since the attack. Seems maybe there's some what doesn't want ye ta go and take the beasts. Many who say ye were in for it th' whole time. I know your Highness ta be honorable. Ye treated me well, even tho' I was your prisoner. An' th' Queen's been good ta me. It's her I'll be loyal too until th' end!" If he had been left out, it meant they thought he wouldn't cooperate with what ever was going on. He could probably trust him too. But with the situation he was in...It was a mess he didn't want to be a part of.

"And what are the Queens _real_ intentions? What is she after?" He didn't really mean to say that, but the whole thing stunk way beyond what was happening here in Arendelle. If capturing him was their goal, keeping him here in the dark. That could be part of the plan as well. And the questions came...Why would someone attack with such a small force and just disappear? Why would they attack knowing they were here, -knowing they possibly had dragons of their own? Why did they leave their dragons behind? It had begun to coalesce, then the idea would vanish.

"I...Hiccup. What are you saying? You think...You think she wanted this? To, to have you imprisoned? NO! Hiccup! She...She's just, -really worried about you. She really cares about you!" She was frowning at first. But she softened as she made her confession. He wasn't entirely convinced. A part of him wanted to believe their intentions were good but there was no denying his current predicament. At any rate, he needed to get out of here. He needed to think. He pinned Anna with a look.

"Anna? You have to convince them to let me go. Talk to whomever, do whatever it takes. You know I, _WE_ , -had nothing to do with this...If whoever did this is still out there...It, it could be very bad. You all need to release me." She nodded.

"O, OK Hiccup. I'll, I'll try!" He put his hand on her arm to gather her whole attention. He turned to Karl as well.

"My people, they'll come for me. You have to know this!" Anna's eyes went wide.

"Hiccup? What, -what will they do?" He wasn't entirely sure himself. She worried her lip. Looking nervously side to side. He shook his head.

"I, I don't know. I'm pretty sure they will try to talk first though. There will only be a problem if I'm not released." She looked at him. Worry obvious in her eyes. There was something else.

"I appreciate you coming to see me, but you can't do that again. Stay close to your sister, she'll need you. You have to give an impression for now that you're against me. But gather what support you can." Her expression dropped slightly, but she nodded.

"Go now. May, maybe I'll see you later." She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"Hiccup? Is there...Any, anything you want me to tell Elsa?" He thought for a moment, nothing came immediately to mind. Dark thoughts had started to seep in, That maybe this was part of a scheme...He then thought about their time together, her warmth, her smile, her deep blue eyes washed most of that out.

"Tell her...Nothing has changed. I, I can understand why she did it. But my people, they...may not be so understanding. We, we may not see each other again for a long while." His insides sank. He hated feeling this way. Which is why he acted the way he did. To avoid this...He didn't come down here to get involved. Neither in local politics, nor anything else. Much less a romantic entanglement. He stamped those bad feelings down. He began to realize he didn't want to be that way again. He _wanted_ to be with her, he didn't want to be alone forever, not really. He wanted to believe they were just as they seemed, two sisters just trying to run their Kingdom as best they could. He just wanted to...not feel that hurt, that disappointment again. He was at war with what he wanted and what he should do, against what _was_ happening, and what he _needed_ to do.

"If, if anything changes, you send word to me, -personally!" She nodded. Her lips were set in a thin line. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

"-Go!" He told her. She gave a single nod and stood. Anna gave him one last look before going through the door. Karl made a move, but he stopped him.

"Karl? You know what's going on..." He nodded. He was loyal to her. Enough so that the rest of the leadership hadn't included him. He closed his eyes tightly. Already he could see the possibilities of what might happen. He opened one eye, intently looking at the man.

"Karl? Could you, -would you take orders from someone who is not your King?" He only seemed to consider it for a blink of an eye. He nodded.

"Aye! Highness!" He was relieved. The outcomes of the ideas he'd just had flashed through his mind. They made him shudder to think them.

"If you know what's going on, then you should know what has to be done!" Karls' eyes wandered for a moment.

"And who ever did this, who ever attacked your country...They're still out there." Again he considered. He grabbed his chin.

"Prepare a ship or a boat. Hide it. Have it ready to sail on a moments' notice. NO. ONE. Can know!" Karls' eyes met his.

"You know how it has to happen...Your world wakes up one morning, and the girls are gone! No notice, -no word. They're just gone!" Karls' eyes narrowed, and hardened.

"Aye! Highness! They just up and disappear!" He nodded.

"We, we have agents in Honningsvåg, and Gaamvik If you can get them there, they can get you to me." He nodded. He features shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry it has come ta this, Majesty. I tried ta tell 'em. Convince them it wasn't you. But it seems their minds were set. I donna know what their end game might be but...Do ye think this Messier Probius might have some'hat to do wi' it?" He nodded.

"I think so. Only, he's not the sort of person to gather others to his cause. I don't think he's exactly working with anyone on the inside here, but maybe someone else is." That made a bit more sense. But still...Karl held his hand out. He helped him stand, shaking it when he had regained his balance.

"Farewell, your Majesty! May we meet again in happier times!" He nodded.

"Thank you Commodore! Watch after them, and be careful." Karl nodded and went through the door. The guard gave him a considering look before closing the door and locking it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another update and another chapter! And so soon too! I am rather pleased with myself. I started writing this a few days after the last update, ending in an all-day, half night session on Sunday. I hope you all like it! Thank you for hanging in there!**

 **Chapter 13**

The frost was creeping slowly from under her hands. She saw it. She wasn't too much panicked about it. Certainly not as much as she used to be. But still, it wasn't a good sign. She was keeping her emotions in check but only barely. She focused on the now, and not the myriad of thoughts and possibilities that flew through her mind right now. The Gods knew, it wasn't easy…

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Fighting to calm herself and not give too much away about what she was feeling at the moment. She was propped up by her arms, bent at the waist over the table. They were in the map room now. Only the top officers and a few of their staff members were here. She would meet with the full council later. She needed answers. And one of these people now in this room had them. But they were not forthcoming.

She opened her eyes, then blinked once, then once again. A calm started to take over, but the frost remained. Perhaps it wasn't a bad idea for now. Let them see at this point what was going on in her head. Perhaps she should keep it creeping towards them. Give them some chance to ponder their choices, and thus their prospects from here on. She entertained an idea of freezing the door shut, trapping them all in here until she got those answers…Maybe later...She took another breath and raised her head to look at them.

"So! None of you can tell me who authorized this? Who gave the order to have the guard burst into my room?" She gazed upon all of them. Each one individually for a second. Admiral Kreig seemed more panicked than General Burghaum, but that didn't tell her much. The other staff members were looking at each other. None would meet her gaze. She took another breath.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around why this was necessary in the first place! Why did you all feel it necessary to take His Highness into custody?" She chose her words carefully. Letting them know they _all_ had raised her ire. And they _all_ would answer for it if no one came forward. Maybe it was just a matter of time before one of them gave in...But maybe not. General Burghaum pushed his chair back slightly and rose.

"Your Highness, in light of this attack led by King Haddock, we couldn't let slip the opportunity to capture him, and question him as to why he did it. What his purpose was, what his objective was. He needed to be detained." If he was nervous, he wasn't showing it. She did detect a slight wobble or shake there.

"So! You questioned him? What did he tell you?" He frowned, looking askance.

"N, nothing of note, He says he wasn't leading the attack. And he still maintains he wasn't controlling the beasts. He says he was trying to help. But I don't see how leading a horde of beasts to attack an innocent citizenry is helping anything! He still isn't telling us anything! But we _will_ get the answers before long!" He faced her now. An angry glare in his eyes. It only fed her own anger.

"And I told _you_ General. I was out there, and I saw! Hiccups' people didn't show up until the raid was well underway. His dragons started attacking the others as soon as they arrived. I heard someone shout to help put the fires out..." She paused for a breath. She'd made a slight mistake calling him by his name...His _first_ name. But she didn't care too much. She straightened.

"Perhaps you're not getting answers, -the answers you want, because he is telling the truth! Perhaps there is some other hidden objective? Something kept from your Queen, to be used for some future end?" She nearly regretted saying it. They had all been loyal to her until now. This intrusion into her chambers, into her private space...She would not forgive.

It seemed to have an effect. _Good!_ The slight shift in his jaw...The nearly imperceptible change in his color. It was a few tense moments before he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Your...Highness. Your, interest in this man...Is understandable. Your feelings for him..." Oh NO! She would _NOT_ let him finish that statement!

"MY FEELINGS BE DAMNED!" She shouted. She had not realized she had slammed her hands on the table. The result was instantaneous. The table was frozen, as were the walls and ceiling. It was now a bit cold in the room even for her. She barely gave it a thought. But she did send a bit of ice towards the door. To get her point across. She was truly angry and a bit hurt too. They obviously didn't trust her. Well trust was a two-way street…She gathered herself but kept the ice…

"You forget yourself _sir_! Do not _think_ for one _second_ that I will forget where my true loyalties lie! And they are here, with Arendelle! With her people! My _loyal_ subjects! If I'd had, even the smallest inkling, of something bad going on. The barest sniff of a threat...I would make _anyone_ pay for even thinking of doing harm here! Yes, there have been strange comings and goings, some measure of secrecy on the part of His Highness and his party. He is at war! I will allow him some confidentiality in a strange country. But there has been nothing that would lead me to suspect them! That His Highness and many that he has brought with him are nothing more than truly honest people!" The General shifted slightly.

"But your Highness the reason behind this...event. The manner in which it was carried out. The dragons. We must know why and how it was possible!" She lowered her gaze and shook her head slightly. It was time to tell them.

"There _was_ no reason! King Haddock had _absolutely_ no reason to attack us! This happened the _exact way_ he told you it did. Some, someone else carried this out. His Highness and his people were trying to help, they were trying to protect the dragons, and minimize the damage! Exactly as he said!" The general looked askance shaking his head. He chewed on his mustache for a bit, pondering. His next look was somewhat softer.

"How can you be sure? In light of everything that has happened? All the damage...The lives lost? The dragons...His people were riding the damned things! How can we be sure it is not some plot to win your favor? Only to capture or kill you once our guard is let down?" He seemed truly a bit at a loss. She felt a bit sorry for them, but only slightly. She steeled herself, even though inside, she was flushing.

"I know because...I, well. He, -he proposed to me...Afternoon yesterday at, -at lunch!" There were open mouths and wide eyes. The general had gone completely slack. Along with the gasps, she'd heard slight mumbles. _'_ _Oh!_ _Oh, my! And -Your Highness!'_ She was sure she was completely red from head to toe. She continued.

"Y, -yes! We, we had lunch together, and...I, I forwarded the idea...A, and he accepted!" They all, turned to look at each other. General Burghaum tilted his head this way then that. He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Your, your Majesty! Why? Why did you not...Di, did you tell anyone else?" He seemed lost, almost paled.

"I, I was going to make the announcement at dinner. Af, after talking with his Majesty. I was in my office, about to make my rounds with the Lady Astrid when the attack happened!" The General looked down and away, frowning. There was a flurry of activity going on behind him. Admiral Kreig was twisted around speaking in hushed tones to the officers behind him. Many of the others were whispering at each other. The volume was slowly increasing. General Burghaum nodded slightly and twisted around.

Inside, her heart was truly rending. The more she thought about it, the more devastated she felt. She could almost feel herself slipping. The black ice was slowly creeping. The same way it had before, but with darker connotations. She was pretty sure she didn't love him...not yet. But he had been the first in a long time she hadn't outright rejected. He was indeed handsome. And he was strong and spoke well. She could also tell that deep down, he was really kind and he was honest too.

And the time they had spent together had been a bit magical. That first time on the balcony. And just last night when he kissed her farewell...Her heart started fluttering at the thought. But the thoughts...The thought that she may never have those moments again, -not ever, caused her to feel as a great weight was pushing down on her. No matter which way, no matter how hard she tried, she could not get away from it. She tried to stay positive, but the weight of these consequences was smothering her.

She really wanted...No, she _needed_ to see him. If not to talk to him, but just seeing him. Being in the same space with him, would calm her. Even if...Even if he refused to speak with her. Which she guessed he would. That thought alone tore something inside her. But if she could just, -just…

But she couldn't do that. She couldn't, -shouldn't be seen with him. If there was indeed a conspiracy against her...She should be seen as neutral on the matter. At least until she exonerated him. Both to the council, and the general public. She also couldn't let on that they could possibly target Hiccup to get to her. The idea was plausible, but didn't make a lot of sense. She'd seen Hiccup fight. He was certainly no pushover...And he had dragons at his command…

Dragons...Hiccup had...His people rode, -Dragons! An idea began to form in the guise of a theory...What if…If...Her thoughts were scattered by someone clearing their throat. The idea whisked away by other thoughts, including figuring out how long this person had been trying to get her attention. She blinked and shook her head mildly. A terrible mistake that! General Burghaum spoke.

"Your, Your Majesty? It appears the Queens guard had received a call to increase security on your chambers from a Captain Lambscombe. A recent transfer from Kalay." Kalay? Wasn't that the kingdom…

"A capable officer, according to his superiors. We have not as yet fully checked his credentials. We will confine him and question him. I was on my way from a meeting last night, passing by your room when I happened upon the detail in question. I was shocked when they entered your chamber, but I couldn't let go of an opportunity. P, please forgive me!" He bowed deeply. She would not forgive him just yet. Maybe not for a long, long time yet. Not any of them. Still…

"I accept your apology General, however, I will not let this go! See to it that King Haddock is properly fed and cleaned up! I want him released _immediately_! You will inform His Majesty that I will speak to him soon! I have a meeting with the council..." She looked at the wall. The clock thereon was frozen solid. She happened to glance up at the ceiling, and noticed several small spires of black ice had formed. They seemed to be receding, _thank the Gods,_ she wanted to leave the ice, but better for them they not see that particular ice. She closed her eyes and willed it away. She then rose from her seat, dipping curtly.

"Gentlemen." She said by way of parting. She shot back a baleful look before she passed through the door…

oo00oo

The had been clamoring for her nearly as soon as she walked through the door. Her meeting with the military had been taxing enough, only to find the trip from the map room to the council chamber nearly as arduous. Many of the staff had found her, and asked questions about linens, and blankets, and food. Anna had been taking care of this she was sure. But that they were coming to her was odd. Thankfully answers were found with a minimum of trouble. She wondered what Anna was doing.

She didn't need to wonder long. She had turned a corner in one of the upper hallways and had run into Commodore Hansthrope. In a secluded alcove, he told her he had spied the Princess making her way to the cells below the castle. She was thankful he had presence of mind to accompany her. And more than relieved to find out that Hiccup was ok. A little mad, but ok.

She desperately wanted to see him. Talk to him before he left. She tried to be hopeful, but she couldn't imagine him wanting to stay after all that had happened. And she couldn't imagine how long it would be before his people came for him. It was already getting late in the afternoon. She should try to get a message to them. Apologize for what happened. She feared what might happen...She shook her head, and prayed to the Gods that this meeting would not last too long.

"Your Majesty! The town, the kingdom is at a standstill! What are we going to do?"

"Your Majesty! The port is otherwise open, however there was extensive damage to the warehouses..."

"Your Highness, The people are frightened! Most are angry. They want to know why King Haddock and his people attacked them without provocation!" Well, first things first.

"First, I would have it known that King Haddock had nothing to do with the attack yesterday. He and his people were merely trying to help. Both with the attacking animals, and with relief efforts. They had no reason to attack us, and furthermore, I want no attacks against the dragons nor their riders should they return." The room erupted.

"No, no reason? -Do not attack them? That's preposterous! No reason? They meant to conquer us! If we have him, we should make him pay!" It was getting out of hand. And she was mad enough as it was. To hear them calling for Hiccups' punishment was too much.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. And her magic came out unbidden this time, but not as severe as in the map room. The room quieted instantly. She took a breath.

"Please!" She said by way of apology. She _was_ a little sorry. "As I said, King Haddock had absolutely no reason to attack!" There were hushed sounds of disbelief still.

"How do you know this Your Highness?" Minister Milse Berendottor spoke. She straightened.

"He told me!" Again the room erupted, a bit more subdued this time.

"He...Told you..." Minister Fraine asked. She took a breath.

"Yes! He, he came to visit me...In my chambers last night. He told me what had happened. They had not yet figured out who did this. He was about to leave when the army took him!" She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room. Looks of shock and embarrassment, except for that one, -in the back. Who was he? An aide she was sure, but to whom?

"And, and you believed him?" Nicoline asked. A fair question. A _why_ leaked out from in back.

"He, -proposed to me yesterday at lunch!" The room went dead silent. After a moment…

"Elsa! I, Y, your Highness? Is...Is this true?" Elenus asked softly. She nodded. And looked. His eyes seemed bright, welling up with water. He grabbed his chin in thought.

"I, I was going to make an announcement at dinner, but there was no time. I was about to make my rounds of the castle with Lady Astrid when the attack occurred." Many more thoughtful looks ensued. Nicoline and Gerda had a misty look in their eyes. Their hands were crossed over their hearts. She too began to feel warm. Her thoughts turned for a moment. Their meal at lunch, their conversation. And, their meeting last night…

Another look around the room brought her thoughts back. She was still in need of answers, and a few she needed to dole out. She needed also to find out if maybe there was one here on her council who might be working for whoever did this. It was a worrisome idea to say the least.

"That was, of course, before the Army took him." More looks of shock. It seemed to lift everyone out of their temporary stupor. "The guards burst into my chambers, unbidden and without my consent! They questioned him, and had him held in a cell. I have since ordered his release, but I fear the damage is already done! We, we need to do what we can to placate his people, assure them that it was a mistake and nothing more! There are to be no acts of hostility!" More urgent murmuring took place. Serious discussions.

"We, we need to get a message out to his people, but...But how?" Elenus said. She thought about this for a blink. The dragons...Hildeborg. She could disappear. Of course! They would be watching!

"I have an idea!" She said. The room quieted. All eyes turned to her. "One, one of the dragons they have. -It has the ability to disappear! They are sure to be watching us, and not just from afar! If we could somehow grab the attention of one of them, we might be..." She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. There was a high-pitched squeal, or scream. Slowly building in volume and intensity. It became nearly unbearable until…There was one toll of a bell then…

BOOOOM! A blinding white light flashed through the panes of glass. The windows rattled, A few panes gave up, cracking and shattering before or after they hit the floor. A moment later, the was a gust of wind so strong, It caused many other panes to fall out. It was only a matter of a few seconds before she heard a great roar. The flapping of wings...Oh NO! They...They had run out of time! Many in the room started to panic.

"They're, they're BACK! They'll kill us all! We, we need to get out of here!" Four guards burst into the room. The same fear and panic she saw before. It all seemed a bit strange. She was concerned certainly, but not as much as yesterday. Maybe because she knew. She had met a dragon. Hiccups' words about them not being what they seemed. It helped her. She knew, or at least hoped that violence was not the intent here. Still she wouldn't take any chances.

" _QUIET!_ " She screamed. They all turned to her. Some mouths were agape. She took a breath.

"I don't believe they are here to attack! They probably only want Hiccup! Now! Move to the storerooms just in case." She tried to speak calmly to assure them. It wasn't easy.

"Elenus? Come with me. Guards! Escort the council. You there!" She pointed at a couple of guardsmen that had just rushed up. "Find the Princess and escort her to the storerooms as well! You! Go down to the cells. Tell whoever is on duty there that _I_ said to release His Majesty at once! Or find him, and bring him to the courtyard! _-_ _Move!_ " They seemed a bit hesitant at first, but complied. She glanced sidelong at her Prime Minister. He was nervously wringing his fingers together. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Elenus! It's all part of the job!" He looked at her, nodding. His whole body seemed to be quaking. He clearly wasn't convinced. She added..."I'll protect you!" He looked again. He tipped his head more firmly.

"Your Majesty!"

They followed the group of councilors down a few hallways and down two flights of stairs. She and Elenus continued on, reaching the ground floor and the doors leading to the courtyard. All along hearing the screeches and roars of the dragons. Another party met them there, led by Anna.

"Anna! What are you...Get down to the storerooms! Immediately!" Anna scowled at her.

"Not a chance Elsa! I'm not, I...I can't let you face them all by yourself!" She was very irritated, and yet, very grateful that she was there.

"Anna! I have these guardsmen, I have my powers. Thank you, but please get to safety!" Her features changed. She seemed hurt at the prospect. It hurt a little, but better she should be somewhere safe just in case.

"Elsaaaa!" She pleaded. And she never was great at resisting her puppy dog eyes. "I...I don't think they'll attack us. I, we...We should be there together!" She did have a point, and they were wasting time arguing.

"Fine! Just...Stay behind me!" She nodded. They turned towards the doors. More guards showed up, but she was not waiting for them. She pushed the doors open and walked out...There were many, many more dragons than last time. And as she looked, many more riders too. The sky was thick with dragons. There was barely any space where the sun or sky shone through. They were not attacking anything, however, if any dragons swept too close to the battlements...She turned to one of the men beside her.

"Tell those men to _NOT_ fire upon them! Go NOW!" He nodded and quickly ran off. She scanned the skies looking for...There! She spotted the familiar shaped wings of a...Then it disappeared as it went into a dive. She looked harder. The dragon then appeared again, just above the castle wall. It knocked a couple of men off, while the rest scattered. It leaped back into the air, disappearing as it did.

She looked around some more. About the courtyard, nothing was burning. And above the wall and beyond too. No fires had been set. She breathed a small sigh of relief. She...They were only after a show of force apparently. Not causing damage, at least not yet. She heard a rushing of water again. She looked off to her right towards the port. The gigantic, -Be, Bewilderbeast had shown up again. He grunted as he plodded along. Above his head was that, that four winged dragon. So Valka was here too. Her dragon hovered over his head then stopped. He started rising in the air just as the leviathan started standing on his hind legs.

She heard the whistling sound again. Rising in pitch. She turned scanning the skies. She managed to spot a tiny black speck moving at incredible speed. She had just begun to make out its' shape when a point of bluish white light erupted from it. She ducked instinctively but followed the light. It crashed with a blinding flash into a make shift catapult that had been erected just last night. Men, wood, and stone went flying in all directions. Just as quickly as it appeared, the animal was gone. She had barely been able to follow it with her eyes. She marveled at the pure speed.

The Bewilderbeast roared. The sound shaking earth and sky. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Valka was twirling her staff above her head. She then pointed it at...Something. There was precious little time before she noted the beasts' mouth opening, his chest expanding. She blanched at the thought of how much flame such a large dragon could produce. Thankfully many of the men still upon the wall had spotted this movement. They started to scatter. Some even leaping off. She was glad to see they still had the ability to keep running. The beast came crashing down on his forelegs, his mouth opening even wider still. She mentally braced herself for the ensuing destruction.

She expected searing heat...A great flame, only it was...Ice? Ice spewed forth, encompassing the wall, and anything else in its' path. Crates, barrels, and unfortunately a few unlucky men went flying. A few blocks of stone came loose. Only to be frozen in mid-flight. It was incredible! She was instantly curious. If not for the desperate state of their situation…

He drew his head back once more, and turned slightly in her direction. She ducked, casting her arm in an arc over them. After a few moments. She willed the dome of her ice away. It revealed the Bewilderbeast had struck the wall to her left. Tiny chunks of ice were all around, but the beast had hit his mark…

Again he rose. He tucked his head down and let go once more. Another ice wall had formed on her right. As she looked. They were completely walled in. Nothing short of a dragon could get them over, _or through_ she suspected. They were trapped, with any help not able to reach them. It was ingenious! She wondered for a moment if it was the dragons' doing, or the humans with it. She scattered the thoughts. They were all in a dire situation. With this many dragons, it would be a slaughter. She might be able to stave off many of them, but not all.

But as she looked around, there was no _real_ damage. Certainly nothing was burning yet. She imagined the ice would melt with time. But otherwise, they were mostly unharmed...Yet. At this point the dragons and their riders could do as they pleased. With them all trapped here, they could even wait them out. Just place a small force outside the wall and pick them off one by one...Or starve them out.

The Bewilderbeast roared again. And again, she hear a deep rumbling, thrumming sound. Many of the dragons overhead began to disperse. They flew over and started circling its' head. He then settled down on his haunches it appeared, turning his gaze to the ice walls he had just formed.

The dragons with riders began to descend. First a few, scattered near the walls, then many more. The last of them dropping just a few yards from her at the bottom of the stairs where she stood at the top. Heather had landed with a slender, silver-colored dragon. She was in full armor, an axe strapped to her back. Her expression stony. Camicazi landed next on Heathers' left It was the same kind...The same as Hildeborg! And yes, a few moments later, two more landed on either side of Cami. One of them she was sure...Yes. Hilde gave her a wide-eyed look before her rider reined her in. The dragon turned her head towards her rider, then back at her, A pitiful, doleful look in her eye.

A few more landed close by. There was a greenish-looking dragon that had a single horn. I was ridden by a very large, and very, very handsome man. Another landed. A large one with a blonde-haired rider almost as large as it. Then another, and another. The whole courtyard seemed filled with dragons and their riders.

She heard the scream again...The high-pitched whine. She had to fight a basic instinct to duck down. A second later a black form whizzed by. So close, she could feel the wind of its' passing. The shape swooped far into the air, then back down. It circled the castle once before coming down, hovering for a breath then setting down. This one sent a slight chill down her spine. It was entirely black. Its' eyes were green and menacing. As she looked up, Astrid straightened. She was in full armor as well. She took the axe off her back and twirled it in her hand. Valka landed last in the center of the group.

She looked about. There were menacing looks from both dragons and their riders. She thought she might whither from the intent, but...They hadn't caused any major damage. And they were all still alive and breathing for now. She closed her eyes, and drew a deep, calming breath. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked down the stairs towards Heather and her dragon. She fought to stay calm. She got within a few paces of her when her dragon turned slightly and snarled.

She froze immediately. She considered the animal. Its' pupils were tiny slits in its' eyes. There was a green fluid oozing from its mouth. Her teeth were bared. She wanted to reach out, but thought it best to wait. She looked up. Heather gave her quite the frosty glare, then spoke.

"Give us Hiccup, Elsa! Give us Hiccup _NOW_ , and we'll leave!" She said. She nodded a bit nervously. She turned and thankfully, Hiccup came through the doors. Only...It appeared he was limping! She wanted to rush over and help, but someone...The Commodore! Commodore Hansthrope was helping him. But why? Oh Gods, she hoped they hadn't...She turned.

"Heather, Please! This is all...I, I didn't give the order to take him! You have to believe me!" Heather said nothing. She only watched as Hiccup made his approach.

"Heather? Y, You must believe me!" She didn't want to sound as though she was begging. But the prospects…

"He trusted you!"

" _What?_ " She took a half-step closer The dragon snarled again.

"He trusted you! -We trusted you! And with what's happened, we cannot trust you any longer!" The bottom of her stomach dropped out.

"Heather, I...I didn't want him taken! And...I didn't want to see him get hurt. Someone else...Had, had given the order!" She looked. Heather had raised an eyebrow, but still that cold look.

"That's your excuse?" She gave her a look of utter disdain. "How do we know it wasn't some plot? A plot by our enemies to kill or capture our King? Cut off the head of our forces? You, you let one of our sworn enemies into your house, then conveniently let him escape!"

"No! Heather! That's not...I, I didn't even know until Hiccup said something! You must believe me!" A rustling caught her attention. Hiccup and the Commodore had made it to the top step. She caught his eye. The look he gave her...It nearly shattered her heart.

"H, Hiccup?" She took a step and reached out, but stopped herself. He looked a bit thin and haggard, but seemed otherwise fine. She looked down and noticed his leg was missing below the knee. Looking up, she shot an angry glare at the officers gathered. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She waited until they passed and followed after.

"Hiccup? Can we...Talk?" He said nothing, only continued to hobble towards the black dragon. It seemed to wiggle when he came along side. She continued until the dragon snarled. She looked down. A chill ran down her spine once more. She didn't realized she was this close. She was in the midst of them. Oddly, she didn't feel as frightened as the thought she would, or _should_ , possibly. This dragon could easily bite her. Its' pupils too were a narrow slit in its' eyes. Its' mouth was slightly open revealing sharp white teeth. She took a step back. The dragons' eyes followed.

"Hiccup? _Please!_ " Astrid had put her axe back, and was leaning. Giving Hiccup an arm to help him. The Commodore helped the rest of they way. Hiccup leaned forward seeming to rest against her back. Astrid then reached around, then placed her hands back on the saddle. Her insides sank. She was feeling trapped, desperate...She needed his words...Something…Anything! Her future was slipping away…

The dragon snarled again. She hadn't moved any closer but...She then remembered something. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. When she was sure, she reached out, taking a tiny step closer. She felt a warm breath against her hand. A sniff...The was a tiny croon...Then after what seemed like an eternity...Warm scales. Vibrant and alive. She opened her eyes slowly. The dragon had closed its' eyes too! She may have felt...Something pass between them. She started running her fingernails lightly across his snout. Taking a bit of courage, she brought her other hand up and rubbed across his jaw as she'd seen Hiccup do. There was a soft rumbling coming from the dragon now, almost a purr if she had to guess. She looked down. The dragon opened his eyes. His pupils were open now, giving him a less intimidating, more innocent look.

She looked up. She saw a look of surprise on Astrids' face, before it turned into a scowl again, though not as intense. Hiccup had seemed to look around Astrid for a moment too, but was retreating behind her.

"H, -Hiccup? W, will you talk to me? Please? I, I'm really, very...Very sorry!" She continued to scratch and rub the dragon somewhat absently. It was calming, and heartened her. Though her world, her heart, her future seemed to be crashing down all around her. She whispered his name. The dragon cooed pitifully.

"I'm...I'm sorry Elsa..." She looked up. His countenance seemed to soften slightly.

"I...We, -we have to go!" Her heart sank even lower. The dragon cooed again. She looked down. He looked happy. It lifted her spirits a fraction. He then nudged her and huffed, shaking his head. She wasn't sure why, but it made her smile in all this. He then appeared to look at his rider, then back. He spread his wings. She backed off quickly, even though her heart, her...everything was screaming to go forward. She choked. Trying to say his name...She couldn't.

The dragon leaped into the air, and with one stroke of his wings they were high above the castle. The other riders took their cue and began to lift off as well. She tried, but she couldn't say anything around the knot that formed in her chest and throat. Her vision blurred from the tears. She heard another mournful croon as Cami and she guessed Hildeborg took off as well. One by one they all lifted off, slowly clearing the courtyard. She staggered backwards, reeling...Off balance. Her knees weakened. Her eyes burned. She blinked...Huge drops of water fell.

She blinked again. There was one dragon left...Valka stood looking at her, considering. She looked down slightly. After a few breaths, she looked again. She opened her mouth and took a breath...Only to close it once again. She then turned around. She pulled her helmet on, then climbed onto Cloudjumpers' back. Valka looked once more. She tapped her staff on the dragons' horn, and they took off.

She took a couple of feeble steps...One, then another, then another again. She couldn't hope to...But she tried. She watched Valka and Cloudjumper turn away towards the rest. She seemed to find her strength...But she stumbled. She fell on her hands and knees. She turned her face towards the sky and found a bit more strength to scream.

"HICCUUUUPPP!"


End file.
